The True Love Stratagem
by marly4077
Summary: A sequel to The New Beginning Experiment. Life for Dr. Sheldon Cooper has never been better, with a new theory dominating the physics community and an inspiring girlfriend at home. Suddenly, his lovely Rosemary takes on a huge project, and Sheldon is thrust into a series of difficult social situations. Will he buckle under the pressure or will he rise to be the man Rosemary needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Hall of Justice Simulation**

Dr. Sheldon Cooper sat in Friday afternoon traffic in the middle of June, looking forward to coming home to his girlfriend Rosemary Fox and spending a weekend relaxing after his first week at his new job.

Surprisingly, his first week at the new SpaceX think tank in the Puget Sound went very well, and Sheldon discovered a truth that both shocked and delighted him – he'd been collected. Grant Kirkman, the main administrator of the new campus, made it clear that Sheldon's main focus should be continued work on his new dark matter theory, and Elon Musk would be supportive of all his upcoming lectures, conferences, and continued studies.

"I don't understand," said Sheldon, looking up at Grant from his burger. The two men had ventured to a locally owned burger joint for lunch on Wednesday. "I know our campus is focused on research in long distance and long term space travel. Won't I be working on that as well?"

"Of course," Grant explained, dousing his fries in catsup. "And as we get more people on board, they'll be more meetings and focus groups started. But Mr. Musk has collected you. He's your patron. And in exchange for his financial support, he gets to say you work for him. You're not the first person he's seen a bright future in and snatched up. Although you would be the first theoretical physicist." Grant took a bite, regarding Sheldon thoughtfully. "My advice, take advantage. Enjoy the situation. Not many people get this opportunity. You're a genius and should focus on thinking, creating, imagining. And now you can do that without all that academic nonsense, like applying for grants and dealing with bureaucracy."

So he had a patron, been collected. And he planned on becoming the centerpiece of the collection. He shared his ambitions with Rosemary as they lay in bed that evening.

"Hell yeah, Sheldon," she said. "You got noticed by a billionaire. You have a patron now, so just focus on your theory." She giggled into him, nuzzling into his neck, making him feel warm, peaceful. "You know, you're kind of like Michelangelo. He got collected by the Medici family and the Vatican. Then he could just work on creating. You've been given a great gift. Like Grant said, take advantage of it. And try to score us one of those Tesla cars."

And so he decided to be like Michelangelo and just think, create. He spent time in his office working, planning further lectures, interviews, and conference visits, getting his theory out into the world. He walked around the campus, which was still sparsely populated. He had a fantastic lab at his disposal, equipment Leonard had to beg for back at Caltech. The bioengineering building seemed to be in full swing. Labs abounded, scientists young and old working with robotics and athletes and tiny implanted chips, who were more than happy to explain their work to Sheldon.

His office, attached to a conference room filled with state-of-the-art communication devices, afforded him a beautiful view of Mt. Rainier, towering over the landscape. He often found himself staring at the volcano, his mind wondering, remembering how his disdain of geologists lead him into the arms of his true love, his bright light, his Rosemary. He felt happy to have such a view every day. Plus, he'd be the first to see if it started steaming, and he could enact his emergency eruption protocol.

He'd taken great care decorating his office. He put up a group photo with his friends at Penny and Leonard's wedding. He put up the comic Rosemary's sister Lillian drew of him. He added framed pictures of him and Rosemary, their Thanksgiving adventure at Mt. St. Helens, with Lillian and Yoshi at their wedding, the couple dressed as Arwen and Aragorn at the recent Seattle comic-con. Sheldon looked at the images, not believing all the wonderful things he'd done with Rosemary in the past six months, not the least of which falling in love.

Staring at the license plate of the car ahead of him, Sheldon realized he'd been sitting still on the freeway for nearly five minutes. Rosemary wasn't kidding when she said there were only two seasons in the Pacific Northwest: rain and road construction. His phone beeped, and he glanced down. A text from Rosemary. Since he wasn't moving, he picked up his phone.

 _Hurry home. I have a surprise for you. Love you._

A surprise? Did she make her chili for dinner, with fry bread? Yum. Or maybe she picked up that new video game he reserved. He hadn't had an opportunity to go to Game Stop yet. He was online gaming with his friends later this evening, and he could brag to them how his woman bought him games.

 _Almost home_ , he wrote back. _Love you too._

Traffic began moving, and about ten minutes later, Sheldon pulled the Camaro into the driveway of their townhome in Tacoma, parking next to Rosemary's Prius. Opening the garage door, he walked in, smiling at the wooden masks Rosemary was in the process of finishing on her work bench. She had a large order of five masks for a law firm office in New York City. Sheldon felt proud thinking about his girlfriend's work hanging up in places around the country.

Something else caught his eye. Hanging over the entrance door to the kitchen was a sign in Rosemary's neat handwriting stating _Welcome to the Hall of Justice_. Puzzled, Sheldon let down the garage door and entered the house.

The kitchen table was littered with paper featuring the emblems of all the members of the Justice League, along with Rosemary's laptop. Sheldon simply wore a button up plaid shirt and khakis, similar to what he'd worn to work all week, not sure how appropriate his usual t-shirt collection was. Perhaps he should change into his Flash shirt. Was Rosemary planning some sort of party?

He rounded the corner to the living room and saw several pieces of wood on the coffee table. Curious. Turning toward the stairs, he froze in place. Standing at the top was Rosemary, dressed as Wonder Woman, wearing the naughty lingerie she'd purchased at comic-con several weeks before. Sheldon gulped, his manhood almost immediately at full attention. She wore a red and gold bustier, laced together in the front. Her midriff bare, she wore tiny blue panties with white stars, the outfit complete with wrist bands, a gold crown, and knee high red heeled boots that made her legs look long. Sheldon licked his lips, suddenly wanting to put his mouth on her smooth thighs. Her golden skin and long black hair complemented the whole Wonder Woman look, making her absolutely delicious.

Goodness, this was just like the fantasy he'd had months ago, when he shared his dream of her as Wonder Woman, having coitus with him at Justice League headquarters.

"Dr. Cooper," she said in an official voice, walking down the stairs toward him. "I'm so glad you've stopped by the Hall of Justice. Everyone else is out, and I have a problem I need help solving."

"Rosemary…" Sheldon began.

"Who?" Rosemary said innocently, giving him a puzzled look. "Listen, Dr. Cooper. Batman is in Gotham. The Joker got out of Arkham again. You think they would have better security. And Superman is in Metropolis. He had a deadline to meet at the Daily Planet. And Aquaman had to take his sea horse to the vet."

"Oh…Rosemary?"

"I don't know why you keep calling me that," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the kitchen table. Sheldon saw the back of her panties revealed quite a bit of her firm butt, and he felt even more turned on. What was she doing? "I have these math equations I need to figure out. Thirty, but I only have five minutes to do it before all the nuclear weapons in the world go off, destroying the planet completely."

"Oh…I read about this. This is role play, right?" said Sheldon, excited about a new coitus adventure.

Rosemary sighed and nodded her head. "Yes…now hurry, Dr. Cooper, before the Earth is blown to smithereens!"

Sheldon grinned and sat down at the laptop. A giant button said start, and suddenly math equations of increasing difficulty flashed across the screen, a timer counting down from five minutes. This should be easy, he thought.

But it wasn't. Sure, the math wasn't difficult, but Rosemary sat in the chair beside him, draping one leg over the other, her foot rubbing against his calf. He glanced over and saw her breasts, pushed up by the bustier, a simple ribbon holding them together. He gulped.

"Dr. Cooper," Rosemary cried. "Time is of the essence."

Sheldon turned back to the equations as Rosemary put her hand on the back of his neck, caressing him softly, foot still rubbing against his leg. He hands shook because he wanted to touch her, but he also wanted to solve the equations in the time given. He found himself just staring at the screen on one of the problems, completely distracted by Rosemary's presence.

"You stuck?" she asked. "Only three minutes left. Here, I'll get you a glass of water."

She walked over to the cupboard to grab a glass, affording Sheldon a good view of her body. She filled the glass and took a drink, Sheldon watching a drop of water slide down her chin and neck. Goodness, he wanted her now. As she came back, she slid into his lap, handing him the glass. He took a drink and focused on the equations, very aware of Rosemary's scantily clad body on his. Focus, focus.

Amazingly, Sheldon solved the equations with thirty seconds to spare. Rosemary threw her arms around him.

"Oh Dr. Cooper," she said. "I knew I could count on you."

Sheldon felt it was time for his reward, and he grabbed her breasts, loving the satin fabric against his hands, seeing and feeling her nipples go erect. He loved watching and feeling the changes in her body which he could bring on through his touch. Unfortunately, she jumped up.

"No Dr. Cooper, what if someone walked in?" she said. "Listen, I need help with one more problem."

She pulled him to sit in his spot on the sofa, in front of the wood blocks on the coffee table.

"Alas, I broke the Wonder Twins' magical box," she sighed dramatically. "They will be so upset. Can you put it back together for me?" She leaned into him, her lips moving against his cheek as she spoke. "I would be so grateful."

Math, puzzles, Wonder Woman lingerie. Sheldon was in heaven. He began working with the pieces, putting them together to form a box, but once again his eyes shifted to his girlfriend. She watched him, her fingers running across the top of her breasts. She began to untie the little bustier. Sheldon dropped the piece he was working with, the whole puzzle falling apart.

"Rosemary?"

"Dr. Cooper, I don't know why you keep insisting on…" she began but never got to finish.

Sheldon pounced her, pushing her into the sofa, hands all over her, upsetting her crown.

"I don't want to do puzzles," he moaned. "I want to do you."

Rosemary laughed. "But what about the Wonder Twins?"

"Yes, yes, if they walked in, they would see us," Sheldon said, finally understanding how to play along. "Take me to your room, Wonder Woman."

Rosemary giggled at him, jumped up, and ran upstairs, Sheldon fast on her heels. When he entered their room, she pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Sheldon untied a bit more of the bustier until he could push the fabric aside to suck on her nipples. He enjoyed her salty taste and already mounting moans. She rolled off him and took a moment to remove her boots and wrist bands. Then she went to work unbuttoning his shirt, Sheldon flashing back to that December evening long ago when they'd first made out in his bed in Pasadena, Rosemary so gentle and understanding, now his wild woman dressed like a superhero. He was truly lucky. Rosemary made quick work of disrobing Sheldon, and he slid off her little panties, kissing her thighs as he pulled them down, sending her into a squirming, moaning wreck. No, now was not the time for slow, soft coitus. Sheldon needed to get into her now or he'd make quite a mess of himself. Puzzles. Equations. The Hall of Justice. He was completely sprung.

He pulled Rosemary back onto him, fingered her vagina for a moment, and guided himself inside, her moving around to adjust.

"Dr. Cooper," she let out a deep groan, Sheldon knowing from the sound in her voice she was going to climax soon. He was on the very edge himself.

"Rosemary…I mean…Wonder Woman…no, no…I want Rosemary," he said.

"You have her, baby," she sighed.

He throbbed into her as her walls clutched him, both of them quite loud in their pleasure, Sheldon thankful they had a house rather than an apartment. They didn't take long, and soon both lay still.

"Just wanted to give you a treat to celebrate your first week of work," she said lying on his chest.

"Thank you," was all he could get out, so deep in the afterglow.

"Hey," said Rosemary suddenly, sitting up to look at Sheldon. "Since I got home early, I mixed together some chili. I put it in the fridge because I didn't know how long we would be. Let me put it on the stove." She leaped out of bed and walked over to her dresser, grabbing out a pair of pajamas. "Oh, and I went by Game Stop on the way home to pick up the game you reserved and a new one for my 3DS."

Sheldon stared at Rosemary. He stood up as she turned back around, placing a new pair of panties on the bed. They stood facing each other, and Sheldon surprisingly felt his erection growing again.

"Rosemary," he breathed, his body shaking. She looked at him wide-eyed, noticing his aroused state, probably surprised he was ready to go again. But good lord, she turned him on. The Justice League game, the puzzles, the bustier, which as still around her, her breasts still pushed together showing a deep reservoir of cleavage. "Rosemary, you're perfect."

She raised her eyebrows and laughed. Sheldon reached for the lace holding together the bustier and pulled it out, finally releasing her breasts and plunging his face into them. He tore the piece from her, picked her up, and threw her back on the bed, falling down on top of her, entering her again, both still wet from before.

"Oh my God, Sheldon," cried Rosemary. "What…ohhh…are you doing?"

She thrust up to him, and he frantically plunged into her hard, worried for a moment he might hurt her. But Rosemary moved with him, laughing, saying his name, and he found himself simply grunting, occasionally getting out a weak "Rosemary" or an "I love you," but enjoyed once again simply losing control. His girlfriend made him safe and comfortable, allowing Sheldon to embrace his base urges. And enjoy those urges he did as he came a second time, sighing deeply, sitting up on his knees to prop her onto his lap as he released into her once again.

She lay over his shoulder breathing hard. "Damn, Sheldon," she finally said. "That was…just…"

"Rosemary," he said into her hair. "You are…I'm just glad I moved here with you. My new job is great, but coming home to you is…is…"

"Perfect?"

"Yes."

She hugged him with both her arms and her legs, and leaned back to kiss him softly.

"I need to get dressed…" he began.

"Yes, yes, and solve the box puzzle," she laughed, leaping off him and moving toward her pajamas. "Can't leave anything unfinished. I do like taking advantage of that."

They quickly got dressed and moved downstairs to continue their evening.

About 9 p.m. Sheldon sat at his laptop in the living room on Skype, looking at the faces of Leonard, Raj, and Howard, gathered together in his old apartment, now home to Penny and Leonard, ready for video game night. Rosemary lounged on the couch beside him, reading some essays from her comparative religion class she was teaching at the community college, a three-week intensive course now a third of the way through.

"So how was the first week at SpaceX?" asked Howard.

Sheldon filled them in on everything happening at the campus, having texted pictures of his office earlier in the week to everyone. He talked about having a patron and the freedom it afforded.

"And today was the best day of all because when I came home, Rosemary picked up a new game for me, made one of my favorite dinners, and we played Justice League," he said.

"How do you play Justice League? Is that a new board game?" asked Leonard.

"Oh no," said Sheldon excitedly. "Rosemary set up this math game on the computer and dressed up like Wonder Woman, and we…ouch!"

Rosemary had kicked him hard in the leg and suddenly leaned in to look at the men on the screen.

"Hi guys. Sheldon is in a little trouble. He will call you right back," she disconnected and turned to her boyfriend. "Sheldon! You can't tell people about our little…sexcapades."

"But Rosemary, I'm just so happy. Things like this…you, my work…they don't happen to me. Everything is just so…good," he said.

Rosemary smiled briefly, but her anger was soon back. "I'm glad, Sheldon, but we need a little privacy. Or at least don't tell them about it when I'm present. I understand guys talk, but have a little discretion. Please. And you might want to tone down the bragging. You have all these cool things at your new work, but they don't."

"I know. Isn't it great!" he said smugly.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is kindness first. Not everyone has everything. And don't talk about our sex life!"

Sheldon dialed Leonard again and was greeted by all his friends grinning broadly at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" leered Howard.

"No, just a misunderstanding," Sheldon said formally. He glanced over to see Rosemary smile as she returned to grading papers. Yes, he needed to be a good friend. He'd been working on that since his break from Amy over a year ago, and it ultimately lead to many good things, like his book project with Raj and Lillian, meeting and getting to know his new mentor Glenn, learning to play basketball with Amy's husband Erik. "So, enough about me. What's going on in Pasadena?"

A little bit after midnight, Sheldon turned off the game and disconnected from his friends. Looking over, he noticed Rosemary curled up asleep, the papers she finished reading in a neat stack on the ground. He put her things away, turned off all the downstairs lights, checked the door, smiling at his replica of Aragorn's sword hanging near the entry, thinking about the Game of Thrones sword by Leonard's door. Waking Rosemary, he guided her into the bed, where she immediately went back to sleep. After his nightly routine, Sheldon slid in next to her, watching her sleep for a while before dozing off himself.

At noon the next day, Rosemary drove Sheldon to the Meadow View Retirement Center, where she played piano two Saturdays a month during the seniors' lunch time. Looking over at Sheldon as he talked about the recent episode of _Doctor Who_ they watched over breakfast that morning, she felt happy to see him back in one of his superhero t-shirts, after seeing him dressing in business casual all week. He wore a navy Batman shirt that brought out his intense blue eyes. She thought back to the moment she first saw him, standing awkwardly in the doorway of her room at the McCarthy's bed and breakfast as she played the piano. They started with a simple "hi," and now they were living together, taking on the world.

Walking into the retirement home, Rosemary could see the seniors heading into the dining room. Sheldon insisted on carrying her piano books, and he looked slightly uncomfortable as they walked in.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just that other than Meemaw, I don't usually associate with the elderly," said Sheldon.

"These people are very nice, Sheldon. And you will…"

"Rosie Fox!" exclaimed an older man approaching the couple with a walker.

Rosemary smiled broadly. George, the ninety-year-old flirt of Meadow View, always seemed to greet her first. He took her hand and kissed it, and Rosemary noticed Sheldon's hackles rise.

"Rosie, my sweet dear, you've come today to accept my marriage proposal, haven't you?" he asked with a wink.

"George, I told you before. My boyfriend won't allow me to marry you," she turned to Sheldon and continued playfully. "In fact, he's here today to protect me from the likes of you."

George extended his hand to Sheldon, who shook it lightly. "Well, we'll just need to engage in an old-fashioned brawl to win the lady's heart, shall we Mr….?

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Ohhh, a doctor? Used to work in pharmaceuticals. Long time ago. Where do you practice?" asked George.

"I'm a physicist," Sheldon explained.

George nodded and leaned slightly to Rosemary. "The offer still stands, sweet Rose, when you bore of the scientist. And you…" he said to Sheldon. "Brawl in the courtyard after lunch. Gives me a chance to take my back pill."

George smiled brightly, and Rosemary laughed as he sauntered away.

Sheldon glared in his direction. "I don't care for other men flirting with you."

Rosemary looked surprised at Sheldon. "Seriously? You're worried about George? Well, I'm going to need to be okay with other women flirting with you. The residency of this place is about 75% female. And I just brought a tall, handsome stranger through the door. Be prepared, Dr. Cooper, to be the object of desire."

Sure enough, as Sheldon helped Rosemary set up at the grand piano at the front of the hall, a group of little old ladies approached, asking if Sheldon would like to join them for lunch. Sheldon admitted he was going to sit near Rosemary, but she winked at him and insisted he join the women at their table. Sheldon gave her one final worried glance but went to sit with them.

As the group sat and the wait staff began serving drinks, Rosemary approached the microphone.

"Last time you all requested some Gershwin and Bernstein, so I have a nice, lively selection for everyone today," she said. "But let's begin with something slow, because it's summer, and the livin' is easy."

Delighted exclamations went out through the audience along with small applause, and Rosemary launched into "Summertime." Her decision to begin playing at the retirement center years ago was mostly selfish. They owned a beautiful grand piano, a high-end elegant piece that put the upright in her house to shame, although she felt deeply attached to her own piano since that one belonged to her late grandmother. Rosemary got lost in her playing, her mind swimming with the music, happiness enveloping her.

Between sets, she glanced out at the assembly. Everyone was eating the entrée now, and Sheldon sat surrounded by seven elderly women, all leaning over, looking to be asking him questions, engaging him in conversation. Sheldon and Rosemary locked eyes, and he gave her a desperate look. She simply mouthed, "I love you," and returned to her playing, delighting in seeing such an awkwardly cute Sheldon.

After dessert, several of the more mobile seniors moved to the small dance floor as Rosemary began playing the suite from _West Side Story_. She looked over during "America" to see Sheldon dancing with one of the women, a look of absolute joy on her face. Surprisingly, Sheldon seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and Rosemary noticed he had several different partners over the final fifteen minutes she played.

Before leaving, the couple played a game of billiards with some of the old men and a couple of the employees in the game room, Sheldon schooling them all. Rosemary knew the conversation on perhaps letting people win would be a failed attempt on her boyfriend. As they left and headed to the car, Sheldon once again carrying her books like a schoolboy, he turned to her, a genuine grin on his face.

"That was a very enjoyable experience, Rosemary," he said. "Thank you for including me."

"You didn't mind all the attention and flirting?" she asked.

"No in the least. And of course who could resist this," he said, making Rosemary giggle.

Rosemary stretched. "Hey, let's walk for a bit. You got to be up getting your groove on. I had to sit for 90 minutes."

The couple headed down the street, enjoying the pleasant June day, Sheldon taking her hand.

"I did not realize you lead such a busy life, Rosemary," said Sheldon as they sat down for ice cream at a shop down the street from the retirement community.

"What do you mean?" she laughed as she took a bite of her cookies and cream.

"Well, you work at the museum, teach, and volunteer. And soon you'll be working on your doctorate. You are quite an impressive person," he explained, concentrating on his cone.

Rosemary smiled broadly. Impressive? How sweet. "Well, when you would visit it would be all about you. Sorry it's not that way now. Life gets in the way."

"No, I like this, Rosemary," he said. "I think we are very compatible. We go off, have our own adventures, and then have some together. Like a relationship."

"Yes, good old Yoshi's intellectual, emotional, and physical intimacy," Rosemary laughed, thinking of her new brother-in-law.

"I enjoy being in a relationship with you," Sheldon continued. "It feels nice, comfortable, exciting. I have support like I haven't before. And the coitus is a nice touch."

Rosemary began to laugh at Sheldon's matter-of-fact assessment of their romance. She loved him, how different he was from everyone else. The way he processed things, the way he talked to her. And she loved sharing her life with him.

"I love you, Sheldon," she said.

He looked up, and regarded her. "I love you, Rosemary."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Rosemary glanced across the street and scowled at a sign in the window of one of the shops.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"What?"

"Oh, just a sign for Chuck Livingstone, that stupid senator from our area that keeps winning," she sighed. "Nobody ever runs against him, and he never represents our issues in the state senate. Always siding with corporate dealings, never helping with the poverty problem, which is a growing issue in the Sound not to mention the state. Homeless families, unlivable wages."

"You should run against him, Rosemary," Sheldon said excitedly. "I could organize your campaign. I'm very methodical. I'll make a flag! We can develop a strategy to bring down the evil Mr. Livingstone and take over the state. Then the country. Then the world. The Cooper-Fox era shall begin with this conversation over ice cream and soon progress toward world domination. But an era of peace, of hope, of justice. And of capital punishment for those who defy us."

Rosemary laughed at Sheldon's ridiculous comments. "This isn't like some political thriller. He has a lot of backing from area businesses. Money. Who am I?"

Sheldon shrugged. "You're Rosemary Fox, who I'm discovering more about every day. I know you say you're quiet and awkward, but when I see you around others, people listen to you. People like you. And you're kind and have compassion. Isn't that what we need for leadership?"

Rosemary felt herself blushing. "You're very sweet, Sheldon. But I think all the propaganda of the current presidential election is getting to you."

Sheldon refocused on his ice cream, and the couple sat for a bit longer before heading to the grocery store. Rosemary enjoyed her life with Sheldon, having never lived with a man before, much less been in love in this way, she felt simply wonderful. Adored, taken care of. And she enjoyed making him happy as well.

Little did she know the coming weeks would bring complications to their relationship neither could see coming as they walked around the diary section arguing playfully over strawberry versus chocolate milk.

 _ **Author's Note: Welcome to my new story! Hope you are enjoying it so far. Follows, favorites, and reviews appreciated.**_

 _ **If you haven't read The New Beginning Experiment, I highly suggest doing so, since that story explains Sheldon's current character, career, and romantic developments.**_

 _ **Next time, Rosemary reflects on living with Sheldon, and the couple head to Rome for the international physics conference, Sheldon preparing for the presentation of a lifetime and a week with Penny and Leonard.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Coliseum Contention**

Rosemary's life changed the day after Thanksgiving when Sheldon kissed her in front of her home. They'd flirted all week at the bed and breakfast, experienced both awe and terror on the holiday at the foot of an erupting volcano, and suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers, arms wrapping around her body, clutching her tight. And when she thought they wouldn't work out, and felt certain she needed to call things off, he'd pushed for a visiting calendar and they'd made love for the first time, sweet, passionate, beautiful. Then a series of visits later, including an "I love you" at comic-con, and now she was looking across the dining room table at him as he drafted his presentation for the physics conference in Rome next week.

"You're cute when you concentrate," she said, seeming to startle him out of his work.

"And you're beautiful when you grade papers on Zoroastrianism," he replied, looking back down at this tablet.

The couple had been working in silence for well over an hour, and Rosemary reflected on how marvelous that was, how Sheldon focused as much as she did. He didn't chastise her for wanting to stay home in the evening and read, like Lillian often did, badgering her to get out more. Sheldon simply curled up next to her and played games, watched a movie, or read as well. Sometimes he'd zone off in front of his dry erase board, writing down numbers and muttering to himself. She'd zone off as well, to the garage to work on her masks, sketch, plan. They'd established a comfortable existence together, spiced up by outings around the Sound on the weekends, talking for hours about their favorite fandoms, engaging in playful arguments, playing games, and getting to know each other as lovers. Rosemary sighed as she turned to the next paper in her stack.

Still, as much as she loved how different Sheldon was from other men, many of his quirks bothered her, and she wasn't shy about telling him. Their first real argument happened last week, when he wanted to establish a dinner schedule. Thai takeout on this night, pizza on another, and so on. Rosemary explained that she did not do takeout often, she tried to stay healthy. Sheldon conceded and stated he still wanted to establish a routine on types of food they would eat in order to prepare his gastrointestinal system. Rosemary counterproposaled in that she would fix and eat what she wanted when she wanted, and he was being an ass. Sheldon then stated they would just eat separately before storming out of the room. Later, as they lie down to sleep after not speaking for several hours, Sheldon said he would like Fridays to always be pizza night, but they could take turns making dinner, chef's choice. Rosemary agreed, and when she reached over to grab Sheldon's hand for a shake, she found his hands in her hair, his mouth on hers, mumbling how that was the worst three hours of his life, and he never wanted to fight again.

But they did, little arguments over laundry detergent and how late to leave the window open and how high the volume on the television should be as they binge-watched _Torchwood_ one Sunday afternoon. But there was something so wonderfully domestic about it, so real. Rosemary, who liked being alone, working, studying, writing, never thought she'd find such joy in sharing her life with someone. Despite his idiosyncrasies, Sheldon proved to be an excellent boyfriend, roommate, and lover.

"I'm nervous, Rosemary," he said suddenly.

"Why, baby?"

"Everyone is going to be at my talk. Nobel laureates, publishers, celebrity physicists. They booked me in the big hall, where the keynote is that morning."

"Maybe you should have been the keynote," Rosemary said, knowing Sheldon liked a little ego stroking.

But he still continued to look worried. "I'm not concerned with Leonard and I's talk. We're in one of the smaller rooms, and I feel like we're just white noise. But my dark matter theory – I get e-mails and phone calls every day. Another publication wants an article on my continuing work. And I'll be up there alone, no Leonard."

"I'm coming to your talk. If you get nervous, just look at me. I'll sit right in the front row," she reached over and stroked his cheek. "You know what you're going to say. You have everything all put together. No worries, baby boy. Consider it practice for your Nobel!"

He gave her a loving look, but it quickly slipped into concern again.

She jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Let's plan our outfits for the conference," she said excitedly.

Sheldon reluctantly took her hand, and they went upstairs to browse through their closet. Aside from his black suit she'd seen him in for her sister's wedding, his idea of business wear were rather bland suits and a God-awful plaid number. Did he seriously think that looked good?

"Hmmm…let's drive into Seattle tomorrow and get you a new suit. Something hip," she said.

"Hip?"

"Yes, you work for Elon Musk now, you're the new lead physicist on the block. You need to look suave, sophisticated, sexy," she said, eyeing the plaid suit, wondering if he'd miss it if she donated it to the Salvation Army. Or a theatre company. Or a Rodney Dangerfield impersonator. "Oh, and I know a place in Rome where we can get good deals on designer Italian suits. You can wear your black suit for you and Leonard's presentation, one we get tomorrow for the day you just attend, and a nice Armani for your big presentation."

"Okay," he said, sounding hesitant.

"What should I wear when I come to your presentation?" she asked, expecting him to just shrug.

He surprised her. "That form-fitting v-neck red dress with your hair half up like when you were Arwen and those shimmering ruby earrings you own."

Rosemary smiled. "And shoes?"

"Those gold strappy sandals you wore last Thursday," he said.

Rosemary stared at him, shocked. "I never knew you paid so much attention."

"You are very pleasant to look at, Rosemary," he said, hugging her. "You being in the front row will help. Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek, hoping he was right. Sheldon had helped her so much, get over her apprehensions about love and commitment, and she only wanted to support him, help him be successful and strong.

Several days later, Sheldon found himself in Rome with Rosemary, riding in the back of a town car hired specifically to take him wherever he needed to go for the week. Rosemary proved to be an excellent traveling companion, nearly fluent in Italian from her semester abroad, and of course it helped that they arrived rested from flying in first class the entire way. A large room complete with a parlor in one of the best Roman hotels near the conference was just another perk provided by SpaceX, along with paying Rosemary's way, despite her insisting she pay for herself. Sheldon won that argument after she saw the first class prices.

They'd arrived a day early, planning on meeting Penny and Leonard, who were staying at a motel a couple of blocks away, for some sightseeing. Sheldon couldn't wait to see his friends again, having been away from them for over a month, since Amy's wedding. He smiled thinking about Amy and Erik on their adventure in Gabon, realizing he was now in the same hemisphere as them, although still thousands of miles away. He'd only received an e-mail from Amy that she'd arrived safely and would set up a Skype time when he returned from Rome. He entertained the idea with Rosemary of surprising the couple in the jungle since they were on that side of the world. Rosemary laughed.

"Okay, I can imagine Amy roughing it in the forest, studying her chimpanzees, and Erik appears wonderfully rugged and prepared, but I seem to remember you knocking me down on a trail in the woods the second day we knew each other," Rosemary said.

Sheldon just nodded. "And I haven't gotten my malaria shot. And don't chimpanzees have fleas? I do hope Amy and Erik are adhering to proper hygiene."

Unpacking in their hotel, Sheldon smiled at Rosemary's continued enthusiasm over the room. Fresh flowers, fruit, a chandelier in the foyer. And he found himself falling even more in love with her when she produced her usual package of disinfectant wipes, and the duo joyfully wiped down the entire suite, taking a while considering the size of the place. Finally, they both stared at the bed.

"So we can have sex in Rome, right Sheldon?" she asked.

Sheldon sighed, remembering his apprehensions over their last hotel stay during the Seattle comic-con, about not wanting to be naked in a foreign bed due to germs. But he'd gotten over that quick when him and Rosemary got high at that party and had crazy, room destroying coitus. He smiled inwardly, pleased with himself for being able to lose control with her and still be a world-class physicist.

"Yes, I think I can…ignore the possibility of germs…if I'm distracted enough," he said. He looked over at Rosemary, looking so pretty with her hair up, wearing skinny jeans, white boat shoes, and a light pink linen blouse, the pearl buttons beckoning his hands to work with them. He reached for Rosemary, but she was distracted.

"So we still have two hours before meeting Penny and Leonard for lunch and sightseeing," she said, talking fast, excited. "That Armani discount place is only four blocks from here. Let's get you suited up." She grabbed her purse and her boyfriend. "Ohhh…it's like having a life-size doll."

Sheldon swallowed hard and followed her out to the streets of Rome. He knew to trust Rosemary to take good care of him. He'd practiced his presentation for her at least twenty times, and she asked questions and grilled him like he might be at the conference. He found she even did research in order to ask him increasingly complex questions. She supported him, and he at least owed it to her to be her life-size doll.

Penny and Leonard Hofstadter sat at a café, exhausted from their journey, but both looking forward to seeing Sheldon and Rosemary.

"I'm so excited to be in Rome, but seriously, Leonard, I feel wiped out after that flight," said Penny, taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, it'll take a couple days to get used to the time difference," he shrugged. "And then we'll be home."

"I have to admit, I'm looking forward to seeing Sheldon again," said Penny. "It's been strange without him around. Kind of a relief too, like when he left for the summer, but still, I do miss him."

"He sounds really happy," said Leonard, his eyes shifting from his wife to the busy Roman street scene in front of him. "Hey, remember last summer when we did the _Roman Holiday_ engagement photos with Erik? And now we're here in Rome."

Penny smiled at the memory, Amy's husband taking her and Leonard all around the L.A. area for a photo shoot, many of the pictures hanging up in their apartment, at their friends' and families' houses.

"And that's another thing, I miss Amy too," Penny said sadly. There was a definite hole in girls night without Amy, although she'd been in frequent e-mail communication with her friend since she left.

"Yeah, but Amy and Erik will be back in November," said Leonard. "Hopefully, Sheldon will stay away." He paused. "I didn't mean for that to sound unkind, just…"

"No, I get it. He needs to find his way. And I think he found it with Rosemary," Penny said and suddenly felt a little nervous. Her and Rosemary would be spending quite a bit of time together over the next couple of days, and Penny found she hardly knew the woman one of her best friends was now living and in love with. When Rosemary had visited previously, it had been during the wedding or the weekend when Penny and Amy had that horrible fight or at Amy's wedding. Penny really hadn't spoken much to Rosemary on her own. "So what do you think the deal is with Rosemary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's gotta be something up with her. She's shackin' up with Sheldon, and we both know Sheldon," Penny said.

"Sheldon changed a lot after Amy broke up with him," said Leonard. "He's different around Rosemary. Hell, he's just been a lot better to everyone in general since Amy met Erik. Sheldon and Amy both have. Actually, we all have." He took his wife's hand. "And it's nice to be just the two of us sometimes."

Penny smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss Leonard. "I was just thinking about the type of women Sheldon attracts. Just remembering Amy in the beginning," Penny said, then shuddered. "I remember the portrait."

Leonard began to laugh. "Who could forget?"

"I'd like to. I think Amy too," said Penny. "I guess I don't know Rosemary, but I hope we have enough in common to spend the day together."

"I think I've spent more time with Rosemary than you, and she seems very socially adjusted. And very smart, witty. And Sheldon says she has a shoe obsession and loves to shop, so there's that," Leonard said, than nodded across the street. "Hey, there they are."

Penny looked across the street to see Sheldon and Rosemary walking toward the crosswalk, holding hands, chatting away. While she recognized Sheldon, there was something definitely different about him. In the past he always seemed a little stiff and on edge; he now looked relaxed and genuinely happy. He wore the same pants and shoes, but had a short-sleeve baby blue button-up shirt, much lighter for the hot day than his usual t-shirts. Rosemary, in pink, made a nice companion for him. In fact, they looked so attractive together, Penny felt her and Leonard looked a bit too frumpy to be seen with them, still wearing the clothes from their long flight.

After crossing the street, Sheldon spotted them and hurried over with Rosemary. Hugs and greetings abounded, the waiter took their orders, and soon the couples were filling each other in on the recent goings on. Penny found Rosemary to be sweet and friendly, much like when they'd met before.

"So Rosemary, Sheldon said you know Rome well. What would you like to do tomorrow while the boys are at the conference?" Penny asked.

Rosemary looked at her puzzled. "I was going to attend their talk in the afternoon. Weren't you?"

Penny glanced over at Leonard. She'd made no plans to attend the conference. She suddenly felt a little intimidated by Rosemary, remembering that although not a doctor, Rosemary did have a couple degrees, taught, and was a published author.

"And I'm visiting one of my professors from my semester here in the morning for an early lunch," Rosemary continued. "I'm really sorry." Then she got excited. "But I do have ideas for what we can do the next day, if you're interested. Sheldon said you are, um...what were your words, baby?"

"A girly girl into frivolous whims," said Sheldon, sipping his sparkling water.

Rosemary rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I am too, and I know Rome. You like to shop?"

"Oh yes," said Penny. "I've been saving for this trip."

"Ohhh, me too," said Rosemary. "Then allow me to take you out for a treat. Clothes, fragrances, mimosas, fine leather goods. I know all the best places. Sound good?"

Like Sheldon, Penny had now fallen for Rosemary. "Hell yeah."

"And after Sheldon's big presentation Thursday…"

"Rosemary will be in the front row wearing her red dress and gold sandals," Sheldon chimed in.

"I know a really cool disco-tech we can go to dance," she said. "And maybe hit up the Vatican on the final day when the conference is over. Have you guys seen the Sistine Chapel?"

"No," Penny and Leonard said in unison.

"That's seriously the number one thing to see in Rome," Rosemary said. "We'll need to arrive early though, it being summer and all. The wait can sometimes be several hours."

"Rosemary said I'm like Michelangelo," said Sheldon.

Penny scrunched up her face at Sheldon's random comment. "The painter or the Ninja Turtle?"

"The painter, Penny. He was a genius with a patron, like myself," Sheldon said smugly, reminding Penny that some things never changed.

"Well, let's eat and get going to the Forum. I bought us all tickets for the Coliseum," said Leonard.

The group continued to chat through lunch before calling Sheldon's car to take them to the Forum. Penny felt a little relieved to discover Rosemary to be quite different from an early Amy. The week should be fun after all.

Leonard thoroughly enjoyed being in Rome with his wife by his side. The couple had their best year yet, coming to terms with their issues after running to elope in Las Vegas. They moved in together, had a marvelous wedding in December, watched their friends Amy, Raj, and Sheldon all move on to happier, healthier relationships, and were now even talking about starting a family. Their careers were going well, and Sheldon, who for years seemed like some grown up man-child they needed to take care of, was on his own a thousand miles away. And now Leonard was walking through the ancient ruins of the Roman Forum, holding hands with his beautiful wife, getting ready to present his work to the international physics community the following day. The afternoon was perfect.

And it just got better as he listened to Sheldon and Rosemary argue.

"The Romans were a marvelous civilization," said Sheldon, after the group had toured the Coliseum and were now walking around the Forum. "Look at all their marvelous achievements."

"Yes, but one cannot ignore the atrocities they committed during their several hundred years in power," Rosemary said.

"I think the incredible infrastructure they developed to serve their massive population definitely cancels out the gladiator games," said Sheldon matter-of-factly.

Rosemary stopped and looked at him, aghast. "There was a lot more than just the gladiator games. Slavery, genocide, forced migration. You cannot cancel out crimes against humanity, Sheldon. Morality doesn't work that way."

"Oh really, Rosemary," said Sheldon, Leonard noticing that familiar haughty attitude in his voice. "The Romans did more good than bad, and as Spock said, the needs of the many outweigh those of the few."

Penny and Leonard walked behind the couple, sharing an amused glance, curious how Rosemary would handle Dr. Know-It-All. They weren't disappointed.

"Come on, Sheldon. That's the basic tenant of utilitarianism. John Stuart Mill implied that decades before the fictional philosopher you so revere," she said. "If you are going to argue with me, please quote real individuals and philosophies. Otherwise, your argument is null and rather childish. You didn't hear me quoting Gandalf when we were discussing nature versus nurture last week. I referenced Rousseau."

Sheldon stopped and turned to Rosemary, forcing Penny and Leonard to freeze and just watch. "Spock is not some fictional…" he lost his words.

"Just because an individual or society does something well, does not mean they should be judged solely on the good," Rosemary continued. "Adolf Hitler was an excellent public speaker. Does that cancel out some of the millions of deaths attributed to him?"

Leonard found himself smiling and nodding. "Yes, I agree, and…"

"Be quiet, Leonard," Sheldon snapped and turned back to Rosemary, eyes flashing. "Yes, but the Romans did a lot of good and…"

"All I'm saying, my dear Dr. Cooper, is ethics is a lot more complicated than that," Rosemary interrupted, seeming in enrage Sheldon further. "Good does not cancel out bad. Ethics is not a system of checks and balances."

Sheldon remained silent and the couples continued walking, moving back into other, lighter conversation. But later that evening, over dinner, Sheldon suddenly re-ignited the conversation.

"Okay, I do agree with you, Rosemary. But I also believe an individual in a society should not be judged by the actions of the culture as a whole," he crossed his arms, giving her a snide look. "So how about that, little miss historian?"

"Oh my God, Sheldon, would you just drop it so we can…" said Penny, exasperated.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Sheldon," Rosemary answered, raising her eyebrows. "Otherwise all physicists should be on trial for crimes against humanity."

"How so?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps for the development of a little ol' weapon of mass destruction called the atomic bomb," she stated before taking a bite of her pizza.

Sheldon stared open-mouthed at Rosemary, and Leonard couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Boom, Sheldon," he said. "Rosemary just dropped the mic on you."

Penny was now laughing too. "Thank you so much, Rosemary. I enjoy watching Sheldon get put in his place."

Sheldon scowled and focused on his meal, but Leonard noticed a gleam in his eye when he glanced back at Rosemary. Hmmm…it seemed Sheldon liked getting put in his place. Sheldon's silence for the rest of the meal allowed the couple to get to know Rosemary better, who seemed unconcerned by the despondent Sheldon. Leonard couldn't help but admire her gumption, such a nice change from the pandering of Amy, and Leonard and Penny themselves, over the years. Yes, Sheldon definitely needed Rosemary.

Later that evening, after Rosemary changed, washed up, and brushed out her hair, she realized Sheldon, already in his pajamas, reading on his tablet in the parlor, still hadn't said more than a few words to her since the atomic bomb comment. She walked into the room, took the tablet out of his hand, and placed it on the end table beside him. She then crawled into his lap, straddling him, placing her arms around his neck and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I didn't embarrass you in front of your friends, did I?"

"On the contrary, Rosemary, I found our argument…um…" he began.

Rosemary leaned back, puzzled. "What?"

"I find arguing with you…I find our intellectual banter and your snide comments and your, well, correct statements…um…" he hesitated. "I get aroused, and I was trying to rein my physical response. I apologize for disengaging from our meal, but I was trying to control myself. I wanted to grab you, find the restroom at the back of the restaurant, and have my way with you, regardless of the germs or the fact a lot of these Roman eating establishments seem to have no hand soap in their restroom facilities."

Rosemary began to giggle. "So you basically had a hard on throughout dinner."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," he said, his eyes seeming to become even bluer as he looked at her, and from her position, she could feel that physical response remerging. Oh my…

Rosemary brought her lips to his, and they kissed for a long time, slow, warm, and she softly began to grind against him, Sheldon's large, strong hands sliding up the soft cotton night shirt she wore.

"Oh kitten," he sighed into her. "How do you do this to me? I never felt this way before, in all my years, and suddenly deep in the woods, there was you."

She continued moving slowly against him, her mouth pressed to his in a long, luxurious kiss. Did he have any idea how much arguing with him aroused her as well? Did he even realize how much she loved him, was attracted to him, wanted him, needed him? After several moments, their kiss became more fevered, and their hands began to roam, Rosemary feeling her desire rise, anticipating a nice, long session in bed, Sheldon always so meticulous when pleasuring her, finally allowing her to explore him more as well.

Unfortunately, Sheldon's phone, sitting on the table with his tablet, rang, Leonard's face appearing.

Rosemary removed herself from Sheldon lap reluctantly, noticing the disappointment on his face. "You need to get that. This is a work week, remember?"

Sheldon answered, and Rosemary retreated to the bedroom, still hot from their long kiss. She distracted herself by grabbing her 3DS and flopping down on the bed, turning on the latest _Professor Layton_ game. Sheldon appeared in the doorway.

"Leonard is going to stop by to go over our presentation for tomorrow, if you do not mind," he said. "We'll work in the parlor quietly."

"Okay."

He looked at her desperately. "But I really want…"

"I know, but you and Leonard haven't had a chance to practice in person yet," Rosemary said, snuggling under the covers. "This weeks is about physics. I'll get the bed warmed up for you."

Sheldon nodded, and walked back to the parlor, leaving the door cracked a bit. Rosemary must have fallen asleep soon after because she awoke to the voices of both Leonard and Sheldon in the adjoining room, talking quietly about their paper. She dozed again, but was suddenly wide awake when she heard her name spoken.

"…we talk, and I feel closer to her than I've ever felt to anyone, even you Leonard," she heard Sheldon say.

"Buddy, I'm just so proud of you for taking these steps, these risks," Leonard was saying.

There was silence for a moment, and then she heard Sheldon say, "I think she's the one, Leonard."

Rosemary's eyes went wide, and she strained to hear.

"Really?" asked Leonard.

"Yes, this is so different from Amy. We were friends, but not much more. I loved her, but not like this, Leonard. Like I love you and Penny. With Rosemary, she makes it hard for me to breathe sometimes. I think about being without her, and I can't see anything. All my thoughts about the future feature her, even when I think about physics and my career, there she is."

Rosemary clutched the blanket to her, a strange mix of joy and fear seizing her heart at hearing Sheldon speak so candidly.

"When did you know you wanted to marry Penny?" he asked.

"You know when," laughed Leonard. "The day we met. You were there." There was a pause. "You want to marry Rosemary?"

"Well, it seems most logical since she appears as the leading lady in my future," Sheldon said.

At this point, Rosemary had tears streaming down her face. His leading lady? The future? She suddenly felt guilty for hearing this conversation, knowing the men thought she was asleep.

"But isn't it too soon?" asked Sheldon. "You and Penny took over eight years…"

"Which is ridiculous," said Leonard. "Look at Amy and Erik. I know it might be hard because of the history, but they just clicked and went with it. Bernadette and Howard too. Sheldon, I've never seen you so happy, so relaxed, so alive. Go for it."

There was more silence. "What if she says no?"

"Why would she? She seems to enjoy putting up with your crap," said Leonard.

Silence again. "I love her, Leonard. I finally know what it means to be in love. I just don't want that to go away." Silence. "I…I think we'll keep the status quo for now, but maybe…"

"I understand," said Leonard. "A lot has changed in a short time. But don't hesitate. You've done that too often in the past." She heard Leonard yawn. "Well, I'm heading back. Penny was completely out when I left. Think I'll join her. Good night."

A couple minutes later, Sheldon crawled into bed with Rosemary, who pretended to be asleep. As his arms snaked around her and he sighed, his breathing becoming steady as he slipped into sleep, Rosemary lay staring at the wall. She loved Sheldon, and pictured him in every possible scenario of her future as well. But everything still seemed so fresh, so new, and Rosemary was never one to rush into commitment, in fact she seemed to run from it. Yes, keep the status quo for now, that sounded like a plan. But lying next to Sheldon in the dark in Rome, she felt safe, complete, loved. Yes, he might be the one. She fell into a dream of her and Sheldon dancing at the retirement center, "Summertime" playing lazily in the background.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Penny and Rosemary spend the day together, and an attractive ghost from Rosemary's past appears, causing Sheldon to feel a surge of jealously.**_

 _ **Apologies for the blatant**_ **Parks and Recreation** _ **"treat yo self" reference. That's seriously one of my favorite shows, and I simply couldn't help myself.**_

 _ **Please follow, favorite, and/or review. Thank you, and take care!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The Underwear Model Resemblance**

By the time Penny and Rosemary sat down at a trendy café in the middle of the shopping district in Rome, Penny absolutely adored Rosemary. Their morning began kind of awkward, without either of their significant others as buffers, but as Rosemary led Penny through the leather market, Penny soon discovered the two women had a lot in common. They talked about their childhoods, growing up with siblings in unglamorous circumstances, both daddy's girls. Both dreaming big, moving away to pursue their goals. They talked about clothes and movies and hot celebrities. Penny suddenly wished Sheldon lived back across the hall from her, but with Rosemary so she could also join in on girls' night.

"So, you and Sheldon," said Penny, taking a bite of her salad. "I've gotta admit, you've made a new man out of him."

Rosemary giggled. "That's what everyone keeps saying. I just find him fascinating. And he's very sweet. And passionate."

"Fascinating, yes. But sweet and passionate are new words for him," laughed Penny.

"I feel like it was fate that we met. I'd read his paper, which I found interesting, and he'd e-mailed me a thank you, and I really never thought anything of it," she began. "Then I'm visiting Lil and Yoshi at the bed and breakfast, and we come back from snowshoeing, and this mystery genius is in the room next to me." She began to laugh. "When we first spoke, I made some dumb comment about him and Jeff Goldblum. I was pretty sure I'd burned that bridge by being an idiot, but we just got closer and closer throughout the week. Of course, everyone else was setting us up too. The McCarthys and their ridiculously romantic fireplace."

Penny smiled, having heard most of Sheldon's version of his and Rosemary's romantic week in the woods. Perhaps she and Leonard should visit the inn themselves.

Rosemary continued. "It's just weird because I'm not a commitment person at all. I gave up years ago when I couldn't marry Mike, this guy I was with for over a year. I just thought I'd be alone, you know, working, being a cool aunt to my sister's kids, forever badgered by my relatives. And even on your wedding day, I was going to call it off with Sheldon. The long distance thing…well…"

"What changed your mind?" asked Penny, very curious now. Sheldon was right – she was a busybody.

"Well, I really liked him. In a way I haven't felt before. He was different. And then he had all these plans for working things out between us," Rosemary studied her plate. "He's quite the planner."

"Yes he is," laughed Penny.

"And that night we talked and figured things out and then we…well…" Rosemary blushed, looking all kinds of adorable to Penny. "And it was so different from before. Everything felt so right. And it just got better. Even when I was such a bitch to him when I was sick, he was there. He takes care of me, and I take care of him, and I like that. I love that." She fell silent, studying the street, looking reflective.

Leonard told Penny about his conversation with Sheldon from the night before, how her friend was considering marriage. Penny didn't say anything to Rosemary, but she hoped Sheldon wouldn't do his usual bit and run away, back down. Rosemary was definitely a keeper.

"The morning of your wedding, Leonard told me about you two," said Rosemary suddenly. "Your romance. I think you are so sweet together. Leonard is adorable, and Sheldon always speaks very highly of him. How is the first year of marriage treating you?"

The women talked a bit longer, and then made a stop at Sheldon and Rosemary's hotel room to drop off their bags.

"Whew, I'm glad I packed another empty collapsible bag to check all these purchases," said Rosemary. "We haven't even hit the shoe stores yet."

"I might need to get another suitcase," said Penny thoughtfully, grateful for her well-paying job. The fact they hadn't even gotten to shoes yet made her giddy for the afternoon.

Rosemary did not disappoint. Designer labels, great prices, clerks willing to haggle. The girls were in heaven, and Penny felt glad for Rosemary's Italian and rather aggressive shopping technique.

Swinging by a men's clothing store, Rosemary became engrossed in a table of ties, pulling up a picture of Sheldon on her phone, studying his face.

"For some reason he's let me dress him lately," said Rosemary, grabbing several items. "Which is just so much fun. We actually bought him two new Armani suits the other day. I keep telling him, he needs to start dressing a bit better now that he's high science society."

Further down the street, they passed by a lingerie store. Penny grabbed Rosemary's hands.

"Oohhh, let's get something fun for the boys," she said.

Rosemary shocked Penny by picking up several rather risqué numbers to try on, lacy, animal prints, see-through, garters. Penny, who shuddered occasionally at thinking about Sheldon engaged in sex, now felt her curiosity piqued.

"Okay, I have to ask because I've known Sheldon as a robot for far too long," Penny said, standing across from Rosemary as they waited for fitting rooms. "How is Sheldon in bed?"

Rosemary did her adorable blush and giggle again, making Penny wish Bernadette was there as well to see Sheldon's delightful girlfriend. "Well, that's pretty personal…but…he's very good. He's methodical and pays close attention and he's just…very sexy. Takes his time. Well, most of the time. We've had our share of craziness." She gave a secretive smile, looking down, then brought her gaze back up to Penny. "Not that I have a lot of experience. I've only been with two other men, Mike, who I told you about, and Enzo, which was here in Rome. My first time. We had a fling. Super fun, but went nowhere fast."

Penny laughed. "Oh, I've been there, sweetie."

"Sheldon is the best I've ever had. And I think it's because I'm just, well, really in love with him," Rosemary said. "Like I said, he just takes care of me. I just hope I make him happy as well, you know, in that respect."

"I'm certain you do," said Penny, reminding herself to press Leonard to get some gossip from Sheldon's end.

The women soon separated to different dressing rooms, later meeting at the checkout counter and heading back to the room to make another drop off.

A couple hours before meeting the guys for dinner, Penny and Rosemary sat at another small café, this time drinking tiny cups of highly caffeinated expresso, both enjoying the beautiful summer weather and the post-shopping euphoria.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you today, Penny," said Rosemary. "I was a bit nervous because I know you're one of Sheldon's best friends. He just adores you, and I want you to like me."

"Oh my God, honey," said Penny. "I've loved today. And I love you. I wish you lived nearby so we…"

"Rosemary Fox?" shouted a man's voice.

The two women looked over at the door of the café, seeing a man exit onto the street. Penny's eyes went wide – the guy looked like David Beckham and was walking their way.

"Oh my God," whispered Rosemary.

"What? Who is that?" Penny breathed back as the man made his way through the crowd, a large grin plastered across his face.

"Enzo."

Penny felt her jaw drop. Holy crap, that guy was hella hot. "Roman fling, first time Enzo?"

"Uh huh."

"Holy shit! He looks like…"

"David Beckham. I know. I can't believe…" but she stopped as he approached their table, giving him a brief hug. "Enzo! It is so good to see you."

"Ah, sweet Rose, it's been so long. I've only seen you on the Facebook. I remember you posting you would be in Rome a week ago, but I forgot to message," he said, his Italian accent and stellar smile captivating Penny. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Penny," said Rosemary. "Penny, Enzo. Enzo is a curator for the Vatican Museums."

Enzo shook Penny's hand, and turned to Rosemary. "Rose, I need to head back. I'm only on a cappuccino break, but are you planning on coming by the Vatican?"

"Yes, Penny, her husband, Sheldon, and I were going to stop by the day after tomorrow," she said.

"Wonderful. Visit the concierge in the main entry and mention me. I'll get you past the line for the Chapel. And I'm so looking forward to meeting your doctor," he gave Rosemary another small hug and Penny a nod before beginning to walk away. "It is an absolute joy to see you, Rose. Later."

He disappeared into the crowd, and the women took their seats again.

"Gosh, I didn't think about asking Enzo to get us past that Sistine Chapel line. That will save us so much time, and we can enjoy the rest of the museum and St. Peter's," Rosemary sipped her coffee. "Damn, I can't believe he still looks like that. I mean you see pictures online, but…well…"

Penny just nodded, her eyes wide from the encounter and the caffeine.

"His wife is a model, and their children are stunning, like families you see when you buy a picture frame," said Rosemary, laughing.

A thought suddenly occurred to Penny. "Sheldon knows about Enzo?"

Rosemary looked at Penny. "Um, yes. We talked about our past…um…lovers, okay _my_ past lovers, before we engaged in coitus…I mean, slept together." She started laughing. "Damn that Sheldon!" She shook her head. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," said Penny, wondering how Sheldon would react to meeting a former flame of his girlfriend, an experience he never had with Amy. And damn was Enzo a hottie. Hmmm…their trip to the Vatican should be quite entertaining indeed.

That evening, Sheldon paced around their suite, following the same path he'd been on for an hour. Rosemary seemed to give up attempting him to stop and spent time packing the ridiculous amount of purchases she'd made into her once collapsed bag. She had made some purchases for him as well, a nice, new, very soft leather wallet, some ties to go with his new suits, a shiny pair of black loafers, some mysterious items in a lingerie bag which Sheldon reached for only to have his hand slapped away, and a beautiful leather-bound 150-year-old book featuring a biography of Galileo, in Italian, complete with fascinating lithographs throughout. Sheldon looked forward to pouring over it, but found he just couldn't sit still thinking about the next day. So he paced.

He suddenly realized Rosemary was walking directly behind him, and he stopped short. "What are you doing?"

"Joining the parade," she grinned. "I've been following you for five minutes."

"I need to calm down."

"Um, yeah, Sheldon," said Rosemary, pulling him over to the couch. "I have an idea to take your mind off things." She pulled out both their tablets, and Sheldon found each featured a script. "I can't seem to stream _Doctor Who_ , so let's act out one of our favorites!"

Sheldon smiled broadly. Rosemary always knew what to do. And he loved the fact she was a fangirl of many of his obsessions. They acted out "The Girl in the Fireplace," Sheldon playing the Doctor, Rosemary playing everyone else, making Sheldon laugh with her variety of voices. It took them two hours to go through the episode, occasionally stopping to discuss staging. They turned in for bed almost immediately after, and Rosemary fell asleep quickly, probably tired from her shopping. Sheldon took a bit longer to dose off, lying on his back, smiling at the ceiling. He would do an amazing presentation tomorrow. With Rosemary by his side, he could do anything.

Early afternoon the next day, Sheldon stood in the wings of the stage in the large ballroom, being introduced by the master of ceremonies. Many of the scholars were setting up translation devices, and Sheldon looked down at his device to see everything was ready to go, his presentation plugged into the main system. He peeked out and saw Leonard sitting near a couple of familiar colleagues from the U.S. while Rosemary sat in the front center, in her red dress, talking to one of the physicists out of Hong Kong Sheldon met at his other presentation. He dared to look at the rest of the assembly and discovered not an empty seat in the room. Nerves suddenly reemerged as the MC said his name, and he walked out onstage.

He froze for a moment as the applause died down and all eyes were on him. He should have taken a couple drinks of wine before coming out. Or maybe he could just go backstage and do the presentation via teleconference. He nervously straightened his tie, remembering Rosemary purchased it for him yesterday and tied it for him only an hour before. He found her face in the front row, and they locked eyes. A smile slowly spread across her cheeks, and she mouthed, "I love you." His whole demeanor changed, a calmness falling over him, a peacefulness Rosemary always seemed to bring with her. He looked back up at the assembly and began to speak.

For the next hour, Dr. Sheldon Cooper ruled the conference. The first thirty minutes he presented his theory, and questions and arguments followed. He answered them all completely, and when a skeptical colleague approached the microphone, Sheldon amazingly always had a counterargument ready. Although he slipped from time to time, he tried to keep his haughty attitude at bay, sound humble, as Rosemary suggested. He met her gaze often, finding her looking at him with such love and pride.

Following his presentation, people gathered around him, and Sheldon did not emerge into the main foyer for another 45 minutes, Leonard by his side, congratulating him. He found Rosemary standing, looking out the large picture window at the Roman skyline, seemingly lost in the view. Sheldon quickened his step away from Leonard, grabbed Rosemary's hand, and swung her to him, crushing her against his body.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her deeply. He felt so light, so relieved, like the day he found out his initial article was being published. And Rosemary had been beside him then too.

Rosemary pulled away, placing her hand on his cheek. "You were wonderful, baby. So amazing. This is only the beginning, you know."

Sheldon just grinned and captured her mouth again. Yes, only the beginning.

Rosemary left his embrace, and linked arms with both him and Leonard. "Let's go dancing!"

A bit later, Leonard and Penny sat in the lobby of Sheldon and Rosemary's hotel, staring in awe at the glamor of it all.

"So tell me again why Caltech couldn't get us a room here," asked Penny, envious as of yesterday at seeing her friends' amazing suite.

"Well, I just got a new laser for the lab, so I didn't want to push," said Leonard. "Plus, Sheldon works for a billionaire. He's like a pet."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind staying in this kennel," she said. "So, do you like my new dress?"

She'd found a short, silver number that crawled up her thighs when she sat, continually attracting Leonard's eye. He wore his usual slacks and a shirt.

"You look amazing," said Leonard, leaning over for a kiss. "I'm excited about going to a real European dance club. Oh, here they come."

Sheldon and Rosemary emerged from the elevator, and Penny's jaw dropped. Sheldon wore a charcoal gray fitted suit with a blue tie complementing his eyes, his hair greased in a purposefully messy fashion, complete with slick, shiny shoes. On his arm was Rosemary wearing a knee length black dress with a high slit, silver heels that strapped up her calf, looking very Greco-Roman. Her dangling silver earrings and silver necklace complemented the look nicely. Penny just shook her head at Sheldon's transformation. The couple sat across from them, then Rosemary immediately jumped up.

"Oh, I'll get the bellman to call our car," she said, walking away.

Sheldon looked back toward his friends, and Penny laughed. "So, Rosemary says you let her dress you up."

"Yes," said Sheldon. "She says I look hip. And I really don't care. She chooses comfortable things that help bring out my naturally attractive attributes."

Rosemary slid back next to Sheldon, crossing her legs, revealing quite a bit of her thigh that Sheldon placed his hand on, squeezing her leg slightly. Penny just smiled, loving this new, bold, sexy Sheldon.

"So the bellman looks like Peter Capaldi," Rosemary laughed.

Sheldon snickered. "We should do one of the newer episodes when we get home, kitten." He turned toward Leonard and Penny. "We performed an episode of _Doctor Who_ last night."

"That sounds fun, right honey," said Leonard eagerly, looking at Penny.

Penny, trying to change the subject, looked at Rosemary's necklace. "Wow, that's a really cool design. What does it mean?"

Leonard laughed. "That's the symbol for the Rebellion, from _Star Wars_."

Rosemary nodded happily. "There's a silversmith at the Pike Street Market in Seattle, and Sheldon found this for me last time we went." She nudged him playfully. "But I keep telling him I'm a Sith, ever since he rescued me dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"We bring balance to the Force," chuckled Sheldon, kissing his girlfriend.

Penny stared at Rosemary. Beautiful, smart, an excellent shopper, and a total nerd. Sheldon had quite a girl. Penny just shook her head as the group was called over to the waiting town car outside.

Since it was a weeknight, the disco-tech wasn't too crowded, but the DJ was on point, and a deep bass filled the dance floor. Rosemary certainly wasn't one to party, but she did love to dance and had visited this particular club several times during her semester in Rome. And she adored dancing with Sheldon, mostly to slow songs and waltzes, but since their comic-con after party, they both discovered they could get it on to hip hop as well. Thus, the four of them danced as a group and Rosemary and Penny danced together a couple of times, but as the evening wore on she found herself clinging to Sheldon, his lips finding hers often, hands daring to explore scandalous places in the frantically lighted space. Unlike Leonard and Penny, neither Sheldon nor Rosemary had any alcohol, but she still felt buzzed, most likely catching Sheldon's giddiness from a successful presentation.

After moving against him sensually to a deep, slow number, Sheldon's hot lips pressed against her ear. "Good Lord woman, I want you."

His lust drenched voice sent a shudder through her, and she whispered back. "Me too."

"We need to leave…soon…now," he said, now looking in her eyes with an intensity that practically made her melt.

"Do you think Penny and Leonard are ready?"

Sheldon glanced toward the bar where his friends sat, and Rosemary saw them talking to another couple. "It doesn't look like it. But we can send the car back for them. Let's go."

She watched Sheldon walk over to his friends, and a small conversation ensued. He quickly rejoined Rosemary.

"I told them we were…" he began.

"Horny?"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Needing to go to bed. Thus, I didn't lie, but wasn't crass, like some people."

"Oh come on, you can stand to be a little crass sometimes, Sheldon," Rosemary laughed as they walked towards the door.

Sheldon stopped and pulled her to him. "Fine, how is this for crass?" He again put his lips against her ear. "When we get back to the room, I'm going to undress you slowly and lick your breasts until you squirm, and then I'm going to caress your clitoris until you are…"

Rosemary was breathing heavily now and pushed him away playfully. "Okay, okay. Talk dirty to me in the car. Let's go now."

The drive back to their hotel seemed to take forever, and with no partition between them and the driver, the couple felt inclined to keep their hands to themselves. Rosemary talked to Sheldon about the Vatican, excited to share one of her favorite museums with him in the morning, reminding him he'd meet Enzo and they would be able to skip the sometimes hours long wait for the Chapel. She promised Sheldon he'd get to see works by at least three of the four Ninja Turtles, which led into a conversation of who was really the better villain, Shredder or Krang.

But entering their suite, the couple was on each other, and soon they were both naked, rolling around in bed, hands everywhere, Rosemary grateful Sheldon was caught up in the moment and not focused on the hotel room bed. He did seem to be getting better with the germ obsession.

But Rosemary felt an obsession of her own growing tonight. Watching Sheldon speak that afternoon, how he kept glancing at her for reassurance, made her just about burst with love, and she felt she simply could not keep her hands off him, even when he tried to caress and kiss her, she simply wanted to touch him, put her mouth on him, everywhere. He now lie on his back, breathing heavily, moaning from time to time, as Rosemary moved up and down his body, massaging the muscles of his arms, moving down to run her hands along the inside of his thighs, loving his groaning. She'd let her hair down, knowing he enjoyed feeling it on his body, and he ran his hands through it now as she straddled his legs, kissing his stomach, his penis nestled between her breasts. She ran her nipples along his erection, smiling broadly as he thrust up to her, seeing the sweat on his brow, hearing him moan and mumble. God, and she was so open for him, wet and ready. But she wanted to keep up her work, wanted to touch him more. Ohhh, he felt so good.

She slid down further, taking his member in her hands and pumping it as she kissed his thighs.

"Rosemary…I…I…ooohhhh…" Sheldon cried out, and suddenly she felt him release into her hand, the warm stickiness surprising and delighting her as she looked up at his face to watch him come undone.

She kept working on him until he calmed down. She leaned over to grab a tissue from the nightstand to wipe her hands and him as well, and she noticed he looked a bit sheepish, embarrassed.

"Rosemary," he said in his thick bedroom voice. "I'm sorry. I can usually control myself better so I…we…we can…together."

She giggled, knowing this was true. She could only recall one time this happened before. He was controlled, methodical, like she'd revealed to Penny. But Rosemary wanted a less controlled man in bed as well. She liked being different lovers for him, from Wonder Woman to sweet and simple. She wanted some different Sheldons too.

Rosemary snaked back up his body to straddle him at the waist, loving the wet stickiness. She lay on him, her hair framing his face in the dark, and grabbed his hand, sliding it down to her sensitive spot. "Well, I liked watching you lose control. It's very sexy. But you did leave something unfinished."

"I never leave anything unfinished," he said, stroking her as she moved against him, and soon she was loudly moaning on him, enjoying watching his eyes light up as she orgasmed. Rosemary realized they sometimes got so wrapped up in their own climaxes, they missed out on watching each other. They would need to work on that. She'd need to present the project to Sheldon when they got home. Perhaps some of the Italian lingerie would come in handy.

After cleaning up and getting into their pajamas, Sheldon and Rosemary held each other in the dark, talking about the conference, the Hofstadters, Rome, and plans for when they returned home. His friends were making a road trip up to visit in August and Yoshi and Lillian were visiting as well. They planned on going to her reservation before the end of summer too, Rosemary curious about how Sheldon would react to her hometown. And Sheldon's mother expressed interest in seeing her son's new home, which made Rosemary a bit nervous, but she knew if they were heading somewhere real, these steps needed to happen. The couple eventually fell silent and then asleep.

The next morning, Sheldon entered the main entry to the Vatican Museums with his friends, excited about seeing the Sistine Chapel and hearing Rosemary, who had lead him on museum tours before, speak with enthusiasm over the art and history for the next several hours. He'd recently become interested in Michelangelo, since Rosemary's patron comments, and had read quite a bit about the man before their arrival in Rome.

The line to get into the Chapel was shockingly long, putting any line at Disneyland to shame. Rosemary left the group for a moment and approached the concierge desk. She rejoined them, and the group looked over the museum maps as they waited for Enzo.

Sheldon knew about Enzo – Rosemary had told him about her past coitus encounters not too long after they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew she was friends on Facebook with the man as well, even sneaking a look at his page one evening. Sheldon knew Rosemary was no longer interested in Enzo, and he never gave the Italian curator much thought, grateful she had a connection to get them to the front of the Sistine Chapel line. The man was married, Rosemary belonged to Sheldon, and…

All those reasonable thoughts left Sheldon's brain as Enzo emerged from the back office and walked toward the group, smiling at Rosemary.

"That's Enzo?" said Leonard to Sheldon as both Penny and Rosemary stepped forward to greet the man.

Sheldon stared wide-eyed. "He looks like one of those underwear models you see in the magazines or on billboards," he said, his blood suddenly running hot.

Leonard glanced over, laughing good-heartedly. "Insecure much, Sheldon?"

"Yes," Sheldon hissed involuntarily, causing Leonard to step back.

Thoughts of him and Rosemary in bed last night flooded his mind, although this time his eidetic memory punished him by having him watch her do those things with Enzo, who he could now picture completely because the underwear model former lover of Rosemary was now shaking his hand, saying how happy he was to see the lovely Rose with such a great man. Trying to stay socially acceptable, Sheldon attempted a smile, stated it was nice to meet him, and then followed the group down the hall.

Of course, Sheldon had felt jealousy before, over issues at work and when Amy helped Kripke with his study. But he always knew he was better, and thus he didn't obsesses for too long. But this was different. Rosemary had been with this man intimately. He'd seen her naked. He'd seen her giggle and blush and had her hair draped around his face. And he didn't look like Kripke, he looked like some Adonis, some perfectly-formed male specimen. Sheldon knew he was a good looking man, but Enzo…well Enzo was something beyond good looking, and Sheldon felt deeply insecure.

The group laughed and chatted as Enzo led them down the back hall, Sheldon completely disregarding the beautiful pieces of art they walked by on their way to the Chapel. Rosemary had coitus with this man, several times. But it was fifteen years ago, before she even knew Sheldon. Yes, but she'd still been with him. Was he better than Sheldon at coitus? No, then wouldn't she go back to him? Did she ever think about Enzo? Did she compare them? Had she dressed up like Wonder Woman for him? Had she rubbed her breasts on his…

Good Lord, Sheldon felt like he was going to have a fit. He'd never experienced this with Amy. Of course a lot of things he'd experienced with Rosemary he'd never experienced with Amy. He needed to get this under control – he knew these feelings were unreasonable. Rosemary hadn't lied to him, she was always straightforward with him. He shouldn't be angry because she'd been with someone else; she was a grown woman. He knew how unreasonable he was being, but like so many things, he couldn't help the obsession beginning to rise in his heart.

He felt Leonard grab his arm, and his friend slowed him down so they were now several paces behind Enzo and the girls.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Leonard.

"Rosemary has engaged in coitus with that man, Leonard, and I cannot get the image out of my head," said Sheldon, and before Leonard could try to comfort him he continued. "I know it's ridiculous, and I know you're going to say to get over it, like Penny says to let things go, but…but…"

"Hey, I've dealt with this for years. Much better looking guys with Penny and…"

"So you think this Italian playboy is better looking than me?"

Leonard stopped, and the two men looked at each other in the hall. "Listen Sheldon, this is life. This is relationships. Rosemary is different from Amy. In a lot of ways. Ways that are good for you. Don't screw this up by being a dumbass. She loves you. Look at her walking with him. Strictly professional. They're friends, nothing more. This is about your insecurities, not anything with her."

Sheldon nodded, staring at the trio walking further ahead. He was an adult, in an adult relationship. He could get over this.

Enzo led them to a side door and began to take his leave. "I won't see you again. We have some dignitaries coming in the afternoon. But it was wonderful to meet you all." He turned directly to Sheldon. "Take care of Rose. I can tell from her words and photos on the Facebook she is enamored with you. She is a very special person, and you must be as well to have captured her heart. You are a good man, Sheldon." He turned to everyone else. "Farewell."

They all waved, and Rosemary took Sheldon's hand and kissed his lips sweetly. "You are a good man. Now let's go see one of the most amazing pieces of art in human history." She led him into the Chapel, followed by Penny and Leonard.

But he didn't feel like a good man. He felt jealous and ashamed for feeling jealous at the same time. He hoped Rosemary wouldn't notice, and he could get over it, but he knew covering things up wasn't his strong point.

Still, he momentarily forgot his plight as he stood at the center of the Chapel, staring up at the ceiling, Rosemary clutching his hand. The colors, the images washed over him, and he felt overwhelmed with the beauty of it all. The angels, the saints, the biblical stories shining to life. Rosemary squeezed his hand, and he met her eyes, seeing her thrilled to have him in one of her favorite places. He once again felt the surge of love he'd experienced at the conference yesterday and months ago when she's brought him to the museum where she worked. Lord, she was beautiful and smart and perfect…and she'd slept with that handsome, thick-accented, perfect-looking Enzo who also proved himself to be so damned nice.

Sheldon brought his gaze back to the ceiling, his blood boiling again, wondering how he was going to get over the jealous rage slowly taking over his being.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Rosemary deals with Sheldon's insecurities rather unsuccessfully, and Sheldon makes an unusual yet strangely familiar acquaintance.**_

 _ **In other news, now that I have the story established, I plan to update about once a week, like I did with the later chapters of The New Beginning Experiment (entering another busy time for me with work and my studies). I hope you are enjoying this story. I know I'm now working in quite a different AU from the show and other fanfics, but I'm having fun sharing my ideas. I would deeply appreciate some feedback; I see I have a lot of visitors to this story, but very few comments. Please take a moment to follow/favorite/review.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. And have a wonderful Halloween!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Jealous Rage Reaction**

Sheldon and Rosemary entered the elevator of their hotel, heading up to their suite for an early night. Rosemary smiled to herself, happy with the wonderful day they'd spent at the Vatican. She enjoyed playing tour guide for Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny, telling them stories of the art and architecture, especially glad at Penny taking a keen interest. She hoped her new friend would take the art history class she recommended at the community college.

After the Vatican, but before visiting St. Peter's Basilica, the group had lunch, and that was when Rosemary noticed the slightly withdrawn Sheldon. Rosemary didn't think too hard about it – she'd been with Sheldon long enough to see him zone out, get lost in his own world, so she paid it no mind. He was a thinker, a creator, and she loved that about him. She mainly visited with Penny as they marveled at the beautiful church.

Still, Sheldon was even more despondent at dinner, seeming visibly upset. In fact, he said very little, despite the fact they were saying goodbye to his friends, Leonard and Penny leaving on an early flight the next day, Sheldon and Rosemary having a few hours left of sightseeing before their evening return.

They now entered the suite, Rosemary kicking off her shoes with a sigh, heading toward the sofa in the parlor, Sheldon sitting opposite. She kicked her feet up to put on his lap, and he automatically lay his hands on her ankles, staring straight ahead.

"Baby, what's bugging you?" she asked.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "I was trying not to look upset."

"You're a terrible actor," she laughed. "What's up? Something about the conference? You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

"It's not that."

"Oh?"

"I just…" he began. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"What? The Sistine Chapel. I know. The experience is hard to get out of your head," she sighed, closing her eyes and recalling the bright, beautiful images. "Can you believe Michelangelo fell that far while painting The Last Judgement? I always get goosebumps standing at the foot of that wall, thinking about him crashing to the floor. And he got up and came back to finish. Now that's gumption." She laughed, and looked over at Sheldon, who was still scowling. "Okay, so that's not it. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to say."

"Are you upset because I made you touch the foot of the St. Peter statue in the Basilica, because you have to, it's tradition," she said, truly trying to find what was wrong now. "And I know millions of people have touched his foot, and they probably don't disinfect it on a regular basis, but you did use your hand sanitizer, so you should…"

"I can't stop thinking about you and Enzo," he said quietly.

"What?" asked Rosemary, surprised. She hadn't thought about Enzo since they parted ways that morning. Had Sheldon been stewing all day? Why would he? That was the first time she'd seen Enzo in person since they parted over fifteen years ago. "Sheldon, I don't understand."

"I keep seeing you with him, in my mind. You and him. In bed. Together. Coitus. Ahhh…" he jumped up and began pacing around the room.

Rosemary watched him, her mouth gaping open. "Sheldon…I don't…I'm not interested in Enzo. You know that, right?"

"But you were…and he looks like an underwear model…and…and you slept with him. More than once!" he was now raising his voice at her.

Rosemary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Sheldon jealous of some guy she was with years ago, before she even knew him? She reminded herself Sheldon was quite new to the whole physical intimacy aspect of a relationship, something she often forget with the skill he exhibited in bed. She sighed.

"Sheldon, I told you I'd been with Enzo about two weeks after you and I met. You know I've been with two other people," Rosemary explained, trying to keep calm but getting irritated. This was such a ridiculous conversation.

"Is he better than me in bed?" asked Sheldon suddenly.

Rosemary froze at the question. What the hell was going on in his mind? "No. I wasn't in love with him. We just became friends during our classes and then one night hooked up. We kept messing around for about three weeks, but called it off. It was just sex, we didn't have anything more. And it was my first time. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Just sex," Sheldon muttered. "Just sex," he said again, raising his voice. "Well, do you regret it? Having coitus with Enzo? Being so loose with your purity?"

Rosemary was furious. "What the fuck, Sheldon? No, I don't regret it. I've never regretted being with him. It was a good first time, he was nice, and we had fun. But that was seriously over fifteen years ago." She was standing now, and felt like walking over and slapping him, but she stayed put. "How dare you speak to me like that! I didn't act this way when I met your ex. Amy and I became friends."

"Yes, but I didn't have coitus with Amy."

"Well, I wouldn't have been upset if you had," she hissed. "Because we're both adults, and adults have sex, Sheldon. And just because you decided to remain this virginal saint doesn't mean the rest of the world followed suit."

He put both his fists on his forehead and glared at her. "I just can't get the images out of my head. You with him."

"This is so stupid, Sheldon," she growled. "You are being a complete and total asshole. You shouldn't make me feel guilty for something that happened fifteen fucking years before I met you. Something I've never felt bad about. You're just going to have to get over it." She ran into the bedroom, grabbed his pillow, and returned, throwing it on the sofa. "You can sleep out here."

"I don't think so, Rosemary," he said, eyes flashing. "I'm not the one who slept with Enzo."

Rosemary was rendered speechless. She just stared at him. Was this guy for real?

"I am not sleeping with you tonight. And since this whole argument is about your own stupid insecurity, and thus your fault, you get the sofa," she said harshly.

He walked over to her and snatched up the pillow. "No," he growled in her face. "My company paid for this room. I get the bed."

"I am not going to be spoken to that way and then made to sleep on this uncomfortable sofa," she said, standing her ground.

"You're just a guest, along for the ride, Rosemary," Sheldon said smugly. "Riding my coattails on this trip. You get the sofa."

Along for the ride? Coattails? She'd bent over backwards for him, tried to make him feel at ease, help him with his presentation. What an arrogant prick!

"Fine," she screamed in his face, startling him. "I think I'll just give Enzo a call and see if I can stay with him."

Sheldon's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"I thought so," she said, turning quickly and slamming the door to the bedroom.

She lay on the bed, fists clenched. What was his problem? She knew Sheldon was sensitive, but to seriously be jealous of Enzo after Rosemary had shown him all the love she could, had made so many commitments to him that she never made to anyone else. To speak to her like she was nothing but a floozy. How dare he!

She curled up, angry tears starting to fall.

Sheldon sat on the sofa in the parlor gripping his pillow to his chest, pondering what just happened. He'd never argued with Rosemary like this. She always understood him – why couldn't she understand he couldn't get the images of her and Enzo out of his head.

He picked up his phone to call Leonard but quickly put it back down. Leonard had already lectured him that morning, Rosemary echoing his advice just now – he'd just need to get over it. But he couldn't. Now that he met the man, he just kept picturing them together. His imagination ran wild. He placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes and willing the images away.

He'd need to break up with Rosemary. That's all there was to it. He'd need to call the relationship off. He couldn't continue like this. He could move into an apartment, maybe closer to his work. Yes…but hadn't he moved up to Tacoma to be with her? He didn't want to break up with her. He needed her. Even the idea of sleeping away from her hurt. But Enzo…

He suddenly heard Rosemary's voice in the next room, talking to someone. Perhaps on the phone. Good Lord, was she actually calling the man? Sheldon bolted over to the room and put his ear to the door. Listening, he heard a sob in her voice, and the word "Lil." She was talking to her sister. Sheldon growled, pacing around the room. Did women always need to gossip? Ridiculous hens.

After several minutes, Rosemary became quiet again, but Sheldon kept pacing. His mind raced. He wasn't being unreasonable, was he? No, no, this relationship needed to end. He was on the cusp of greatness and being distracted by a woman would just bring him down. Sheldon shook his head, thinking about how all his thinking for the past several hours had been on Rosemary and Enzo. Such a waste of time when he was in the process of unlocking the secrets of the universe. His brain kept him safe for years, blocking Amy and him from advancing, but had betrayed him on that chilly November day when his mind allowed him to kiss Rosemary. And then have coitus with her. And then fall in love with her. And then move in with her. And then think about a future, about children, about dancing in old age to Bernstein songs at a retirement home. No, no, no. He needed to get back to the old Sheldon, single, focused.

But he loved Rosemary. She held his heart, and he knew if he wasn't with her, he would break. She'd become his center.

Sheldon sat on the sofa again and closed his eyes, surprised to see Rosemary's face smiling at him, not Enzo. She had flowers in her hair that he'd placed there, purchased from the Pike Street Market. She laughed at something he said. Sheldon felt warm at the memory, but was soon brought back to reality when his phone vibrated. Bringing it out, he saw Yoshi was calling.

"What?" he said when he answered, knowing his friend was calling to meddle.

"Hey, why you being such a douche to Rosemary?" Yoshi asked.

"What business of it is yours?" asked Sheldon, angry to now have a third party involved. Fourth, if one counted Enzo.

"Lil said she was really upset. Said you are implying she's some tramp," said Yoshi, Sheldon sensing a lot of anger in his voice.

Rosemary a tramp? He never thought that. Is that what she thought he was thinking? What had he said to her again? He replayed the conversation in his mind, but Yoshi interrupted.

"Listen man, I know you can be arrogant and kind of rude, but Rosemary is not like that. At all. Whatsoever."

"I know," said Sheldon quietly. He knew he often spoke without thinking, and he'd hurt many of his friends in the past, from Howard to Amy, but he never intended to be so mean to Rosemary. He didn't think that of her at all. But why was Yoshi taking her side? Sheldon became irritated again. "I thought you're supposed to be on my side. Bros before hoes," Sheldon said, thinking of his big fight with Howard the previous summer.

"So now Rosemary is a ho?" asked Yoshi, raising his voice. Sheldon realized he'd never heard the lighthearted young man angry. "Listen, until you marry her, you ain't my bro Sheldon. And Rosemary is legally my sister. So the saying is family before dickhead theoretical physicists."

Sheldon was tired of being called names and cursed at, still reeling from Rosemary's outburst. He glanced at the time, realizing it was probably early afternoon in Washington.

"Are you in the USGS office?" Sheldon asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yes."

"May I speak with Glenn?" asked Sheldon.

"He's in Yellowstone," snapped Yoshi. "Looks like you just have Dr. Johjima to talk to."

"Doctor? So you've done your defense?" snapped Sheldon, proud to pick up a moment to use sarcasm.

There was silence on the line for a long time before Yoshi spoke again. "Listen man, I talked you up to Rosemary, rooted for you, and now I totally regret it. You need to get over this, or you're going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you. Yeah, you may get your Nobel Prize, Dr. Cooper, but you'll be a lonely, awkward, spiteful old man with only publications and nothing more to your name. Rosemary was with that guy a gazillion years ago. Get over yourself."

"Gazillion, Yoshi? Is that how geologists measure time?" Sheldon said snidely, feeling on a roll with the sarcasm.

"Fuck you, Sheldon," said Yoshi and hung up.

Sheldon set the phone on the table and stared straight ahead. Yes, break up with Rosemary. Then Yoshi, with his ridiculous hair and mean words, would be gone from his life. And gossiping sister Lillian. And…and…

Sheldon stared around the parlor. Hanging in the open armoire were his suits, in garment bags ready to be packed, Rosemary having picked them out for him, convincing him if he looked good, he'd feel good, and he'd be successful. And she was right.

He looked down at the table in front of him, the antique Galileo book she'd found for him resting, waiting to be read. She knew him, knew his passions, thought of him when he wasn't there, wanted to make him happy.

He glanced over to a chair across the room, seeing her red dress draped over the arm. She'd worn it, like he'd requested. Her smile calmed him right before his presentation. He knew if she hadn't been there, he'd have been a wreck.

Finally, his eyes landed on the bag from the lingerie store, the bag he wasn't supposed to open because it contained special erotic garments, as she'd put it, spiking his interests. She'd giggled at his inquisitive look. If he broke up with her, he'd never hear that sound again, that wonderful sound of her laugh he'd experienced the very first five minutes he knew her, that set his heart alight.

When Amy broke up with him, he hadn't acted, hadn't pursued keeping her other than remaining the same. But Amy hadn't been his true love – she'd gone away to her soul mate, and soon after Sheldon found his. Rosemary. His Rosemary. Why had he even considered breaking up with her? Was he crazy? No, his mother had him tested…

Yes, Yoshi was right. He was a dickhead theoretical physicist. He would just need to get over it. Thoughts of his life without Rosemary, of him as a decorated but lonely old man, as Yoshi so eloquently put it, pushed out Enzo completely. He was wrong and needed to apologize.

Sheldon rose and approached the bedroom door, knocking softly three times.

"Go away, Sheldon," Rosemary shouted from within.

Sheldon didn't listen. He cracked open the door to see Rosemary lying in bed, already in pajamas, bedside lamp on, a book in her lap.

"Please leave me alone," she said, pretending to be engaged in the text.

Sheldon entered and sat on the end of the bed, completely opposite her.

"Rosemary, I am so sorry," he began, trying to keep his voice steady, calm. He didn't apologize often, mainly because he was usually right, but he knew in this case he was wrong and needed to say things right, tell her how he felt. He took a deep breath. "I've never been in a relationship like this…and…sometimes I don't know how to act…what to say…and I do feel insecure. But you are my true love, Rosemary. I need you. I love you. And this is my problem, not yours. I'm sorry I implied you are a…tramp. I've never thought that of you. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, and you've introduced me to wonderful things. I never thought I would feel like this for someone else…and I don't want to mess this up by being a…dickhead."

He saw a slight smile grace Rosemary's lips before a frown replaced it again. But she was looking him in the eyes, and Sheldon thought that was a good sign.

He stood up and walked toward the door. "I am so sorry, Rosemary. Please accept my apology."

She looked at him for several long moments, then her eyes found her book again. Heart hurting, Sheldon returned to the parlor and closed the bedroom door. After his evening routine, he curled up uncomfortably on the sofa, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Sheldon woke with a start to Rosemary's face. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw it was close to 3 a.m.

"Come to bed, Sheldon," she whispered, taking his hand and guiding him to the bedroom. They crawled into bed together, Sheldon wrapping himself around her in his usual fashion.

"You really hurt me, Sheldon," she said.

"I know. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"If this is going to work between us, we need to trust each other," she said. "And you can't be mad or obsess like that. It's really unhealthy, and I can't live with someone who does that."

Sheldon nodded, knowing he could barely live with himself when he behaved like that. "I know, Rosemary. It makes my blood…burn. But you…you soothe me." He was crying now. Where had those tears come from? "Don't leave me, please Rosemary. I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything more as he cried softly, but he felt her tears on his face. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Sheldon knew, the sun was shining into the room and Rosemary sat in the parlor, drinking from the tea service she'd ordered and browsing through the news on her tablet.

He emerged and poured some tea for himself, sitting beside her.

"Rosemary, are we…?"

"Yes," she said softly. She leaned over and kissed him, then jumped up in her usual excited way. "Let's get packed then head to the Trevi Fountain to throw our coins in. We haven't gone yet, and it's a must. Remember, right hand over left shoulder. Ensures a future trip to Rome."

After packing and storing their luggage with the concierge, they ran across town to the Trevi, throwing in their coins. When Rosemary was distracted by the statues, Sheldon threw in two more. The second for a healthy romance, the third for a good marriage. He hadn't told Rosemary he knew the complete legend of the coins, and he wasn't one to believe in luck. But it never hurt to participate in local customs, after all. Sheldon felt satisfied as he took her hand and went to get gelato before heading back to the hotel and to the airport for home.

A week later, Rosemary sat on the floor of a small office in the Tacoma Family Homeless Shelter, finishing plugging in two computers and a printer. Maci, a young woman staying at the shelter with her two elementary-age boys while her husband was out looking for work, joined her, both working through installing the printer. Rosemary knew Maci from months ago, when she and the family lived at a motel not too far from the museum and frequented the children's special event days. The two women visited, Rosemary heartbroken at the plight of the family, wishing there were some way she could help. It always hurt to see bad things happen to good people.

"Yeah, so the museum took on the project of developing a business center for the shelter here, hopefully to help with jobs," Rosemary said. "We were able to get these two computers donated."

"I think it's a great idea," said Maci. "I want to start working on a resume myself. With Mark going to kindergarten in the fall…" She stopped, looking at the keyboard. "I just need to figure out where…you know, when we lost the apartment…and moved three times, Jacob was in three different schools and…"

Rosemary put her hand on Maci's shoulder. "It'll get better, Maci. You just need…"

Suddenly, the administrator of the shelter poked her head in the door. "Senator Livingstone just showed up with a reporter in tow. From a station in Seattle."

Rosemary felt her anger flare. Just looking for publicity. God, she wished somebody would run against him, but nobody seemed to want to take on big, bad Livingstone.

But Maci looked hopeful. "My husband wrote him a letter after he mentioned about a new job retraining program. You know, more education for people laid off. I'm going to talk to him."

"Maci, that might be…" but the younger woman left the room, and Rosemary followed.

Chuck Livingstone stood in the main recreation room of the shelter. Tall, white hair mostly still there, fifties. He talked to the reporter, but when the camera was put down and the tech and journalist spoke, Maci approached the man. Rosemary stayed back; she'd gotten in a confrontation at a springtime town hall with the senator about his recent education stance, and she didn't feel like arguing today.

But Rosemary admired Maci's gull. Maci approached the man, shook hands, and explained her situation, expressing they didn't want a hand out, just a little support from a community they've been a part of all their lives. Rosemary watched Livingstone nod and place his hand on Maci's arm in typical politician fashion.

"My dear young woman, I am doing the very best I can for this struggling community," he said, the lies in his deep voice making Rosemary shudder. To hell with all these blubbering villains in Sheldon's comic books – this guy was the genuine article. "Why don't you write my office a letter? Make sure to include your return address so I can get back to you." He turned to the reporter and cameraman, and the three exited to another part of the shelter.

Maci returned to Rosemary with a look mixed with anger and dejection. "Did he really just say that to me?"

Rosemary watched the back of the senator as he left the room. "Yes, I believe he did." Her mind was spinning, something Sheldon said emerging. Could she…?

That evening, Sheldon found himself running next to a passionately angry Rosemary. The couple had decided to go for a run through the neighborhood rather than head to the gym, the nice mid-July weather perfect, not too hot or cold. Sheldon listened to her once again rage about the Evil Senator Livingstone. And she raged so much, Sheldon realized they'd gotten to running quite fast, and he was having trouble keeping up. He placed his hand on Rosemary's arm, forcing her to slow to a walk.

"Sorry, baby," she said, out of breath. "I just get so mad. I just…"

"You need to run against him, Rosemary," said Sheldon, certain she would win. Rosemary was wonderful, smart, caring, just everything. And he really wanted to design her campaign posters, create an emblem, a strategy for beating down Livingstone and taking over the world.

But once again, Rosemary laughed at his suggestion. "Sheldon, I'm glad you think so highly of me, but I'm a nobody. I'm not even…"

"You are not a nobody," said Sheldon. "Since I moved up here, I see you do all these things for all these people. And you are a historian and know civics. And…"

"Maybe after I get my doctorate. Then I'd be legit."

"Most of the presidents of the United States have not been doctors," said Sheldon, thinking about his teasing of Howard for years over not having an advanced degree. He was beginning to see the post-grad degree might not be for everyone. Rosemary had a level of intelligence Sheldon did not possess, one that centered on compassion and truly marveled him daily.

"Honestly, I'd like to. I have so many ideas," she said.

Sheldon smiled, happy to hear her finally admit she was interested after he'd mentioned it nine times in the past three weeks. Of course he was right. She would win and change the world.

"But I don't have the resources. The backing. The money. The people. I don't know," she grew quiet, and they walked in silence for some time. "Hey, do you have any computer games you would like to get rid of? Maybe some educational stuff? I was thinking maybe for the kids to use for the business center at the shelter."

"Don't they have a game system hooked up to the television?" asked Sheldon.

Rosemary laughed. "Sheldon, this is a family homeless shelter. They work off of donations. I doubt someone is going to bring in a brand new Playstation."

Sheldon thought for a moment. "When do you go there again?"

"I was going to swing by next week. Don't know which day, but we collected some books at work to form a resource library. Why? Wanna come?"

"Maybe," said Sheldon, thinking. He admired Rosemary more than any person he ever met, and not just because she took care of him intellectually, emotionally, and physically. While Sheldon thought a lot, Rosemary did things. She made things happen. He was a thinker, she was a doer. They picked up the pace to begin to run again, and Sheldon smiled inwardly, thinking about how they complemented each other so well.

Late Monday morning at SpaceX, Sheldon found his brain drifting into dark matter once again, and he surrounded himself with dry erase boards, one wall of his office now covered in numbers. The previous week, the first back from Rome, he'd found his thoughts often on Rosemary with Enzo, but he forced himself to stop. Like she said, it was unhealthy, obsessive, and he wanted to remain in a relationship with her. He moved his mind to other things, and soon found those thoughts coming up less and less. And tactfully, he did not reveal his struggle to her, not wanting to see her hurt again. He even phoned Yoshi and apologized, also thanking the geologist for sticking up for Rosemary, as a good brother should. The two talked for a long time, about everything, reminding Sheldon what a great friend Yoshi had become, although the two were quite different. By the beginning of the second week back, he felt proud he handled something so difficult and thought more about him and Rosemary. Where were they headed? He enjoyed his life with her, but what was next? Would Yoshi one day be his brother too, sticking up for Sheldon?

But now dark matter took over, and he became lost in his theorem, expanding his ideas. Elon Musk himself had emailed Sheldon to congratulate him on his success in Rome, looking forward to seeing him present at the aerospace conference in Chicago the next week. Accolades were coming left and right, but Sheldon felt best when lost in his work, left alone by the world.

His train of thought, which had remained unbroken for two hours, suddenly shattered when a knock sounded on the door. Grant stood there, looking a bit apprehensive.

"So sorry to disturb you Sheldon," he said. "I really am. Been working with you genius types for years since Tesla and now here, and I always feel so guilty breaking into your zone."

Sheldon didn't feel irritated. Grant had become a good work friend, the two men eating lunch with each other at least once a week, drawn together through California reminiscence and the fact the campus was still sparsely populated. Although quite different from each other, they had many similarities including an adoration for Indiana Jones, _Star Trek_ , basketball, and Stephen King novels, a newer obsession of Sheldon's thanks to Rosemary.

Sheldon motioned for Grant to enter, and he was surprised when Grant closed Sheldon's office door before taking a seat.

"I just wanted to let you know," he stopped, then began to chuckle. "Or warn you, more like it, that Carson Silverthorne is finally starting today."

Sheldon nodded, having prepared himself. Dr. Carson Silverthorne was another one of Musk's collected geniuses, a twenty-one-year-old mathematician who'd been making waves in the mathematics community for about three years now. Undergraduate from MIT, master's work at UCLA (and oddly picked up a degree in filmmaking as well), and doctoral work at Columbia. A prodigy, Silverthorne also did heavy work on economic theory, and Sheldon knew he worked with many of the big Wall Street firms before being snatched up by Musk. Grant had mentioned in passing the company hoped to use the mathematician at SpaceX in their research on long term, long distance space travel, but the young man might better serve elsewhere in another of Musk's companies. Nevertheless, the Puget Sound think tank seemed a good starting point.

But Sheldon was rather curious about Grant's wording of the Silverthorne arrival. "What do you mean warn me?"

"Well, please let this be between us, but Dr. Silverthorne is a bit of…ah…well…" Grant began, then shook his head and laughed. "Well, he's an asshole. That's all there is to it. I've met him three times now, and aside from his vast intelligence, haven't found any redeeming qualities. I feel really bad for saying it, but seriously, he's just mean." He leaned forward to look at Sheldon. "Again, I consider us friends, Sheldon. Please don't say anything."

Sheldon waved his hand, brushing the comment away. He had no intention of betraying Grant's trust. He felt happy and accomplished to have made a friend outside of his Pasadena and USGS groups.

"Well, let's go. I want to introduce you," Grant jumped up and lead Sheldon down the hall.

An office that had remained closed until now was wide open, light pouring out. Sheldon knew the office looked almost exactly like his, with a conference room attached, but upon entering, the décor couldn't be more different. Large framed cinema posters graced the walls, all for Stanley Kubrick films. Several looked like they were signed, perhaps by the director or the actors. Sheldon found himself staring at the unsettling face of Jack Nicholson before he turned his attention to the young man behind the desk.

"Dr. Carson Silverthorne," said Sheldon, extending his hand. "I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Silverthorne nodded. "Of course it is." He did not take Sheldon's hand, but turned back to his work of organizing his desk.

Grant hung back toward the door, Sheldon imagining he was probably watching, amused. Sheldon studied the arrogant kid in front of him. Silverthorne had about five inches on Sheldon, and he was pale and lean, with light blonde hair cut short. He wore jeans and a simple black dress shirt, dark-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Sheldon couldn't help but notice the large silver Rolex on his wrist.

"I've read several of your articles, and I must say you have an impressive resume for someone so young," Sheldon began. "As a prodigy myself who went through college during my teenage years…"

Silverthorne interrupted, now looking at Sheldon in the eyes. Sheldon found the steel grey color startling. "Listen, are you here to make idle chit chat, because frankly, I am not interested. I've looked at your vita since I knew we'd be working together and find your work, for the most part, boring. Your new dark matter theorem is mildly entertaining, however, and I see it's brought you some success. Congratulations. However, I have my own, far more important studies to attend to, so if you will leave so I can get my office in order and begin working, that would be appreciated."

Silverthorne turned his attention back to his desk, obviously dismissing Sheldon. Before Sheldon turned to join Grant, he glanced down to a framed photo on the desk, a recent picture of Silverthorne with a young red-haired woman. Silverthorne, who did not appear to be one who smiled very often, was grinning from ear to ear. Interesting.

Sheldon rejoined Grant, and they walked down the hall.

"Told you," laughed Grant. "Should be some interesting days ahead. Well, gotta get back to work. Some of the engineers have some pro football players coming in today to do some tests with the new centrifuge and helmets and something about concussion research with the neuroscientists. Seriously, I sometimes have no idea what's going on, but if I can get Russell Wilson's autograph, I'm there."

Sheldon nodded, knowing he'd probably join Grant in the other building later, always fascinated by the tests going on in there. The private sector certainly allowed for edgier research, as Grant would put it. And Rosemary's dad would probably appreciate some of the autographs, as a football fan.

Back in his office, Sheldon returned to his boards, but his brain was itching, not allowing him to sink back into dark matter. Something about Silverthorne was familiar. Sheldon searched his memory, but could not recall a time they met in person. Hmmm…

Sheldon began to look at his work from the morning, adding a note here and there, but he suddenly stopped, realization sinking in. His marker dropped to the floor.

Dr. Carson Silverthorne was familiar because he was Dr. Sheldon Cooper at that age. Arrogant, unbearable, rude, singularly focused on his own work with a complete disregard for others. Sheldon suddenly realized he'd been looking into a mirror reflecting his own past. Mild differences existed, Kubrick posters instead of comic books, but the demeanor, the haughty attitude…good Lord, he'd really been like that. How did people put up with him? How was he going to put up with Silverthorne at work when he sometimes couldn't even put up with himself? Was he still like that? No, Grant didn't seem to think so, confiding in him that Silverthorne was a jerk. But would Grant think Sheldon at twenty-one was a jerk? Would Rosemary?

Sheldon walked out into the hall and looked at the open door of Silverthorne's office, seeing the young man in front of his own set of boards, mouth moving in silent conversation as he focused. Sheldon knew he'd changed a lot since Amy broke up with him, changes he knew in his mind and heart were positive, leading him to his theory, into the arms of his true love Rosemary. But what if he'd remained the same.

Grant was right. There would be interesting days ahead.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Sheldon and Rosemary make some new friends, and Sheldon heads to the Chicago aerospace conference alone, causing him to fantasize about Rosemary. Raj, Amy, and Erik make appearances.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Chicago Dog Confession**

Midsummer in the Sound never got too hot, and Rosemary enjoyed working in the garage on her masks, leaving the door up, listening to the sounds of the neighborhood, kids playing basketball and riding bikes, lawn mowers running, the occasional neighbor that would walk by and stop to chat. And now she shared her workshop with Sheldon, her boyfriend claiming a space on the work bench across from her. Not two weeks after moving in, Sheldon joined the local model train club, the same group that put together the display at her museum. They were currently working on a model of Seattle, and each member had several pieces to design before bringing it up to the Seattle Art Museum for a Christmastime exhibit. Sheldon had been assigned several ferries, a couple of skyscrapers, and Safeco Field, home of the Seattle Mariners.

Her radio played the local classical station, and the couple worked quietly on the lazy summer afternoon, Rosemary glancing over from time to time, enjoying watching Sheldon concentrate on the meticulous work.

"So, have things gotten any better with Silverthorne?" asked Rosemary.

Sheldon let out one of his long sighs. "No. We had our first meeting with all the researchers today, discussing resource allocation. Everything suggested he found a way to counter. And mathematicians don't need a lot. Just…calculators."

"And an abacus?" chuckled Rosemary.

Sheldon smiled at her. "He probably wants a gold and diamond abacus. I've seen him wearing at least five different Rolex watches now. I looked up how much they are. Superfluous waste of money."

"Says the man with several Armani suits," Rosemary winked at him.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "And he came into my office the other day to ask a question about string theory and in the middle of my explanation, just walks out. No good bye. Just leaves. And yesterday, the food cart that comes out once a week…"

"Oh yeah, the one from that amazing Japanese place in Seattle?"

"Yes, well they didn't have this low sodium teriyaki sauce he likes, and he spends five minutes ranting to the proprietor about…" Sheldon stopped, looking as if he realized something. Finally, he said quietly. "I don't like him."

Rosemary had been listening to Sheldon complain about Silverthorne for a while now, and found it rather amusing. She hoped to meet him one day.

"Don't let him bother you. Didn't you have people you didn't like at Caltech?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, then stopped. He paused for a long time. "It's just, Silvertorne, he…he reminds me of…me."

Rosemary looked up from her work. "What? He sounds nothing like you, except for the whole genius thing."

"No, Rosemary. I was…arrogant…."

"Was?"

"Oh ha, ha. But I'm being serious. He bothers me because I was like that. And it makes me think about what I could have been, could be. I think about some of the ways I've behaved in the past and feel embarrassed. You…you wouldn't have liked me."

Rosemary leaned over and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "I doubt that. I've told you before. I wish we would have met when we were eighteen, nineteen. We wasted so many years. But we make up for them now, right baby?"

Sheldon was silent, looking pensive, so Rosemary grew quiet too, studying her own work. She knew Sheldon went through quite a life change in the past year through her conversations with Penny, but she could not imagine Sheldon being like Silverthorne. Or at least how Sheldon described the younger man.

"Um…hello," came a voice, and both Rosemary and Sheldon looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man with two little girls on either side of him.

"Oh, hi," said Rosemary, recognizing the family who'd been moving in to the rental next door. "You're the new neighbors, right?" She walked over and shook hands with the man, Sheldon following her lead. "I'm Rosemary, and this is Sheldon."

"Doug," said the man, smiling. He looked a bit older than Rosemary. "This is Ivy, and this is Jasmine."

The girls shyly nodded at the couple. Ivy spoke first. "I love your hair."

Rosemary laughed. "You're so sweet. You are such beautiful young ladies. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," said Ivy.

"Seven," whispered Jasmine, who's eyes were drawn to a Superman poster Sheldon had hung up in the garage. "You like comic books?"

Sheldon nodded.

"I'm working on my own, right daddy?" Jasmine said.

"Yes," said Doug. "Ignatius the Unicorn." He smiled warmly at his daughter. "She's on her sixth in the series. Last issue, Ignatius saved the world from the Gum Drop Goblin."

"Would you like to read them?" Jasmine asked Sheldon.

Doug laughed. "Jas, we are just introducing ourselves to the neighbors and…"

"I'd like to read about Ignatius," said Sheldon.

"All right!" yelped the suddenly no-longer-shy Jasmine. She ran off toward their home.

Doug turned back to Sheldon and Rosemary. "Thank you. She always loves to share about Ignatius."

"My sister is an artist too," said Rosemary. "Where did you move from?"

"Longview, down on the Columbia," Doug said. "I'm a longshoreman. Working at the Port of Tacoma now." He paused. "We needed a new start. I have full custody of the girls."

"What are you doing?" asked Ivy, who'd worked her way into the garage.

"Oh, I make Native American masks. I sell them," Rosemary explained.

"She's even published two history books, one about masks," Sheldon said, making Rosemary's heart warm when she heard the bit of bragging in his voice.

"They're beautiful," said Doug, looking at the ones hanging up throughout the garage.

"I wish I could do that," said Ivy.

"If you want to come by from time to time, I can help you work on one," said Rosemary, feeling a need to help the family. From the sounds of it, they could use some friends, with Doug mentioning a new start.

Ivy looked at her dad. "May I, daddy?"

Doug smiled broadly at the couple. "You know, it's so nice to meet good people. What do you two do?"

The three adults chatted as Ivy went through Rosemary's work. Jasmine returned and showed her collection of homemade comics, reading a couple to the group, doing the voices of Ignatius, his friends and enemies, making everyone laugh. Sheldon commented that he looked forward to the next installment, and Jasmine ran home to begin work. After the family left and Rosemary and Sheldon resumed their work, she found herself smiling, thinking about Sheldon sitting next to little Jasmine, listening intently to her unicorn story. It was a natural look for him and made her mind begin to wonder, happy daydreams of Sheldon and her with their own little girl. She stole a glance at her boyfriend and noticed him looking at her.

"What?" she giggled.

"I was just thinking about how I have to leave for Chicago in the morning without you," he said. "I haven't been away from you since I moved in."

"Just for three nights, honey," she said. "I wish I could come, because I love Chicago. The Field Museum is one of the best natural history museums in the world. But I host the historical society lunch tomorrow and the day camps start the day after."

She saw Sheldon nod sadly. Rosemary ran over and pushed the button to bring down the garage door, grabbing Sheldon's hand and pulling him into the house.

"Why don't we have some mind blowing coitus to help us last the next three days," she laughed, leading him up to their bedroom.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Sheldon had already removed his shirt and was pulling at hers. "Let's go, woman."

Memories of him and Rosemary's mind blowing afternoon coitus of the previous day helped calm Sheldon during a rather rough take off, and he found himself finally able to breathe regularly once the plane reached cruising altitude. He again sat in first class, a rather large man completely asleep on the aisle seat next to him. Sheldon groaned, realizing he's stored his tablet in the overhead bin. He didn't have anything to read or play games on, and he felt awkward climbing over some slumbering giant. Sifting through the seat pocket in front of him, he found the usual airline magazine and a copy of _Cosmopolitan_ , probably left by the previous seat occupant. After browsing through the rather boring airline publication, Sheldon began to leaf through _Cosmo_.

Unlike Penny, Rosemary did not read such glossy girlish fancies. She subscribed to history journals, _National Geographic, Consumer Reports._ She did purchase a copy of _Vogue_ recently, Sheldon puzzled by the fact the entire publication consisted of ads and boasted fall fashion in the middle of summer. The magazine sat on their coffee table, several post-its placed throughout, Rosemary asking him frequently about this look or that. Through Rosemary, Sheldon was getting better at identifying different types of fashion, although he still cared little. Rosemary always looked beautiful, even when she was wearing old sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. Or nothing at all. He smiled at the thought, then began to read _Cosmo_.

After reading his horoscope and that of his friends, thinking lovingly of Penny, chuckling to himself quietly, he looked at the make-up tips. Boring. Rosemary wore make-up, but she was very tasteful, not gaudy. Some of the models looked clownish. Sheldon groaned and turned to the next article, which featured advice on how to select the right pair of jeans for your shape. The advice was actually quite sound, echoing some of Rosemary's comments when they'd gone shopping previously. Several ads and a celebrity interview later, he came to an entire section on sex. Women's perspectives, which spiked Sheldon's curiosity. He'd done plenty of research about coitus, but tended to avoid the candid conversations online, seeking out more scientific pieces. And the research served him well in the bedroom. Still, Sheldon found the women's perspectives in _Cosmo_ interesting, and he glanced up and around, making sure nobody was paying attention to his reading material, before delving in.

Women mentioned things they liked their men to do in bed, Sheldon noticing some acts he never even knew about. Fascinating. A giant six page article discussed oral sex, and Sheldon read intently. Ever since Rosemary had ran her tongue along him during their crazy high post comic con party coitus, he'd been curious, but also rather terrified. The feeling, the sensation was different, incredible, shocking, but…well, the germs. Still, when he'd kiss her near her private area, he'd had the desire more and more often to explore her in that way. Her natural scent sent him over the edge more often than not. And he wanted her to explore him. Damn, he was turning into a hippy. But he no longer cared. Coitus did not distract him from work; rather it helped relieve a lot of the stress, clear his mind in a good way. And Rosemary always made him so comfortable. Yes, she mentioned she wanted to see the different lovers Sheldon could be; perhaps he could propose oral sex during their Skype conversation that evening. As he got off the plane, Sheldon slipped the copy of _Cosmo_ into his carry on.

Sheldon once again held one of the best rooms in the hotel. Raj was arriving late that evening for the conference, half of which focused on astrophysics, the other on aerospace and the future of space travel. Both men were presenting on the afternoon focused on theory and just attending the next day. Additionally, Sheldon would be meeting Elon Musk for the first time, at dinner the next evening at the top of the John Hancock Center. Very exclusive, but he did request a seat for Raj and was easily granted it.

Tired from travel and needing to go over his notes, Sheldon ordered a room service dinner and got into his pajamas early. Just before turning in at 11 p.m., he Skyped with Rosemary, hearing about the historical society meeting and how thrilled the group was with Sheldon's new expresso machine.

When the conversation lulled, Sheldon decided to bring up his interest in oral sex.

"Rosemary, I have a proposal," Sheldon said.

She smiled at him. "Okay."

"I'm interested in engaging in oral sex," he said formally.

He watched Rosemary's eyes go wide, and she began to laugh hard. When she'd calmed down, she finally spoke. "Sheldon, I love how you say things. Just so blunt. I wish more people were like you."

Sheldon wished that as well, but he waited silently for Rosemary's response.

"Well, um, that might be kind of difficult to engage in at the moment," she said, Sheldon noticing she was looking down, not meeting his gaze.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I know that. But you said you wanted me to be different lovers and, well, since comic con I've thought about it…and I was reading a magazine on the plane about it."

"What the hell were you reading? _Hustler_? _Playboy_? Sheldon, that's so inappropriate on a plane!" she gasped.

"I was reading _Cosmopolitan_ ," he said.

"Oh," Rosemary smiled and looked at him inquisitively. "Um, why?"

"The only reading material available," said Sheldon, wanting to get back to the point. "But I was thinking I would like to try it. I've thought about it, about you, um, down there…and…I…ah…want to try new things and lose control and be a beast in bed." He ended rather quickly, quoting another of the sex articles.

Rosemary began laughing again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, wondering what she thought. "So, what do you think?"

"I've never…well…done that before. When I did that at comic con, I was just, well, a little crazy," she said, Sheldon noticing her not looking at him again. He felt slightly relieved to see her nervous too. "I don't know…maybe it's the…"

"Germs?"

"Yes!" she cried, now looking at him with a grin. "Now I know why we're together. We think so much alike."

Sheldon loved that as well. "Yes, why does all the plumbing need to be in the same location?"

"Exactly."

"But I want to…"

"Me too," she said. "I like having adventures with you. Especially in the bedroom."

Sheldon smiled at her wording. Yes, adventures. "So I propose we engage in oral sex."

"You know I love your proposals," she said, reminding Sheldon how his counterproposal to make out to her initial proposal to play board games led to their first coital encounter. The memory of that evening warmed him all over, and he wished he could reach through the computer screen to cuddle his girlfriend to him.

"Then we can plan when I get home?" he asked.

"Yes. I like spontaneity, which you've been getting better at…"

"Thank you. I've enjoyed it as well."

"But I do want to discuss the…ah…logistics," she finished.

Sheldon nodded, watching her lean toward the screen. Her brown eyes took his breath away for a moment, and he felt aroused. Why was she so far away?

"Sheldon," she said quietly. "I love our life together. I love you and your mind and your heart and your body. You're smart and silly and sweet. Thank you for sharing yourself with me."

Sheldon was struck speechless by her words. He still sometimes couldn't believe he'd found her, someone who cared about him so much and let him be himself.

"Thank you for sharing yourself with me," he repeated, wishing he could be more eloquent. Perhaps he should read more poetry. Yes, definitely a hippy.

After turning in, Sheldon lie in the middle of the king size bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He'd established a routine when going to bed. Whether they engaged in coital activities or not, he would roll over, drape his arm around Rosemary, burrow into her hair, and fall asleep. But now he was alone, the first time in several weeks, and he felt uncomfortable. He tossed and turned, finding a pillow as a poor replacement for his girlfriend. He needed to get some sleep – he had a presentation the next day, an important dinner in the evening. Work to do! He suddenly remembered his and Rosemary's game of meeting in their dreams when apart. He grabbed his phone.

 _Meet me in my dreams_ , he texted.

 _Yes, because I can't sleep. Where?_

Sheldon smiled and thought for a moment. _Remember the boardwalk where we had ice cream two days before Amy and Erik's wedding?_

 _Of course. I love dream ice cream too. Zero calories._

Sheldon smiled and soon drifted off to sleep, walking along the seashore with his love and three scoops on a waffle cone.

The next evening, Raj stared at Sheldon as the duo headed down in the elevator from the top floor of the John Hancock Center. Yes, Sheldon was a changed man, but his unawareness of social situations definitely shined through that evening, but Raj saw it as a strength now instead of a deficit, considering how he'd reacted to sitting down to dinner with billionaires. He felt strange being envious of Sheldon's social inadequacies.

Upon entering the private dining room a couple of hours ago, Elon Musk approached them immediately, introductions were done, and he whisked Sheldon to another part of the room, Raj watching awkwardly with a cocktail in his hand as the two men talked for fifteen minutes straight, both smiling and laughing from time to time. And then things got even more amazing as dinner started. Musk invited about fifteen guests, mostly business types investing in space travel. A late arrival sat across from Raj – Sir Richard Branson. Raj couldn't speak the entire meal, in awe of Sheldon's new life, but even more bewildered that Sheldon didn't seem to notice the new world he'd entered. And why would he? He was focused on himself, his work. Again, Raj felt the pangs of jealousy as Sheldon participated in the conversation and became the object of focus from time to time.

Now heading back to the hotel, the two men deciding to walk because of the warm night and short distance, Raj questioned Sheldon about his life in Tacoma, looking forward to seeing his new world in person when him, Howard, and Leonard made their road trip in a few short weeks.

"Sheldon, dude, you've got it made," Raj said. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," said Sheldon. "I must admit, the new job, the move, has enlivened me. Everything is clearer for me now. My mind, everything. Life is good, Raj. Well, except for Silverthorne."

Raj grinned, having heard about the young mathematician last game night. Sheldon could definitely use a little dose of…well…Sheldon.

The next day for lunch, the two men went to a local hot dog shop to indulge in the Chicago dog tradition.

"Why did Howard cancel?" asked Sheldon. "He was vague about his reasoning, and this conference would interest him greatly."

Raj shrugged. "He and Bernadette have been having some problems lately. Fighting over the remodel. Well, fighting in general. But they've been trying to work it out."

Raj noticed Sheldon looked a little sad. "Oh. Well, I hope they work it out."

"Me too."

"I'm Skyping with Amy at midnight," said Sheldon. "She's about seven hours ahead, and this was the time we agreed last week in an e-mail. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, want to give Erik a Honeybee update," said Raj, taking a big bite out of the hot dog. "Laura and I have been loving all the dogs together. Been some fun days at the dog park."

Sheldon's phone pinged, and he smiled after looking at his message.

"What?" asked Raj.

"Rosemary with our new neighbors, Ivy and Jasmine. She says both girls came over to work on masks with her," he showed Raj the picture.

Rosemary stood with the two young girls, all three making funny faces for their selfie. He handed the phone back to Sheldon, noticing a look emerge that Raj realized he'd never seen on his friend's face before.

"Oh my God, Sheldon," he laughed gleefully. "You want to make babies with Rosemary."

Sheldon was silent for a long time, studying the picture. "Yes," he whispered finally.

"Ha, I knew it! Little Sheldons and little Rosemarys," Raj was giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Sheldon said, aghast, seeming to come out of his trance.

"Yes. You want to make babies with her," Raj laughed. "You want your own little girls to make funny faces with."

Sheldon scowled at Raj. "Well…well…you want to make babies with Laura!"

Raj laughed. "I know that. Especially after last week."

"What happened last week?" asked Sheldon.

"We had a baby scare," Raj said. Sheldon looked puzzled, so Raj continued. "We thought she was pregnant. But it was strange, because when we found out she wasn't, we were both so disappointed. We cried even. It was kinda weird."

Sheldon nodded knowingly, shocking Raj that he was actually having this conversation with him.

"You want to marry her?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, we've talked about it a lot, but I want her to meet my parents. In fact, we're going to India for the two weeks around Christmas."

Sheldon nodded again before taking a bite.

"You want to marry Rosemary?" asked Raj, curiosity peaked, since Sheldon did not deny the making babies comment.

Sheldon studied the table. "Yes."

"Then do it!" said Raj, getting excited. He just wanted all of his friends happily married.

"I don't…I mean…I'm still learning about relationships…and her…and…I don't know," said Sheldon.

"Yeah, well you had a little practice with Amy, but this is legit, Sheldon. I've never seen you like this. You are in love. And it's wonderful."

"Yes it is," Sheldon said quietly.

Raj just smiled, and the two continued the meal in silence. Yes, he was really looking forward to that road trip and seeing Sheldon's new life, one that seemed to make him actually happy.

That night, Sheldon and Raj gathered in front of the computer at the appointed time Amy said she would call. Sheldon hadn't seen Amy in several weeks, only communicating through e-mail, and he was curious about her life in the Gabon. He'd always seen Amy as an indoor person, working in her lab, so the idea of her living in the jungle was something his mind struggled with. Nevertheless he felt proud of her for taking a risk. He suddenly realized he'd never felt proud of her when she was his girlfriend, only jealous, competitive. The thought ashamed him slightly, reminding him once again of Silverthorne. He had treated Amy badly, most of the time. His friends as well. How had they put up with him?

The connection was made, and Sheldon and Raj saw Amy's face fill the screen, Sheldon shocked by her appearance. This was not the Amy Farrah Fowler he'd met in the coffee shop over six years ago. She was tan, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. And she wore a tank top, Sheldon having only seen her shoulders when he took care of her when she was ill. But the most remarkable thing of all was her smile – she looked filled with so much joy, it seemed to be emanating from the screen toward the two men.

"Sheldon! Rajesh! It's so nice to see you!" she said.

"Amy, you look amazing," said Raj. "Are you at the camp?"

"Yeah, but the internet has been difficult, so don't freak out if we get disconnected," she said. " _National Geographic_ is sending us some updates. What's new with you guys?"

Sheldon and Raj filled Amy in on Chicago.

"But Amy, you are in the far more interesting place," said Sheldon. "How have…"

"Oh my God, everything is just amazing. Better than I thought," she said, Sheldon again sensing that utter joy. "We've habituated with the local troop, and Jill is really teaching me about the field." She shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to return to Caltech. This is just so wonderful. And I'm learning so much."

Sheldon studied the background, seeing Amy was outside. A couple of people were a distance behind her, Sheldon recognizing Erik tossing a baseball to a younger man.

"Is that Erik?" asked Raj.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to talk with you," Amy turned and called to her husband, who ran over and sat next to her.

Sheldon found Erik looked a bit scruffy, with a couple days beard growth, but he knew from Rosemary he was ruggedly handsome. Like Amy, Erik looked absolutely alive, and Sheldon found they complemented each other nicely.

"Hey guys," said Erik. "Miss you."

"You too. Honeybee is doing well," said Raj.

"Yeah, you and Laura will probably spoil her so much she won't want to return to the Koster-Fowler residence," laughed Erik. "Hey Sheldon, congrats on your success in Rome. I read the last e-mail you sent. Sounds like you're tearing it up."

"Thank you."

"You found a basketball team to join? Thought maybe we could check out a Blazer game together in the winter," said Erik.

"The gym Rosemary and I go to has a league," Sheldon explained, actually looking forward to playing.

"How's baseball?" Erik asked Raj.

"Fun. Donovan has us training more. Kept the Jedi name too, so it's cool. I think I might be getting better. Maybe," laughed Raj.

"Sheldon," said Amy, her green eyes lighting up, meeting his. "Remember the time we were at the zoo and saw the gorilla mother with…"

But he never heard her finish. The Skype cut out, leaving a blank screen. The two men tried several times to redial before giving up. Raj left for his room, saying his farewells due to his morning flight, promising Sheldon they would spend time finalizing the text of their black hole book during his upcoming Washington visit. Sheldon reminded his friend he'd also meet Lillian and the trio could truly collaborate.

Sheldon crawled into bed a little after one, planning to sleep in a bit in the morning and do some shopping for Rosemary on Michigan Avenue before heading to the airport. After flopping around for a bit, he finally texted his girlfriend.

 _Where are we meeting tonight, kitten?_

Sheldon waited thirty minutes, but a response never came. He envisioned her lying asleep in bed, lamp on, book on her chest, a position he often found her in. He pictured her in this peaceful state, filling his mind with the sensation of being next to her, and he finally fell asleep.

The next evening, Sheldon glared at the departures board at O'Hara. His flight to Seattle was delayed by three hours. He wouldn't arrive home until very early morning. He plopped down and texted Rosemary that's he'd call the company town car, not to pick him up. She had to work the next day, running more of the children's day camps at the museum. He visited the airport shop, purchasing copies of _Men's Health_ and _Glamour_ , both featuring cover articles on sex. He found reading the more casual pieces, like the one in _Cosmo_ , were equally if not more informative, than the scientific variety. Having experienced coitus several times now, he felt he could actually relate to some of the comments. He wondered if he could now enter the rather lewd conversations his friends sometimes had with any success.

Unlocking the front door and moving quietly into the house at half past two in the morning, Sheldon took a deep breath, happy to be home. Rosemary left one of the lamps on, and he turned it off as he climbed the stairs. Entering the bedroom, he noticed the bedside lamp on, Rosemary sprawled on her stomach, book lying on the opposite side of the bed. She wore his Flash shirt, pink panties, and nothing else. Walking over to her, he knelt down and kissed her on the hair. Lord, she smelled so good and looked so peaceful. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and feel her next to him.

Sheldon took care of his evening business, unpacking quickly. He finally got into bed with his girlfriend, but immediately leaped back out, stripping down to just his briefs. He had the uncontrollable desire to feel her smooth, soft body next to his. Her scent was overpowering him, the delicious vanilla. How did she do that, always smell so wonderful?

He turned off the bedside light and slid his arms around her, hands moving under the Flash shirt, slowly over her stomach, up to cup her breasts. So soft, smooth. He rubbed his legs against hers, entwining them slowly. She fit so nicely against him, so perfect. How had he ever not wanted this? Silverthorne made him think about his younger self, reflect on his past. Why had he been so against physical intimacy all those years? The comfort, the peace, the excitement. Everything felt so wonderful and calmed him. Why had he waited so long?

He knew why. Because he was waiting for Rosemary. He belonged to her, and she to him.

He nuzzled into her hair, smiling. So silky. He missed the feeling against his cheek the past few days.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled sleepily, and he automatically ran his fingers over her nipples, beginning to feel aroused as they grew erect. In her sleep, she sighed softly, her body starting to move against him. He ran his hands up and down her body slowly, beginning to breathe heavily. So soft. So good.

"Rosemary?" he breathed in her ear.

"Sheldon…baby?" she said, turning around until her face was against his. He kept his hand under her shirt, one running up and down her back, the other rubbing her chest.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose. Yes, so wonderful. He pulled her flush against him.

Rosemary chuckled sleepily. "Yes, you did." She rubbed her legs against his, a knee gently pushing against his erection. "Oh, yes you did. God, I missed you. How did we ever spend weeks apart?"

Sheldon was thinking the same thing. How had they been apart for all those months? He could barely go three nights without her now.

They were now pressed together, Sheldon still feeling Rosemary's sleepiness and loving it. Yes, yes, the strange mix of serenity and exhilaration he loved so much when he and Rosemary were together. He wanted to touch her everywhere, enter her, and then fall into a peaceful sleep, finally back with his beloved. Pulling her shirt over her head, he moved down to nibble on her breasts, making sure each got equal attention. The textures on his tongue always fascinated him, as well as her reaction, the moaning, which made him harder. Her hands were caressing his behind, sliding down his underwear and running her finger up and down his penis slowly.

His whole body shuddered, and he moved his fingers under her panties, fingering her increasing wetness. Oh yes, yes, yes. So many different textures. So soft. So warm. Their mouths were pressed together, tongues caressing each other. She tasted of toothpaste. Still fingering her private area, he brought his other hand up through her hair. And they were slowly moving against each other. Yes, slow, silky, glorious. Sheldon felt completely wrapped up in Rosemary, everything else leaving his mind. And the old Sheldon, the Silverthorne Sheldon, would have freaked out. But he now knew this was natural, beautiful, wonderful, completed him, made him better. Rosemary made him better. He wasn't that cold, callus person anymore. He was her lover.

"Sheldon," she breathed as she sucked on his neck.

"Yes, beautiful, sweet…ohhh," he groaned. She was running her finger up the main vein of his penis, a feeling that always overwhelmed him, his body surging with passion.

"Come inside me, baby," she said, her voice heavy with sleep and lust, sounding like music to his ears. "Make love to me, sweet man."

She rolled on her back, pulling him on top of her, and he entered her slowly. The tight, wet warmth felt so good, and he felt everything else leave him except the experience of coitus with Rosemary. No, making love to Rosemary. He was beginning to realize coitus was just like the word sex, so clinical, not describing what was happening at all. This was about two people coming together to be close, truly feel one another. Yes, Sheldon loved making love to his Rosemary.

He thrust slowly into her, lying completely on top of her, arms propping him up as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her heels together, and he felt himself move further inside her.

"I missed you," he mumbled, starting to lose coherence as his orgasm built. Each thrust brought waves of pleasure through him. "Oh Rosemary, you are so tight, and it feels so good. I…oh…I…can't talk." He felt his climax continuing, but it was a slow build. Glorious. Yes, how had he never wanted this? He dipped down and began to suck roughly on her nipples, sending her into a barrage of giggles and moans, and she thrust up against him with force.

"Jesus, Sheldon…I missed you too…so much…so…" she lost words too, and Sheldon felt her begin to climax just as he came as well with a loud sigh. His peak lasted long, Sheldon feeling dizzy from the slow, luxurious orgasm and sudden intensity. Yes, so good.

He lay on her for a couple of moments, loving the vanilla smelling sweat, her heavy breathing, her strong legs still wrapped around him. Rolling off of her, he lay on his back so she could drape herself across his body, as she often liked to do when they fell asleep. Neither bothering to get dressed, Rosemary was asleep again quickly without further words, Sheldon soon following, happy, tranquil, knowing he wouldn't be away from her for a few months now.

A couple of days later, Rosemary swung by the family homeless shelter on the way home from work, dropping off some new children's books her and some of her co-workers collected. She'd purchased award winners from the past ten years for the kids to read. Having not been to the shelter since the Livingstone incident, she looked forward to seeing the business center, hoping it was helping the families out.

After signing in, the administrator led her to the commons area. Upon entering, she gasped. Two new sofas, a flat screen television, three game systems with a shelf of games, and four bookshelves filled with books of all kinds, novels, science texts, even comic books.

"Where did all this come from?" she asked.

The woman smiled. "About a week after you brought the computers, two guys from the new SpaceX campus came by with a moving truck. They brought all this. Unannounced. The kids love it, a lot of them feeling left out when they go to school and see all their friends with devices, and they have nothing. Really wonderful."

Rosemary stared at the room, her jaw dropped. "Do you know the names of the two SpaceX guys?"

They walked back to the office to check the sign in. "Yes, Grant and Sheldon."

Rosemary bit her lip, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. Sheldon did this. Her amazing, thoughtful boyfriend. Why hadn't he said anything? Why did he think he was like that Silverthorne jerk when he pursued something so giving, so selfless? Boy, was he getting some tonight, she thought with a smile.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Leonard, Raj, and Howard make their road trip to Tacoma to see Sheldon in his new habitat.**_

 _ **Thanks for your continued readership. Hope you are enjoying the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Cooper Anthropological Observation**

"I must say, Shelly, I am just so proud of you. Your new job, striking out on your own. Meemaw and I are so excited to come visit you up in the wild north," said Mary Cooper.

Sheldon smiled as he looked at Mt. Rainier out his office window. "I'm looking forward to seeing you too, mom. But I'm not on my own. Rosemary takes good care of me. And I take care of her."

"Well, I'm not too sure how I feel about you living in sin…"

"Mom, we've talked about this when I saw you with…"

"Yes, okay Sheldon. No need to bring that up. And I am looking forward to meeting this woman who makes you so happy," she said.

"You'll love her," Sheldon said, knowing it was true. "I love her."

There was silence on the line, and Sheldon heard his mom sniffle. "Oh Shelly, hearing you talk like that…it just makes me about burst with joy. My baby in love and actually admitting it to the world." She paused. "Will it be terribly cold at the beginning of October? Should I pack our parkas?"

"I'm not living in Alaska, mom," said Sheldon. "But it does rain an awful lot. It's very green. You'll like it. Meemaw too."

"Well, you give that girl of yours a hug, and have her give you one for me," Mary said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Sheldon hung up, still looking out the window, feeling warm from hearing his mother's voice.

"Who's Meemaw?"

The warmth faded and cold took over when he turned to see Silverthorne standing in the doorway.

"My grandmother," said Sheldon. He didn't feel like getting into it with the stupid kid. It was Friday, he was leaving in two hours, and his friends were arriving that evening for a long weekend. He'd been in a good mood and wanted to stay that way.

"Hmmm…" said Silverthorne, walking into the office uninvited and joining Sheldon at the window. "I'm close with my grandmother too. She raised me."

Sheldon cocked an eyebrow at Silverthorne's sudden candidness. "Why not your parents?"

"They died in a car accident when I was three," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Sheldon.

Silverthorne just shrugged. "Do you think Mt. Rainier will erupt anytime soon?"

"My geologist friends think there is a high possibility in our lifetime," said Sheldon.

Silverthorne turned toward Sheldon with a smug expression. "You associate with geologists? I bet they're filthy. We speak the language of the universe, Dr. Cooper. Math, physics, the intangible. They glorify rocks. And dirt. Dust."

Sheldon inwardly cringed, remembering his past bias. "On the contrary, my friend's dissertation research focuses on predicting events in order to save lives." He paused, thinking about Silverthorne's background. "And I seem to recall you working on Wall Street, the pinnacle of the tangible."

Silverthorne chuckled. "True, Dr. Cooper. Very true. But money is a completely different beast. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know. You seem to have lived a rather sheltered existence. I imagine you would look ridiculous on the floor of the New York Stock Exchange."

Sheldon felt his hackles rising. Sure, he worked in an office, dealt in theory, but he had worldly experience, didn't he?

"Would you like to come over to my girlfriend and my home for dinner next weekend?" he blurted out suddenly. Where in the world had that come from? Ah yes, Rosemary at bedtime last night, said she wanted to meet Silverthorne, giggling that Sheldon should invite him over for dinner.

Silverthorne looked at him puzzled. "Really? I got the impression that you did not like me."

"I'm not sure why you would think that," said Sheldon.

"You're cold and rude to me. Well, everyone here seems to be. And I thought the west coast was more laid back," said Silverthorne, studying Sheldon, his gaze always slightly unsettling.

"You could bring your girlfriend," said Sheldon.

"My girlfriend?"

"The woman who you are pictured with in the frame on your desk," said Sheldon, remembering the image and the genuine smile on Silverthorne's face.

Silverthorne's brow furrowed. "Olivia? Olivia is not my girlfriend."

Sheldon smiled, remembering him and Amy in the early days. "Let me guess. She is a girl who is your friend, but not your girlfriend."

Silverthorne kept Sheldon's gaze. "What?"

"Never mind," said Sheldon, moving to sit down at his desk.

"Olivia works for one of the firms I consulted while finishing my doctorate at Columbia," Silverthorne said, surprising Sheldon once again by continuing to talk. The kid stared out the window at the volcano. "We had sex. Several times. What's the colloquial term? Ah, friend with benefits. And she loved Kubrick. We'd watch Kubrick, have sex, and discuss Kubrick. It was good. Perfect, really." He paused. "I miss it." More silence. "She loved _Spartacus_."

At this point Sheldon was shocked. He assumed Silverthorne was exactly like him, but this was a marked difference. "What happened?"

"She won't…well…I wasn't…and…" Silverthorne stammered, Sheldon having never heard him this way, the young man so coldly articulate.

Quite suddenly, Silverthorne turned on his heels and bolted from the room. Sheldon heard the door at the end of the hall slam.

Sheldon shook his head at the strange interaction, but his curiosity was piqued. Obviously something happened with him and Olivia, and Silverthorne hadn't let go. Yes, Sheldon knew all too well about that from last year with Amy and the fights with his friends and the stress over the publication of his article. Thinking about the photo of Olivia and Silverthorne, the kid was obviously still hung up on her. Their faces were neatly framed in silver on his desk. Maybe she was his Achilles heel. Sheldon vowed to do a bit more investigating, perhaps giving him ammunition for the next budget meeting when Silverthorne inevitably shot down his ideas.

Howard took the exit indicated by the GPS, pulling the car off Interstate 5 into downtown Tacoma, Washington, the new home of Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Raj and Leonard looked around excitedly as Howard navigated the neighborhoods, heading up into the hills towards Sheldon and Rosemary's townhome.

Their journey up the I-5 corridor from Pasadena provided Howard with some much need reflection time. He was glad to get away from home. The bickering with Bernadette had become bad – they seemed to be fighting all the time now, little things that turned into big arguments. They had more bad times than good the past several weeks, and he was beginning to feel hopeless, not knowing what to do next. And it was hard to talk to his friends, Leonard and Penny so happy, Raj on cloud nine with Laura. His newer friend Erik was gallivanting around the jungle like some Tarzan with Amy as his Jane. Even Sheldon seemed in a state of bliss. Howard loved Bernie with all his heart, but he was beginning to think this may be something they couldn't fix.

They found Sheldon's home and drove around back, pulling into the driveway alongside a Prius, probably Rosemary's. The garage was open, and Rosemary was inside, sweeping. She put the broom down and smiled as the men got out of the car.

"Leonard, Raj, Howard. Welcome to Tacoma!" she said, leading them into the garage, grabbing a couple of folding chairs for them to sit on. "Sheldon's not home yet. He texted a bit ago he had a conference call with Elon…oh my God, I can't believe he's on a first name basis with the man now." She giggled. "Anyway, he was leaving, so he should be home soon."

She sat down with them, and the men told her about their journey, the places they stopped on the way.

"I would invite you in, but I think Sheldon wanted to give you the tour and…" Rosemary was interrupted with the sound of a small crash. The group looked up to see two girls having dumped their bikes on the ground outside the garage.

"Oh, sorry Rosemary, we didn't know you had people over," said the older girl.

"These are some of Sheldon's friends from California," Rosemary explained. "You can still work on your projects. But remember to wear your aprons. I don't think your dad was too happy about you getting paint on your shirts."

"I'm Ivy, and this is my sister Jasmine. Sheldon's cool. And so is Rosemary."

"Do you like comic books too?" asked Jasmine.

Howard smiled. "Oh yeah. One of our friends even owns a comic book shop."

"Neat. Well, I'm the author of the Ignatius the Unicorn series, on the ninth issue," Jasmine continued, producing a homemade comic book from her backpack. "Sheldon gets to be the first to read them, but you can after. Is Sheldon coming home soon?"

"Yup," said Rosemary, heading over to the freezer in the garage. "Anyone want some popsicles?"

Soon the girls were painting at Rosemary's work bench and the adults were chatting away, Rosemary telling them about the area, her work. Howard couldn't help but be slightly amazed. He'd never in a million years picture Sheldon with such a sweet, bubbly woman as Rosemary. But then again, he had a difficult time picturing Sheldon with any woman. Even when he was with Amy, the relationship was so strained and slow moving and agonizingly void of emotional connection, Sheldon fighting the whole way against an increasingly defeated Amy, Howard felt relieved when he met Erik and saw Amy moving toward something resembling a romance. But watching Sheldon move on to something real was truly miraculous. During their recent game nights, he sounded relaxed, not so caustic. Although he had to keep it a secret, he knew the events that led to his friend discovering Rosemary in the northern woods. Perhaps it was fate – Sheldon needed to break down in order to find Rosemary to find the world.

Howard couldn't help but think of Bernie. Could they find each other again?

"Sheldon's home!" squealed Jasmine.

The group looked up and rose as Sheldon's Camaro pulled up at the bottom of the drive way. He stepped out, wearing khakis and a SpaceX polo shirt. He smiled at his friends as he walked up the driveway, but he was stopped and distracted by Jasmine, giving him her comic book. She took his hand as Sheldon studied the cover and then continued toward his friends.

Howard glanced over at the guys to see them staring in wonder at Sheldon walking up the driveway, from a car he owned and drove himself, holding hands with a little girl. Howard looked at Rosemary to see her rise and greet her boyfriend with a sweet kiss and wistful smile.

Howard was beginning to feel he'd entered an alternate reality.

Sheldon stopped in front of his friends. "You parked in my spot," he said matter-of-factly.

Howard began to laugh. Nope, same Sheldon.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, they're our guests, they can park in the driveway," said Rosemary in mock exasperation. She grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and handed it to Sheldon as he sat down with the group.

Jasmine stood next to him and just as Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, she pointed to the comic book. "Please read now, Sheldon. I named the new magical bald eagle after you. And the fox who lives under the waterfall Rosemary."

"Ohhh, I get to be a fox for real now?" asked Rosemary.

"Yes. She's really pretty and smart and gets her magical powers by swimming in the waterfall pool," explained Jasmine.

"What is Sheldon the bald eagle like?" asked Leonard.

Jasmine seemed excited by their interest. "He's smart too, and has the biggest wings of all the eagles. Since Ignatius is not a Pegasus, he asks for Sheldon's help in inspecting the kingdom. But at the end of this issue, Sheldon will be tempted by the dark side."

"Hey Jas, you used my idea," smiled Ivy from the work bench. She turned to the group. "We're big _Star Wars_ fans. Look at the mask I'm making." She held up a half-painted mask resembling a Stormtrooper helmet. "I'm gonna hide it over here and give it to my dad for Christmas."

"Read," Jasmine demanded of Sheldon.

"Jas, they're guests…" Ivy began.

"No, it's okay. Sheldon, why don't you read it aloud to us?" asked Howard, grinning at his friend.

Sheldon gave Howard a hard look, but opened the comic book and began to read. Howard again stole a glance at Rosemary, who was looking at Sheldon with such a loving expression, he felt a slight pang in his heart. He really needed to work things out with his wife. As soon as he got back, things were going to change for the better.

Sometime later, after the girls took their bikes and rode off to their next adventure, Sheldon led the men into the house, Rosemary staying out to tidy up. Upon entering the kitchen, Leonard saw the old sofa in the living room, and he ran over.

"Hey, the old couch and look at…" Leonard began, but was cut off by a stern Sheldon.

"Leonard, the tour begins in the kitchen."

Leonard rolled his eyes and returned to the group, reminding himself he'd voluntarily drove up to see Sheldon, put himself back in his company. While Leonard did miss his friend, he felt a relief at no longer living under his thumb.

Sheldon showed them the kitchen before moving into the living room. Leonard grinned broadly, noticing his friend had framed photos up of the group from Pasadena, alongside a beautiful picture of him and Rosemary, elegantly dressed, in front of Mt. St. Helens, hanging in a place of honor. Probably from her sister's wedding. They noticed many of Sheldon's books and trinkets on shelves next to his girlfriend's. In the corner sat an upright piano covered in music books.

"Wow, it really smells good in here," said Howard.

"Yes, when I visited the first time back in January, I noticed the same thing," said Sheldon. "Rosemary read about scent distribution, to make a home pleasant for visitors. She has several different burners around with complementary, seasonal scents. I never considered scents before, but I find it quite uplifting."

The men nodded, Leonard thinking it was something to look into for him and Penny. She often liked to burn candles.

Mounting the stairs, Sheldon lead them into the bedroom first.

"The upstairs has two master bedrooms, one our office," he said.

Leonard smiled, seeing Sheldon's familiar comb and hair care ensemble sitting next to a bottle of perfume. Their bedspread was plain, but the pillowcases featured the _Doctor Who_ logo, one pillow out front shaped like the T.A.R.D.I.S. He could see a blending of the couple in the room, a few of Rosemary's masks on the wall, Sheldon's _Star Wars_ poster, an enlarged photo of them dressed for comic con. Leonard thought of how he and Penny blended their lives, how wonderful it seemed, and felt joy that Sheldon was experiencing the same thing.

After a brief tour of the bathroom, Sheldon showed them the office.

"Dude, Sheldon, when did you get all this Tolkien art?" Raj asked.

"Oh, that's Rosemary's," said Sheldon, smiling broadly. "Yes, my woman is into fandoms."

"Man, I wish Penny would get into some of the things I'm into. I mean she tries, but I can tell she's not genuinely interested," lamented Leonard. Howard nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Rosemary discovered her own fandoms years ago. Tolkien is her favorite," he said smugly. "She'd even read _The Silmarillion_."

The men nodded, impressed, none of them having tackled the Tolkien holy text.

"Well, Laura has sucked me into the Disney fandom," said Raj. "We've even got a few fan theories to trend online."

Howard laughed. "I wonder if Erik is going through Disney withdrawals over in Gabon."

"Well, it certainly is different than Disneyland, I'm sure," said Leonard as they headed back downstairs.

After more catching up, the men sat down to dinner with Rosemary, who had ordered a couple of pizzas, one without cheese for Leonard. Sheldon explained every Friday was pizza night, but they took turns cooking and cleaning the rest of the time.

"So Sheldon, what are we doing this weekend?" asked Howard between bites.

"Well, normally tomorrow I would go to the retirement home with Rosemary…"

"Stop right there," said Leonard. "We want to see what life is like for you now, so we are going to do what you normally do."

Sheldon looked at them skeptical. "Okay, well tomorrow we'll go to the retirement center for lunch and grocery shop afterwards. Then Lillian and Yoshi will join us for dinner, and afterwards they are going to the town hall at the elementary school held by the Evil Senator Livingstone," explained Sheldon.

"If we weren't here, would you go to the town hall?" asked Howard.

"Yes. I have yet to see the villain who gets my sweet kitten so infuriated," said Sheldon, leaning over to kiss Rosemary.

"That sounds fun. Rosemary has her own supervillain," laughed Raj.

"Yes, she's my Wonder Woman," said Sheldon, Leonard noticing he shared a secretive glance with Rosemary, who blushed and smiled softly, looking down at her meal.

"Sunday we were going to take you around on a couple of ferries," explained Rosemary after a moment. "Show you the Sound."

"And Monday you will accompany me to SpaceX. And Tuesday I took the day off to show you some of my favorite places in Seattle and where my train model is going to be this Christmas," Sheldon finished.

Leonard smiled. This sounded like a fun week, and he looked forward to seeing Sheldon in his new community.

The guys stayed for a couple more hours, playing games as had become the tradition, only now they were all together. Rosemary worked on her piano set for the next day, the guys muting the game and listening, Leonard amused as Sheldon lost due to his distraction of Rosemary's playing. And she played beautifully, working through a set of Rodgers and Hammerstein. During the sweeping "Some Enchanted Evening," everyone stopped to listen. Rosemary didn't seem to notice the attention, so into the music, and after she finished, began to take notes in the book, mumbling to herself.

As the men headed out to their hotel about two miles away, the three of them could not stop talking about this new, domestic Sheldon. The same, yet so different. Rosemary had definitely made a new man of him.

Despite the fact his friends left about 10:30, and he and Rosemary went to bed soon after, Sheldon found himself still awake and talking away to his girlfriend at 1 a.m. Leaning up against the headboard in his light summer pajamas, Sheldon told Rosemary amusing stories of him and his friends and she lay perpendicular to him, her head on his thighs, wearing a simple blue cotton sleep shirt with the Victoria's Secret logo splashed all over. The only light came in from outside, and as they talked, he watched her fingers braid and unbraid her hair numerous times. He loved her fingers – she used them to play the piano and create art and touch him. They were elegant, and Sheldon found himself distracted by them as she absentmindedly fiddled with her hair, talking about how excited she was to have Lillian and Yoshi over tomorrow as well, how nice to have a house full of people they loved.

"Are you sure the guys want to come to the town hall tomorrow evening? Local politics can be so boring for out-of-towners," said Rosemary. "Lil and Yosh want to come to see me bitch out Livingstone, but I'm not sure…"

"They said they want to see my life," shrugged Sheldon. "I feel like I'm the focus of an anthropological study."

He saw Rosemary smile in the dark. "Speaking of studies, when are we gonna get going on that oral sex…um, coitus project? We have a plan. Maybe next week?"

Sheldon nodded, thinking about their conversation after he returned from Chicago. They both spoke candidly about their concerns, namely other biological functions being located within the very same vicinity of the area one wanted to stimulate the other with one's mouth. The solution was to just bathe thoroughly before, Sheldon assuring Rosemary, who surprisingly seemed to be a little more concerned than him about the germs this time around, any sort of bodily function residue would be minimal. Rosemary grimaced at his comment, put her head in her hands, and groaned, stating she usually loved his bluntness, but now it was making things difficult and un-sexy. Sheldon vowed to soften his language a bit on this topic, perhaps again consulting popular periodicals.

But Tuesday evening, they decided to give it a try, Rosemary wanting to take a bubble bath before. Sheldon, already showered, lingered with a book on the bed, just in his robe, when he heard her voice calling that she'd forgotten a towel. Slipping into the bathroom, he was instantly aroused seeing her lounging in the bath, bubbles everywhere, the fresh soapy scent lightning his mind. He dropped his robe and slid in with her, a tight fit with both of them in a tub usually reserved for one, but Rosemary laughed in delight. She made a top hat of bubbles for him, added a beard. He fashioned a rather elegant bubble bra for her, and both began to laugh at their own silliness. They added more water and more than half a bottle of bubbles, and soon they were fashioning more articles of bubble clothing for each other, only to blow them off. Sheldon wasn't one to slip into fits of laughter often, but he found he was having these laughing fits more and more frequently with her. He covered her hair in bubbles, watching the glittering iridescence mix with the black, reminding him of a galaxy on the canvas of the universe, much like when she wore her gemstone barrettes. Lord, she made him so happy.

And soon he was inside her, laughing between kisses, the duo moving so much water splashed all over the floor of the bathroom, drenching Sheldon's discarded robe. The coitus was awkward and his back hurt a bit after due to their position and tight space, but Sheldon was having fun with Rosemary, being silly, letting go. If this is the way life was going to be from here on out, he loved it. Sure, they had to take 20 minutes to clean up, Rosemary discovering a place behind the toilet needing linoleum repair, but this was them, their home, their lives.

Sheldon realized he'd been quiet for a long time. He looked down at his girlfriend, still fiddling with her hair. "You're my best friend," he said suddenly.

She turned back to look at him, her face breaking into a smile. "You're my best friend too, Sheldon. Just don't tell Lil."

"Don't tell Leonard," he said.

She began to laugh. "You know, I can talk with you forever. I feel like we've been just continuing the conversation we started back in front of the fire on Thanksgiving-eve."

"I agree," he said. Then a thought occurred to him. "Oh, I invited Silverthorne over for dinner, like you suggested."

Rosemary sat up, looking surprised. "Seriously? I was joking. Okay, maybe not. I kind of want to meet him. What did he say?"

Sheldon recalled the conversation, realizing Silverthorne never said whether or not he was coming. But Rosemary seemed more interested in Olivia.

"Wow, I wonder what happened there? Who she is? Do some investigating, Sheldon!"

"I intend to," he answered.

She slid up to lay beside him, and he moved his arms around her. They talked for a bit longer, Rosemary going over her talking points for the town hall the next evening, but soon they'd both drifted away.

At noon the next day, Sheldon led his friends to his usual table of senior female admirers, the women delighted to see more young men sitting with them. After the meal, during the time when some took the dance floor, Sheldon's card was full as usual, but he was able to dance a bit longer with each partner since his friends also accompanied the women. Raj became particularly popular.

"Sheldon, dear," said Betsy, the petite woman he now danced with. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to marry that woman," she said, indicating Rosemary. "She's been playing here for years, and since she's been with you, she glows like a candle."

Sheldon smiled at her statement, but said nothing.

Two partners later, Mable asked Sheldon another Rosemary-related inquiry.

"Sheldon, can you get Rosemary to run for office?" she asked, startling Sheldon. He thought he was the only one who thought she should go up against Evil Senator Livingstone.

"Why do you say that?"

"My daughter works for the art museum next to Rosie's work, and she says Rosie knows her stuff. Cares about people. Well, that's obvious, isn't it sweetie?" Mabel said. "I think a woman like that can make things happen. I've talked with her before about our health care, and she knows how things work. She's bright. You're the man in her life, Sheldon. Encourage her."

"I have," he said, glancing at Rosemary's back as she continued playing. "I want her to go to the state senate, then D.C., then the White House, and then…"

"The world!" laughed Mabel, dramatically, reminding Sheldon why she was one of his favorite dance partners. Quick-witted and kindly humorous.

"Well, I know she's going to be at the big town hall tonight. The van is driving several of us over. Let's give her a nudge, shall we?" Mabel winked.

Sheldon shook his head. "Rosemary is not easily manipulated."

"We won't manipulate her. Just show her she has our support. Somebody needs to take that bastard down," Mabel said.

Sheldon just nodded and walked Mabel back to her chair, the music done. Looking around the room, he saw all the seniors cheering for Rosemary as she took her small bow, then laughing and brushing off the applause as she gathered her things. He knew why she didn't take the step; she thought she was in the background, a worker bee.

But Sheldon knew better – she was the queen bee. Rosemary could rule the world. People liked her, listened to her. And she did things for others without a thought, and Sheldon loved that. She was so different than his other friends, than Amy, and those differences had helped him. His other friends worked, came home, played games, argued with each other about silly things, and existed in their own world. Rosemary floated between worlds. And she didn't cast shadows, like Evil Senator Livingstone or even Sheldon himself, or lurk under someone else's, like Amy and Leonard had done for years with Sheldon. She removed them completely.

He realized these things several weeks ago when she talked about the children's day camps she organized. Sheldon asked how much more compensation she received, and she laughed, telling him the museum stopped funding the camps during the recession, the budget still not allowing for any support. She'd written grants for supplies, usually receiving a bit of help from Microsoft every year, and donated her time, seeking out volunteers. The day camps serviced over a hundred families, and Sheldon watched Rosemary work on organizing everything, spending hours but never complaining, seeming joyful in the task. Sheldon, or any of his old group, would have complained and probably gave up.

And she knew what was going on in the world. She watched _Fareed Zakaria GPS_ every Sunday, followed several different news sites, and shouted at the televised presidential debates as well as most news broadcasts. She had ideas. No, Rosemary was a gift to the world. She needed to run for office.

Sheldon leaned down and whispered in Mabel's ear.

"Okay Mabel, let's do it! Let's get Rosemary on the ballot."

The duo shared a secret glance as Rosemary came down from the small stage to join the group.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Yoshi and Lillian join the group for the weekend, and everyone attends a very dramatic town hall.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts so far. Lots more to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Town Hall Declaration**

When Lillian and Yoshi arrived mid-afternoon, Rosemary felt the joy of her and Sheldon hosting a house full of friends. While Rosemary lived alone for many years, usually having just her sister over or the historical society or the occasional friend from work, she found she had a good teammate in Sheldon in making everyone feel comfortable. They made an early dinner, Sheldon grilling burgers in front of the garage, Rosemary preparing the fixings and salads in the kitchen. While Yoshi met Sheldon's friends when he visited Caltech, Lillian was new to everyone but Raj, so Sheldon and Rosemary allowed them to get to know each other as they prepared the meal.

After dinner, the group lounged in the living room, chatting away, waiting until time to head to the elementary school for the town hall. Lillian, Raj, and Sheldon took advantage of being together to discuss submitting their black hole book to a publisher, and Rosemary found herself playing a competitive game of Monopoly with Leonard, Howard, and Yoshi.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" asked Yoshi.

"We're taking the guys around the Sound," said Rosemary. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds cool," he turned to Leonard and Howard. "We're up here so Lil can meet with her dissertation committee on Monday. I'm golfing Chambers Bay with a buddy that day. Nice to be out of the USGS office. With the mountain more interesting, the tourists have become a bit obnoxious."

"I think it's cool Sheldon was there for the eruption," Howard said, rolling the dice.

"Yeah, that was a crazy day," said Yoshi, glancing at Rosemary. "A crazy week, huh Rose?" She just grinned at him and turned her attention to Howard's property purchase, since she was banker. Yoshi turned to the other two. "We totally shipped Rosie and Sheldon all week. Getting them on the same basketball team, leaving them to snuggle in front of the fire. And now they're living together, all lovey dovey. Thanks to Cupid, and me of course." Yoshi grabbed the dice. "I'm just glad I didn't have to come up here to beat up Sheldon last month?"

"What?" asked Rosemary, noticing Sheldon now listening to the conversation.

"We just had an argument, that's all," Sheldon said, sharing a glance with Yoshi. "We're fine now, right Yoshi?"

Rosemary studied Yoshi as him and Sheldon seemed to have some sort of telepathic conversation. She'd need to remember to ask Sheldon about it later.

"Yes," Yoshi said. "But I still could've taken you down."

"Ha! Fat chance," laughed Lillian, then got excited. "Ohhh…let's play Who Would Win in a Fight!"

"What's that?" asked Leonard as Raj, Sheldon, and Lillian joined them in the living room.

Rosemary laughed. "It's a game Lil and I play. You list two people, real or fictional, and you say who would win in a fight. You need to support your claims."

"And you can never pick Chuck Norris. He always wins," added Yoshi.

"Okay," said Howard, eying Sheldon. "Yoshi versus Sheldon."

"Well, I guess I should side with my husband," sighed Lillian.

"Sheldon is taller, but not a fighter," Leonard reasoned. "Although those newfound basketball skills…"

"But Yoshi golfs, so he has experience with potential weapons such as…a driver," laughed Howard.

"Yoshi would win," said Rosemary matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" cried Sheldon, a look of shock on his face.

"The chemicals in Yoshi's hair would asphyxiate Sheldon before he landed the first punch," she laughed, making Sheldon's shocked look melt into a smile.

"No need to be mean, Rosemary. Back off my hair game," scoffed Yoshi. "Okay, Darth Vader versus Superman."

"Wow! Um, Darth Vader before or after the suit?" asked Leonard.

"After," replied Yoshi.

"Are they on Earth fighting, because that would make a difference for Superman?" asked Howard.

"Yeah, they're participating in an underground kumite in Tokyo," Yoshi explained.

The group fell silent, considering.

"Hmmm…this is harder than I thought. The real question is, does the Force exist only in the galaxy far, far away or all over the universe?" asked Leonard.

"I suspect the Force is all over the universe," said Sheldon. "Maybe earthlings are not sensitive to it."

Rosemary slid into his lap and kissed his nose. "Remember when you were my Jedi, rescuing me?"

"Ah, yes, my little Sith," he kissed her lips.

"Gag! Stop it! We don't want to know about your strange little bedroom games," teased Lillian. "Okay, I'm going with Superman."

After playing a few more rounds, Raj got excited.

"I have a good one," said Raj. "Dumbledore versus Gandalf!"

Rosemary's heart leaped. Yes, Tolkien! She knew this Who Would Win in a Fight, having reasoned it before, using support from both Tolkien and Rowling. She was pretty sure Rowling would agree with her. She jumped to her feet.

"Oh, I know this one…"

"No!" cried Yoshi and Lillian in unison, startling the group.

"What?" asked Raj.

"There are two big rules in the Fox household," began Lillian. "You don't mention Tolkien unless you want a thirty minute Rosemary lecture. And you don't talk about the Texas sports teams unless you want to hear my dad's usual tirade."

"Hey, I don't lecture. I just…" Rosemary began, irritated with her sister. She knew Sheldon's friends appreciated Tolkien too.

"Um, yeah you do," Lil said.

Rosemary thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Yoshi and everyone else would like to hear about your Destiny's Child obsession, which was so bad, you and your two other friends dressed as them for one of the school dances. Oh, I think I have a photo."

"What? Seriously? I wanna see a picture," said Yoshi, jumping up in excitement. "Were you Beyonce?"

Rosemary moved toward the stairs. "I think it's in an album in the office."

"Seriously, Rosie. I'm sorry about the lecture comment…" began Lillian, but Rosemary bolted up the stairs, her sister fast on her heels.

Lillian caught up with her sister and pushed her playfully, tackling her, both landing on Rosemary and Sheldon's bed. The women laughed and looked at each other.

"I missed you," said Lillian. "You seem so happy. I'm really glad, Rose."

Rosemary smiled. "Thanks for bringing Sheldon into our lives, Lil."

Lillian smiled, then leaped off the bed. "Oh my God, I just realized you and Sheldon have sex in this bed."

Rosemary stood up and walked to the closet. "Yes, frequently."

"Gross."

Rosemary browsed through her closet. "What should I wear tonight? I plan on speaking in front of everyone?"

The sisters looked through the closet and chose a simple black pencil skirt and pink blouse. Rosemary closed the bedroom door and began to change, Lillian lounging on the bed, looking at one of Sheldon's comic books.

"Are you going to marry Sheldon?" Lillian asked suddenly, as Rosemary touched up her make-up.

Rosemary looked at her sister in the mirror. "I…I'm really in love with him. This is different than anything before…than Mike."

Lillian sat up. "If he asked you, would you say yes?"

Rosemary studied her own reflection. "Yes." She paused for a long moment. "Yes, I can see us together. Older. Kids. Things I never thought of before." She turned toward Lillian. "But isn't it too soon?"

Lillian shrugged. "You're happy. I know he is. When we first started talking to Sheldon, that guy was a wreck. Busted up over that chick, fighting with his friends. Seriously socially awkward, even more than you." Lillian laughed as Rosemary rolled her eyes. "And now, he's just, well, cool. Still weird, but so is our family, so it works." She laughed. "And he totally dotes on you. Making moon eyes at you all the time. And you, draping yourself all over him. It's sickeningly sweet, if you ask me. Marry him, Rose."

Rosemary stood up. "Help me pick some shoes."

They went into the office, the closet of which featured a large portion of Rosemary's shoe collection.

"These pink wedges are cute," said Lillian. "No, wait, these black heels. Nice thick heel. Looks like something from the 1940s. Ohhh, are those new Uggs?"

Lillian tried on some of Rosemary's shoes, although her feet were slightly bigger, as Rosemary decided on a purse.

Rosemary turned to her sister. "Oh, by the way, we had sex in this closet too," she laughed.

"Jesus, Rosemary," Lillian began laughing hard.

"Rosemary Fox!" came Sheldon's voice. Both women glanced up to see all the men standing in the office, looking in the closet. "And you told me not to talk about our sexcapades!" He stormed from the room.

The four men stared after him, then turned to look at the women sitting on the floor by the dozens of pairs of shoes.

"Did Sheldon just use the word sexcapades?" asked Howard.

Rosemary, whose face was already red, slammed the closet door, and the Fox sisters broke down in laughter.

An hour later, the group drove to the elementary school for the town hall, Rosemary and Sheldon in the Camaro, the others in their own vehicles, heading to their hotels after the meeting.

Sheldon glanced over at Rosemary. "Rosemary, I have a confession."

"Yes?"

"I may have spoken about a couple of our…um…intimate activities with my friends," he said, then spoke quickly. "Nothing too specific. Just…they brag about things…and, well I have it much better, so I need to brag too." He sighed. "I just wanted to tell you since I think it is hypocritical of me to get mad at you and…"

"Sheldon, we're fine," said Rosemary, glancing down at the notecards in her hands, Sheldon knowing those were the things she wanted to talk about that night. "I don't tell Lillian anything specific. I was just joking around with her." She paused. "And I think you would beat Yoshi in a fight. Speaking of, why did he say he wanted to beat you up?"

Sheldon sighed heavily. "He yelled at me about my jealousy over Enzo." Sheldon didn't want to talk about it, but Rosemary had ears like, well, a fox. "But we're good now."

He was happy when Rosemary just nodded, looking down at her cards again. Should he say something about running against Evil Senator Livingstone? Would Mabel say something? Perhaps he and the elderly woman should have made an official plan, but alas, she seemed more interested in afternoon bingo.

The school wasn't far, and the group entered, surprised to see the gymnasium almost full. A small stage was at the front, with a table, Evil Senator Livingstone sitting alone, waiting for the meeting to begin, fiddling with his phone. Sheldon noticed a couple of people from their neighborhood, members from their gym, people from the grocery store. Sheldon's group took a seat towards the middle of the house, Rosemary on the inner aisle, Sheldon beside her, Leonard, Raj, Howard, Yoshi, and Lillian completing the row.

"Okay, so that guy totally looks like Gene Hackman when he played Lex Luthor," said Leonard.

Sheldon nodded in agreement. The resemblance was uncanny. Wonder Woman Rosemary really did have her own supervillain. Sheldon's mind drifted to Rosemary in her little bustier and panties, only this time she was battling Livingstone, him firing bullets at her while she deflected them back at him with her bracelets. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, a prisoner of Livingstone's who was using the physicist to construct a bomb to wipe out humanity, watched from a cell in the secret lair, but when Rosemary defeated Livingstone, she grabbed Sheldon, took him to the Hall of Justice in her invisible plane, and once again invited him to her boudoir for coitus. Ah, yes. It was one of Sheldon's favorite fantasies, watching Rosemary wield her powers and then take him for a wild romp in bed.

"Dude, Sheldon, you okay? You have this really strange look on your face," asked Raj, shattering Sheldon's thoughts.

Sheldon reddened, realizing where he was and who he was with. Rosemary glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. She looked pretty in pink, business but soft. Her secret identity.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Sheldon said, sitting up straight. While he used to daydream only about physics, Rosemary crept in more and more. Hmmm…maybe he could persuade her to wear her costume again later this evening. Maybe he could put together a role play game for Rosemary. What would she like? Sheldon's mind began to churn.

"All right, everyone," came Livingstone's voice, him taking a moment to adjust his lapel microphone. "I'd like to call this town hall to order. As you all know, we go back into session next week, and I want to know what issues need to be brought up on behalf of the people of Tacoma."

And the meeting began, people standing up from around the room to voice their concerns. Sheldon noticed Livingstone take notes from time to time, but he mostly appeared bored and disinterested. Now he saw why Rosemary distrusted him; he didn't listen to the people who he represented

Rosemary stood up, voicing her concerns on large class sizes in the public schools. Sheldon loved how her beautiful, clear voice projected throughout the place, and looked around pleased when he saw people regarding her, nodding.

"And I've looked at the state budget. If we weren't giving such a huge tax break to some of the corporations, we could afford more classroom teachers," said Rosemary.

"My dear, it is those tax breaks that attract these large employers to this state," said Livingstone. Sheldon sensed the senator was talking down to Rosemary, and he felt his blood run hot.

But Rosemary kept going, sounding professional, unflustered. "I understand that, senator. However, these same corporations also support the new STEM movement. With the new tech boom in the Pacific Northwest and…"

"There is no way, honey," he said, moving his eyes from her to the congregation. "Next?"

Sheldon glanced over to see Rosemary clench her fists, her notecards becoming creased. She remained standing.

"I am not done speaking, senator," she said loudly.

Any side conversations happening in the gym ceased and all eyes turned to Rosemary.

"I'd also like to bring up the issue of job training. Since we are recovering from a recession, we need to begin looking at our low income populations. We have many homeless families, not transients, but families with small children, who could really benefit from assistance. These are hardworking people, not asking for a handout, who hate being on Welfare, who…" she said.

"Why don't we hear from someone else?" asked Livingstone, obviously irritated.

"No," shouted someone from the back. "I think we'd all like to hear from her."

A chorus of agreement rang out through the assembly. Sheldon noticed Rosemary hadn't taken her eyes off of Livingstone. He glanced over at his friends, seeing everyone on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to the action. This was far better than television, and that was his woman causing the conflict. Sheldon's heart fluttered in excitement.

"As I was saying, you promised years ago job training for…" Rosemary continued.

"Yes, well sometimes things don't work out in the state senate or the budget for that matter," Livingstone said, Sheldon seeing his nostrils flaring. She was really getting the Lex Luthor look-alike riled up.

"They never do because you don't represent our interests," Rosemary said, her voice raising, Sheldon sensing a bit of anger.

"Tacoma is not the entire state. We need to consider the interests of those on both sides of the Cascades. On the coast and the farmlands," said Livingstone.

"I agree. But Tacoma is a large community, and you only represent the issues of the wealthy, the business owners, the upper-middle class, which is a small percentage of the population," said Rosemary. "But our town, our community is more than that. We are equal parts blue collar and white collar."

Clapping and sounds of affirmation rang out amongst the assembly. Livingstone opened his mouth, but Rosemary wasn't finished.

"We are longshoremen and doctors living side-by-side. We are teachers and contractors and electricians and artists and baristas and students. We are people trying to make our community better for each other, which I don't believe you are doing, and you hold the most power of all."

More cheers from the audience rose. Livingstone now stood up, looking rather threatening. Rosemary stood her ground.

"Go Rose," Sheldon heard Lillian whisper.

"Tacoma is a beautiful blending of people from all walks of life who deserve good, solid leadership who can see to the unique needs of our community," her voice filled the space, Sheldon marveling how she held the room, everyone fully engaged in her. But she only had eyes for Livingstone. "Frankly, Senator Livingstone, you've ignored this community for too long. Our schools need attention, our teachers support."

More cheers.

"Our hardworking families in poverty need to be risen up, not shamed."

Some people rose to their feet, shouting in agreement. Rosemary raised her voice.

"Our people need good health care so they can support our strong city. And…"

"Listen, young woman," said Livingstone, almost hissing at her. "I'm doing the best I can…"

"No you aren't," Rosemary said firmly.

Livingstone laughed, an unsettling sound to Sheldon's ears. He wished Rosemary had worn her Wonder Woman bracelets for protection. "Well, I appear to be the only choice this election day once again."

Chattering rose up amongst the assembly. Rosemary turned and locked eyes with Sheldon. Having known her for several months now, he knew her different moods. Her eyes flashed with rage and determination. He could see her body almost quaking, her fists still clenched.

 _Come on, Rosemary_ , he pleaded in his mind. _You can do it!_

Rosemary turned back to Livingstone. "You are not running unopposed anymore."

Livingstone looked confused. "And who is running against me?"

Rosemary took two steps forward. "Me," she said, loud and clear, her voice echoing in the large room.

The gym erupted in cheering and shouting.

"Holy shit," Sheldon heard Yoshi say.

Sheldon looked over to see his group all staring in awe at Rosemary, Lillian on her feet along with others in the room. Livingstone banged his fist on the table, and the room grew quiet.

"What is your name?" he said.

"Rosemary Fox."

"Well, Ms. Fox, you should have filed your paperwork in May to get on the ballot and in the pamphlet."

"I know how this works, senator. I can run as a write-in candidate," she said.

"Well, in order to legally campaign, you need to file your paperwork by this Tuesday, complete with a thousand voter signatures," he said, then got a look of mock sadness on his face. "But alas, the elections office is closed tomorrow as it is Sunday."

"Oh, I happen to have the paperwork right here," came a small voice from behind. Sheldon turned around to see Mabel and others from the retirement home two rows back. Mabel was standing holding up a file. "I picked this up a couple weeks ago. Been thinking about running myself, you know instead of bingo and knitting. But I would rather Rosemary Fox run." She handed Rosemary the file and winked at Sheldon.

More shouts and cheers rang out.

"I'll sign right now!" cried someone from the front.

"Fox for senate!" yelled another.

Sheldon felt himself about to burst with excitement. Rosemary was really doing it! He needed to get started developing the emblem for her campaign.

Livingstone again banged on the table.

"Fine!" he said, now looking genuinely angry. "I'll see you at the debate, little girl. Meeting adjourned." He marched off the stage, followed by several men in suits from the front row.

Sheldon rose, wanting to grab Rosemary and kiss her senseless. He felt so proud. His girlfriend just took on Evil Senator Livingstone. But as he moved toward her, so did about a hundred other people. She became lost in a mass of others. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mabel.

"Nice work, my boy," she said. "But you may want to just sit and wait now. Your girl needs to work the crowd. Oh, this is so exciting. Everyone at the home will be so happy. We need to start working on posters." She walked back towards the other seniors, who were shuffling toward the door.

Sheldon sat back down next to Leonard.

"Wow, Rosemary is something else," Leonard said.

"Yeah, she's got balls. That guy is terrifying," said Howard.

"He looked like he wanted to tear her head off," added Raj.

Sheldon turned to respond, but noticed two people were now standing directly before him, the empty chairs in front of him the only buffer. A tall, broad-shouldered African-American man next to a petite, slender, incredibly pale blonde woman. They studied Sheldon intently.

"Rosemary Fox came in with you, correct?" asked the man.

Sheldon nodded. He noticed the woman was frantically browsing on her tablet. She turned to look at her companion. "She's educated, has a solid job in the community, published, native Washingtonian, Native American. All in all, a solid candidate."

The man nodded and turned back to the sitting Sheldon. "I'm Mark."

"And I'm Melissa," said the woman. "We are lawyers for the law firm Gee, Goodman, and Graham. We have a special interest in community works and…"

"Namely, we need Livingstone out of office and have been waiting a long time for someone with charisma to run," Mark finished.

"We offer to run Ms. Fox's campaign…" said Melissa.

"As a public service, no charge," finished Mark.

Sheldon felt overwhelmed by their fast, back and forth style, but they didn't let up.

"Who are you?" asked Mark.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Ohhh, a doctor," said Melissa, beginning to browse through her tablet again. She turned to Mark. "Great connection with health care." Back to Sheldon. "Where do you practice?"

"I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a theoretical physicist working for the new SpaceX campus."

Mark and Melissa both nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent. Up and coming tech company. Should go nicely with her comments about STEM," said Mark. "We saw you holding hands with her. Can we assume husband?"

"Um…boyfriend," Sheldon glanced over at his friends, who were looking at him a bit concerned. Yoshi leaned in listening. Lillian had joined her sister and had the paperwork, already gathering signatures across the room. Sheldon turned back to the lawyers.

"For how long?" asked Melissa.

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Nine months." Nine months! That short amount of time? Yet, he felt connected with her more than any other person he'd ever met, more than Leonard, Amy, anybody. How had that happened?

"Live separate or together?" asked Mark. Sheldon noticed Melissa frowning at her screen.

"Together. In a townhome in the hills," Sheldon explained.

Mark and Melissa turned to each other and both shrugged. "It's the 21st century. People can deal with a candidate who lives with her boyfriend," said Melissa. "I want to talk about these rather unflattering YouTube videos of you."

Sheldon glanced at the screen and saw several of his past embarrassing moments as a playlist on the website. He sighed. One could not outrun past transgressions.

"These are all on a page belonging to a hwolowitz?" Melissa said.

Howard snickered. "Oh, that's me."

Mark and Melissa looked at Howard seriously, causing his laughter to die instantly.

"You need to remove all those videos with Dr. Cooper by tomorrow," Mark said.

"Why? That's my channel and…"

"If you don't, we will sue you on Dr. Cooper's behalf," explained Mark calmly. "Nothing personal, but we will win, and you will be left with nothing."

Howard stared at them, speechless. He finally turned to Sheldon. "You'd sue me?"

Sheldon opened his mouth, but Melissa continued, "Dr. Cooper will now be seen a lot with Ms. Fox, future Senator Fox, as she moves about the community, attends events, campaigns. We need him to look good. You will remove those videos." She studied Sheldon. "Is this how you normally dress?"

Sheldon looked down at himself. He wore the usual slacks and tonight his Green Lantern shirt. "Yes, but I dress a bit different for work and conferences and…"

Mark interrupted, putting his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "I can get him a consultant and…"

"Ohhh, let me!" piped in Yoshi.

Mark and Melissa turned and looked at the young man, who tonight sported blue-tipped spikes and his usual hipster clothes.

"No!" they cried in shocked unison.

"Please, never give Dr. Cooper fashion advice," said Melissa. "We'll help him. We have people." Sheldon saw Yoshi's look of defeat. Melissa glanced at Rosemary at the front of the assembly. "However, our candidate seems to have good fashion and presentation sense. And I love the shoes."

"Rosemary pays attention to the latest fashion," said Sheldon. "And owns over 250 pairs of shoes. And she always presents herself well. And she's caring, beautiful, and will win."

Mark smiled. "I'm happy to see she has such support at home. Now two more questions. Are there any potential sex scandals?"

Sheldon's eyes widened. He looked over at his friends again who seemed a little bewildered.

"Sex scandals?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, cheating, online trysts, prostitution, affairs…" listed Melissa.

"Absolutely not," cried Sheldon, aghast that people would think his Wonder Woman, or himself for that matter, could be involved in such sordid things. "Rosemary is…well, it's just us…and we…"

"Okay, okay," laughed Mark. "More importantly, any money scandals?"

"Money scandals are a bigger deal than sex scandals?" asked Leonard.

"Oh yes," said Melissa. "At least in this day and age."

"Rosemary is not wealthy, but owns a home," said Sheldon. He thought about their life together. "We're comfortable. Nothing illegal."

Melissa and Mark nodded, then glanced over at Rosemary, whose crowd was starting to thin a bit.

Mark extended his hand to Sheldon. "Well, we're going to talk with our candidate. Thank you so much. We look forward to working with you, Dr. Cooper."

Melissa shook Sheldon's hand as well and then the duo floated over to talk to Rosemary. Sheldon sat back down after the farewells with the lawyers and finally turned to his friends.

"You going to be able to handle this, buddy?" asked Leonard.

"Of course," said Sheldon. "I was the one who originally encouraged her to run. Weeks ago."

"But Sheldon, this is going to be a lot of work. A lot of, well, schmoozing. Something you are not…um," said Raj.

"I can't believe you're going to sue me!" Howard growled at Sheldon.

"Dude, just take the videos off your page," chastised Raj. "Help out."

Howard glared at the ground.

Sheldon's mind began to run in all directions. Raj was right, he couldn't schmooze. However, he loved and believed in Rosemary. And he had ideas for her campaign. He could handle this; after all, Rosemary supported him with his work, he needed to return the favor.

He remembered watching Erik with Amy at the university gala months ago, Erik genuinely happy for Amy as she won her big award. Erik had been the subject of Sheldon's own anthropological study the previous summer, and he noticed Amy thrived under Erik's unwavering support, something Sheldon had never fully given her, always so focused on himself. But he'd learned, his angry spying on Erik turning into actual useful information and skills. Sheldon was in a relationship with his true love, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who made him feel loved and supported. He would be there for her.

Sheldon and the others began chatting about other things as they waited. Another twenty minutes passed before Rosemary finally rejoined the group, quietly sitting next to Sheldon, the gymnasium almost empty. Sheldon noticed she looked a little shocked, flushed. She studied Sheldon and opened her mouth, but Yoshi interrupted.

"Rose, you were gangsta," he cried. "Hey, let's go celebrate! I'll buy a round of local brews at the billiards bar up the street. Wanna rematch with Coopersaurus anyway. Who's game? Night's still young."

The group seemed excited to play, so everyone headed to the cars. Sheldon noticed Rosemary still seemed shocked and held his hand a bit tighter.

In the car, Rosemary finally spoke. "What the hell did I do?"

Sheldon turned to her, as they were now sitting at a red light. "What do you mean?"

Rosemary just shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go hit things with sticks."

Sheldon drove, the car in silence. He felt confused; Rosemary should be as excited as he was, more so. She was going to be a senator. But looking at her, he sensed fear. He wished he could crawl inside her head to see what was going on.

Inside the bar, the group got a table, Yoshi running over to grab a round of beers featured from a brewery in Portland, one he promised offered a nice, crisp PNW flavor for their California guests. He handed everyone a bottle, and called for a toast.

"To Rose Fox, who's going to wipe the floor with Senator Livingstone this November," said Yoshi. The group clinked their bottles together and took a sip. All except Rosemary.

Although she didn't drink often, Rosemary did sometimes enjoy a beer, especially ones chosen by Yoshi, who seemed to know his brews. However, the smell as she brought it up to her lips made her instantly nauseous. She put the bottle down on a nearby table and glanced across the room, finding the restroom.

"Excuse me," she said, heading toward the back hall.

As she walked, she felt her heart knocking in her chest. What had she done? Had she really said she was running for senate? What had she been thinking? She couldn't run for office? Who would vote for her? She just got so angry. But she was no politician. Still, those lawyers seemed to think she could win. And then there was Sheldon…

The establishment only had one restroom, and it was locked, the little sign indicating occupied. Rosemary leaned against the wall, willing herself not to throw up. She met the gaze of Kurt Cobain, center in a signed and framed Nirvana poster hanging on the wall.

Damn that Sheldon! Him and his honeyed southern drawl, so persuasive, telling her to run, that she could rule the world. Calling her his Wonder Woman. She'd met his blue eyes right before she declared her candidacy, his gaze encouraging her to take the risk. And she had. Yes, it was all his fault.

How long was this person going to take in the restroom?!

Rosemary felt dizzy. She was planning to start her doctoral program in three weeks. She was teaching a class on Pacific Northwest tribes at the community college during the fall. She worked full time at the museum. And now she was running for state senate. What the hell?

Rosemary slid down the wall to be sitting on the floor, not minding the fact the carpet probably hadn't been vacuumed in several days or that she was in a skirt. Hugging her knees, she tried to calm her breathing.

"Rosemary?"

She looked up to see Sheldon standing over her, a deeply worried expression on his face.

"I'm okay, Sheldon," she said, but her voice was quivering. "No, I'm not."

Sheldon sat down beside her without hesitation. "Talk to me, Rosemary. Please." he said.

Rosemary stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankles. "Sheldon, I…I don't think I can do this. Run for office. Who's going to vote for me?"

"Lillian already collected 200 signatures," Sheldon pointed out.

"Yeah, but…but…well, I have so much going on," she said, knowing she was looking at the big picture but unable to see any other images. "I guess I could delay starting my doctorate." She laughed. "I mean really, the reason why I wanted to get one was to run for office. But like you said, I don't necessarily need it." She sighed. "This is all your fault."

"What?"

"You kept saying it, encouraging me," she said, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. "And…I do want to…but I'm scared."

Sheldon scooted over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Rosemary, you will win. And it will be scary going up against Lex Luthor…ah, Evil Senator Livingstone. But when I watched you this evening, you…you were incredible. And you're my girlfriend. And it was very…arousing." He nuzzled the side of her head, kissing her cheek.

Rosemary smiled, feeling a little better. "But Sheldon, this is going to be a lot of work. And I've really been enjoying being just us, having a home together, getting to know each other."

"I've enjoyed that too," he said. "But you want this, don't you?"

Rosemary thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Then I am here for you," he said. "Because I want this for you too, Senator Fox."

"There you two are," said Lillian, entering the back hallway. "Thought you were going for a little bathroom tryst since you can't keep your hands off each other." She stopped as she saw her sister. "You okay, Rose."

"Yeah, just terrified," Rosemary answered.

Lillian sat on the floor on the other side of her sister and took her hand. "Rose, you were fabulous tonight, and I know you loved it. And you're going to kill at the debate. And meeting people, campaigning. You know this community, the people. And people love you. You were made to do this. And we're all here for you. Me, Shel, Yoshi, everyone."

The trio fell into silence, Rosemary feeling so much better having her loving boyfriend on one side of her and her sister, her rock, on the other side. Yes, things were becoming clearer in her head. She could do this. She wanted to, for years. Why not now?

Sheldon, Rosemary, and Lillian returned to the group and played the games, Rosemary still neglecting the beer, noticing Sheldon himself left his nearly full. She knew her stomach would not accept it, even though she felt a little better.

Later that night, Sheldon fell asleep quickly, but Rosemary lay awake, her mind churning with everything that happened. Sure, she wasn't running for the national senate, but this was huge for her. She turned to Sheldon, focusing on his face, his steady breathing calming her. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. And he believed in her.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"Hmmm…" he murmured, shifting around. "Rescue me, Wonder Woman."

Rosemary giggled, loving how sometimes he talked in his sleep.

"Rescue you from what?" she whispered.

"From…from…oh dear…" he breathed, flopping over on his side.

"What's wrong?"

"My…black dry erase pen…out of ink…dry…but…but…Rosemary…senator," then he began to snore softly.

Rosemary snuggled against him and eventually drifted off, a smile on her face.

The next morning, she awoke facing the clock. Half past ten! They were supposed to take Sheldon's friends around the Sound. Sitting up, she noticed she was in bed alone and could hear voices downstairs. Jumping out of bed, she pulled on some pajama bottoms and her robe. Padding softly into the living room, she found Sheldon and his friends at the kitchen table, each with a laptop.

"What's going on?" Rosemary asked, all the men looking up in unison at the sound of her voice. She saw pans out, Sheldon having probably cooked something for the group, made coffee. "Are you playing some sort of online game?"

Sheldon jumped up, excited. "Oh no, we are working on the Rosemary Fox, 2016 campaign."

"We signed up for several social media accounts. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram," began Leonard.

"And have been developing a plan to get the rest of the signatures by the end of the day," continued Raj.

"And I deleted Sheldon's stupid videos so I won't get sued," Howard growled, glaring at Sheldon.

"But we were going to take you sightseeing today," said Rosemary.

"This is more fun," said Sheldon, his friends nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I have different areas mapped out, and we're going to separate and gather signatures. The malls, the Tacoma Dome, which is hosting a UFC event this afternoon and evening. We'll stand outside," said Raj, sounding excited. "This is just like a scavenger hunt."

"I already designed business cards to hand to people so they can access your social media," explained Howard. "Lil and Yoshi are getting them printed now."

"They've already been here?" she asked. She was the one running for office, and stood amongst all these people working in her pajamas. "I'm…I'm not even dressed. I never sleep this late…I…"

Sheldon jumped up and kissed her on the cheek, moving toward his espresso machine. "It's all right, kitten. Your brain was working on overtime. Amy explained to me one time that sometimes when we've been thinking a lot, and our thoughts are disjointed, our body forces us to sleep to recover."

Everyone nodded at her, smiling, then refocused on their work.

Rosemary turned and went to the living room to sit on the sofa, Sheldon bringing her a latte with a heart on top. She looked at him, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying not to cry.

Sheldon wrapped her in his arms. "You were there for me in Rome. And…you saved me last November. Part of a relationship is supporting each other."

"Yes," she whispered into his shoulder. "You saved me too." She leaned back to look him in the eyes, giving him her best smile. "Well, I guess you should help. This was all your idea."

Sheldon jumped up, excited. "Cheese, mushroom, and sausage omelet?"

"You know my order, Chef Cooper," she giggled.

Sheldon bounded off to the kitchen as Rosemary curled up on the couch, watching the group work. Soon Lillian and Yoshi returned, and after a filling breakfast, Rosemary got dressed and they left in teams to gather signatures.

By the time the group reassembled at the Fox-Cooper residence for dinner, they'd gathered over 1,500 signatures. Staring at all the names and addresses of people who would vote for her, Rosemary suddenly felt determination override her fears. Senator Livingstone better watch out – Rosemary Fox represented the people of Tacoma. And she would win.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, the guys meet Sheldon's doppelganger, Rosemary begins her campaign, and Sheldon becomes a beast in bed.**_

 _ **Also, I posted the first chapter of my Amy/Erik story, The Christmas Calendar Conception, this past week. Please check it out!**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving to all my friends in the U.S.! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday full of love. I'm thankful for having such a fun way to practice my writing and a supportive community of readers. Have a great week, everyone. Take care of yourselves and each other.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Campaign Manager Manipulation**

Sheldon pulled up at the SpaceX campus Monday morning, his car loaded with his friends. He looked forward to showing them his office and the labs on campus, introducing them to Grant. He had so much at his new work, and with Rosemary not around to give him "the look," he could brag all he wanted.

The guys marveled at Sheldon's large office, the beautiful view of Mt. Rainier, the huge conference room.

"I need to update my calendar, and then I will take you around the campus," said Sheldon, opening his e-mail, seeing a couple meetings scheduled, three interview requests, and a two-month review with personnel. Sheldon pulled out his phone, regarding the recent Rosemary Fox 2016 events coming up, a Friday evening meeting with the campaign managers Mark and Melissa, an already organized fundraising dinner with local small businesses on Saturday night, and dinner with Mabel on Sunday, planning what the seniors could do to help. Not to mention the meeting of his model train club on Saturday afternoon. Sheldon had a busy week ahead, but everything seemed in order, and he couldn't wait to meet with the campaign managers to discuss his ideas for Rosemary Fox 2016.

Sheldon led the group around the campus, taking them to the engineering labs first, Howard thrilled by what he saw, staying behind to talk with the employees while Sheldon took Raj and Leonard to the experimental physics lab. Sheldon could see Leonard's jealousy at all the equipment available to him, and the observation made him happy. Swinging by Grant's office to invite him for lunch, the men returned to Sheldon's and lounged in the conference room, Howard eventually joining them again.

"Dude, Sheldon, this place is so cool," said Raj. "I would totally move up here to work. Well, if Laura didn't have her gig at Disneyland. And she's been DJing at several clubs. Yeah, maybe not. Gotta support my woman."

"Hell, I'd move up here," said Howard. "This place is amazing, and Musk is a visionary."

"Sheldon, you have so much in…" began Leonard.

"Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon inwardly groaned as they all turned to see Silverthorne standing in the doorway. The men rose, and Sheldon introduced each of them. Silverthorne simply nodded and locked eyes with Sheldon.

"So I will take you up on your dinner invitation for this coming weekend," said Silverthorne formally. "Which evening were you thinking? And I would like to offer to bring dessert. I baked a lot with my grandmother growing up and rarely have an audience for my talents."

Sheldon felt his stomach knot. In the excitement of Rosemary going up against Evil Senator Livingstone, he'd completely forgotten his invitation to Silverthorne.

"Oh, um…Silvertho…Carson...can we reschedule? My girlfriend decided to run for office, and our weekend suddenly became very full," stammered Sheldon.

Silverthorne's eyes darkened, and Sheldon saw his shoulders slouch slightly. Was he disappointed?

"Oh," he said quietly. "I…I understand." He nodded to the group and turned just as Jodie from accounting came into the conference room.

"Sheldon dear, I just have some questions about some orders," she said cheerfully, then saw Silverthorne. Her voice dropped, "Oh, Dr. Silverthorne, I have a couple inquiries for you as well. Stay put."

"I understand the helium and the…" began Sheldon.

"Oh no, we're good there. No worries sweetie," Jodie said, looking around the table. "Oh, are these your Caltech friends?"

Sheldon introduced everyone again.

"Now Sheldon, dear, the company you are ordering some of your other chemical compounds from has a rather sketchy history…" Jodie began.

"We've used them as a supplier before at Caltech," he said.

"Yes, well the company is now going through a class action lawsuit for a chemical leak at one of their facilities. Poisoned groundwater. We do not want to associate with such businesses," she smiled kindly at Sheldon. "I know you are focused on your science, but Mr. Musk is primarily a businessman seeking to make the world better, and we cannot, will not, work with such irresponsible companies. I simply ask you to look into the businesses in the future before placing an order." Jodie handed Sheldon back his paperwork and said cheerfully. "But the helium is on the way."

Jodie turned to Silverthorne.

"And you," she said harshly. "I'm uncertain why you need a specific type of pencil. One would think any old number two would do."

"On the contrary, Ticonderoga pencils have been proven to sharpen better, more evenly, and their erasers…" Silverthorne argued in his usual deadpan tone.

"I'm ordering you the Office Max brand," Jodie interrupted, glaring at the young man before turning to Sheldon and his friends. "Nice to meet you all." She headed down the hall.

Silverthorne stood still, glowering after her. Surprisingly, Sheldon felt bad for him. While he'd established himself differently at SpaceX, trying to avoid some of the workplace pitfalls he encountered at Caltech, Silverthorne seemed to be struggling, and he didn't have the benefit of work friends to help him out from time to time.

"So…um…you're a mathematician?" asked Leonard.

Silverthorne's eyes snapped back to the men. "Yes."

"And you also dabble in economic theory?" asked Howard.

"Yes."

"Sheldon told us you are interested in film too," added Raj.

"Yes."

Silence filled the room, Silverthorne regarding the men. Without any word, he suddenly turned to leave. Sheldon jumped up and ran to his desk, grabbed some items, and followed Silverthorne into the hall.

"Here," he said, holding six brand new Ticonderoga pencils out to Silverthorne.

Silverthorne took them, his cold gaze meeting Sheldon's, saying nothing.

"And I will talk to Rosemary about rescheduling dinner. I am sorry. It was…rude of me to extend the invitation and…not follow through," said Sheldon. "And we would love dessert. What do you make best?"

Silverthorne seemed to consider for a moment. "Strawberry cheesecake," he said plainly.

"Can I get back to you?" asked Sheldon.

"Okay."

Silverthorne turned and walked to his office, closing the door behind him.

Sheldon shook his head, returning to his friends, trying to figure out why he just gave out his best pencils, which Jodie didn't hesitate to order for him, and re-invite Silverthorne for dinner. Perhaps Rosemary's compassionate, bleeding heart was rubbing off on him. Well, he knew that the day him and Grant took the television and library over to the family homeless shelter. But extending kindness to the cold Silverthorne might be going too far. Still, Sheldon, who often found reading people difficult, could sense a profound sadness in Silverthorne. Hmmm…like Rosemary said, he needed to do some investigating.

Returning to his friends, he found them in deep conversation, which stopped as he entered the room.

"Well, he's interesting," said Howard, chuckling.

"A bit…off-putting," said Raj.

"Just say it," said Sheldon angrily. "He reminds you of me."

"Well, a little bit," began Leonard. "But the old Sheldon. The one in front of us now gives out high end pencils."

The men laughed, and Sheldon rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject. Yet, in the back of his mind, he wondered what was going on with the mathematician down the hall.

The next day, Howard found himself walking side-by-side with Sheldon through the Pike Place Market along the Seattle waterfront, his friend yammering away about his favorite food and flower stalls, where him and Rosemary bought this or ate that. Oh, and they kissed over there as she took a selfie. And then there was that one time when the fishmongers threw a large salmon that almost hit Sheldon, and Rosemary laughed and laughed and Sheldon grabbed her and yada, yada, yada. With his marriage struggling, listening to Sheldon, the last member of the group he thought would be crazy in love, talk about how happy he was, made Howard slightly ill.

Leonard and Raj walked a ways ahead of them, and paused at a handmade jewelry cart, evidently looking for something for Penny and Laura. Sheldon tapped Howard on the arm and led him down a small staircase nearby, and Howard could see a spectacular view of the Puget Sound, the ferries coming and going, sailboats out, people enjoying the August day. The two men stood in silence for several moments.

"Howard," said Sheldon finally. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"As leader of our social group, I feel I need to catch up on the latest with my friends," Sheldon began, making Howard roll his eyes. Did he still consider himself the leader even from a thousand miles away? "Raj mentioned in Chicago that you and Bernadette were fighting a lot."

Damn Raj, thought Howard. The last thing he needed was stupid Sheldon butting into his personal life. He was already pissed at him for having to clean out his YouTube account.

"Sheldon, it's none of your goddamned business, okay? So butt out," Howard hissed.

They stood in silence for a long time, Howard stewing.

"Can I tell you something? And you can't tell Leonard," Sheldon said.

"What?"

"Rosemary is my best friend. I'm not sure when it happened, but it did," began Sheldon. "Is Bernadette your best friend?"

Howard did not look at Sheldon, feeling hot tears spring into his eyes. Was she? Were they even friends? God, how had things got so bad? He gripped the railing in front of him, saying nothing, afraid he might break down in front of Sheldon.

Sheldon continued talking. "Of all the people in my life, Howard, you helped me the most last year when things got bad for me. When I got…lost. And because of you, I took a chance with Rosemary, and that changed my life. In such a good way. I feel so much better now, so much healthier, so alive. I want to help you, Howard. Any way I can. I owe you so much, and I don't think signing you up for a Harry and David Fruit of the Month membership, which I did consider, is enough."

Howard continued to stare at the islands in the distance. He finally found his voice, "I don't know if Bernie and I can fix this, Sheldon, so you might as well sign me up for Fruit of the Month."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you will fix this," said Sheldon with finality in his voice.

Howard shook his head, and said, barely above a whisper to avoid crying. "I don't know how."

Then he turned and walked into the market quickly, the tears starting to roll down his face. He swept by Leonard and Raj and kept walking, out of the market and into the city, past the first Starbucks and the flagship Nordstrom, finally turning to follow the monorail track to City Center and the Space Needle. He walked quickly, all the thoughts of him and Bernie and the last several years and crazy Sheldon and Rosemary and best friends and going to space and his mother dying and finding out he had a brother and remodeling and work. He walked and walked and finally sat down outside the Pacific Science Center, texting his friends to meet him there when they were ready. Buying a soda from a nearby vendor, he sat in the sun and thought about what would happen when he returned home.

The next day at SpaceX, Sheldon sat staring at his cell phone. His friends had drove by that morning to say goodbye before heading back down to California, Sheldon wondering when he would see them again. He'd need to plan a trip to Pasadena soon since he missed Penny as well, and even Laura, who's taught him his ever-improving cappuccino skills. Maybe wait until Amy and Erik returned from Gabon so they could all get together. He'd love to play counterfactuals again with Amy, and they'd been unable to communicate except through e-mail, which made the game uninteresting.

But Bernadette was on his mind at the moment, the little woman who'd whipped him into shape more times than he could count. But he was uncertain if he should follow through with his plan. Rosemary advised him to follow his heart, knowing he cared about his friends.

Sheldon grabbed his phone and dialed Bernadette's number before he could reconsider. It rang twice and finally her small voice answered, "Hello Sheldon."

"Hello Bernadette," he said formally. "Hope you are well. I just wanted to tell you that the men left this morning and are heading back to Pasadena."

"Oh…um…thank you," she said. "Did you all have a nice time?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, hesitating. Okay, he could do this. And Bernadette was hundreds of miles away, so he could just hang up if she decided to go all…well, Bernadette on him. "I…um…I heard you and Howard are having some problems."

Silence. "What?"

"I heard from Raj, and then from Howard himself, that you are having some marital problems," Sheldon continued, suddenly realizing this could be a very bad idea.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sheldon," said Bernadette, her voice rising.

He began to speak quickly. "Howard helped me a lot last year and I want to help him and…"

"Listen, Sheldon, you keep out of our business, okay?" she said, her voice sharp in his ears. "The last person that we should be taking relationship advice from is you. What, you think you're some love guru now that you've found your princess of the northern woods? Remember, I watched you for years disregard Amy…"

"Yes, well…"

"And mistreat and abuse your friends."

"I understand, but…"

"Who the hell are you then to call me up and offer tips on my marriage to Howard, huh?" she shouted in his ear.

"I watched Howard crying in the Pike Place Market yesterday," he yelled back, frustrated Bernadette wouldn't let him get a word in. "He's my friend, and he's hurting, and he loves you. He said so. He loves you, Bernadette."

Silence again. He finally heard a sniffle, and her small voice again. "He cried? In public?"

"Yes. You know I can't lie."

"Sheldon," she began softly, then broke down crying.

Sheldon felt uncertain what he should do next. He simply wanted to tell her to work it out, and then move on with his day. He waited in silence, listening to Bernadette cry.

"I told Howard Rosemary and I were best friends," Sheldon finally spoke. "I'm not very good at relationships, but I think being friends is important and…I don't know what else to say. I just…don't give up on Howard, please."

More Bernadette crying. Sheldon began to feel uncomfortable.

After some time, she spoke. "Thank you for calling, Sheldon."

"I'm sorry if…"

"No, you did the right thing. You've…given me something to think about…I…I've gotta go. Bye." Then she was gone.

Sheldon put down the phone, wondering if he'd made things worse for his friend. Finally shrugging, he clicked open a document featuring an article he was working on for another publication and sunk back into dark matter.

Friday evening, Mark and Melissa joined Rosemary and Sheldon for Friday night pizza. Having only dealt with lawyers on an irregular basis, and the experience usually being negative, Sheldon was weary. Still, since they offered to help Rosemary free of charge, and seemed to know what they were doing, he decided to listen to their advice. On the coffee table sat his folder with his Rosemary Fox 2016 ideas, ready for discussion and approval.

"So tomorrow evening's fundraising dinner is with small, local business owners, people who are interested in a new candidate," said Melissa. "No speech necessary. Just moving about the room. We're currently setting up another fundraiser for about two weeks from now in which you will be speaking. We're gathering items for a silent auction. Should be engaging. In the meantime, we're going to schedule a couple of meet and greets with the community at grocery stores, malls, and the like. Expect something every other day, usually in the evening."

"Once we get funds," continued Mark. "We'll begin printing posters, banners, things to put up around the community. We need to get your name out there, especially since you're a write-in candidate and not on the ballot. People will need to make an extra effort to write your name rather than checking a box, and we want them to be excited about writing Rosemary Fox."

Sheldon felt this was the right time to bring in his publicity idea. "I have a design ready for the signs," he said, jumping up to gather his folder. He hadn't even shown Rosemary yet, wanting to surprise her. Pulling out the full color image, he was delighted to see a broad smile spread across her face. Using her own books on northwest tribes and Native American masks as a guide, he'd designed an American Indian-style fox with "Rosemary Fox for Senate" splashed across the bottom, the colors and font evoking the Pacific Northwest spirit. He'd been late to his personnel meeting that week since he'd become so wrapped up in the design.

"Oh my God, Sheldon," said Rosemary, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "That is amazing. Just beautiful."

"No," said Melissa.

"No," said Mark.

"What?" asked Rosemary. "The colors, the design. It's so different from anything else you've seen and…"

"Here's the deal, Rosemary. I'm not sure if we want to establish you as an ethnic minority candidate. People get a little weary of that sort of thing, even in our diverse community," explained Mark. "Although this design is beautiful and eye-catching, it screams, 'look at me, I'm Native American.' You understand?"

"I guess…" she said.

"We want to focus on the larger issues, and people seeing this might think you are only for American Indian rights," said Melissa.

"But I do want to talk about that too," Rosemary said. "On the reservation…"

"Yes, we understand, but we want to make you a candidate for everyone," said Mark.

Sheldon felt he needed to speak. "I think this design says a lot about who Rosemary is, not just as an America Indian," he began. "She's an artist, and this design reflects that. Additionally, the symbol of the fox shows cleverness and intelligence and…"

"Sheldon, we aren't expecting you to understand our perspective," said Mark. "You are, after all, a highly educated middle-class white male. Really, the pinnacle of the establishment. Trust us on this. We just need to be careful how Rosemary is represented."

Sheldon opened his mouth to argue but realized he didn't know what to say. Okay, so he was a highly-educated middle-class white male, did that make him the same as Evil Senator Livingstone? He rarely considered his place in society, going about his business with theoretical physics, but he recalled the conversation with Rosemary from Thanksgiving-eve in front of the fire at the bed and breakfast, in which she's shared about growing up on the reservation and attending an all-white private school and the biases she experienced. Mark was correct – although he'd had his difficulties fitting in and adjusting, he'd never experienced anything like that.

He realized the trio moved on to look at images Mark and Melissa brought, having worked with a graphic designer through their firm. Mostly typical campaign images in red, white, and blue. Sheldon liked them, but felt his was more Rosemary. But feeling a bit humbled by Mark's comments about being the establishment, he spoke little. He had a lot to think about. Perhaps this was going to be more complex than he thought.

Mark and Melissa stayed late, so after they left, Sheldon and Rosemary went to bed. Lying in the dark, Rosemary leaned her head on Sheldon's chest.

"I really liked your design, baby boy," she said. "Maybe we could print up a few of our own, you know, for the front of our home and maybe for Doug and the girls next door. And my parents would love it."

"Am I like Evil Senator Livingstone?" he asked suddenly.

Rosemary sat up. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a highly educated middle-class white male," he said.

Rosemary laughed. "Sheldon, you are not like Livingstone just because you're both white and middle-class. Actually, he's more like in the top one percent." She sighed. "This is more complex than I thought. I just want to talk about the issues. Get people's needs brought up at the capitol. Make the community better. I've never had to market myself."

"I want to help, Rosemary," said Sheldon. "But…but I don't know how."

"Just hold my hand tomorrow, okay?" she said.

So Sheldon did exactly that, staying quiet for most of the fundraising dinner, held at a local restaurant donating the meal. Rosemary moved from table to table, learning names of local business owners, shaking hands, listening to people. Sheldon followed with his tablet, taking notes, something he knew he did well despite his ethnicity and financial status. Returning home, Rosemary poured over his notes and began to create a database of names and contacts, working late into the night. She also began to draft her first speech. Playing video games on the sofa, Sheldon glanced over at her working across from him. She looked so beautiful as she concentrated, twirling her hair. She'd win, he knew it. Perhaps he could find another way to be helpful.

Coming back from their Sunday trip to the gym in the early afternoon, Rosemary and Sheldon stripped off their sweaty clothes and jumped in the shower together. They were heading to the retirement center in a few hours for a meeting with Mabel and some of the others who wanted to help with the campaign, so they needed to get cleaned and dressed. Rosemary felt like the weekend slipped away from her and Sheldon but knew this was going to be the case until November, and he seemed excited to help despite being shot down by the lawyers Friday night.

Enjoying soaping each other up, a sudden idea grabbed Rosemary. They were in the shower, clean, why not attempt oral sex? She wasn't too sure what her hang up was about it, but she was a grown woman, living with her boyfriend in a home she owned. Hell, she was running for office. She could go down on Sheldon, no problem.

Sheldon stood with his back to her, washing his face, the water streaming down on him. She enjoyed looking at the strong muscles on his back, and pressed her face and the front of her body flush against his back, wrapping her arms around him, her hands finding his member, which was already growing. She heard him sigh, leaning back into her.

"Oh, Rosemary," he moaned softly. "You know how I enjoy shower coitus."

"And it's safe since you put in the adhesive ducks," she said, looking down at the little ducks on the tub floor, looking back up at her. She stood on her tiptoes to put her mouth near his ears. "Turn around. I want to try something."

Sheldon turned around quickly and snatched her mouth with his, plunging his tongue inside, Rosemary feeling herself get swept up with her eager lover. But she needed to do this. She left his mouth and began kissing down his body, finally kneeling on the tub floor, his erection in her face.

"Ah… Rosemary, you don't…" Sheldon began, but let out a loud groan as Rosemary ran her tongue along the tip of his penis. "Good…good…lord…"

Slowly, she slid her mouth around him, noticing right away it wasn't gross but incredibly arousing. His reaction really set her off, loud groaning, incoherent mumbling. When Sheldon became incoherent, she knew he was really letting himself go, and she loved that she brought him to that point. Beginning to suck on him, she allowed one of her hands to grab the base, her fingers lightly dancing around the rest of his organ. The other hand reach around and grabbed his butt, squeezing tightly.

"Rosemary…ohhh…please...more, more, more," Sheldon said, getting louder with each word. "This…feels…"

He lightly thrust into her mouth as she sucked on him, and she could now taste him. Pulling back, she looked up at Sheldon, loving the view. He leaned against the walls of the shower, head thrown back, mouth slightly open, breathing unsteadily. She felt emboldened seeing him in such a state.

"Do you like this, Sheldon?" she said, running her tongue again along the tip again, finger sliding up and down his length. The taste of his arousal sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted his hands on her as well, but she kept up her work, again sliding him into her mouth to suck, this time hard, the water falling down around them.

"Ohh…oh…yes…yes…oh baby," he moaned loudly. Baby? He'd never called her that before. She smiled, her fingers dancing up his thighs, along his behind. "Rosie…oh…oh…don't stop…please, please, please."

Rosie? Baby? Rosemary kept at her work, loving it. Why had she been so worried, so freaked out? He kept groaning, begging her, which made her own private area quiver with desire. Suddenly, she felt Sheldon's erection begin to throb.

"Rose…I'm…I'm…" Sheldon gasped, one hand falling to her head, grabbing her hair, the other plastered against the shower wall.

Rosemary wasn't quite ready to have Sheldon release in her mouth, so she removed herself, getting a slight taste on the way out, and finished him off with her hands, standing up now to press her body against him, licking his neck as he came undone. He thrust frantically into her hand, groaning so loud it echoed throughout the bathroom, calling her a variety of pet names, thanking her, pleading with her, gasping. When he'd stopped and the only sound was his quick breathing, Rosemary stepped back to look at him.

"Was…was that okay, baby?" she asked.

Sheldon's eyes were still closed, and when he opened them to look at her, the deep blue and the look of sheer sexual desire almost made her slip. Thankfully, the ducks kept her on her feet.

"That…um…I…I just need a moment," said Sheldon, still trying to catch his breath.

Rosemary nodded and slipped out of the shower. She knew Sheldon sometimes got overwhelmed. She just felt glad she jumped over that hurdle and did it. Returning to their bedroom, she began to set out her clothes for the day, slipping into her bra and panties as she heard the shower go off. She was about to pull up a pair of jeans when she noticed Sheldon at the door, a towel around his waist.

"Why are you getting dressed?" he asked, his voice deep and heavy, sending a chill through Rosemary. His gaze penetrated her, seeing his familiar look of lust paired with something a bit unfamiliar.

"Um…I was just going to…"

"Remove your clothes," he said plainly.

Rosemary took off the bra and panties, standing right in front of him naked. He dropped his towel and walked toward her.

"Lie on the bed," he said, barely above a whisper. "Please."

Rosemary did as she was told, her body throbbing with arousal and excitement. What did he have in mind?

Sheldon slowly crept up her body and moved his tongue into her mouth, a deep kiss lasting a long time. He propped himself above her with one hand while the other slid down her body, fingering her private area.

"You're wet," he said as his mouth found her neck. He nibbled on her, making her sigh.

"Well, yes. Doing that to you turned me on," she said quietly.

"I'm glad you're…aroused. I've been wanting taste you," Sheldon said, suddenly moved down her body quickly, opening her legs, and moving his mouth to her vaginal area, his tongue running along her folds.

Rosemary felt like her whole body caught fire, and she moved in rhythm to his explorations. He grasped her butt with one hand, as she had done to him, and slid the fingers of his other hand inside her vagina, his mouth finding her sensitive nub and beginning to suck.

Climaxing suddenly, Rosemary cried out. Sheldon continued with his tongue as her orgasm hit. Yes, yes…they needed to do this again…and again…and again. He reached up to grab her breasts roughly. Rosemary moved against Sheldon's mouth and finally lie still, catching her breath, shocked by how quickly things escalated. She looked down to see Sheldon looking up at her from between her legs.

"Rosemary, your taste, and…and…feeling you reach…you're, ah, peak that way," he sighed, his blue eyes once again captivating her, even as she lay there in a state of bliss. "I want…oh lord…I want…"

"What baby boy?" she said, barely able to form words.

He moved back up her body, his chest feeling delicious pressed against hers, and whispered in her ear. "I want to fuck you. Hard. Oh yes, yes, yes. Hard."

Good God, was he talking dirty? Barely coming down off her previous orgasm, Rosemary felt herself light up again as Sheldon began to ravish her. His hands and mouth were everywhere.

Rolling over, she got on top of him, trying to move to kiss his chest, but Sheldon pressed her to him, hands running all over, finally flipping her back around so they lied side-by-side. He moved his face down to her breasts, and began to suck, lick, bite. Yes, he really did bite her, and it felt so good.

"Sheldon…what are…" she said, but he laid her back on her back, opening her legs, and began again running his tongue along her vaginal opening.

Sheldon kept up like that, his mouth and hands frantically moving from one part of her body to another, Rosemary at his mercy, finally letting him have his way, slipping into bliss once more.

"Rosemary," he whispered into her ear as his fingers went between her nipples, pinching them, making her gasp and squirm. "You are so beautiful…and…intelligent and…I wish we could just do this all the time, because this is perfect."

"Ah huh," was all she could manage.

Sheldon suddenly sat up. "Can I…enter you…I need…"

Rosemary glanced down, once again seeing his large erection. When had he gotten that again? She grabbed him and brought him to her opening, Sheldon thrusting in rather roughly.

Rosemary smiled and moaned, wanting to hear him talk dirty again. "What do you want to do, Sheldon?" she asked coyly.

"Oh Rosemary…ohh, yes, yes…but it was dirty," Sheldon said from his place sucking on her neck.

"Say it. Please."

"Fuck you…hard," he growled, flipping her over again, moving into her from the side, then flipping on top of her again, thrusting hard into her, Rosemary feeling both pain and pleasure, Sheldon having made her private area throbbing and very sensitive.

Sheldon finally flipped them again, but there was no more bed to move to, and they hit the floor. Now side by side on their backs, Rosemary turned to look at Sheldon, who simply sat up, again moved on top of her, and plunged inside as if nothing had happened. Hell, she was going to be sore after this, but she'd never seen him like this, and as she felt him release again inside her, she took the initiative to flip them again so she was back top, grinding on him to finish herself off a second time. She suddenly felt a bit too sensitive and leaped off of him.

Lying together on the floor, Rosemary finally turned to Sheldon.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she said.

He looked at her a little dazed. "I just…in the shower…and…are we on the floor? How did we get on the floor?"

Still feeling ultra-sensitive and overwhelmed, Rosemary burst into laughter. Sheldon stared at her perplexed, but eventually smiled and joined her. He reached over the embrace her, but she bated his hand away.

"What's wrong?" he said, his sad puppy face melting her heart.

"It's just…" she stopped. She just felt so sensitive, all over. She needed a moment. "My whole body feels like…jello. You really, well, that was really good, Sheldon. But I need a moment to come down, okay?"

Sheldon looked over and nodded. "I understand. Sometimes that happens to me too. Like in the shower."

Rosemary turned to look at him, grinning broadly and giggling. "You talked dirty, Sheldon. That was pretty hot."

Sheldon stared at the ceiling and put his hand on his forehead. "But it was very ungentlemanly. And…and…I bit you, Rosemary. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to touch you, everywhere. And when I tasted you…I…I…well. And…I just attacked you. I'm sorry."

Rosemary laughed, wondering what went on in Sheldon's head sometimes. She finally scooted over, draping both an arm and a leg over him.

"You were great. I like it rough sometimes, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did like that…very much," he said.

Rosemary sat up to look at Sheldon in the face. "I'm really enjoying our life together. And whatever happens with you and your theory and me and the election, well…I know we have each other. You and me. A team, Sheldon. Us against the world."

Sheldon studied her intensely, finally nodding. "Yes. I…Rosemary…will you…will you…no, no not right now." He suddenly jumped up, startling her. "We need to get dressed. Mabel said dinner at four. Why do the elderly eat so early?"

Rosemary gathered her clothing, which had been flung to the different corners of the room, and began to dress, watching Sheldon. What had he been about to say?

Sheldon and Rosemary spent the evening with their friends at the retirement center, the majority of them excited about Rosemary's campaign, volunteering to make phone calls to encourage voters, Rosemary promising to get the needed information and numbers from Mark and Melissa. As she sat in the dining hall eating her pudding parfait for dessert, she felt Sheldon's hand slide under the table to squeeze her leg. Looking at him, at the room, she felt surrounded by love and support, and the excitement of the campaign gripped her heart. Let the games begin, she thought.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sheldon and Rosemary get to know Silverthorne, the couple visits Rosemary's reservation, and the campaign continues.**_

 _ **Special thanks to the husband for his continued support by being a great sounding board and editor for both my stories.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Take care, everyone.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Founding Father Formulation**

The Thursday before Labor Day weekend, Sheldon and Rosemary worked together in the kitchen, preparing dinner for themselves and their guest Dr. Carson Silverthorne. Sheldon filled Rosemary in on everything he knew about the mathematician, counting on her to help get some more information about the man throughout the evening. Despite her claims at being awkward around people, Sheldon saw her increasingly become more comfortable as she met with people in the community for her campaign.

The doorbell rang, and Sheldon answered, Silverthorne standing in the doorway, holding his dessert and a helmet.

"Is parking on the street okay?" he asked.

Sheldon looked beyond the younger man to see his ride, a motorcycle with a sidecar, something Sheldon hadn't seen often and always associated with the chase scene in _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_. Silverthorne continued to surprise him.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary. Oh my God, is that yours? It's beautiful."

Rosemary left the house and walked toward Silverthorne's motorcycle, the younger man following her.

"Yes, I bought her right after I got my license. Always got attention when I drove down the streets of Manhattan," said Silverthorne as Sheldon joined them. Silverthorne chuckled, a sound Sheldon never heard before and didn't find entirely unpleasant. "My friend Olivia had an English bulldog. We bought goggles for him and drove around town, all the way out to Brooklyn. People asked to take our picture."

"That sounds fun," said Rosemary, walking around the bike. "I look forward to hearing more about New York. I've only been once. So, Sheldon says you are into economic theory. I might have some questions for you."

Rosemary led Silverthorne back into the house, taking the dessert from him, showering him with praise on the beautiful cheesecake. Sheldon looked back at the motorcycle, for a moment imagining himself, dressed as Indiana Jones, outrunning the Nazis, Sean Connery riding in the sidecar. His mind drifted.

"Sheldon?" He turned to see Rosemary in the doorway smiling. "Hmmm…possible Christmas gift?"

Sheldon shook his head, remembering riding on Howard's moped. He rushed back into their house.

Rosemary returned to the kitchen to finish the meal, allowing the men to talk. Silverthorne looked around the living room, pausing at the photo of Rosemary and Sheldon at Lillian and Yoshi's wedding, elegantly dressed in front of Mt. St. Helens.

"Lillian, Rosemary's sister, is working on her doctorate in geology. She studies volcanoes, and they had their wedding in front of St. Helens in May," explained Sheldon.

"Hmmmm…." Silverthorne responded, moving on to look at one of Rosemary's masks. "Did she make this?"

"Yes."

"She's very talented," Silverthorne said and glanced toward the kitchen. "And very nice. How did you end up with her?"

"We met at a bed and breakfast by the mountain," Sheldon said. "Last Thanksgiving. We've been together ever since. I moved up here in June."

"Interesting."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Well, she just seems…a lot nicer than you," he said. "But opposites attract, right? Isn't that true in physics too?"

Sheldon felt his hackles rise. He was nice too. He gave the dumb kid his best pencils. Sheldon opened his mouth, but Rosemary called them both to the table for dinner.

Conversation at the meal consisted of Rosemary asking Silverthorne questions and him responding. Sheldon noticed Silverthorne was his usual rigid self at first, but he became more casual, even smiling from time to time. Sheldon shook his head; leave it to Rosemary to bring even the most stoic soul at ease. Sheldon then remembered she'd enchanted him the same way and found himself gazing at her in what he knew was his dumb, loving expression. Again, no thoughts of koalas needed.

Silverthorne talked about living in New York, working with a large Wall Street firm, working on his film and mathematics degrees simultaneously, things Sheldon knew from the kid's vita but now told from the first person perspective.

"So, who is this Olivia?" smiled Rosemary, Sheldon realizing she'd been casually working up to this for a while. He smiled – the woman was a fox.

"My friend…well, ex-friend I suppose…I…don't really want to talk about it," Silverthorne said, staring the final bites of his spaghetti and meatballs.

"I'm sorry," said Rosemary, sounding genuine. "But she had an English bulldog. Those are so sweet. What was its name?"

"Chester," said Silverthorne, looking up at Rosemary. "Actually, I bought him for her. She loved Chester. Dressed him up, took funny pictures." He paused. "I miss them both."

"It must have been hard to move away from New York for the Pacific Northwest," said Rosemary. "Away from her and Chester."

"Yes…but I needed to leave. I…I couldn't um," Silverthorne stammered, Sheldon wishing he could grab the man and shake the words out of him. "This dinner was excellent. Thank you."

"Well, Sheldon and I worked together. We both enjoy cooking," Rosemary smiled sweetly at Silverthorne, then turned to Sheldon and winked. "We make a good team."

"You seem to," Silverthorne gave Rosemary a genuine grin, the expression shocking Sheldon.

"Well, I'll let you two boys gossip about work while I clean up," said Rosemary, leaving them at the table.

Sheldon asked about what Silverthorne was working on, interested to hear he had several consulting gigs in addition to his work at SpaceX. Surprisingly, the kid asked and showed true interest in Sheldon's theory and how he was working the different conferences and publications.

"Dr. Cooper," said Silverthorne as Rosemary was wiping down the counter and getting out dessert plates. "I notice you and Grant have lunch once a week."

"Yes."

"Could we…um…you and I have lunch sometimes as well?"

"Ah…okay," said Sheldon, again surprised by Silverthorne.

"Great," said Silverthorne, sounding actually happy. "Perhaps we can…"

Sheldon's phone, which was laying on the coffee table in the living room, rang. Excusing himself, Sheldon picked up the phone, shocked to see Howard's face appearing as the caller. Since his friends returned to Pasadena, he had not heard from Howard. While he'd had several group and individual text conversations going since his departure in June with all his friends, including Penny, Howard remained silent. Since he hadn't heard from the engineer for several days, Sheldon assumed he'd completely destroyed their friendship by meddling in Howard and Bernadette's marital spat. Now Howard was calling.

"It's Howard," he said, turning to Rosemary.

Rosemary looked excited, knowing about Sheldon's concerns for their lost friendship. "Well, answer it!"

Sheldon walked upstairs, answering the phone. "Hello Howard."

"Hey Sheldon," his friend's voice sounded pleasant, not angry, relaxing Sheldon a bit. He entered the bedroom and closed the door, lying on the bed, propping his head up with their T.A.R.D.I.S. pillow.

"Howard, I must apologize about…" Sheldon began.

"No, Sheldon. Let me talk," Howard said firmly, shutting Sheldon up. "So, I was incredibly pissed at you when I got home last week to discover you called Bernie. Like, seriously pissed. Like come back up to Washington and beat the living shit out of you pissed."

"I understand, and I want to say…"

"No, let me talk," said Howard again. "You can be a complete and total selfish asshole sometimes, Sheldon. But this…this was not one of those times…and…and I think you saved us, Bernie and I."

"I…um…I did?"

"Yes, Sheldon," Howard said. "We've been talking…not fighting, talking. About things that normally go unsaid. And that thing you said about being friends. You were right. I just…I just want to thank you for being a meddling dick."

"You're welcome…I think…"

"And I'm really happy for you. For you and Rosemary. And if I can meddle…"

"Okay," said Sheldon, wondering where this was going.

"Marry her," said Howard. "Marry her before she pulls an Amy, asks for a break, and finds someone else. Someone better, because guys like us, Sheldon, we have more than we deserve in our women."

"I'm not sure…"

"Rosemary brings out the best in you, Sheldon. More than any of us, including Amy, ever could. I watched you beam at her when she declared her candidacy. I hear actual joy in your voice when you talk about her. You're just more pleasant when you're around her, and it shows, even when you are at work. And you say she's your best friend? Marry her, Sheldon."

"I want to," Sheldon suddenly admitted. "I'm just…scared. I like the way things are now. But…I also want more." Images he'd imagined flashed through his mind. Rosemary wearing the perfect engagement ring, one he envisioned for her. Rosemary walking toward him in a wedding dress, daisies in her hair. Rosemary lying on the couch with him, eating ice cream, pregnant with their child. Rosemary playing the piano as he danced with their daughter around the living room.

Sheldon heard Bernadette's voice in the background, calling to Howard.

"Gotta run," said Howard. "Thanks again, man. Seriously, I owe you."

"No, Howard, I owe you. Still."

"Let's call it even. Bye." And Howard was gone.

Sheldon lay on the bed for several moments, thinking about the conversation, before returning to Rosemary and Silverthorne. Entering the kitchen, he found the two of them eating strawberry cheesecake and looking over the Washington state budget, something Rosemary had been pouring over in preparation for her speeches and upcoming debate. Sheldon grabbed his slice of cake and joined them.

"Sheldon, Carson has been so helpful," Rosemary said excitedly. "He's explained a lot of things I haven't fully understood. Seriously, the state should hire you, Carson."

Silverthorne just shrugged. He and Rosemary discussed her campaign further, the kid giving her advice on money matters. Sheldon found himself zoning out a bit, disinterested in budgets and thoroughly enjoying the kid's strawberry cheesecake. By the time Silverthorne left a little while later, Sheldon noticed Rosemary seemed thoughtful.

"Wow, he really gave me some good pointers," Rosemary said, opening her laptop on the coffee table, updating her campaign notes. "Thanks for inviting him over. And honestly, he's not half as bad as you said." She paused, considering. "I think he really needs a friend, Sheldon. He's young, seems to have had something painful happen to him. He's trying to reach out to you, with that lunch invite and all."

Sheldon nodded and sighed. He'd now committed himself to further interaction with the arrogant young man. However now, Sheldon took a genuine interest in the kid, seeing him in a new light. Still, the mysterious Olivia, with English bulldog Chester, now made the picture more interesting.

"So tell me about Howard," Rosemary said looking up from her notes.

Sheldon filled her in on their conversation, of course leaving out a few details he still needed to reconcile in his own mind.

Labor Day weekend, the last Rosemary left completely empty of campaign events until the November election, meant taking Sheldon out to eastern Washington, to her reservation to visit with her parents for a couple of days. The five hour drive allowed the couple a chance to visit, play their history connection game, a couple of rounds of Who Would Win in a Fight, in which they pitted different Doctors against one another. Sheldon seemed fascinated by the changing scenery as they drove, the switch from the Sound to the mountains to the farm land.

Finally driving onto the reservation, which consisted of several neighborhoods, farms, some forested areas, and a rather large casino and hotel, Rosemary pulled up in front of her childhood home, suddenly feeling nervous. What would Sheldon think of the rez? She knew his childhood to be very different from her own. And her family. How would he get along with her parents? Sure, he met them before at Lillian and Yoshi's wedding, but what about now, when it was just the two of them visiting?

Michelle Fox greeted the couple with big hugs, inviting them in, taking their few bags to Rosemary's old bedroom which served as guest room and storage. As she prepared tea and coffee, Rosemary and Sheldon got settled.

"Um, Rosemary, how are we going to sleep together?" Sheldon asked, eyeing the twin bed.

Rosemary laughed. "My parents just kept my old bed in here. Yoshi and Lil use the blow up mattress when they come. We can do the same, or you can sleep in the bed and me on the floor. I don't mind."

She saw Sheldon glaring at her old poster of Brad Pitt, the one her mom never took down. "Does he need to be staring at us?"

"Brad stays put, Sheldon," Rosemary said firmly. "Get over it."

"You really find him attractive?" Sheldon asked.

"Nineties Brad Pitt? Hell yes! _Legends of the Fall_ , _A River Runs Through It_ , _Interview with the Vampire_ ," listed Rosemary.

"Haven't seen any of those."

"Well, now I know what to choose when it's my movie night," Rosemary smiled, hanging up a couple shirts in the closet.

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did I get myself into?"

"An amazing evening of film starring a former sexiest man alive," laughed Rosemary kissing him on the cheek just as she heard her dad come through the front door. She ran out to give him a hug, Sheldon on her heels.

"Ah, how's my little senator," laughed Thomas, wrapping his daughter in his arms before shaking Sheldon's hand.

"Not yet, dad," she laughed, although she felt happy to have her dad proud of her

"Tom, why don't you take Sheldon around the rez while Rosemary and I make dinner?" Michelle said.

"Great," said Thomas, grabbing Sheldon and guiding him toward his old pick-up. "I'll show you the store, drive by the council hall, grill you about how you're treating my daughter, and maybe pick up some ice cream for dessert tonight."

Sheldon gave Rosemary a concerned look, but the door shut and he was gone. Both Rosemary and her mom laughed.

"He looks like a deer in the headlights," Michelle laughed.

"Dad better be nice," Rosemary said, moving to the kitchen.

Rosemary got a bit of dad's grilling after dinner when she went for a walk with him down by the creek that ran behind the house, Sheldon talking with her mom in the kitchen.

"How are you handling things, Rosie?" he asked, guiding his way along the banks with his walking stick. "I'm just worried about you, working and teaching and running for office."

"Well, it's been busy. Going to get busier. This is really my last free weekend," she sighed. "I delayed starting my doctorate. But…I really think I can win. My campaign managers think so too."

"I know it, sweetie. Senator Rosemary Fox. Has a nice ring to it," her dad smiled. "Just don't want you to get stressed out." He paused. "And things going well with Sheldon?"

Rosemary smiled. "Yes, very well."

"I like him better than Mike," he said. "Knows football better. Mike was a bit too baseball. And Sheldon behaves like a gentleman."

Rosemary bit her lip, thinking about the rather ungentlemanly Sheldon in bed the previous weekend.

"He is a little…well…" Thomas began.

"What?"

"Strange. I do like him a lot, Rosie. I can see him being a part of this family," he smiled kindly at his daughter. "He's just awkward. Says strange things. I suppose I'm not used to dealing with a genius. Or a Texan for that matter."

"Really dad?"

"Well, you had to fall in love with a Texan."

"He's not a Cowboys fan. And yeah, he just thinks differently. And I like that," said Rosemary, not defensively. Her dad did really seem to like Sheldon.

"Seems both my daughters like interesting men. Lily did bring us Yoshi."

"Now dad, don't pick on Yoshi."

Thomas laughed loudly. "No, no. If these men are respectful and treat my daughters well, and have a passing interest in sports, then I'm happy. Yoshi is a good man. And so is Sheldon." He paused. "I'd just like to see you get settled down. Not settled down barefoot and pregnant, stay-at-home mom, 'cause that's neither of my daughters, but the mover and shaker Senator Fox with a good man by her side."

Rosemary thought about Sheldon at her side during the campaign and if…no, when…she won. He'd been so helpful, so supportive so far. But he did seem a little discouraged about things, like the rejection of his design, which she'd loved so much, she'd had several signs printed for herself, her family, and the neighbors, quietly defying Mark and Melissa. And while she did trust the lawyers, she didn't care for them personally. Still, she was new to the game and needed the help.

"Well, tell me about the campaign," he father said.

The duo chatted away for another hour, Rosemary feeling a bit rejuvenated to be in his company.

Letting Sheldon have her old bed, knowing he'd just complain sleeping on the floor, Rosemary turned on her side and smiled at Brad Pitt, remembering many a night as a teenager looking up at that poster from her math homework in this very same room.

"Rosemary?" came Sheldon's voice.

"Hmmm?"

"I think we can both fit up here."

Rosemary turned to see him looking down at her.

"Sheldon, after falling off the bed Sunday afternoon, I'm a bit bruised," Rosemary began.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Sheldon said.

"I'm not. It was fun," she giggled.

"I'm bruised too. Upper thigh. I never thought I would be injured during coitus," Sheldon said. "I'll hold onto you. All night. I promise."

Rosemary smiled and crawled into bed with Sheldon, snuggling into him. He was right, they could both fit if they held each other. Which is exactly what they did.

Sunday Rosemary drove Sheldon out to her school, which was several miles off the reservation. With the school closed for the weekend, Rosemary led Sheldon around the outside, looking into windows of her former classrooms.

"I wish I could bring you inside and show you my name on the plaque in the basketball trophy case," she said.

"Were they okay with you attending this school even though you are not Catholic?" asked Sheldon as they walked near the football field.

"Yes, as long as they got their tuition," laughed Rosemary. Then paused, remembering Sheldon's mom being quite religious. "Is your mom okay with me being…um, not religious. I mean, my family is spiritual, but we don't belong to a particular faith."

Sheldon waved his hand as if batting away her question. "I don't prescribe to a particular faith, and she still loves me."

"Well, of course, you're her son," Rosemary said. "I want her to like me, Sheldon. She's going to be here in a couple of weeks."

Sheldon appeared thoughtful as he continued to walk beside her. "She has asked about your faith and if you believe in the world existing on the back of a tortoise shell."

"Um…what?"

"It was in a picture book we had of creation stories from around the world," Sheldon explained. "That was a Native American creation story."

Rosemary furrowed her brow. She needed to get more information about Mrs. Cooper before she visited, and Sheldon was an unreliable resource. Perhaps she could call Penny…

"But she says she is happy because I am happy," continued Sheldon. "And I'm happy because of you. Therefore, she will love you."

Rosemary smiled at Sheldon's sweet logic, but she was still a little nervous.

"Did her and Amy get along?" asked Rosemary.

"They never really interacted," said Sheldon.

That's odd, thought Rosemary, remembering the couple was together for five years. "Why?"

"I guess I never really cared if they met," said Sheldon matter-of-factly.

"Do you care if I meet her?"

Sheldon stopped and didn't speak for a moment. "Yes."

Rosemary glanced over at Sheldon as they began walking. "Why?"

"Because…this feels…this feels different."

"How so?"

Sheldon stopped again and turned to face her completely. "Because, Rosemary, you are my true love. Amy wasn't. She's Erik's. She was meant to meet him hours after she asked for a break. And I was meant to meet you at the mountain on Thanksgiving, where you played Brahms so beautifully."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate," smiled Rosemary.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and shrugged, continuing to walk.

"Why do you think I am your true love?" Rosemary asked softly.

"Because everything comes so naturally with you," Sheldon began. "Before, with Amy, I hesitated, my brain would always stop me. But with you…well, my brain and my body and my heart, they all work together. For example, I kissed you after I knew you only four days."

Rosemary grinned broadly, remembering the moment on that dreary November day, Sheldon pulling her to him in front of her home, now their home.

"How long before you kissed Amy? Two weeks?"

Sheldon hesitated. "Um…close to four years."

Rosemary, rendered speechless, just continued to walk beside him. Luckily he wasn't silent for long.

"And you and I had coitus just a month later. And I didn't feel like it was wrong. No, it was right and wonderful."

Rosemary thought about their first time together, how they'd been talking on the couch and then were in his bed, hands all over each other. No, he seemed to hesitate only slightly because of nerves, his first time. And yes, it was wonderful.

"And then, I told you I loved you. After only mere months. And we live together…and my brain encourages me," Sheldon continued. "I never cared about anyone meeting my family before until you because I would like you to become a part of…um…I…" His words faded away.

Rosemary quietly walked beside Sheldon along the school's track. She didn't know how to respond, knowing exactly what he meant, so she simply remained quiet. Were they ready for that step? They walked the entire track before she spoke. "I love you, Sheldon."

Sheldon stopped and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "I love you too," he finally said.

Back on the rez, Rosemary stopped at the casino to show Sheldon around.

"They built the casino resort in the late 1990s, added the spa a few years later," explained Rosemary. "Really boosted the economy of the rez as a whole, but there's still a lot of controversy from some groups. You know, the whole gambling is a sin argument. Even folks here have problems, our money coming from craps and slot machines." Rosemary shrugged. "The ever-present double-edged sword.

Entering the casino, she bought a $40 play card for both her and Sheldon.

"I'm not a gambler," he said.

"Oh, but you'll love this," she said, bringing him to the slot machines.

Sheldon stared in awe at the _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ slot machine. Rosemary roamed around, saying hi to friends and neighbors that worked for the casino as he played for the next thirty minutes, rotating between winning and losing, his eyes lighting up in delight whenever the machine made the transporter sound when he get three tricorders.

The couple played a bit of black jack, Rosemary knowing the dealer from elementary school, chatting away and still beating the competitive Sheldon. Leaving the casino, Rosemary having won $50 at the table, Sheldon losing all his slot machine winnings, Rosemary snidely promised to go easy on him next time they played _Game of Thrones_ Risk. Sheldon just scowled.

Once again after dinner, Sheldon found himself alone with Rosemary's mom, his girlfriend walking by the creek with her father. He helped Michelle clean up as she talked some more about Rosemary's childhood.

"Yes, she is a daddy's girl," she laughed. "And Tom is so proud of her with this run for senate. He's stopped pushing for her to move back here and take a leadership role in the community."

Sheldon glanced over at Michelle. "What type of role?"

"Well, Tom is an elder, as you know, and Rose, as the first born, can take a spot in our tribe's council," Michelle sighed. "I know she would do so well, but she also had such a hard time in school, socially with the kids on the rez, that I think she's disconnected herself."

"I know Rosemary is proud of her heritage," said Sheldon.

"Oh I know, sweetie, but she lived, well lives, in two worlds," Michelle explained. "It's hard to explain…"

"Yes, I know. I'm a highly-educated middle class white male. I've been told how little I understand," Sheldon said plainly.

Michelle stopped to regard him. "I'm sorry if I implied that. That's not what I meant." She put her hand on Sheldon's arm. "Rosemary talks about you constantly when we visit, you know that? She's happier than I've ever seen her. I don't care if you're white or middle class or tall or like Spock, because honestly, I was more of a McCoy fan." She laughed, sounding like her daughter, making Sheldon feel more comfortable. "You make my daughter, who's hidden away for so long, joyous. You're a good man, Sheldon, and I am so thankful she happened upon you."

Sheldon sat down with Michelle on the sofa, looking at old photo albums, smiling at the young Rosemary. Would that be what their daughter would look like? Her on her bike, playing basketball, at a tribal gathering, with Lillian, laughing. Sheldon's eyes met the Fox's book shelf, noticing the complete collection of books by David McCullough along with many works by Stephen Ambrose.

"I adore American history, and Rosemary started picking up some of those books in middle school. She loved the American Revolution and World War II," Michelle laughed. "We were grateful for the topic change. For several years, since fourth grade, she was obsessed with Ancient Egypt. She had this book about King Tut she carried around and read. She drew pictures of the Egyptian gods. And she was always interested in the native peoples of the continent." Michelle grinned at the bookshelf, reminiscing. "It was no use telling Rosemary history was a dead end major…she was going to do it because she loved it. And now she's taking that love of people and their stories and going to make change." She turned to Sheldon. "She's brilliant, my daughter. I'm so proud of her."

Sheldon felt warm listening to the mother of the woman he loved. If she only knew how much Rosemary changed him for the better. He thought back to his and Rosemary's conversation at her school; yes, he was so glad things turned out the way they did.

After the return of the father and daughter, the family sat and talked into the evening. Sheldon kept glancing at the book shelf, at the McCullough books. The author won the Pulitzer twice, yet Sheldon never read his work. Learning of Rosemary's interest in the American Revolution sparked an idea – but he needed more information.

On the drive home, Rosemary and Sheldon fell into a comfortable silence. Rosemary turned on her iPod and Mozart played softly. Sheldon watched the scenery roll by.

"May I ask you a question?" he said after a while.

"Sure."

"If you were to engage in coitus with any of the Founding Fathers, who would you choose?" Sheldon asked.

The question hung in the air, Rosemary trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Sheldon's mind.

"Sheldon," she said finally.

"Yes?"

"We've talked about a lot of strange things..."

"Um…"

"But that might seriously be the oddest question you've ever asked me. Or anyone has ever asked me."

"Well," Sheldon began. "You organized a Justice League role play for me in that…very sensual Wonder Woman attire, which I would not mind if you wore this evening," he began, Rosemary raising her eyebrow in his direction. "And I wanted to plan something for you. And I learned you have a particular fascination with the American Revolution."

Things began to click in Rosemary's mind. "You want to do a Founding Fathers role play?" Hmmm….that actually sounded quite sexy. Sheldon in 1700s clothing sounded quite tasty indeed.

"I thought it would be something that interested you," Sheldon said. "So please tell me which Founding Father you would prefer a roll in the hay with."

Rosemary laughed out loud hard at his wording. "Well, let's see. Ohhh…I love Ben Franklin. His autobiography is a hoot. I would love to talk with him in person."

"Okay, Ben Franklin it is."

"But wait, he was kind of a player. A womanizer. Probably riddled with venereal disease. Never mind," she thought some more. "Ah, yes…George Washington. Brave, regal, a good leader."

"Yes, we can recreate when he crossed the Delaware and…"

"But those teeth!" she cried. "Have you ever been to Mount Vernon and seen his actual dentures?"

"No. Wooden, right?"

"No! Human teeth, ivory from hippos, metal. He was in pain all the time. Might not want to kiss that, and I know you like to go for authenticity," Rosemary finished.

Sheldon nodded.

"John Adams is a bit too intense. Maybe Hamilton…" Rosemary thought out loud, then she knew exactly who she wanted Sheldon to become. "Thomas Jefferson. Yes, that's it. He wrote the Declaration of Independence. If that isn't sexy, I don't know what is."

"Okay, I'll begin planning."

Rosemary felt flush just thinking about it. "When can I expect this little treat?"

"I'll surprise you, like you did for me," he said.

"I can't wait," Rosemary said, excited. Sheldon as Thomas Jefferson, quill pen in hand, parchment in front of him, but Rosemary in the way of his writing, straddling him as they kissed and rocked together by candlelight. Oh yes, the anticipation alone sent a shiver down her spine.

That Friday evening, Sheldon sat smiling up at Rosemary at the podium, giving a speech for a small congregation gathered for a dinner/silent auction fundraiser. She had five different speeches with differing focuses prepared, and this one was on health care, many of the people listening a part of the medical and insurance communities. Her crystal clear voice filled the small ballroom of a local hotel, and people nodded or vocalized their agreement from time to time. Sheldon sat with Mabel and a couple of others from the retirement center who provided the dessert for the dinner, the hotel owner donating the meal. Every seat sold, giving the Rosemary Fox 2016 campaign enough money to produce a television commercial as well as some internet advertising. Sheldon looked over to a spot in the room where the items for the silent auction sat, also donated. Getaways, gift baskets, Seattle Seahawks season tickets, gym, theatre, and museum memberships. Yes, they should make a lot of money.

During dinner and dessert, Rosemary drifted around the room, always listening, shaking hands, sharing her beautiful smile. People descended upon the auction table. Mark and Melissa advised Sheldon to stay away from Rosemary, let her work the room, so he moved toward the auction tables, watching people bid. He saw a man he knew to be a local pediatric surgeon write a bid on the football tickets, then walk away. Sheldon glanced down, dismayed, and called out to the man.

"Excuse me, but as an upper class male, I think you can afford a bigger bid than that," he said matter-of-factly.

The man gave Sheldon a strange look and darted away.

Sheldon turned toward a woman next to him who was reading about the gym membership.

"This gym is quite good," he said, trying to sound like a persuasive salesman. "Rosemary and I belong."

"Oh, are you her husband?" the woman asked kindly.

"No, her boyfriend," Sheldon responded. "Like I said, this is a wonderful facility, and you look like you could really use a gym membership."

The woman's smile dropped. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Um, well…I wasn't, but now that you…" he stammered.

The woman growled at Sheldon, turned on her heels, grabbed her purse and coat from her table, and left the dining room.

Sheldon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mark. Mark motioned for Sheldon to follow him, and the men went into the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark hissed.

"I was trying to sell things, get the auction moving," explained Sheldon. He just wanted to help. He'd worn his black suit, with a new shirt and tie Mark had bought him, but he wanted to do more than sit next to Mabel and look good.

"I overheard you," said Mark firmly. "You were being incredibly rude to those people. We don't get votes that way."

"I was not…"

"Listen Sheldon, I know you have the whole socially awkward scientist thing going on, and I'm sure that works for you in the research community, but out here in the real world, you can't act like that," Mark said.

Sheldon began to feel angry. He knew he struggled socially, but he felt he was getting better, especially since being around Rosemary.

"Mark, I know how the world works and…"

"Apparently not," Mark countered. "This is politics, and I don't think this is a game you can play. I think it's best if you stop coming to these events. You're making Rosemary look bad."

Sheldon felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach at Mark's words. And he couldn't respond. Mark simply nodded and walked back into the ballroom.

Walking into the hotel lobby and taking a seat, Sheldon stared at the ground. He sat for about thirty minutes thinking – Rosemary was good for him, but was he good for her? Soon, guests began to file out. Mark and Melissa breezed past, not even regarding him, and last of all came Rosemary, looking tired but excited.

"Hey, there you are," she said as he stood. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You went missing."

"I've just been sitting out here," he said.

"Why?"

"I…" he didn't want to tell her, but he also couldn't lie. "I just don't feel well." That was the truth after all. The more he thought, the worse he felt.

She smiled and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Well, let's go home, and I'll take care of you, baby boy."

"Okay," he said weakly, knowing coitus or video games or reenacting an episode of _Doctor Who_ , which they'd done a couple of times now, would not make him feel better. His heart hurt. Was he really bad for Rosemary?

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sheldon makes a tactical error, and Rosemary makes a big commitment.**_

 _ **Reviews greatly appreciated – I would love some feedback.**_

 _ **Have a nice week, everyone. Take care!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **The Garage Workshop Reconciliation**

Luckily for Sheldon, he did not need to make up any stories to Rosemary for not attending her next campaign event. Saturday afternoon, the day after his mistake at the silent auction, Sheldon met with his model train club while she headed down to the Port of Tacoma to speak with the longshoremen. Doug, with Ivy and Jasmine in tow, drove her, inviting the couple over for dinner later that evening. Sheldon looked forward to the meal, having heard from the girls their father was an excellent cook. Jasmine also promised Sheldon the next issue of Ignatius the Unicorn. She'd written in a romance between Sheldon the Bald Eagle and Rosemary the Fox, and he couldn't wait to see what happened next, especially since the last issue ended with a cliffhanger, Rosemary and Ignatius at the mercy of Speckles the Dragon and Sheldon under the spell of the Wicked Witch of the Never-ending Woods.

The train club meeting made Sheldon almost forget the disaster from the evening before, and he found himself afterwards heading to the local Starbucks with Derek, a club member close to his age, and Tony, an older gentleman who'd been working on model trains in the area for years, who originally commissioned the one at Rosemary's museum. The three men discussed their love of trains, Sheldon sharing about his adventure from a few years ago, delighted to have people who actually appreciated different train stations, not criticizing him for not venturing out.

Sheldon felt even better when he sat down to a delicious steak dinner with Rosemary, Doug, and the two girls. The new comic did not disappoint, and Sheldon enjoyed playing a game of Sorry with Rosemary, Doug, and the girls following the meal. While he enjoyed a competitive game, he couldn't help but feel warm watching Rosemary laugh with Ivy and Jasmine.

Although she had a full two days, Rosemary felt wide-awake and happy as her and Sheldon walked back to their home from Doug's, hand-in-hand. She began to laugh, thinking of Jasmine's comic.

"So how would a relationship between Sheldon the Bald Eagle and Rosemary the Fox work?" she asked.

Sheldon just chuckled and shrugged.

"I mean what would their children look like?" Rosemary continued.

"I don't think it would be possible, with Sheldon a bird and Rosemary a mammal," said Sheldon.

"Then perhaps no physical intimacy," said Rosemary, injecting a dramatic sadness into her voice. "A relationship of the mind."

Sheldon stopped suddenly and glared at her. "Please don't say that."

"Um…okay," she said. What the hell was that all about?

"But what would our children look like?" asked Sheldon as they continued to walk.

"Well, I think they would have dark hair of course, since we both do, but I would love to see your blue eyes looking up at me," Rosemary paused, thinking. "But blue eye coloring is a recessive gene. Hmmm…I would want them to be tall, like you. I'm so short, even shorter than my little sister. Ugh. But our children would be so smart, I think, and athletic and…"

Sheldon stopped as they walked toward their front door. "Um, I meant Sheldon the Bald Eagle and Rosemary the Fox."

Rosemary felt herself blush and turned toward their front door with her key. "Oh…well maybe like a griffin or something." She turned on the light as they walked in, Sheldon locking the door behind him and turning to face her in the doorway.

"You think about our possible children?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers.

"Um…well…yes…sometimes," she stammered, not feeling ready to have this conversation, but, well, here it was. "I mean, I'm not ready now, but…well, you're the only person that's made me think about it."

She saw a smile spread across Sheldon's face. "I think about it too," he whispered. "A lot."

"Oh," breathed Rosemary, not able to take her eyes off him. "What else do you think about?"

"I see you with Ivy and Jasmine, and, well, it makes me see…the future," he said softly.

"I feel the same when I see you with them," she said as he moved to stand right in front of her. "But…that's the future, right?"

He nodded slightly.

"But let's practice now," she said, throwing her arms around his neck, crushing herself to him. She slid her hands underneath his Green Arrow shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Yes, practice makes perfect," said Sheldon, pulling one of her legs up to wrap around his lower back. She jumped up and wrapped her other leg around him, and he carried her to the couch and sat down, Rosemary straddling him.

"Naked. Now," she said, jumping up and removing her clothes as Sheldon did the same, both giggling at their sudden aroused state.

Rosemary moved back onto him, and they rocked together, kissing deeply, until Sheldon whimpered that he needed to enter her, which Rosemary agreed with a deep moan. Ten minutes later they were running upstairs and rolling around on their bed, laughing, joining once again, groaning as they both climaxed, this time together. Rosemary laid on Sheldon, trying to catch her breath, reflecting on what led to their sudden lovemaking. Children? She giggled, looking up at him, his face still showing he basked in the afterglow. They'd have a good time making one. He'd be a good dad. And yes, the kids would be smart.

But so much was going on right now. Teaching, the museum, the campaign. Did he want to get married? Did she? Yes, but a wedding and the senate and…well, everything. Feeling suddenly distraught and overwhelmed, Rosemary pushed those thoughts away and snuggled into Sheldon, enjoying his strong body next to hers. Focus on the moment, something her dad always advised when she began to look at the big picture. And this moment, with the man she loved, was perfect.

Monday morning, Sheldon browsed through his e-mail and updated his calendar, hoping to get some thinking time in throughout the day. After Rosemary fell asleep Saturday evening, he'd stayed up for another hour jotting down notes about dark matter on the pad he kept on his nightstand. Perhaps because they'd finally talked openly about children and he discovered her wishes, or the fact the sudden coitus helped relieve a lot of the tension he'd felt since his big social blunder, but either way, his brain felt open and the synapses were moving.

Sheldon stood up to begin work on his dry erase board when his cell phone rang. He glanced down to see the caller. Glenn, who he hadn't spoken with in two weeks, their schedules never coinciding. Sheldon smiled and answered.

"Hi Sheldon," came his friend's pleasant voice.

"Hello Glenn," said Sheldon. "Hope you and Sally are well."

"Oh yes," said Glenn. "We sold the house in Woodland last week, so sorry to be too busy to talk. But now we can just focus solely on the bed and breakfast. And going into semi-retirement."

"Congratulations," said Sheldon, knowing that selling their home had been a big focus of the McCarthy's energy this past summer.

"I have an invitation for you," Glenn began. "Roger, my colleague and co-author of our next Yellowstone book, is coming to stay, and he's never done some of those great trails up at Mt. Rainier. We were planning a late season hiking weekend, Yoshi coming too, and wondered if you'd like to join us for a guys weekend. End of October. Maybe get you away from the campaign madness for a couple of days.

Sheldon glanced out his office window at the volcano. "Will we be camping?"

"No, just some day hikes. Some areas might not be accessible if we get snow early," assured Glenn. "We'll be staying at a little inn outside the park. Place serves a great breakfast. I'd be happy to reserve you a room when we book ours."

Sheldon thought for a moment. He enjoyed Glenn's company, as well as Yoshi's, and had read a couple of Roger's articles, which were utterly terrifying in their description of the Yellowstone supervolcano. The geologists would certainly be interesting companions for an alpine hike. Plus, Rosemary encouraged him to go out and explore the area, even if she was unable to accompany him.

"Okay," he said finally.

"Wonderful," said Glenn, sounding excited. "We've both been so busy, we haven't really had a chance to connect since you've been up here. I look forward to the trip."

The two men chatted for a while longer, Glenn advising Sheldon on items he may need to acquire, including boots, wool socks, and a warm, waterproof coat, in addition to the Carhartt jacket Glenn gave him the previous fall. Sheldon came to the conclusion he'd just have Rosemary take him to REI.

Sometime later, Sheldon worked at one of his dry erase boards, mumbling, erasing, standing back and regarding his work. He was in dark matter again, his mind churning with numbers and images and nothingness. He studied his work when a knock sounded on the door. Sheldon turned to see a man slightly older than him, a friendly smile on his face, standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Todd Morgan, a reporter for the _Tacoma Tribune_. May I come in?"

Sheldon motioned him in and took a seat behind his desk, the journalist sitting across from him, pulling out a notepad and audio recorder.

"I wondered when the local papers were going to take notice of me," said Sheldon smugly.

"Actually, I'm here to speak with you about Rosemary Fox. I'm doing local candidate profiles, and a source told me you are her boyfriend," said Todd.

Sheldon felt a little disappointed. Several physics journals as well as _Scientific American_ did recent profiles on him. Why wouldn't the local paper be interested?

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to hear about my latest dark matter theory, which could lead to a possible Nobel Prize? Then Senator Rosemary Fox would be standing next to a Nobel laureate," Sheldon smiled at the image.

"Um…okay…well let's start with you. Tell me a bit about yourself," said Todd, turning on the audio recorder.

Sheldon lectured for fifteen minutes straight before Todd found a chance to interrupt, asking him how he felt about Rosemary's campaign and stance on the issues. Sheldon knew all the politics, having listened to her speeches numerous times and grilling her in practice for the upcoming debate each evening over dinner.

"From the tone of your voice, it sounds like you are really proud of your girlfriend," smiled Todd, his kind expression relaxing Sheldon. "How did you two meet? You seem to come from two very different worlds."

Sheldon told Todd about how he met Rosemary and finally getting the offer at SpaceX and moving up to Tacoma. He knew better than to mention their sexcapades.

Todd grinned broadly. "Such a nice, romantic story. The physicist and the historian…"

"Senator," interrupted Sheldon with a broad smile.

"Ah, yes," chuckled Todd. "But she's going against a strong incumbent, who's held the office for years. What do you think of Chuck Livingstone? How will Rosemary beat him, having no experience holding any public office?"

"Rosemary is Wonder Woman."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, she stands up for what is right, helps the common man," Sheldon began to laugh. "One of my friends commented that Evil Senator Livingstone…"

"Excuse me, did you say Evil Senator Livingstone?"

"Yes, that's what we call him around the house."

Todd now smiled brightly at Sheldon, writing quickly in his notebook. "Go on, go on. Your friend said what?"

"That Evil Senator Livingstone resembles Lex Luthor. Gene Hackman Lex Luthor."

Todd's smile dropped, and he studied Sheldon. "Yeah, he kind of does."

Sheldon continued on about all the detriments of Livingstone continuing in office, including his lack of support for schools and those in poverty, again things he knew from Rosemary's practice speeches.

"Well, Sheldon, this has been very informative," said Todd. "The feature will be published in tomorrow morning's paper, but a portion will be posted online tonight. Please let Rosemary know I'll be contacting her soon as well, but I would love to do a story focusing on you and your, um…well, viewpoints."

Sheldon beamed at Todd. "Of course. And make sure to mention my dark matter theorem is gaining international acclaim."

"I will," assured Todd, smiling. "Thank you."

The reporter left the office, and Sheldon sighed happily. He'd helped Rosemary's campaign! He didn't need Mark or Melissa or even Rosemary herself to direct him. He knew all the important points, what she stood for. The article will come out and the mean campaign managers will be begging him to help more, maybe even using his design for the next round of signs. And Rosemary…she'd throw her arms around him, her bright smile filling him with love and warmth.

Sheldon stood up to walk back to his boards when Carson appeared in the doorway.

"Sheldon," the young man said, a worried expression on his face. "Who was that man that was laughing as he left just moments ago?"

"Todd Morgan, a reporter for the _Tacoma Tribune_ ," said Sheldon, grabbing a marker and walking back to his board. "He interviewed me about my work and Rosemary's campaign. I told him all about dark matter and Rosemary's ideas and why voting for Evil Senator Livingstone is a bad idea."

"Did you use the phrase Evil Senator Livingstone?"

"Yes."

"And you never said off the record?"

"What?" asked Sheldon.

"Off the record. Meaning to not publish," clarified Carson. "When I worked for that Wall Street firm, I was trained how to talk to the press. You need to be careful."

Sheldon stood, looking at the work on his board for a moment. He'd told the truth, said what Rosemary stood for, hadn't mentioned any naughty details about their lives. Everything perfect for public record. Yes, he'd been given the opportunity to help and done exactly that. "I didn't say anything other than the truth. Also, I'm sure journalists in Tacoma are a lot friendlier than those in Manhattan."

Carson stared at Sheldon, his brow furrowed, before finally shrugging. "I was wondering if after work today you could give me a ride home. Please."

"What happened to your motorcycle?"

"Starter is broken. The shop picked it up an hour ago," Carson sighed. "I was lucky to make it in." He paused. "I would really appreciate the ride. I actually live on your way home."

"Okay," said Sheldon, turning back to his board. "I leave at five."

"Thank you," said Carson, turning to leave.

"Carson," said Sheldon. "Would you like to try the new sandwich shop for lunch this Thursday?"

Carson nodded. "Yes. And hopefully I'll have my bike back by then. You can ride in the sidecar."

The kid walked away before Sheldon could protest.

Sheldon pulled up in front of Carson's apartment building, only two stories, entrances from the outside. Living on the ground floor, Carson explained to him on the way there that the community was quiet and well-maintained, his two-bedroom apartment large compared to where he lived in New York City.

As Carson thanked Sheldon and was exiting the Camaro, Sheldon saw an opportunity to gather some more information on the mathematician.

"Carson, may I use your restroom facilities before I leave?" asked Sheldon.

"Of course."

Carson unlocked the door and the two men entered, Sheldon immediately bombarded with classic cinema décor. Like his office, framed movie posters from the 1920s through the present era graced Carson's walls. A giant television with all manner of equipment was set up, with Bose speakers and even a reel-to-reel projector, a pull down screen hanging from the ceiling. Other than that, the small kitchen and living room were sparsely furnished, looking like furniture from IKEA.

"First door on the left," said Carson, putting his bag down. Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered, Sheldon guessing a business call from the tone and responses.

A bedroom door was open across from the bathroom, and Sheldon glanced in, shocked by what he saw. The entire room was shelves of movies, formats ranging from reels to VHS to DVDs to Blu-Ray. No furniture, just shelves. Sheldon glanced back to see if Carson was paying attention before looking into the master bedroom. Again, bare except for the essentials, more film posters on the wall. A framed photo on the nightstand caught Sheldon's eye – Olivia. Why did Carson have a picture of someone he considered his "ex-friend" at his bedside? When Amy became his ex, Sheldon placed their prom photo in a box, out of sight. Here, Carson saw her face first thing every morning.

Sheldon heard Carson finish his call, so he dashed into the restroom, closing the door. Several framed photos hung in the bathroom, all of an English bulldog dressed in ridiculous outfits – as a pirate, as a gladiator, as a princess, as Yoda. Chester. Then again, another photo of Olivia, this time with Carson and Chester, posing by the motorcycle with sidecar, Chester wearing the riding goggles Carson mentioned.

Sheldon, who didn't need to use the restroom, waited long enough to appear he had before exiting. Carson sat at his small dining room table, typing something on his tablet.

"Your photos of Chester are amusing," said Sheldon, wishing he could bring up Olivia as tactfully as Rosemary did nights ago.

"He was a good dog," Carson answered. "I hope to host you and Rosemary for dinner sometime soon. Please let me know what would work for you. And thank you for the ride."

Sheldon nodded and left, frustrated that he didn't use the opportunity better. But he'd have another chance with the dinner invite, this time with Rosemary in tow. She'd know what to say.

Rosemary climbed down the ladder and wiped dust from her clothing. Her and some of the other curators spent the day redoing the industry section of the Washington State History Museum, updating the display on apple farming. She often liked the manual labor aspect of her work, setting up new exhibits, building cases, working with her hands, getting dirty. She sighed, looking at the new sign they'd painted and hung. Still, more work tomorrow.

The museum had closed an hour before, but one of the interns noticed Mark, who had become a familiar face around the museum, and let him in. Rosemary grinned at the campaign manager as he walked toward her, but that smiled disappeared when she saw the look on his face.

"Have you seen the _Tacoma Tribune_ website?" he asked, holding a tablet out to her.

"No," she said puzzled, but everything soon became clear when she glanced down. The lead story on their homepage held the title, "Candidate Rosemary Fox Wonder Woman to Livingstone's Lex Luthor." Her jaw dropped as she continued to read the summary of the author's interview with Sheldon. While Sheldon had all her political views down, and articulated them very well, his comments comparing Livingstone to a comic book supervillain made her cringe. And how many thousands of people read this already?

"Your boyfriend is out of control," hissed Mark, who told the wide-eyed Rosemary about Sheldon's behavior at the auction the previous weekend.

Rosemary stayed silent for a long time. She knew Sheldon struggled in social situations, but he'd been so excited about her campaign, she hadn't given much thought to how he would react to these complex meetings and events. She suddenly felt bad for not paying better attention, since he continued to dote on her.

"Melissa headed to your house to talk with Sheldon," Mark said. "We need to solve this. Maybe get you an interview. A retraction."

"Mark, we can make this into a joke," said Rosemary, seeing a couple ways to spin this, most humorous. "I mean, it's Lex Luthor, not Adolf Hitler."

"Can you leave now?"

"Yes."

Minutes later, Rosemary pulled into their driveway, Sheldon's car already there, Melissa's parked in the street. Mark pulled in behind and the two entered the house through the garage. Upon stepping into the kitchen, she heard Sheldon and Melissa in an argument.

"I shared all of Rosemary's stances, got her views out there," said Sheldon matter-of-factly, his voice raised.

"Yes, but you can't call another candidate evil," said Melissa, sounding exasperated. "I like Rosemary as Wonder Woman, but we are not a mudslinging campaign." She looked up to see Mark and Rosemary. "Ah, yes, finally. Now we need to convince Sheldon here to keep his mouth shut and out of the campaign."

Sheldon turned to look at Rosemary, and she immediately saw him distraught, looking slightly hopeless. They'd backed him into a corner, thought Rosemary. They'd bullied him.

Rosemary walked over and hugged Sheldon. "I just want to help," he whispered in her ear.

Rosemary pulled away and turned to Melissa and Mark. "Can we meet tomorrow morning for coffee? Maybe about ten. Please come by the museum."

"But we need…" Melissa began.

"We'll talk then," said Rosemary firmly.

Mark and Melissa nodded quietly and left.

The couple stood looking at each other.

"Rosemary, I told the reporter everything, the truth," he started explaining quickly. "About your politics and what a good person you are…"

"Yes, Sheldon, that part of the article was great. But the part about Evil Senator Livingstone and him being Lex Luthor. You can't say things like that. At least not in public."

"Melissa said it makes us sound like idiots," scoffed Sheldon, staring coldly at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me about the auction?" asked Rosemary quietly.

"Because…" he stopped, still looking at the ground. "You would have been disappointed in me. The campaign…I want to help, but apparently all my ideas are inappropriate or racist or stupid. And I'm not stupid or racist or inappropriate." Sheldon began to raise his voice and pace. "And I didn't say Evil Senator Livingstone…"

"You can't call him that in public!" shouted Rosemary, feeling exasperated and exhausted. Everything suddenly became so complicated. "God, Sheldon, why can't you be normal!?"

The second the words slipped out of her mouth, she wished she could grab them back out of the air. But she saw them drift over to Sheldon, and his face crumbled in front of her, no longer angry, but broken.

They stood looking at each other in silence.

"Sheldon," Rosemary began, her voice breaking. "I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…baby, I…"

"I need to work on my models for the Christmas train," said Sheldon slowly. He turned and walked into the garage, the door closing behind him.

Rosemary burst into tears, finally sitting on the couch sobbing. Why did she say that? She'd hurt him, she saw it. And she didn't want him to be normal. She loved the brilliant awkward man he was, his sweet little quirks.

Campaigning was bad idea. She was becoming stressed out, and now she'd hurt Sheldon, who'd been trying to help the best he could. She remembered their conversation on Thanksgiving eve, when he'd opened up to her, revealing to her his social insecurities. And here she threw those apprehensions in his face.

"Jesus, I'm such a bitch," she whispered to herself between sobs. She needed to quit the race. Sheldon was far more important than holding office.

Several yards away, Sheldon sat at his work bench studying the half-painted baseball stadium.

Why can't you be normal?

Rosemary's words cut Sheldon to his core. The second they left her mouth, he felt like she stabbed him in the heart. Everyone else in his life, from Penny to Leonard to Amy to even his own mother implied he wasn't normal. Everyone, except for Rosemary, who made him feel like he belonged, loved and a part of something greater than himself. And now she too pointed directly at the faults that bothered him the most, his Achilles heel, his own kryptonite.

Damnit Cooper, why can't you be normal?

Sheldon grabbed the baseball stadium and threw it hard on the ground, the model shattering into a hundred pieces. He turned back to the workbench, placed his elbows on the counter, and put his head in his hands.

A couple minutes passed, and then Sheldon heard the door open.

"Sheldon?" came Rosemary's voice, soft and thick.

He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, her make-up running, tears streaming down her face. Even in her disheveled state, Sheldon found her stunning.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"No, Rosemary," said Sheldon. "I am. I will stay out of the way. I won't help and…"

He stopped talking as Rosemary walked quickly over to him, placing her hand on his heart. She raised his own hand to place it over hers.

"Sheldon, this is the most important thing in my life," she said between her tears. "You and me. Us. When I met you, my life changed for the better. I never thought I could love someone like this. Sheldon, I love you so much, it terrifies me sometimes. You and me, that's the future. Us."

Sheldon felt tears gather in his eyes. He felt the same. Before he met Rosemary, physics came first. But now, her. Their lives, their future. And she was right, sometimes those feelings were frightening. But they were also wonderful.

"Rosemary, I'm not normal, and not good for you, and…" Sheldon stammered, tears now falling down his face.

"How the hell do you know what's good for me?" she said quietly, her hand still on his heart. "I don't want you to be normal. What is normal anyway? I'm not, and neither are you, and that makes us perfect." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry I said that. Mark and Melissa, they're bullies. They're using me." She nestled her head into his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm quitting the race," she said softly. "You are the most important thing to me, Sheldon, and this is causing us to fight and me to be cruel. I don't like that person. I have a good job already, doing what I love."

What? No! Rosemary had to run! Sheldon held onto her, thinking quickly. He could figure the game of politics out. He was a genius; this might take a bit more effort than his other pursuits, but he knew Rosemary wanted to be senator. The people wanted her to be senator. He wanted her to be senator.

They stood in silence for several moments before Sheldon let her go and held her at arm's length by the shoulders.

"You are not dropping out of the race," he said firmly.

Rosemary raised an eyebrow and laughed through her tears. "Bossy much?" She then looked at him seriously. "Yes, I am. I liked the way life was before I threw my hat in the ring. Us, starting to build our lives together. A future."

"You can do that as a senator too," he said.

"Yes, but this is stressful," she whispered, tears beginning to fall. "And I need you to be by my side."

"I will be. We can figure this out," said Sheldon. "You want to be senator, I know."

Rosemary looked down and nodded.

"And I want to be a senator's husband," he said.

Rosemary's eyes widened, and she looked up at him. "What?"

Sheldon realized what he said. But this was hardly the time for a proposal – he didn't even have the ring, the perfect ring he'd pictured. He still needed to phone Oxford University and talk to a jeweler and decide on a stone. He glanced at the ground to see the shattered baseball stadium.

"Um…I need to sweep this up," he said, running over to grab the broom. "And I have a plan. I will work off a script, talk about your issues and if someone asks about something other than what is prepared, I will simply shift the conversation to my work, which appears to be of little interest to the people of Tacoma since Todd promised to feature it in the article and didn't." Sheldon considered things for a moment, hoping Rosemary forgot the husband comment. "Scripts are like routines, and I live for routines."

"I know," she said softly and sighed. "Okay, but I need you with me. And I'm taking control, going to tell Mark and Melissa they need to lay off, be kinder or leave. I want a campaign of compassion."

Sheldon smiled at her words. Compassion. He remembered her kindness being one of the first things he noticed about her and possibly the thing he loved most, especially since it was an area he needed to grow in.

The rest of their evening was quiet, both having a lot to think about, and they simply held each other in bed before drifting off.

Rosemary woke up the next morning to an empty bed, Sheldon already downstairs from the sounds of the television. She took her shower, got dressed, did her hair and make-up, then sat on the bed, thinking. She'd been wanting to ask him for a while, but last night, their argument and reconciliation, his slip of mentioning being her husband, assured her this was the right time. She went to the office, opened her small filing cabinet, and pulled out a folder.

Coming downstairs, she saw the television on the morning news, Sheldon watching from the table, eating a bowl of cereal. She turned off the television and sat across from him. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, kitten," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Sheldon," she began. "I have something very serious to talk with you about."

He looked worried. "Okay…"

"Since you've moved in here, you've been handing me cash every month to pay half of the mortgage…"

"Yes, I believe I've been on time with all the payments."

"Well, I was hoping you could get off work early, maybe Thursday, and we could meet at the bank to merge our accounts and put your name on the mortgage for the house," she said.

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he put down his spoon. "That's a big step."

Rosemary just nodded.

"Then I would own this place as well."

Rosemary nodded.

"With you."

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," he said.

That Thursday, Rosemary and Sheldon met after work at the bank, bringing together their finances and signing documents making Sheldon a homeowner.

The following afternoon, Rosemary loaded groceries into her trunk, happy to have the afternoon off in order to catch up with errands. She grabbed the last bag as she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Well if it isn't Wonder Woman."

Rosemary turned to find Chuck Livingstone standing behind her, holding a gallon of milk.

"Well hello, Mr. Luthor," she chuckled back.

After telling Mark and Melissa she was taking more control, the lawyers decided to still help plan events, but agreed to print Sheldon's sign design and leave her boyfriend alone. The article ran, and Rosemary simply laughed it off in her interview with Todd later in the week.

"You know," continued Livingstone, actually smiling warmly at Rosemary. "I did enjoy your boyfriend's comments. My first wife actually told me I looked like young Gene Hackman a couple of times."

Rosemary smiled, glad the man had a sense of humor.

"You know, Miss Fox, I haven't ran against anyone in years, and I forgot how much I enjoy actually campaigning," he continued. "You are an intelligent and hard-working woman. I genuinely look forward to the debate."

"Me too," said Rosemary honestly. "But beware, I'm bringing my Lasso of Truth."

Livingstone laughed hard. "Have a pleasant evening, Miss Fox."

Rosemary watched him walk away before finishing packing the trunk and getting into the car. The debate, the next hurdle. But she had her true love at her side, and she would be unstoppable, no Lasso of Truth needed.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Sheldon begins planning the perfect engagement ring, with a little help, and Rosemary meets Mary Cooper.**_

 _ **Please check out my other story, The Christmas Calendar Conception, featuring Amy and Erik, if you haven't already. Recently updated this past week, I'm excited to share this short holiday tale with everyone.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Family Unification**

Penny lounged around the apartment on a Saturday morning toward the beginning of October, happy to have the place to herself. She lay on the couch in her pajamas, tablet in hand, coffee within reach, browsing through her e-mail, happy to see one from Amy, photo of her and Erik with some chimpanzees in the background. She went over to the internet, groaning to see the latest news of the presidential election. Only one month left, and it would be over. Penny couldn't wait to stop seeing the endless debates and attack ads. She quickly flipped over to the celebrity gossip.

Her phone rang, and Penny glanced down to see Rosemary called. Hmmm…the two women texted quite a bit, but rarely spoke, only occasionally over Skype when her and Leonard talked with Sheldon. She answered.

"Hey Rosemary, what's up?"

"Hi Penny. How are you?"

"Doing okay," said Penny, reaching over for her coffee. "Thanks for sending me the link to that make-up tutorial. That woman does a great smoky eye."

"Yeah, I love her stuff. Learned how to do a cat eye like Adele from her. She's great," said Rosemary. "So, um, I need some advice."

"Okay, but you can't send Sheldon back. Please."

Rosemary laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. He's…well, I can't imagine my life without him. He's become a part of me."

"And a co-homeowner apparently," said Penny.

"Yes, and quite the handyman. He's noticed some places needing fixing up. He wants to re-tile the bathroom after the election. And he spends some evenings with a tool belt strapped around his waist. It's actually kind of sexy," she giggled.

Penny smiled, easily seeing Sheldon becoming obsessed with imperfections in a home, especially if he owned it.

"So I wanted to ask you about Mary Cooper, since her and Sheldon's grandmother are arriving Monday for a couple of days," said Rosemary. "They'll be here for the debate, and my parents are coming for that, so everyone will be meeting." She sighed. "To say the least, I'm kind of freaking out."

Penny thought of Sheldon's mother. She didn't remember Sheldon even caring about Mary and Amy ever interacting, but the last conversation she had with her friend, he showed great delight in Rosemary meeting his mother. Hmmm…what was going in in his head now?

"Well, she's very religious and will often make you feel bad about your, well, um, sins," said Penny. "She loves her son, but more recently doesn't take his crap as often as she appears to have in the past. Sheldon adores her." Penny paused, thinking. "She is very sweet in that southern way, a helluva good cook, but very judgmental."

"Oh great," sighed Rosemary.

"But Rose, listen, Sheldon loves you. Like seriously loves you. I've never seen him like this, and to tell you the truth, it's both wonderful and strange. But Mary, she'll love you too because you're taking good care of her son," Penny thought some more, trying to reassure her friend. "Just be yourself."

"And Meemaw?"

"Never met her, but Sheldon has unconditional love for that woman. Talks about her all the time," Penny answered. "Like I said, just be the woman Sheldon loves, and you'll be fine."

"It's just a lot happening this week," Rosemary said, sounding a bit harried. "The debate, our families visiting."

"Just focus on your stuff, and tell Sheldon to take care of all the other crap," said Penny.

Rosemary laughed. "I might do just that. He's always offering to help, and at least he's not comparing my opponent to comic book villains when focusing on our families."

The women talked a bit longer before hanging up. Penny turned on Netflix to watch the next episode of _Scandal_ when her phone rang again. Sheldon.

"What's the gist, physicist?" she answered.

"Really, Penny. Every time?" came Sheldon's deadpan response.

"Hey, it's funny. What's up?"

"I have an inquiry related to women. And you are one."

"Last time I checked," replied Penny.

"And you know Rosemary, have been shopping with her."

"Yes, she's very skilled," said Penny, remembering Rome and all the great deals. She glanced over at her purse, just one of the many fine leather goods she purchased.

"What gemstone do you think she'd prefer for an engagement ring?" asked Sheldon.

"What?!" yelled Penny, leaping off the couch, upsetting her tablet. "You're going to propose to Rosemary?!"

"That is the purpose of an engagement ring," Sheldon sighed. "I fear in my absence, the intelligence level of the entire apartment building may have dropped significantly, leaving some, such as yourself, to flounder."

Penny ignored his rude comment. "Holy crap, Sheldon. When is this happening?"

"I have some ideas. I'm not sure yet," he answered. "Wait, you can't tell Rosemary! I know you two hens text sometimes."

"Sheldon, I won't tell," said Penny, thinking what a coincidence it was she just talked to the woman. "Well, not her anyway."

"Not anyone," said Sheldon sternly. "Oh, this was a bad idea."

"No, sweetie, it's okay. I promise," Penny said, knowing that she probably would tell Leonard. "So, which gemstone? How about a diamond?"

"Everyone gets diamonds," said Sheldon. "Rosemary is better than that. She's not in the same category as everyone."

Penny looked down at her own diamond. She liked diamonds, was pretty sure Rosemary liked them too.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," Penny heard a man's voice from over the line.

"Hey, what he said," Penny piped in. "Marilyn Monroe had it right."

"She said Marilyn Monroe had it right," Sheldon repeated to the other person, who said something Penny couldn't understand back. "No, I haven't seen that movie either. Just add it to the list, Carson."

"Who is that?"

"My friend Carson," said Sheldon. "I'm over at his place designing the ring. I can't do it at home. Rosemary is a fox, very cunning."

"Designing the ring?" asked Penny. "Why don't you just go pick something out at the jewelry store?"

"Because I can't get the image of the perfect ring for Rosemary out of my mind," Sheldon explained. "The only thing I can't picture is the stone."

"Well, I suggest a diamond," sighed Penny. "What does Carson say?"

"A diamond," said Sheldon. "But…I…I don't know."

"Well, let me know when you decide," she said. "Ohhhh…this is so exciting. Sheldon owning a home, getting married, having babies…"

"No babies, Penny," Sheldon said, then continued softly. "Not yet anyway…"

Penny felt her hurt just about burst for love for Sheldon. He'd grown so much, and his thoughtfulness really showed, designing a ring for Rosemary.

"Well, I can see this has been a fruitless conversation," said Sheldon, destroying Penny's previous conclusion on his thoughtfulness. "Have a good day, Penny."

"You too Sheldon," she said and hung up.

Penny shook her head, thinking about the couple up north. Rosemary meeting Sheldon's family, Sheldon proposing to Rosemary. Too bad they didn't live nearby so Penny could watch things play out; this romance turned out to be a little more engaging than Sheldon and Amy, with Rosemary a little more girly, and a politician, and Sheldon actually affectionate. Penny sighed and shrugged, turning on the show, glad to have gossip to share with Leonard when he came home from his day with the guys.

Sheldon hung up from Penny, his face scrunched up in frustration. No, a diamond wouldn't do at all. Hmmm…He glanced over at Carson, who was writing quickly on a notepad. Sheldon sighed. The young man was actually making a list of films Sheldon needed to see, none of which seemed to instantly interest him. The cover of _The Clockwork Orange_ looked a little too odd for Sheldon's tastes.

"A diamond won't do," said Sheldon, watching Carson scribble away.

Carson looked up and shrugged. "If you intend on picking the ring up at Tiffany's when we're in New York next month for that conference, you really need to talk to the jeweler. This is a special piece." He paused, then scribbled some more. "Ah yes, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. We can recreate the famous opening scene. Buy a pastry and some coffee." Sheldon watched Carson light up as he ran to his film library and return with a DVD. "Olivia had sunglasses exactly like Audrey Hepburn's in the movie, and this one time, when we were coming home from a late dinner, we…" he stopped suddenly. "Well, you need to talk to Tiffany's now, especially with the holidays coming. I must say, I'm impressed with the amount of research you've conducted on the piece thus far."

Sheldon nodded. "The people of the Tolkien Society at Oxford were very helpful, if not overly enthusiastic of my idea. They would like me to send them a photo of the final piece." He paused. He'd been getting to know Carson over the past few weeks, and the two had become friends, their conversations no longer strained but natural. Sheldon found himself enjoying the mathematician's company, Carson much less caustic once one got to know him, and Sheldon seemed to be the only one at SpaceX making the effort. Perhaps because Carson still reminded Sheldon of his younger self, despite the differences, he felt compelled to help the man not make the same mistakes he did.

"So which movie would you like to…"

"Why are you no longer friends with Olivia?" Sheldon blurted out, his curiosity killing him. "You speak of her all the time, yet say she's your ex-friend."

Carson stared at Sheldon, a sad look in his eyes. "We had a miscommunication. We…we just…well, come from different places. And, well, I felt…"

Sheldon's phone rang. Carson took the opportunity to scurry back down to his library. Sheldon sighed and answered.

"Sheldon?" came a woman's voice. "This is Amara from Tacoma Repertory Theatre. Your colonial costumes are done, and I must say, they turned out amazing. Makes me wish the theatrical rights for _Hamilton_ were released. Oh well. You and Rosemary will look stunning. What is this for anyway? Halloween?"

"Um…yes!" said Sheldon, happy Amara provided a suggestion so he didn't have to attempt a feeble lie. "Just please don't tell Rosemary. It's a surprise."

"Of course. I'm here until 9 p.m. doing costume fittings for our next show. Can you pick them up today?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, excited to see Amara's work. She'd made his and Rosemary's comic con costumes, which they'd won second place for, and although he paid quite a bit, he knew her work would be high quality. Only the best for him and Rosemary and their coital adventures.

"Rosemary might need to purchase special undergarments for this dress," Amara continued. "But she'll know once she's seen it."

Sheldon knew too. He did research and ordered the perfect item, stealthy having it shipped to Mabel at the retirement center in an unmarked box so Rosemary wouldn't accidentally get the package. The piece wasn't time period accurate but incredibly arousing to Sheldon. Just looking at it made him harden, his blood getting hot. He couldn't wait to see it on her.

After hanging up from Amara, he sat for a moment pondering his Founding Fathers role play venture. Everything seemed set, and he'd decided on next weekend, after Rosemary won Thursday's debate, a reward for a job well done. He'd just need to practice his performance.

Carson emerged from down the hall, holding a Blu-Ray. "So your friend Penny inspired today's viewing selection."

Oh great, thought Sheldon.

" _Some Like It Hot_ , with Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, and Marilyn Monroe," Carson said. "Best comedy of all time. Seen it?"

"No."

"Well, you are in for a treat," Carson smiled boyishly, and the men sat down to watch the film.

As the movie ended, Sheldon found he actually did enjoy the film, even laughed aloud a couple of times. He decided to take Carson's film suggestion list a little more seriously, perhaps choose another one for when he and Rosemary lounged at home that evening.

For Sheldon's choice of activity for their Saturday, he drove Carson to the comic book store in downtown Tacoma. While he didn't visit as frequently as he had Stuart's in Pasadena, the employees at the Tacoma shop knew Sheldon by name and welcomed him. He turned to see Carson looking around skeptically.

"Which comic books do you enjoy?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't read comic books," said Carson, shrugging, glancing at a display case with figurines. "No, wait, I used to read the Garfield comic books as a kid."

Garfield? Sheldon groaned internally. "Those are comic strips."

"Well, they were in a big book, and there was a whole series. I remember checking them out from the school library in third grade, before I went into the special math program," Carson explained, then chuckled. "There was a cat that was always lingering around the trailer where my grandma and I lived, and we named him Garfield. Whenever we had lasagna, we'd put out a plate." He paused. "I'm now feeling rather nostalgic for Garfield. I'll see if they carry any of the books."

Sheldon turned and walked away quickly, not wanting to be seen with Carson who thought Garfield was a legitimate comic book. He picked out a few new titles before returning his attention to Carson, who had apparently found Garfield books and looked absolutely delighted browsing through them. Sheldon rolled his eyes, and both men made purchases before heading to the nearby Starbucks.

Later that afternoon, Sheldon arrived home before Rosemary, who had several small meetings and appearances throughout the day, so he took the opportunity to hide their costumes in the attic. He then walked into their bedroom and lay on the bed, ready in indulge in some Batman. Propping their TARDIS pillow behind him, he paused. Rosemary loved Tolkien with a passion bordering obsessive, and Sheldon loved and understood that. However, she also loved _Doctor Who_ , a revelation that set his heart on fire for her during their volcano adventure. The TARDIS was blue…a TARDIS blue sapphire!

Sheldon leaped up, and ran into the office, grabbing his phone and turning on the computer. Within minutes, he spoke with the head jeweler at the Tiffany's flagship store in New York City, ordering the perfect engagement ring for his lovely Rosemary. Now to plan the proposal.

Due to a flight delay out of Texas, Sheldon's mom and Meemaw did not arrive until almost 10 p.m Monday. Rosemary and Sheldon agreed to take them right to their hotel and have dinner altogether the following day, Rosemary needing to work, but Sheldon off for their visit. Sheldon and Rosemary waited on the other side of security, both straining to see their visitors.

"I'm really nervous," said Rosemary suddenly.

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend, who seemed a bit stricken. "Why?"

"What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"Why on earth would she not like you? Aside from your shoe addiction, the large amount of hair you leave in the shower to clog the drain, and your rather obnoxious habit of leaving the kitchen light on when you aren't in there, you are perfect," explained Sheldon. Then he saw his mom and Meemaw. "There they are!"

Sheldon felt his stomach drop. His mom walked along smiling and excited, unaware Sheldon spotted her. Beside her was a cheerful airport employee pushing Meemaw in a wheelchair. Sheldon's throat clenched. Although Meemaw smiled and chatted away with his mom and the man, she looked smaller, more fragile.

"Sheldon, you okay?" asked Rosemary, putting her hand on his arm.

"Why is Meemaw in a wheelchair?" asked Sheldon.

Before Rosemary could respond, Mary Cooper spotted them and ran on ahead, embracing Sheldon before turning to Rosemary.

"You must be the little lady making my son so happy," she smiled, hugging Rosemary. "So wonderful to finally meet you. And aren't you stunning? Just a beautiful woman. You look good beside my Shelly."

At this point in time, Sheldon couldn't care less about his mother meeting Rosemary. Meemaw concerned him most. "Why is Meemaw in a wheelchair?" he repeated to his mom.

"Honey, the airport terminal is a long way to walk, and we had to check her walker," Mary said as Meemaw rolled up to them. Sheldon stepped toward her, but she rose and walked straight to Rosemary.

"Oh Rosemary," Meemaw embraced his girlfriend before turning to him. "She does seem like something special, Sheldon. Getting you to move a thousand miles away. And now you own a home. You two make such a nice couple."

"Are you okay, Meemaw?" asked Sheldon, holding tight to his grandmother. She felt smaller since the last time he saw her, back around the holidays. He remembered their late night conversation in the kitchen, her being the first person he told in his family about Rosemary, the first person he told about being physically intimate with her. Meemaw was his confidant, one of his very best friends, one of his favorite people ever. When had she become old?

Sheldon took over for the airport worker and pushed Meemaw in the wheelchair as Rosemary and his mom walked ahead, arms linked. Sheldon felt his heart warm slightly at the sight, but then refocused on his grandmother.

"Meemaw…" he began.

"Moon Pie, I'm fine. Just have a little trouble getting around these days," Meemaw said. "Now let's talk about that girl there. She taking good care of you?"

Just after midnight, Rosemary entered their bedroom, all ready for bed. Sheldon already laid there, looking sullen. Crawling into bed and turning off the light, Rosemary cuddled against him.

"What's wrong, baby boy?"

"Meemaw," he said sadly, Rosemary hearing a slight sob in his voice. "She…she is old."

"She seems really nice, Sheldon," said Rosemary, her hand running up and down his chest, trying to soothe him.

"I just saw her in December…and now, she looks…weak," he said softly. "She always took care of me. She's the strongest person I know." He paused. "Well, I would rank you up there as well. But…I don't want to lose her…and…she just looks small."

Rosemary shifted to kiss him softly on the lips. "I know she's one of your favorite people, honey. And it's hard to see people you love get older, weaker." She stopped talking, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She'd lost her own grandmother, who'd been one of her dearest friends, about two years before. The loss, although not sudden and something everyone knew was coming, still devastated both her and Lillian. "When I lost Grammy…"

Sheldon sat up suddenly, causing Rosemary to fall to the side. "You think Meemaw is going to…die?"

Rosemary sat up too and looked at him in the dark, the only light coming in from the street lamps outside. "Well, someday. But other than having difficulty walking, she seems really healthy." She paused. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I was just thinking about watching Grammy get older. It hurts, especially when you're close."

"Yes," said Sheldon simply, lying back down.

Rosemary leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, feeling tears against her lips. She felt the loss of her own grandma again, and cried quietly beside Sheldon.

"You know what I did when I realized Grammy wasn't going to be around forever?" she asked after several minutes of silence between them.

"What?"

"I made the best of every moment we had together," she said. "In fact, you should probably do that with all the people you love, right? You just…you just never know."

Sheldon pulled her to him, and cried softly into her hair. After a while, he fell silent, and Rosemary thought he might be asleep, herself beginning to drift off.

"Rosemary?" came his voice suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You like the color blue, right?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

He fell silent after that, and dozed off, leaving Rosemary to puzzle in the dark.

The next few days were a blur to Rosemary as the Thursday debate with Livingstone approached. Tuesday evening, Meemaw and Mary joined the couple for dinner at their home, Sheldon having played tour guide throughout the day. Rosemary made her chili, to rave reviews, and spent hours talking to Mary and Meemaw. Thankful for Penny's warnings from Saturday, Rosemary bit her tongue several times during the conversation, particularly when the topic of religion emerged. As someone who often taught comparative religion and philosophy, Rosemary cringed several times at Mary's comments. And after learning about some of her political views, Rosemary was fairly certain Mary wouldn't vote for her if she lived in Tacoma.

Still, Rosemary loved hearing stories about Sheldon's childhood, being chased by various animals, his relationship with his siblings, being recognized as a prodigy so young. Rosemary remembered her and Sheldon's first long, deep conversation, hearing how some of these memories his mother laughed about seemed painful to him. Sheldon remained mostly quiet throughout the stories, interjecting angrily sometimes and occasionally blushing.

The next evening, Sheldon entertained his family on his own as Rosemary held a small town hall at the library, hearing people's ideas, sharing her own, getting information for the next evening's debate. Trudging up the stairs at 11 p.m. and entering their bedroom that evening, she saw Sheldon already asleep. Crawling into bed next to him, she lay on her back, wide awake, brain churning. She'd taken Thursday off to mentally prepare for the debate, her parents and Lillian arriving around lunch to meet Sheldon's family and staying through Friday morning to watch her and Livingstone.

Oh God, she thought suddenly. Their families would be meeting for the first time in just a few hours. And they couldn't be more different! She hoped Mary wouldn't ask her father's opinion on the Battle of the Little Bighorn, as she had done Rosemary over dinner Tuesday.

And in less than 24 hours, she'd be at the podium, debating Livingstone. People already had their ballots, Washington a mail-in election state. They were sitting on their kitchen tables or desks. And she was asking people to make the effort to write her name on that line instead of doing the simple thing and checking off Livingstone. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought. The local media expected an upset, for her to win. She had followers, people in her corner, people excited for her.

But she and Sheldon's families would be meeting, for the first time! Perhaps the first of many times they'd be together over the upcoming years. Why was this all happening at once?

She needed to do something. Just lying in the dark was not helping. She slid out of bed and left the room.

Sheldon awoke to a cold bed and piano music rising up from downstairs, a violent, angry piece. What in the world?

He put on his robe and slippers and headed downstairs, pausing at the final step to watch Rosemary at the piano, just about attacking the keys. Sheldon didn't recognize the piece, but it was fast and dark and foreboding. He moved to take a seat on the couch to watch her. Ten minutes passed before Rosemary stopped and turned around to him, smiling.

"There, I feel better now," she said.

"What was wrong, kitten?" he asked.

"Just the debate and our families meeting. Just needed to get some stress out." She paused. "Meeting your mom and grandma this week really brought home how different we are, Sheldon. A lot different."

Sheldon stared at her. Was being different bad? He loved that they were different from one another. Rosemary owned qualities Sheldon didn't, and he felt she helped him see the world differently. When he'd been Amy's boyfriend, he wasn't challenged, didn't learn, because Amy was so much like him. He'd learned more from Rosemary in mere months than he had from Amy in five years.

"I like that we're different," Sheldon said.

"Me too," smiled Rosemary. "I just want our families to get along."

"They will."

"I don't know, Sheldon," Rosemary said. "I just don't want your mom to mention something about Sacagawea and set my dad off."

Sheldon pondered her statement. He knew his mother could be a bit overbearing with her religion, and he knew that like him, she often lacked a filter, and he cringed more than once during dinner at things she said to Rosemary. He'd need to talk with her.

"Rosemary, let me worry about our families," Sheldon said, standing up and taking her hand, guiding her upstairs. "You worry the debate."

Rosemary nodded, and Sheldon smiled as they snuggled into bed, once again happy to have a useful occupation.

The next day, Sheldon picked up his mom and Meemaw to take to lunch to meet the Foxes. Sheldon cleared his throat, and glanced in the rear view mirror at this mother, Meemaw riding beside him.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Yes, Shelly?"

"When we are dining with the Foxes, please don't bring up religion or anything to do with Native American culture," he said.

"But Sheldon, I'm curious about their heritage, so different, so…"

"I don't want you to offend them," said Sheldon plainly. "I will be proposing to Rosemary soon, and her family will be mine too and…"

"Proposing?" said Mary and Meemaw in unison.

Sheldon didn't mean to let that slip out, although he was preparing to tell his mother before they left.

"Yes, I ordered the perfect ring, and I am just thinking of how to ask her," he explained.

Both his mom and Meemaw began to cry and laugh and shower Sheldon with compliments on him and Rosemary and what a great selection and how proud they were.

"Oh Shelly, I thought this day would never come," sighed his mother, wiping her eyes.

Sheldon narrowed his. "Why?"

"Well, I…well, sometimes Sheldon, you can be so difficult. I thought that Amy girl was going to join us, but she ran off with some painter…"

"Photographer."

"And now she's in Africa?"

"Yes."

"Well, good riddance. You seem much happier with this girl anyway. More relaxed, which doesn't come easy for you. And she'll make our family so diverse and…"

"That's just it, mother," sighed Sheldon. "Don't mention things like that."

The families met at a small diner downtown, and the meal seemed to go well, the couple remaining quiet as the parents talked. Sheldon found himself sitting between Rosemary and Lillian.

"Hey, at least everyone speaks the same language," Lillian said, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You can imagine what it was like when Yoshi's and our families got together."

Sheldon nodded, remembering meeting Yoshi's family at the wedding. Still, even through their language barrier, the Johjimas and the Foxes got along very well. Sheldon hoped for the same.

"Well, since my husband died, I don't watch a lot of football," Mary was saying to Thomas. "But I do find myself sometimes watching basketball."

Thomas sighed. "Seattle's team moved to Oklahoma, but there's a grassroots movement to get a new Seattle Supersonics. We root for the Portland team now."

"I remember that game against Houston a few years ago. Playoffs, I think it was…"

Sheldon smiled and turned his attention to his sandwich. Things seemed to be going well. Until…

"So Shelly mentioned your reservation has a casino," Mary began. "While gambling is considered by some a sin, I wonder how your people find having a casino as a source of income…"

"Excuse me, did you say 'your people'?" interrupted Thomas, obviously irritated. "I hope you aren't…"

Sheldon glanced over to see Rosemary's eyes widen in panic. Think, think, think. Sheldon needed to save the day, his Wonder Woman had to focus her superpowers elsewhere. But he didn't know what to do. Damn his social inadequacies. Why couldn't he be normal and quick-witted and…

"Did Sheldon and Rosemary ever tell you it was because of me they got together?" Lillian's voice suddenly rose up.

"Why no. We've only heard snippets," said Michelle, smiling warmly at her daughter. Sheldon realized they were sharing a meaningful glance of which he did not know the meaning.

"Oohh, I'd love to hear a romantic story," said Meemaw, winking at Sheldon.

Lillian launched into the story of her and Sheldon, making him sound like much less of a bully then he'd been when he first harassed her on her blog. She mentioned how he'd helped that day she'd been upset about Yoshi going to Japan and how she'd accidently let Rosemary read his dark matter paper, their first interaction. Sheldon felt his heart warm for the younger woman, who'd taken the opportunity to save the day. He joined in telling the story, and soon the families were laughing again, the conversation more light-hearted.

Sheldon looked over to Lillian who was chatting away with Meemaw. He didn't consider until that moment that in marrying Rosemary, he'd gain a sister in Lillian. He'd learned a lot from her as well, and perhaps had a better relationship with her than his own sister, Missy. At a break in her conversation, he leaned over.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She grabbed Sheldon's hand, which was resting on the table, and squeezed it. "You keep taking care of my sister, I'll take care of you." Then she completely surprised him by leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly before returning to her meal. Sheldon turned to look at Rosemary who was beaming brightly.

After lunch, the families went their separate ways to their hotels to relax before the evening event. Dropping of his mom and Meemaw, Sheldon felt light driving home to where Rosemary was probably pacing around, going over her talking points, obsessing over which shoes to wear. An idea captured him, and he quickly pulled into a grocery store parking lot, running in to buy a dozen roses. They'd brighten her day for sure.

Entering their home, he found her once again playing the piano, but a softer piece than her early morning concert, sounding like a movie theme. He paused for a moment thinking before recognizing it as the theme from _E.T._ , moments of exciting crescendo mixed with quiet etherealness. He remembered Carson talking about it being his favorite Spielberg film, the music an important part of the storytelling. Sheldon placed the roses on top of the upright piano, kissed Rosemary on the cheek, and sat down to listen to her play. She glanced over smiling, but didn't stop. Sheldon sat, marveling at the woman he wanted to marry, who filled the air with such beautiful music mere hours away from one of the biggest nights of her life.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Rosemary and Livingstone debate, and Sheldon breaks out breeches and parchment to go full on 1700s for his role play with Rosemary.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **The Independence Hall Stimulation**

Sheldon sat in the front row of the high school auditorium where the senate race debate would take place in fifteen minutes. He felt as nervous as he had before his big physics presentation in Rome, and his only job was to sit there and be reassuring, as Rosemary had for him months ago. He'd worn the lucky outfit selected by her: slacks and his Flash shirt with a black and white flannel on over. He actually found himself embracing flannels, nice to wear over things in the increasingly chilly weather, and of course Rosemary loved how Pacific Northwest he looked. Still, he refused to pursue a beard, as she kept suggesting.

Mark glared at Sheldon, eyeing him up and down, obviously disapproving of his outfit, but Sheldon turned up his nose and sat several rows away, next to Lillian, leaving the aisle seat open for Carson, who increasingly helped Rosemary with the money matters of the state. His mom, Meemaw, and Rosemary's parents sat in the row behind them.

"This is so exciting, isn't it Sheldon?" asked Lillian. "I can't believe Rosemary is actually running for senate. She's still so young. Do you think she'll run for state rep and maybe…"

"The White House?" asked Sheldon, happy to see someone thought the same. "Then world domination."

Lillian laughed. "I wish Yoshi could be here, but they're prepping the monument to close for the season. Think we'll have an early snow." She glanced over at him. "You prepared for your boys weekend up on Rainier?"

"Yes, Rosemary and I are going shopping at REI on Sunday to get supplies," Sheldon said.

"Well, I told Yoshi to take care of you."

Sheldon looked at her indignantly. "I don't need to be taken care of," he scoffed, thinking how much more independent he'd become since moving away from Leonard, from Caltech, from the safe routine of Pasadena.

"I remember our hike last year," Lillian chuckled. "Face it, Sheldon. You are still very much a wilderness virgin."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak but felt someone sit down next to him. Turning, he saw Carson looking at him excitedly.

"Hello, Sheldon," he said. He carried a messenger bag, not too unlike Sheldon's, and he handed Sheldon a piece of paper. "I filled out the paperwork to join the basketball team at your gym. I can't wait to start. Haven't played since elementary school except for shooting hoops. My grandma enrolled me at our neighborhood Y back in Boise."

"Man, the basketball team is going to love you," said Lillian leaning over. "You've got a couple of inches on ol' Shel here."

Sheldon introduced the two as he slipped Carson's papers into his bag. Looking back up, a teenager stood before him.

"Are you Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yes."

"Please come backstage with me," he said, leading a baffled Sheldon behind the curtain. Sheldon realized the teenagers running around were probably from the high school operating the lights and sound.

Backstage was minimally lit, and Sheldon saw Livingstone with a couple of suits across from where he was being led, all in deep, quiet conversation. Rounding a corner by the ropes for the curtain sat Rosemary, alone, wringing her hands. She looked up at Sheldon as the student disappeared.

"Hey," she said. "You got here okay with your mom and grandma?"

"Yes. Your family and Carson are here too. And our friends from the retirement center. And your co-workers. And the auditorium is full, not an empty seat," he said proudly.

Rosemary stood up and grabbed him, crushing him in a tight embrace. "Just hold me, Sheldon," she whispered.

Sheldon did just that, and they stood there quietly for a long time. The teenager reappeared.

"Sir, you need to leave. We're about to begin."

Sheldon kissed Rosemary softly on the lips and pulled away. Just before he stepped in front of the curtain, he looked back at her. Her forlorn look, her fearful expression sat on her face, and Sheldon felt like going back and kissing it away. But he watched an amazing transformation occur in mere seconds. Unaware he was watching, Rosemary closed her eyes, took a long deep breath, squared her shoulders, and reopened her eyes, completely transformed. Her face smiling and determined, her eyes shining with intelligence and wit, her whole body shining in confidence. Sheldon felt his breathe taken away watching her become a real Wonder Woman. And he was lucky enough to get to go home with her.

Sheldon returned to his seat, smiling at everyone, reassuring them. The house lights darkened, and the stage lights illuminated the two podiums in front of the curtain. A local news anchor sat off to the side, the moderator. He began to introduce the candidates, the style of the debate, in which he would be asking the questions posed from the audience as they entered. Finally, the candidates themselves were introduced and took the stage.

Rosemary looked stunning, professional, a real leader. She wore black slacks, heeled boots, and a turquoise shirt, complete with the gemstone necklace and barrette she'd worn to Penny and Leonard's wedding. Her golden skin gave her an ethereal glow under the stage lighting, her black hair shined.

Opening statements began, Livingstone going first. Sheldon hadn't heard the incumbent speak, but he was good, his voice strong and booming. But Rosemary's was as well, and soon the questioning began.

"A major concern in our community is the rising rate of homelessness. Please describe how you intend to address this issue."

Sheldon smiled, knowing this to be close to Rosemary's heart. He listened to the answer she'd rehearsed, delighting in the fact it sounded like she was saying it for the first time.

Now it was Livingstone's turn to respond. "I'm afraid my opponent here is quite ignorant about the situation."

How dare he insult Rosemary, his woman, calling her ignorant! That dirty polecat! Sheldon leaped up and said loudly, "Rosemary Fox knows about the issues better than you! She's been to the homeless shelter, friends with people there, gives…" he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and he was violently shoved back into his seat.

"Shut the hell up, Sheldon," Lillian hissed in his ear. He looked over to see rage in her eyes. "I swear to God, if you open your mouth again, I will knock you out cold, and Carson will have to carry your limp body to the car."

Sheldon scowled, turning his attention back on stage to Rosemary, who was laughing.

"Sounds like you have a fan in the audience," chuckled the moderator.

"I have a few," she said, smiling kindly out at the crowd. "Hopefully enough who will write my name down on their ballots." She turned to Livingstone. "About my ignorance, senator?"

"Good job, Rosie," Sheldon heard Thomas behind him.

The debate continued, back and forth, Rosemary sometimes floundering but always with something to say. She shut down Livingstone's arguments several times. She laughed goodheartedly, made eye contact with the audience, joked with the moderator. Her smoothness in this, the most trying and difficult of social situations, impressed and inspired Sheldon. How had he ended up with Rosemary? She was nothing like his group in Pasadena, like Sheldon himself. How had they bumped into each other, fallen in love?

Sheldon's earlier outburst seemed to inspire others to voice their opinions from time to time, as occasional shouts of agreement rang out for both candidates, cheering, the loudest of which came after Rosemary expressed her plans for increasing student literacy and decreasing standardized testing, providing details including budgetary concerns. Sheldon looked over to see Carson beam proudly, a rare sight indeed. Yes, Rosemary did seem to bring out the best in people, even arrogant mathematicians.

Throughout the hour debate, Lillian's hand gripped Sheldon's arm the entire time, and he remained silent, ready to smile when Rosemary glanced his way, which was quite often.

Following the closing statements, the house lights came back on and the candidates met with members of the audience. Sheldon, who was now used to hanging back to let Rosemary do her thing, said farewell to Carson and stepped up to his mother.

"That girl of yours is something else," Mary said. "And I saw her looking at you every now and then. She relies on you, Shelly. It's nice to see you supporting someone, taking care of her."

Sheldon smiled. He enjoyed taking care of Rosemary. He turned toward where she was talking with voters, but found a man about his height, black hair with a full mustache and beard, and a large smile, standing in front of him.

"Um, hi," he said. "You're Rosemary's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Mike Woods…um, Rosemary's ex," he said, sounding a little nervous. "I just…I just wanted to thank you for getting Rosemary to run. I mentioned it several times when we were together. She kept saying she's too young or inexperienced or some other crap. But when I brought my son to the museum last week and saw her, she said you're her number one inspiration." Mike smiled. "Anyway, just wanted to meet you and tell you that. Take care of Rose. She's a wonderful woman." And then Mike disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sheldon shocked, standing beside his mother.

"Well, Moon Pie," said Meemaw, coming up on the other side of him. "Looks like all this hoopla is your fault. And good thing too. She looks like she really cares."

But Sheldon was distracted. Mike. Mike, who dated Rosemary for a year. Mike, the only other person beside Sheldon and Enzo who she engaged in coitus with. Mike, who proposed to Rosemary at the Space Needle restaurant and was refused.

Refused. Would she refuse Sheldon?

But she never lived with Mike. Gave a house to Mike. Was inspired to run for office by Mike. All those things belonged to Sheldon. He knew at some point he'd meet Mike, but Sheldon thought his reaction would be different, like he'd reacted to Enzo. But Mike's words touched him deeply – Sheldon was Rosemary's number one inspiration.

Plus, it helped that Mike didn't resemble an underwear model like Enzo. He looked more like a lumberjack.

His mom and grandmother continued to talk to him, but his eyes followed Rosemary, who broke away from the crowd and headed backstage alone. Sheldon left his family's side to follow her, completely disregarding their conversation. Finding her in the spot by the curtain ropes, where he'd seen her before the debate, he paused several feet away. Rosemary leaned one hand on the wall, placing the other over her heart, closing her eyes. Sheldon realized she was unaware of his presence, and he suddenly felt he was spying on a private moment. He turned to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"So, how did I do?"

He turned back around to look at her, smiling at him.

"You were…brilliant."

She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for your, well, outburst at the beginning. I couldn't find you in the crowd. The stage lights were so bright."

"Mark and Melissa are going to yell at me," he said.

"Let them. Politics are supposed to evoke passion. When people are silent, that's a problem," Rosemary said, kissing him quickly on the lips and bending down to grab her purse. "I thought it lightened the mood. Debates should be lively." She stopped. "Meet you at home?"

Sheldon nodded, and the couple emerged from backstage to join their families.

After returning home, Sheldon and Rosemary stayed up to watch the eleven o'clock news, which featured footage of the debate. Sheldon held Rosemary's hand as she sat on the edge of her seat. Although the analysts only talked about the debate for a minute, the presidential election being the highlight of most election news, two of the three analysts named Rosemary the winner. Rosemary jumped around the living room, screaming, crying, laughing, a very entertaining sight for Sheldon, before leaping on Sheldon's lap, arms around his neck.

"Jesus, Sheldon, I'm just exhausted," she sighed. "Let's go to bed."

After finishing their bedtime business, Sheldon wondered if Rosemary might want post-debate coitus to celebrate, a treat before his big role play that weekend. However, when he returned to their bedroom after brushing his teeth, he found his girlfriend already fast asleep, sprawled across the bed. He slid in, set his alarm to take his family to the airport early, and dozed off quickly.

Mary Cooper turned around as her and her mother proceeded through the security line at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. She wanted one last look at her son before they boarded the plane. Sheldon stood tall and confident, rain jacket over a sweatshirt over one of his usual t-shirts. He smiled and waved at her.

Raising Sheldon had not been easy, and watching him become a brilliant adult, but one so dependent on others, frustrated her to no end. Visiting him in Pasadena, she saw how his friends catered to him, had to take care of him, from his roommate to the girl across the hall. And in conversations with him over the years, his continued childishness, his dependence, showed. Then suddenly, that Amy girl dumped him, a girl he rarely mentioned or cared if Mary knew at all, and he began to change. Driving himself and changing jobs and making new friends. Then this Rosemary, a girl completely different from him, enters the picture, and her Shelly is moving in with her and designing rings and talking about her endlessly on when he calls home and taking care of her.

Yes, taking care of her. Inspiring her. Her Sheldon was considering the happiness of someone other than himself, and it showed in both words and actions. While this might not seem huge to most mothers when thinking about their sons, this was a noticeable and wonderful difference in hers. She worried a little less about Sheldon; he seemed to be becoming a more complete person, a thoughtful, caring person. Perhaps later than she'd like, him being past his mid-thirties, but nevertheless, a very welcome and hopeful change.

Giving her mother her bag, she worked her way back through the line and approached Sheldon, taking her surprised son by the shoulders.

"Sheldon," she said. "The next time I see Rosemary, I want there to be an engagement ring on her left hand. You hear me? You marry that girl."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. Kissing his cheek, she rejoined her mother as they headed to their plane back to Texas.

Rosemary pulled into the driveway Saturday afternoon, the garage door opening for her. She quickly ran in, dodging the October rain, before bringing down the door. Glancing up at the door leading into their kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see a sign reading "Welcome to Independence Hall." She knew Sheldon stayed home from the retirement center that day in order to prepare for the role play, sputtering the lame excuse of having his theorem to work on as she headed out the door a few hours ago. Also, he'd been reciting parts of the Declaration of Independence in his sleep the past couple of evenings.

What did surprise her was the beautiful colonial-style dress hanging by the door with a note pinned to it reading, "Put this on first, please." The dress, silky with just the right amount of poof, the delicate green coloring was one of her favorite shades to wear. Shoes, short-heeled slippers with intricate floral designs, sat on the floor, and a box graced the work bench. Opening the box, she gasped and immediately felt aroused. Inside was quite a scandalous piece of lingerie. Sheldon purchased a corset bustier ensemble, laced in the front, complete with a little pair of panties, not fitting the colonial time period at all, but able to enhance the dress. The item was a soft pink lace and completely sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. She read the box cover, seeing the name of the Italian lingerie shop she's made purchases at in Rome, items Sheldon seemed to enjoy, one time untying the front of a silky little nightie with his teeth, causing her to have a fit of giggles and him to practically devour her with lust.

Rosemary took a while to get dressed, having a bit of difficulty with the garters and stockings Sheldon provided, thankful she lived in modern times when women could wear jeans and sweatshirts. Finally, she walked into the kitchen to chamber music playing.

Of course, Sheldon waited for her, most likely having heard the garage door open. He stood from his place at the kitchen table, which was shoved against the wall, completely dressed for the late 1700s. Breeches, belted shoes with stockings, a black long coat, tricorn hat. He looked like he just walked out of some reenactment at the Williamsburg historic site, and Rosemary absolutely loved it.

"Miss Rosemary Fox, thank you so much for joining me at this ball celebrating the reading of the Declaration of Independence happening tomorrow," he said formally, leaning in to her. "Well, actually, in a couple of minutes, but you understand I need to make some allocations for time considering…"

"Just dance with me, Mr. Jefferson," Rosemary grabbed him to her. Sheldon grinned and used the remote for the stereo to turn to a lively number. He guided Rosemary around their kitchen to the ancient piece, Rosemary once again impressed by his dancing skills, remembering he said he took classes in his youth.

"I trust your dress fits well," he said.

"Very much so," she said truthfully, knowing that her friend Amara made these and knew Rosemary's dimensions from her Arwen costume. "However, I do find the undergarments to be a bit…futuristic."

"Well, um…they are the latest designs out of Italy," he said.

"I'll say. Did you finally achieve time travel and go to a twenty-first century lingerie store?" she teased.

She saw Sheldon blush deeply. Adorable.

"Why yes, that's it, Miss Fox," he said, continuing to guide her around the kitchen as the music changed to a softer song.

When the music finished, he led her into the living room, which was completely rearranged. Every chair in their house sat facing a rather ancient looking oak table, on which sat a sheet of parchment and large quill pen resting in a jar filled with some dark liquid. Were they even going to reenact the signing of the Declaration?

She sat on the end of the front row, the only available seat, since the others were filled with various individuals from the original signing. Amusingly, Sheldon had gathered some of his figurines and her old stuffed animals and labeled them. She sat next to his Darth Vader statue with the name tag, "Hello my name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh dear, Mr. Hamilton," Rosemary said, then grabbed Sheldon's arm before he headed to the front table. "Mr. Jefferson, should I warn Mr. Hamilton here not to engage in that duel with Mr. Burr?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, surprised by her comment, clearly thinking how to respond in character. "Um, no, Miss Fox. That would disrupt the time-space continuum."

Sheldon grabbed a judge wig from the top of her piano, putting his hat aside, and turned to face the assembly.

"On today's agenda is a reading of my recent piece, the Declaration of Independence," he said in a loud, clear voice. Rosemary clapped in delight, and Sheldon smiled and nodded in her direction. "Following will be the signing and…um, lovemaking."

"In front of the entire assembly?" gasped Rosemary.

"Why, yes, Miss Fox. I think they can learn a thing from our expertise," he said, eyeing her hungrily. "And I will need you undressed before the signing, since I need to practice my signature on…um, your body."

Rosemary felt her blood begin to run hot. She looked at the quill pen and ink. "Hmmm…is that special ink?"

"Chocolate ink," Sheldon said, his gaze penetrating her. She wanted to jump up on him right now. "But first, the reading." He glanced down at the parchment and opened his mouth to speak...

"Counterproposal," Rosemary chimed in.

"What?" said Sheldon, looking confused.

"Well, I was just thinking, we both need to be undressed by the time the reading is finished. How do you propose we do that?"

"Um, just untie and remove things," Sheldon stammered, clearly not having thought Rosemary would have ideas of her own in this role play.

"Well, since I am running for senate…um, once women are allowed to participate in government in the distant future, how about…" she thought for a moment, recalling the text of the Declaration of Independence. "How about we each remove an article of clothing whenever you read the words govern or government?"

Sheldon nodded. "Sounds appropriate."

Clearing his throat again, Sheldon launched into his reading, Rosemary impressed by his vocal expression and clarity. He'd obviously practiced his performance.

Finishing the first paragraph, he smiled smugly at her. She knew what he was thinking – no mention of government yet. Rosemary grinned back at him knowingly.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," Sheldon read, loud and clear, giving Rosemary goosebumps. Yes, he had chosen the perfect role play for her. "That to secure these rights, governments…" His voice faded, and he looked at Rosemary.

She held out her foot, letting one of her shoes slip off and fall to the floor. Sheldon walked around the table and removed one of his shoes, setting it neatly next to hers. He returned to his spot and cleared his throat again.

"Among men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed..." he paused again, this time glaring at the grinning Rosemary. "Miss Fox, I believe you know this piece already. Did you sneak a peek?"

"I'm afraid I did, Mr. Jefferson," she said coyly, removing her other shoe as he did as well. "I would love to see you in just your knickers…or less."

Sheldon continued his reading, and by the end of the second part, before he even got to the charges against the king, stood at the table in just his linen shirt and briefs. Rosemary sat watching him wearing just the scandalous lingerie.

Sheldon's performance of the Declaration of Independence became weaker as he went on, continually stealing looks at Rosemary. When it came time to remove his shirt, Sheldon did quickly, then put his hands on the table and leaned forward, eager to watch Rosemary remove the corset. She stood up, locking eyes with him, and slowly untied the piece, running her fingers along her own body, sighing loudly, as she slid the piece off herself and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him now in only a sheer pair of panties, feeling a pleasant shudder run through her as he walked around the table to stand in front of her.

"I'll finish the reading later," he said. "I want to practice my signature."

"One should always practice before signing an important document," she whispered, moving forward to press her body against his. "Especially one of the most important documents in human history."

She yelped as Sheldon suddenly lifted her up and laid her on the table.

"By the way, where did this table come from?" she asked, as Sheldon grabbed the feather and chocolate ink.

"Antique store downtown," he said, his hungry eyes taking her in. "Don't worry. It's been disinfected."

Rosemary sat up and grabbed Sheldon's face, bringing it towards her. "You always know the right thing to say to turn me on." She plunged her tongue in his mouth, shifting around to wrap her legs around him as she sat on the parchment.

Sheldon sat down the writing utensils and wrapped her in his arms. He moaned into her, then backed away. "My writing, Miss Fox. Please lie down."

Rosemary, whose body already throbbed with want for him, laid down on the table as he took up his pen and ink. He paused before dipping into the chocolate and ran the feather across her breasts and down her body. The sensation shocked Rosemary, and she let out a loud gasp, automatically arching her back.

"Oh, Sheldon," she moaned. He seemed encouraged because he kept running the feather all over her body. She realized she'd closed her eyes and opened them to see him watching her intensely, his blue eyes an even deeper shade than before. Rosemary came out of her bliss for a moment to realize her error. "I mean, Mr. Jefferson. I… really like that."

Sheldon slowly dipped the pen in the chocolate and signed across her stomach, making her giggle from being tickled.

He leaned back to regard his work, then frowned. "Drat, I messed up. I wrote my real name."

"Then erase it and start over," Rosemary said, grinning broadly.

Sheldon smiled, and leaned over her, his tongue running along her stomach, lapping up the chocolate. Rosemary couldn't help but thrash underneath him, relishing the feeling of his tongue, his hands, the sticky sweet smell of the chocolate. After finishing erasing his name, he leaned over her mouth, kissing her deeply.

"You're quite tasty, Mr. Jefferson," she whispered.

Sheldon grinned, then proceeded to write again on her stomach, this time using his character's name. When he finished, he leaned to kiss her again, but Rosemary sat up. Jumping up from the table, she grabbed at Sheldon's briefs, sliding them down, kissing the tip of his erection as she moved back up and grabbed the chocolate ink and feather from him.

"You know, I'm an educated woman, Mr. Jefferson," she said, running the feather over his chest, down his body, lightly over his member. "I can write too."

Sheldon's eyes were closed, and he swayed slightly in place as she ran the feather over him. "What…what…oohhh…what do you want to write, Miss Fox?"

She stopped the movement with the feather and dipped the tip of the pen in the chocolate, writing her name across his chest. Then she wrote a "RF + SC" on his stomach. Sheldon opened his eyes and glanced down.

"Ah…Miss Fox, who is SC?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh…yeah…um…South Carolina?"

"You'd better…um…"

"Erase it, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Ooohhh, yes please Miss Fox," he breathed eagerly.

Rosemary leaned down and licked the chocolate off his stomach, her lips moving further down his body, tongue running along his erection, too aroused to worry about germs. She'd crossed that bridge successfully and loved pleasing him in different ways. She smiled as she licked back up his body.

"Rosemary…Miss Fox…I really want to…go inside you…now," Sheldon groaned, removing her panties and setting her back on the table.

"In front of the entire second Continental Congress?" asked Rosemary before letting out a deep groan as Sheldon's erection pressed against her vaginal opening. She scooted to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around him.

"Yes, let them watch," he said, his voice deep and low, making Rosemary practically melt.

Sheldon groaned as he entered her, and their unusual position brought pressure and pleasure to a new area for her. Combine that with their lengthy, unusual foreplay, Rosemary reached her peak quickly, feeling Sheldon do the same. Their chests moved together, smearing the chocolate and making quite a sweet smelling mess between them. The couple stopped moving as they came down from their orgasms.

"Wow, Mr. Jefferson…I….hmmm," Rosemary sighed, clinging to Sheldon, loving that he lingered inside her, standing with his arms wrapped around her.

"I didn't get to finish my reading, Miss Fox."

"That's okay, Shel…Mr. Jefferson. There are some rather disparaging remarks against Native Americans toward the end of your piece I personally don't care to hear," she said, then moaned as Sheldon removed himself from her. He jumped up to sit on the table beside her, completely naked, picking up the feather and studying it.

"Oh, Miss Fox, I removed that section and…"

"You can't edit the Declaration of Independence!"

Sheldon looked at her indignantly. "I'm Thomas Jefferson. I wrote the Declaration of Independence. I can do what I want!"

Rosemary looked at him and burst out laughing. Sheldon glanced over and smiled before continuing to study the feather.

"You know, Miss Fox, I purchased this as simply a writing utensil, not realizing how stimulating it could be," he said.

"Really? When I saw it sitting up there, I thought stimulation is exactly what you had in mind," said Rosemary.

"You have a dirty mind, Miss Fox," Sheldon said raising an eyebrow and grinning at her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, but you are the one who suggested coitus in front of the entire continental congress," laughed Rosemary, turning to see the chairs with the occupants, delighted once again to see her old teddy bear labeled Samuel Adams. "You're quite the exhibitionist, good sir." She sighed happily. "You know what I'd like to do now?"

"What?"

"Well, I love that dress you got for me, but I didn't get to wear it very long. Let's get cleaned up and head back to the dance."

Sheldon nodded, still looking serious. "But we need to sign the Declaration to send to the king."

Rosemary looked down. "Um, Mr. Jefferson, our naked asses are sitting on the document."

Her phrasing caused Sheldon to now let out a loud laugh. "All the better for the king who taxes his people without allowing them representation."

Sheldon and Rosemary both jumped up and signed the paper in chocolate, using their real names. After standing in the kitchen naked, wiping up the chocolate with a paper towel, occasionally licking it form one another, the couple got dressed and moved together for more dancing. Rosemary clung to Sheldon throughout the chamber pieces, sighing contentedly.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really enjoyed this," she said. "Very well done. Thank you."

"Only the best for Senator Fox," he said.

Senator Fox. That could be real in less than a month. People just needed to write in her name. She glanced over to see her and Sheldon's ballots on the kitchen counter. She'd been in awe since starting to run in August the amount of people who put their best efforts into her. And Sheldon, putting his heart and mind on the line for her, from the encounter with the reporter to preparing an intricate role play to please and relax her. Dozens of people put their time and energy into her campaign, getting her name and ideas out there. But would the average voter, a person she didn't even know, take the ten seconds to write her name?

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sheldon chats with Amy before heading off to a very educational adventure in the mountains with Glenn and Yoshi. Also, Rosemary receives a bit of education from her political opponent.**_

 _ **Please review! Thanks for reading, and have a Happy New Year!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Geologist Prank Expedition**

After being disconnected twice, Sheldon and Amy finally engaged in a conversation over five minutes in length. Sheldon told Amy about work and making a new friend in Carson and watching classic movies and Rosemary's campaign and working on his model for the Christmas train. Amy told him about the chimpanzee troop and the researchers she worked with and the surrounding villages and Erik's photography and being stranded overnight, trapped by lionesses. Sheldon felt Amy's life sounded like something out of a _National Geographic_ documentary, and then he remembered it was going to be a _National Geographic_ documentary.

"And, well, I need your advice on something," Amy said. Sheldon smiled at her words. Of course she needed his advice. Erik was intelligent and all, but Sheldon was by far the smartest person Amy knew.

"Yes?" asked Sheldon smugly.

"Being out here in the field, well, it's really affected me. I've been working in an university lab my entire career, but now, out here, it's like…" she paused, Sheldon seeing a thoughtful look on her face. "It's like I'm alive and part of the world. I've hidden away behind specimens and microscopes and scalpels, but out here…I just feel like it's where I need to be." She paused, thinking again. "Jill said she can connect me with the animal research community and I can shift my neuroscience focus over to primatology. It's been done before. And I've changed my research focus before, just this would be a bigger jump." She smiled at Sheldon. "I've been so inspired out here, Sheldon. It's really changed me. For the better, I think."

Sheldon stared at Amy. Leave the lab for the field? Was she out of her mind? Amy would always be Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, in her lab coat over her cardigan, cutting away at some brains or getting monkeys addicted to cigarettes.

Change for the better? While it was morning for Sheldon, it was late afternoon for Amy, and she looked dirty. Her hair pulled back and greasy, soil on her cheek and shoulder. And she probably had fleas. Fleas! Didn't she mention she'd groomed, and been groomed, by primates? Disgusting.

Lab research was the purest form of science, of data collection. Working in the field, well, one could not conduct a true experimental study. She might as well become a social scientist or worse…an arts researcher.

Suddenly, Sheldon realized he'd been articulating these thoughts not only in his head, but aloud to Amy, ranting at her. He stopped abruptly, realizing the last words out of his mouth were "your consideration is ridiculous as you belong inside away from the world. You were not made for the field." Oh boy…

Amy stared at him, the look of joy and excitement from earlier replaced with the angry glare he'd received so often when he'd been her boyfriend. He realized he'd been quite rude to her. While he disagreed with her choice, he needed to be a good friend and support her work endeavors. He needed to be kind, compassionate, things Rosemary showed daily, without struggle, like him.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but Amy surprised him. The glare slipped from her face, and she began to laugh hard, almost in hysterics. Sheldon sat staring at her, confused.

"What?" he asked finally.

"I was just remembering when we were together," she said between giggles, tears now falling from her face. "Remembering one of the reasons we broke up." She continued to laugh.

Now Sheldon felt angry and a little hurt. He hadn't been that bad, had he?

"Well, you weren't always a rose garden, you know," he hissed at her, realizing him and Amy never engaged in a huge break up fight as he'd seen in movies or watched from Penny and Leonard years before. Amy just slipped away from him.

Amy stopped laughing and smiled again. "I know, Sheldon. I'm sorry to laugh at you. It's just…" she stopped, looking down, then met his eyes again. "It's just, us, well it seems like so long ago. So much has happened. I'm glad we were together, but that time just seems to be slipping into the past. Don't you feel the same?"

Sheldon thought for a moment and found he did. Although he had an eidetic memory, the time when he and Amy were in a relationship seemed liked years ago. Well, it almost was…

At that moment, another reason Amy broke up with him entered the screen and sat down beside his wife.

"Hey Sheldon," Erik said, looking even more scruffy than their previous conversation. Blonde hair long, beard more than just a five o'clock shadow. But his bright eyes and smile made Sheldon a bit happier. Despite his struggles with anxiety, Erik usually remained optimistic and that was often contagious. Sheldon felt glad Amy ended up with someone like him, especially since Sheldon himself found such great happiness with Rosemary.

"You sign up for basketball?" Erik asked.

"Yes, but we start games in December. The league is different than in Pasadena," he explained. "Are you going to play when you return?"

"I'd like to but the season's already begun," Erik sighed. "Maybe next year. Hey, saw Rosemary's name in my university e-mail newsletter. Her campaign going well?"

Sheldon remembered Erik and Rosemary went to the same school and filled them in on her success at the debate, the issues, her opponent.

"After she wins, I'm going to propose," he blurted out.

Both Amy and Erik's faces lit up.

"That's wonderful, Sheldon," said Amy, giving him one of her bright, genuine smiles.

"Congrats, man! Hey, I'd love to photograph the wedding," said Erik.

Sheldon remembered Amy and Erik often being the topic of conversation on video game night and other conversations with his friends back home. He grinned smugly. "Looks like Rosemary and I will be the talk of our social group."

Amy's smile left, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well Erik and I are planning on starting a family."

A family? Babies? Drat, with most of his friends already married, a baby might be more interesting than a wedding at this point.

"Ah, Amy, I thought we were going to keep that between us for…" Erik began.

"Well, my significant other will be a senator," Sheldon interrupted, bragging.

"Mine is an internationally acclaimed photographer," Amy fired back.

"Now, thanks Amy, but I really…" Erik began again.

"I'm a lot more worldly than you, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon began. "I'm spending the weekend at an inn with no wifi and hiking the backwoods of Mt. Rainier."

Amy looked at him puzzled. "Sheldon, you are aware I've been living in a tent in the middle of an equatorial rain forest for the past four months. An inn, Sheldon? More worldly? Now, I think…"

"Enough!" cried Erik. "This isn't a competition."

"Yes it is!" Amy and Sheldon said in unison.

Erik chuckled. "Well, this has been an incredibly revealing conversation."

Now Sheldon and Amy both turned to look at Erik. Sheldon saw Amy's familiar glare now directed at her husband. When they'd been together, that look signaled her storming out or chastising him. Sheldon looked forward to seeing Erik on the receiving end, but Amy surprised him once again. The glare disappeared, and she leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Hmmm…" she said. "You're beard is softer up there. I like it."

Erik smiled and kissed her lips, then turned back to Sheldon. "So, tell us about the ring. How are you going to propose to Rosemary?"

Fifteen minutes later, Sheldon was saying his farewells, grateful to Erik for steering their conversation in a better direction from which it began. He wondered if he'd ever be as good at reading social situations as people like Erik and Rosemary and now even Amy. Well, Amy sometimes.

Before hanging up, he felt he needed to clear the air from his previous statement when she'd asked for advice. He had been rather rude.

"Amy, I want to apologize for my comments about you working in the field," he said formally. "I also apologize for saying you had fleas."

Now it was Erik's turn to frown. He looked angrily at Sheldon. "Did you tell my wife she had fleas? What the hell? What kind of…"

Sheldon disconnected the conversation and closed his laptop. Glancing at the clock, he saw Glenn would be arriving in ten minutes, so Sheldon bounded downstairs to do one last check of his supplies. Two suitcases of clothing and other supplies as well as a brand new hiking backpack, ergonomically shaped for comfort and equal distribution of contents. He packed camp food and had a brand new Swiss Army knife as well as a longer hunting blade belonging to Rosemary just in case of an encounter with a bear or a cougar or a Sasquatch. He had three coats available as well, his Carhartt, his rain coat, and his parka, along with three pairs of shoes, the ones he currently wore, galoshes, and hiking boots. He looked at his shoes and accessories realizing Rosemary continued to influence his fashion choices. He wondered how long it would be before he looked like one of those men in the ads of her _Vogue_ magazine.

A knock at the front door signaled the arrival of the geologists. Yoshi helped him carry his bags to the car, and he locked up the house. Approaching their ride, he saw Glenn behind the wheel of one of the USGS vans, another man beside him, Roger, his colleague from Yellowstone. Sheldon came around back to load his bags and practically leaped out of his skin.

"Good lord, there's a cougar in the trunk!" he shouted. "Quick, everyone run!" Sheldon pulled out the hunting knife he had already strapped to his belt, backing away.

Yoshi laughed hard. "Cool it, Coopersaurus. That's Tiffany. And she's been dead a long time." Yoshi threw Sheldon's bags in the van and shut the door. "Hey, nice knife." He motioned Sheldon forward, and the two younger men got in the back seat.

Glenn began their drive, introducing Sheldon to Roger, who was a pleasant man about Glenn's age, only sporting a greying red beard, somewhat resembling Santa Claus. Roger commented on Sheldon's work, having read his recent paper. Sheldon praised Roger's work with the Yellowstone supervolcano, suddenly realizing he was sitting in a car full of geologists, a field he used to detest but now found himself reading more about in his spare time.

Despite the pleasant conversation, Sheldon felt unsettled by the cougar sitting behind him.

"May I ask why…ah…Tiffany is here?" he finally said.

Everyone laughed. "We're playing a prank on the Rainier USGS office," Glenn said.

"Yeah, the Fort Vancouver Historic Reserve has this little museum, and a taxidermist donated a new cougar. Tiffany's been looking a bit…rangy," Yoshi explained.

Sheldon glanced around to get a better look at the animal. He did notice some faded and torn spots on the cougar. His stomach churned slightly, and he turned back around.

"Anyway, Lil's friends with one of the curators through Rosie, and heard, so she asked for Tiffany. She's been in our garage for a month now. Scares the shit out of me whenever I walk in," continued Yoshi. "Which is the point. We're going to go in the evening and place her in the middle of the Rainier office, so when they open the door in the morning, they'll freak out."

"Ah, sweet revenge," laughed Glenn.

Sheldon was worried though. He'd been terrified by unexpectedly seeing the cougar and remembered a botched prank he tried to play on Howard at Halloween years ago.

"What if someone at the USGS office has heart problems?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't give a rat's ass," said Yoshi spitefully.

"You see, Sheldon, we've been at war for a while now," said Glenn. "Friendly fight but ever since…"

"Ever since that little dick intern messed with my seismographs…the ones I'm using for my dissertation study no less," Yoshi hissed. "I went out to check on one and there was all this activity. I was so excited, texted everyone. Then, when I unraveled the data to look at it, I noticed the lines spelled out 'sucker.' Assholes!"

Sheldon knew exactly what Yoshi was talking about, and he shared about his friends falsifying data on his own study with an electric can opener.

"Wow, physicists are exactly what I thought, present-company excluded of course, Sheldon," laughed Roger. "Treacherous atom-splitters."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. He never considered other fields being prejudiced against his own. To him, physics was the cleanest, purest form of science.

"Well, one is an engineer and another an astrophysicist," explained Sheldon.

"Right, Howard's the one who went to space," said Glenn. The conversation continued as the city slipped away for the forest.

Sheldon told the group about his Skype with Amy and her wanting to work more in the field when she returned from Gabon. He looked over to see Yoshi nodding.

"Don't you think that would be a waste of her talents? The field? She's a gifted neurobiologist. She belongs in the lab," said Sheldon, realizing he was still bothered by the conversation.

"Dude, Sheldon, you are sitting in a car full of people who chose the field over the lab," said Yoshi. "I'd absolutely hate to be in the lab, inside, all day. Aside from losing my relatives to the tsunami, I chose geology over physics 'cause I get to be out, running around, active. It's just…fun."

"You deal in the abstract, Sheldon. The intangible. We're geologists, Amy's a biologist. Sciences of the tangible, tactile world, the senses," Glenn said.

"Oohhh, sciences of the senses. Nice one, Glenn," said Yoshi.

"Ah, yes. The title of our next book," joked Roger. "Although the sense I don't favor in geology is smell."

"Ha, I love the smell of sulfur in the morning," Yoshi chimed in.

The geologists began to laugh, Sheldon silent, looking around then glancing back to Tiffany. Yes, it was going to be an interesting weekend indeed.

A while later, they pulled up in front of the small country inn, restaurant on the ground floor, another diner with a Tibetan theme across the street.

"Sheldon, you need to try the yak steak there. It's amazing," said Yoshi as they unloaded the bags, leaving Tiffany in the van.

Yak steak? Sheldon looked up to see the mountain, huge, much larger than his usual view from his office. He found the size and majesty both beautiful and terrifying.

Entering his room on the third floor, Sheldon eyed his living arrangements. Small bathroom, queen sized bed, and an armoire. The room was pleasant, clean, and old fashioned, reminding him of Glenn and Sally's bed and breakfast. Glancing around, Sheldon shut the door and opened his bags to unpack for his four night stay. He pulled out a teddy bear, one of Rosemary's old ones which he'd labeled as Samuel Adams during their founding fathers role play. He'd sprayed it with Rosemary's vanilla perfume. If he couldn't have her, at least he had something that smelled like her to cuddle with. Placing it on the bed, he then began to hang up his shirts, a note falling out of one sweater as he unraveled it. He picked it up to see Rosemary's neat, concise handwriting.

 _Be safe, baby boy. I love you!_

Sheldon felt his heart warm and his throat suddenly clinch. He missed her already. How was he going to survive four nights with a group of crazy geologists in the middle of nowhere with Tiffany the cougar?

The next morning, Glenn drove the group to Paradise, the small lodge where the Skyline Trail began. The trail appeared to be a favorite of the group, and Sheldon watched the world change as they snaked through the national park, a light dusting of snow on the ground the higher up in elevation they rose. Still, the sky was pure blue, a perfect day for a six mile alpine hike.

Tiffany lie in the back, covered with a blanket to avoid arousing panic from anyone passing by the van and happening to look inside.

The men gathered their backpacks and lunches packed by the inn and hit the trail. Despite the nice weather, it was cold, so Sheldon signaled for the group to stop so he could grab out his knit cap. Pulling it on his head, something about the hat felt strange, so he pulled it back off. Something was inside his hat. Reaching in, he pulled out a pair of red silk panties. He instantly smiled. They were one of his favorites of Rosemary's. He enjoyed how her behind looked in them, when she walked around in just his t-shirt to get her morning coffee. He loved how the silk felt against his fingers when he ran them across her private area, feeling the wetness…

"Ohhh, la la, Sheldon," teased Yoshi, bringing Sheldon out of his thoughts. "Looks like Rosemary hid a little treat for you."

Sheldon looked up to see the three men grinning broadly at him. He knew his face was now as red as the panties, and he quickly stuffed them in his coat pocket, replaced the hat on his head and put on his gloves. The men seemed to notice Sheldon's embarrassment, and thankfully, did not continue to harass him. Why would Rosemary do something like that? Everyone saw her underwear! Everyone saw his lustful look at her underwear. How dare she embarrass him!

Then he grinned, wondering what else she may have hidden in his possessions.

At lunch, Sheldon looked at the sweeping view of Mt. Rainier, so close to the mountain, closer than he'd been to Mt. St. Helens on Thanksgiving. Snow surrounded them, but Sheldon felt warm from the strenuous hike, navigating an icy snowfield, trying to keep up with his friends. Still, he felt good, relieved to be away for a bit. He just wished Rosemary was there, but he knew she worked, had some campaigning, this week meeting with the city council, the parks and recreation department, the library, back to the homeless shelter. Such a busy woman. His woman. Maybe his wife.

"I'm going to propose to Rosemary," he said to Yoshi suddenly. The younger man munched on a sandwich next to him, Glenn and Roger discussing glaciers several yards away.

Yoshi beamed at him. "Dude, yes! We're going to be brothers!"

"Please don't tell Lillian," said Sheldon. "I want it to be a surprise. I have an idea. But, I need some help."

"You want help with a ring? 'Cause I'm pro at that. Lance knows this guy in Portland…"

"No, I designed a ring. I'm picking it up at Tiffany's when I go to New York next month."

Yoshi stared at Sheldon. "Physicist, hair stylist, ring designer. You are truly a renaissance man, Shel."

"I want to propose to her at Thanksgiving, since that's when we met, when we first talked…"

"And played basketball and totally made out in front of her house," laughed Yoshi, then jumped up in excitement. "Yes! Yes, the mountain. Not this one, but Helens!

"What are you yelling about?" asked Glenn.

"Sheldon is going to propose to Rosemary!" Yoshi yelled.

"Shhh…Yoshi, you'll start an avalanche," joked Glenn, or at least Sheldon hoped he was joking. "Congrats, Sheldon." He turned to Roger. "You know, Sheldon and his girlfriend met and fell in love at my bed and breakfast."

Roger nodded. "Bodes well for the future of the place. You should use it in the advertising. I can see the signs now. 'Meet the love of your life at Glenn and Sally's.' Hey, you could host singles weekends!"

"Coop needs advice on a proposal. Wants it to be spectacular," Yoshi said, still talking loud. Sheldon glanced at the nearest glacier, willing it to stay in place. "Probably won't be as awesome as mine to Lillian."

"How did you propose to her?" asked Roger.

"Downtown Portland. Awesome donut shop called Voodoo Donuts. Went in to get a dozen like any old day we're in Portland, and Lance's band was there playing our song…"

"What is your song?" asked Sheldon, suddenly worried. Did he and Rosemary have a song? He calmed down after only a second. Yes, anything by Brahms.

"Check It Out by the Beastie Boys," Yoshi said to blank stares from the other men. "They played it at the wedding." He looked at Sheldon. "You know the Beastie Boys."

Sheldon remembered Rosemary's recommendation when encountering something one didn't know in a social situation – smile and nod.

"So, they'd made special donuts that day with our names on it," Yoshi continued. "I kneeled, brought out the ring, people cheered, she cried. It was epic."

Sheldon could definitely see Yoshi's proposal being quite the show, but he was hoping for something more intimate, more personal. Proposing at a donut shop with Beastie Boys music did not fit him and Rosemary. He liked quiet moments with her, moments of just them. But he also wanted epic.

"I have some ideas, but I've never proposed before, and since you all have with success, I thought it might be helpful to seek advice" Sheldon said.

Roger chuckled. "God, that was nearly forty years ago. Evie seemed to like it. Just over dinner. Simple and sweet."

Glenn had a wistful look on his face. "I proposed to Sally at the Woodland tulip festival. Again, pretty simple. Not a Broadway production like Yoshi here."

Sheldon shared his initial ideas, and the group spent the next hour planning, Sheldon knowing he needed to consult Raj when he was back in wifi zone again.

During the last two miles of the group fell into silence, walking along the meadow area at the base of the mountain, some patches still green, others with a layer of snow. The air was cool and crisp, and Sheldon felt light and happy, proposal plans running through his head, distracted by the occasional animal sighting.

That evening, after the men cleaned up the common room table from their card game, Yoshi said, "Hey, so I know we're doing the old growth woods tomorrow, but who's up for the goat hike the day after?"

"Yoshi, that has a 3500 foot elevation gain in four miles. I don't think these old knees can handle it," said Glenn. "Why don't you and Sheldon go without us?"

Yoshi looked excitedly at Sheldon.

"Goat hike?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah. Mountain goats at the end. Guaranteed. Awesome rock formations. Not to be missed," he said. "Cool?"

"Um…okay."

"And we drop off Tiffany tomorrow!" Yoshi bounced upstairs. "'Night."

"That boy has an endless supply of energy," sighed Glenn, then looked at Sheldon. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much," said Sheldon truthfully as he got up and headed to his room as well. "Thank you for inviting me."

The next morning Sheldon awoke not in his usual sleep alone position, dead center of the bed, but sprawled out, legs askew, on his side, face pressed into the pillow which smelled faintly of vanilla thanks to the teddy bear, which he'd apparently knocked on floor in the night. He'd dreamed of Rosemary. They been sitting together on the couch, watching _Doctor Who_ , and she'd begun to fondle him, kissing his neck, her fingers undoing his pants and bringing out his growing erection. She played with the tip, ran her fingers up and down, her hot breath on him. Then he'd woken up. Sheldon groggily blinked his eyes as the early morning sun seeped through the blinds and realized he held his hard member in one hand and Rosemary's red panties in the other. Oh dear. He felt ashamed but also aroused and very close to orgasm. He wanted to call her, talk dirty with her over the phone, as they'd done before he'd moved in with her. He couldn't escape Rosemary, even on a guy's retreat to the mountains. And he didn't want to…ever. He closed his eyes, using his eidetic memory to recall the feeling of Rosemary in the dream, Rosemary in real life, allowing himself to indulge in the fantasy, touch himself, imagining himself surrounded by her, shuddering and groaning quietly as he climaxed, knowing that when he got home he'd grab her and make this all real, their bodies where they belong…together.

Later that day, miles to the west, Rosemary stood in front of Purple, a restaurant up the road from the Seattle Art Museum. Her curiosity piqued, she wondered why Livingstone called to arrange lunch, especially thirty minutes away in downtown Seattle. Any number of things ran through her head from the more positive of him wanting to concede now before an embarrassing election (my, Sheldon's arrogance seemed to rub off on her) to kidnapping her and taking her to his secret lair to make it look like she abandoned the campaign (again, Sheldon's influence. She really needed to stop browsing through his comic books.). Whatever the reason, her morning in Seattle had not been without gain – the semi-annual shoe sale at Nordstrom's offered a delightful break from campaigning, and three new pairs of shoes sat in her trunk.

Walking into the café, she immediately spotted Livingstone at a spot by the window. He motioned for her, smiling, and she took a seat across from him.

"Senator Livingstone," she nodded.

"Please, Miss Fox, call me Chuck," he smiled.

"And please call me Rosemary," she said politely. "I'm wondering…"

The waiter interrupted them for drink orders, Chuck ordering a glass of white wine, Rosemary sticking with water. She needed to keep her wits about her. What game was he playing?

"By the way, this is my treat," said Chuck, regarding the menu. "The salmon Caesar salad is particularly good here. A favorite of my wife."

Rosemary nodded. "I've dined here before with my sister. That's my favorite dish. Your wife has good taste…in lunch, anyway." She smiled coyly.

Chuck laughed heartily. "Very nice, Rosemary. You are a cunning woman. I have a feeling…I have a feeling I'm going to be out of a job in a couple of weeks."

Rosemary felt her heart rate quicken. Maybe he was going to concede after all.

"Now, I want to…" he began, but the waiter interrupted them again with their drinks and taking their food orders.

After the waiter left, Chuck didn't speak but studied his wine glass, so Rosemary filled the silence. "Why did we need to meet here?"

"Because we're both celebrities in Tacoma now, and I wanted to talk with you incognito," he winked. "Rosemary, working in the government, in an elected position, in the state senate…well, it's challenging."

"I like challenging," she said, sitting up straight, her eyes not leaving his.

"You go to the capital, to Olympia, with all these ideas, hopes for your constituents, and the politics, the competition, the venom…well, it takes its toll," Chuck said, Rosemary hearing sadness in his voice. "Sometimes, the reason why you're there in the first place gets beaten right out of you. Metaphorically, of course, my dear."

"I understand, Chuck…"

"No, I don't think you do," he said, seriously. "You know what I see when I look at you, Rosemary? I see hope, compassion, and intelligence. I see someone who doesn't want this position for the power, but to actually make a difference, help people. The optimism of the whole situation makes my heart hurt because I was once like that, years ago." He paused. "And the lobbyists and the other representatives and the businesses, both big like Microsoft and small like this restaurant, will take it out of you. The people will practically beat you to death with their criticism of your choices, both on the floor of the senate and what you wore to dinner at a fundraiser for another candidate. The stress, the disenchantment…I don't want that to happen to you."

Rosemary knew that politics was a tough game. And she knew she wouldn't let herself be bullied – she'd put up with enough of that in her youth.

"You've never held an elected position, Rosemary," Chuck continued. "You've never even worked in government. And while many voters are considering that a strength, I think your lack of experience may be detrimental to you personally, your strong spirit. Therefore, I have a proposal."

Ah ha, here it comes, thought Rosemary, eager to see what the senator was going to pull out of his bag of tricks.

"I want to offer you a position in my office, working directly under me, doing most of the legislative work I would do, without the voting power of course," he said, sipping his wine. "You would be paid quite a bit more than you are at the museum and the college. Then you could get your feet wet and see if you truly like government, if it's a good fit for you."

Rosemary sat staring opened mouth at the senator, shocked. He really was like Lex Luthor; this was the kind of villainy he practiced. Manipulation. Smiling to the public while picking their pockets. Well Rosemary would have none of that. She was Wonder Woman, after all.

Rosemary composed herself and smiled sweetly. "So, is that all you've got? A job offer to get me to quit?"

Chuck broke into laughter. "Yes, Rosemary dear, that all I've got. For now, anyway." He sipped his wine again, leaving Rosemary to ponder the phrase 'for now.' "I take it the answer is no."

"Not in your life," she said. "But I appreciate the offer."

Chuck sighed. "Then let's move on to more pleasant things. Ah, yes. I watched an episode of your boyfriend's informative web series."

Rosemary smiled. "Fun with Flags?"

"Yes, that's it," he chuckled. "Only one episode. I'm not willing to commit to the entire series."

Now Rosemary laughed. Fun with Flags was vast, and Rosemary often wondered where Sheldon found the time and how Amy put up with it. Rosemary felt pretty certain she would not have been as engaged in the program as Amy had. Did that make her a bad girlfriend? She shrugged internally – he seemed to move on from his Fun with Flags phase, and Rosemary found the episodes held a delightful irony, one she did not reveal to Sheldon, since she knew that was not what he, nor Amy, had been attempting. Perhaps there was a bit of Pacific Northwest hipster in her after all.

"You know, that man suits you nicely," Chuck spoke again as their food arrived.

"How so?"

"He's silly, a bit ridiculous. Fits your serious, determined, go-getter attitude," Chuck said.

Rosemary studied her salad and nodded. Chuck was right, although she didn't mention to him that the silliness was, for the most part, not intentional on Sheldon's part. But his quirks, the way he looked at the world, inspired her. He took care of her in a way no one had before, always seemed to see the best in her. And she had fun with him; she blushed slightly thinking of him in front of her, taking off his clothes while reading the Declaration of Independence.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?" the senator teased.

"Maybe," Rosemary said, thinking how much she shared with Sheldon already, how they were practically husband and wife in everything except for name. She eyed Chuck suddenly, thinking how he was directing the entire conversation about her. Hmmm…stay in the game, Rosemary. "So, tell me about your wife? And you have two teenage boys?"

Chuck and Rosemary continued on with their pleasant lunch, and as Rosemary walked back to her car to head home to Tacoma, she thought about his words about politics. She knew he was right, but she also knew she did not compromise her beliefs. She never did, not in high school when she got teased or on the rez when the kids called her a snob or when she refused Mike's marriage proposal or even in arguing with Sheldon over their weekly dinner schedule. She stood her ground. And she would now and when she got to the capital.

As she pulled onto the freeway, she allowed her thoughts to drift to her recent shoe purchase and which outfits would look best with the crimson heeled ankle boots.

At 10 p.m. that evening, Sheldon found himself in the precarious position of carrying the back end of a stuffed cougar into the Rainier USGS office. The smell of old formaldehyde made him gag, and he wondered how he came to be in this position, friends with people like Glenn and Yoshi who set cougars in people's offices. He knew writing rude comments to Lillian on her blog that fateful day led to this friendship and now his relationship with Rosemary. But he never considered the long chain of cause and effect would lead him to his face being hit by the tail of a long-dead cougar named Tiffany.

After setting her in the middle of the office facing the door, the men ran, laughing, to the van and headed back to the inn. Something occurred to Sheldon.

"Glenn, how do you have keys to the Rainier office?"

"I asked for them from the main office in Virginia," he explained. "In case I needed to do some work up here. There are perks to being in the top of your field and a government employee."

Going into his room upon their return, with a warning from Yoshi to get a good night's sleep for the goat hike, Sheldon pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas from his drawer and unfolded them, noticing an item fall to the floor. His heart rate quickened. Something else from Rosemary!

He bent down and picked up an envelope. A kiss mark sealed it, Rosemary's familiar light pink lipstick. He brought the envelope to his face and breathed in. Ah yes, her intoxicating scent. Opening the envelope carefully, as not to tear the lipstick kiss too much, he found a homemade card, a picture of them at comic con in their Arwen and Aragorn costumes on the front. He opened the card to see a message inside.

 _Sheldon,_

 _The day you told me you loved me at the Dark Horse booth at comic con, I realized we'd been in love a lot longer than that. I think I fell for you the second day we knew each other, standing next to that cedar tree on our hike. Or maybe the night before, as we crouched in the closet of the Iceland room, hiding from Yoshi. Or maybe, just maybe, the moment I saw you, standing at the door of my room. I think we were waiting for each other, Sheldon, and maybe love at first sight is illogical, but I feel like we were both meant to be there together, at that moment, the right place at the right time._

 _I love you!_

 _Rosemary_

Sheldon read through her note five more times, his heart swelling each reading. He'd just been thinking about cause and effect while hauling in Tiffany, and now it emerged again, but this time recalling why he'd dashed up to Washington that week, to get Amy back. If she hadn't been going to visit Erik's family, if Erik hadn't been from southwest Washington, if Amy hadn't rescued Erik's dog the day after she asked for time away from Sheldon.

Sheldon shook his head, realizing all that went together. Did he believe in fate, as Penny prompted him so many times? He looked again at the picture on the front of the card, thinking about Rosemary's love for _The Lord of the Rings_ and the engagement ring he designed. Looking at the note again, the perfect proposal came to him, a hybrid of what they discussed the day before by Rainier and the contents of her letter. And he'd have all day tomorrow to plan with Yoshi.

Unfortunately, about an hour into the goat hike the next day, Sheldon realized he was severely out of his league. The steep grade of the trail made his calves burn, and he felt bad making Yoshi, who bounced along ahead like it was nothing at all, stop so frequently. He tried to tell Yoshi his idea for Rosemary, but he had difficulty speaking, being out of breath most of the time.

"Are we there yet?" gasped Sheldon as they stopped yet again at a turn in the steep switchback trail.

"Um, we're only about a mile and a half in," said Yoshi, looking worried. "Dude, are you okay?"

Sheldon could only nod.

"We can go back."

Sheldon looked up at Yoshi. No, he wouldn't turn back. He could handle the trail. If Amy could live in the jungle for months and hang out with chimpanzees and lions and walk through forest trails with a rifle slung over her back in a tank top ready for a leopard attack, looking like Laura Croft, he could hike four miles up hill to see a bunch of measly goats. What was so special about these goats anyway? Couldn't they just go to a petting zoo?

"I guess I should have mentioned this is a difficult trail," said Yoshi, leaning against the tree near Sheldon. "I know you're an indoor animal, Shel."

Sheldon glared at Yoshi. He didn't want to appear weak, have Yoshi go back and tell Lillian, who would tell Rosemary and worse, Raj who would tell the others in Pasadena. He'd made great strides the past few months in many aspects of his life. Hiking like a true Pacific Northwest man would be another. He stood up straight, adjusted his backpack, and marched up the trail without a word.

As they reached the highest point, the end of the trail, Sheldon felt certain he was going to have a heart attack and his legs would fall off. But he made it. He practically tumbled to the ground, draining one of his water bottles, Yoshi plopping down beside him. Now, where were these blasted goats?

"Hey, they're out in full force today. Look!" cried Yoshi, his loud voice aggravating Sheldon. Did the damn kid have to be so noisy?

But then his gaze shifted to the rock formation across a small ravine from where they sat. Over a dozen snowy white mountain goats lined the rocks, some with rather impressive horns. They nuzzled and fought and some just sat in the sun on the cool day.

"Aren't they awesome?" asked Yoshi.

Sheldon nodded, involuntarily smiling. They were beautiful, and watching them after the exhausting hike made him feel peaceful. Yoshi and him sat down, pulled out their lunches, and watched the goats. They developed names for them based on perceived personality traits, shouting from time to time to get the goats' attentions. Nobody else seemed to be on the goat trail that day, so Sheldon and Yoshi remained undisturbed.

"So, we'll really be brothers," Yoshi smiled, sipping on his soda.

Then Sheldon remembered he wanted to talk to Yoshi about his proposal. He outlined his plan, Yoshi agreeing to help, and also not tell Lillian until the appropriate time.

"Are you going to ask Elder Fox's permission?"

Sheldon's eyes widened. He knew from his southern upbringing that this was common practice. But he also knew he was not in the south. And frankly, Elder Fox still slightly terrified him.

"Did you?"

"Hell no," laughed Yoshi. "Reason one, I'm still scared of the man."

Sheldon nodded.

"And two, the rules of feminism or something like that," he said. "Lil would've been pissed. I mean, she belongs to herself, not her dad, right?"

Sheldon nodded again. That made sense. He suddenly remembered Rosemary's mom mentioning her daughter's eligibility as an elder in the tribe. Would Sheldon fit in with the family? With the tribe?

"Do you think it's okay that I'm a middle class white male?" he asked Yoshi.

Yoshi laughed. "Well, I'm sure their parents wanted them to get with guys from the tribe, but hey, they got a Japanese kid and a white boy from Texas. Oh well. You can't choose who your kids fall in love with." Yoshi took another drink of his soda and laughed. "And just wait, the second you get married, people are gonna start harassing you about babies. We get it from both sides. Seriously, let us finish our doctorates first! Damn."

Sheldon scrunched up his face. Weddings, kids. He suddenly felt overwhelmed. He tried to calm down by breathing steadily and watching the goats, which seemed to work.

"I'm scared," he finally said quietly, shocking himself by admitting something so personal to Yoshi.

Yoshi turned to look at him, a serious look on his face, something Sheldon rarely saw. "Yeah, it's scary. But does it feel right up here?" He pointed to his frontal lobe.

"Yes."

"And here?" He pointed to his stomach.

"Yes."

"And most importantly, here?" He placed his hand over his heart.

"Yes."

"Then it's right. Sometimes being scared is good."

"How so?" said Sheldon. "I hate being scared." He knew his fears kept him from doing so much in the past.

"I don't know, but when you're scared, you really look at things, consider," Yoshi said. "Your senses come to life, and you see the world for what it is. I think that's good. That's healthy." He looked at the goats and grew quiet.

The two men sat in silence for quite some time. Sheldon spoke again. "I'm glad we met, Yoshi. You're a good friend."

Yoshi smiled over at Sheldon. "Man, me too. I thought you were kind of weird at first. I mean, you wore a disguise to spy on your ex and your friends at a karaoke bar. That's strange and kind of awesome. But then we met in person, and then you get in with Rosie, and you're just, well cool. Odd, but who isn't, right?"

Sheldon regarded Yoshi's hair, which was currently stripped green, and nodded.

"And we'll be brothers. I always wanted a brother," Yoshi said, starting to pack up for the hike down. "You have one, right?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, considering his siblings. He wondered what it would be like when they met Rosemary and her family. "But we're not close. We're really different from each other."

"Hey, you and I are different, and we're like BFFs now," said Yoshi as they started back on the trail. "Anyways, I can't wait until we're all family. And we'll spend the holidays together and our kids will be cousins and…"

Yoshi yammered on as they continued down the trail, but he soon fell silent as the difficulty of coming down such a steep grade needed their concentration. Both men slid a couple of times on the loose rock, Sheldon falling to the ground once. By the time they returned to the trail head and the waiting van, Glenn and Roger deciding to spend the day at the inn, Sheldon's burning calves were no longer his main concern. His knees ached from bracing himself, and his lower back panged from time to time from the fall. He realized his plans to grab Rosemary upon getting home the next day for some wild coitus were slowly turning into begging her for a full body massage.

After a nice drive home, where Sheldon got to hear about Glenn and Roger's new book project, Sheldon and Yoshi carried his items to the front door. Approaching, he heard pop music coming from inside, and he grinned. What was his woman up to?

The door opened before Sheldon could remove his keys, and Rosemary was on him, arms around his neck, lips on his. After giving Yoshi a quick hug and Glenn a wave, she pulled her boyfriend into the house. She wore old sweatpants and one of her university sweatshirts, no make-up, her hair pulled back. From the looks of things in the living room, the duster on the coffee table the main clue, she'd been cleaning on this rainy Sunday afternoon.

"Boy, do I have a story for you," she said, pulling him to the couch. She turned off the music and told Sheldon about her lunch with Livingstone. Sheldon couldn't believe the audacity of the evil senator, trying to bribe his Wonder Woman. He was proud Rosemary stood her ground and equally pleased to learn he had another view on Fun with Flags. He went upstairs to unpack and heard the music restart as Rosemary continued cleaning.

Coming back downstairs a while later, he heard a familiar pop song, one his sister Missy being obsessed with in her teen years, a song he remembered her singing when he'd visited one time, home from the university. Rosemary grabbed him, laughing, and they danced around the living room, Rosemary singing loudly and badly.

"Sheldon, sing along," she said. "All you have to say is mmmmmbop."

Sheldon sang badly as well and jumped around with his girlfriend, happy to once again be in her presence.

"Do you know Lillian and Yoshi's song?" Sheldon asked as a slower pop song came on, and he brought her to him for a slow dance, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his back.

"Of course," she laughed. "Check It Out by the Beastie Boys. Not terribly romantic, but don't you just love all the _Star Trek_ references in their songs?"

Sheldon made a mental note to learn more about the Beastie Boys.

"What is our song?" he asked.

Rosemary looked thoughtful, then spoke. "I suppose anything by Brahms."

Sheldon pulled her to him in an embrace and held her quietly throughout the song. They'd agreed on their song, without even discussing it. How was he going to wait a month to propose? He wanted to get down on one knee right now, then drive to the courthouse. But no, after the election. Make it special. He had a plan, very calculated. And yes, he needed to contact Raj soon.

At the end of the song, Rosemary pulled him toward the stairs.

"All right, baby, time for coitus," she laughed. "I've wanted you for four nights now and…" She stopped at seeing Sheldon's ashamed face.

"Rosemary, I hurt. Everywhere," he whimpered. "It's Yoshi's fault."

"You went on the goat hike, didn't you?" she smiled understandingly. She sighed. "Okay, you go lie down, I'll grab the ice pack and also the heat pad. You should rotate, hot and cold." She gave him a mischievous smile. "And I can, well, take care of myself, um…coitus-wise. You can watch." She turned quickly toward the kitchen as Sheldon headed upstairs, knowing full well just watching would be very difficult and far more painful than his knees.

Sheldon felt good to be home on a lazy afternoon with Rosemary. But as he stepped into their bedroom, the realization that this was the calm before the storm hit him hard, and he wondered what the days leading to the election would bring.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry/not sorry for the long chapter. So much going on with my two leads as we head toward the climax of the story. Hope you are enjoying their adventures so far.**_

 _ **Next time, Sheldon learns some important life skills when a friend hits rock bottom, and the couple's world enters chaos as election night approaches.**_

 _ **Also, thank you all so much for the recent follows/favorites on this and my past stories as well as the author follows/favorites. I'm so excited people are interested in and engaged with my writing, and I look forward to continuing, maybe even playing around in another fandom. Please let me know your thoughts on my work, either by reviewing or messaging me – I would really love to hear from you!**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading. Take care, everyone.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **The Mathematician Miscalculation**

The Monday after he returned from his Rainier weekend, Sheldon found himself working late into the evening at SpaceX. Despite the fact it was Halloween, he focused in on his theorem, expanding his ideas, mumbling in front of his dry erase boards into the afternoon. He only took a break when Rosemary met him for an early dinner around 3:30 p.m., dressed like an elegant witch, on her way to a Halloween festival at one of the elementary schools to meet with some families. Upon returning from the restaurant, Sheldon slipped back into his mind. Perhaps the four nights of fresh air did him good; plus, he did plan to work late each night in order to take all day Friday off. The model train club was setting up the track of their Christmas train at the Seattle Art Museum that day.

At a little after 6 p.m., a knock brought him out of his head and into his office. Grant stood there with a handful of envelopes.

"Burning the midnight oil?" he asked.

"Just a lot of thinking. And Rosemary won't be home until later, so I might as well continue," Sheldon explained.

"Well, I'm heading home. Excited to see the trick-or-treaters, although my wife assures me with the rain, we'll probably have a lot of candy left over. She's from Portland, so she knows all about Pacific Northwest Halloweens," Grant shrugged, handing Sheldon the envelopes. "Mail came late today. See you tomorrow."

Sheldon poured through his mail, seeing mostly invitations and inquiries, some he put aside for consideration. He stood to go back to his boards when his computer beeped. Glancing at the screen, he saw Raj on Skype.

"Hey lover boy," Raj teased. "Was heading to Stuart's Halloween party in a bit, but thought I'd return your text. Looks like you need my help with a proposal?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, suddenly concerned. "Wait, is Laura there? She's friends with Rosemary, I don't…"

"Cool it, dude," laughed Raj. "She's got a gig tonight. Which sucks because we couldn't do a couples costume like last year. Just went with the old _Star Trek_ stand-by." Raj leaned back and Sheldon could see he wore a blue uniform, circa-original series. He remembered Raj and Laura the previous year, dressed as a devil and an angel. Not terribly original. He recalled Amy and Erik's _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_ costumes being far more intriguing. Perhaps it was good Laura worked that evening.

He sighed, wishing he and Rosemary could have gone to Stuart's party. Rosemary always liked going the distance with the costumes, and they would have stolen all the attention that night. Still, her simple witch costume intrigued him, and she promised to enchant him later. They'd both be home by 9 p.m., plenty of time for Sheldon to fall under her spell.

"As you know, I'm going to propose to Rosemary," he said.

"Yes," grinned Raj broadly. "I'm so excited..." Raj suddenly glanced away when a knock sounded. "Come in. It's open."

Sheldon heard voices, and soon Bernadette and Howard entered the screen as well. Sheldon raised an eyebrow – it looked like Bernadette won the costume battle that year. She was dressed like Cinderella, Howard a prince.

"We were planning Sheldon's proposal," explained Raj before turning back to Sheldon. "So, what do you have so far? You said you want to do a scavenger hunt?" Raj clapped his hands in delight. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Sheldon told his friends his plan, the same he'd outlined to Yoshi, Glenn, and Roger.

"And I want Rosemary to enjoy herself, so by the time she gets to me, she's happy and excited," Sheldon explained. "I'm afraid sometimes I can be too analytical and…well, I want the scavenger hunt to be fun and romantic, a collection of memories of our year together so when she arrives to that perfect spot, she is so filled with love and..." He stopped. His three friends looked at him with giant smiles, Bernadette wiping away a tear. "What?"

"You are just too cute, you smitten kitten," Raj teased. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper, in love, planning the perfect proposal, wanting to make babies with the beautiful Rosemary…"

"Sheldon, this is all so wonderful," beamed Bernadette.

"Yeah, we're all really proud of you," Howard added.

"You're proud of me because I'm proposing to Rosemary?" Sheldon scoffed. "And not because of my monumental dark matter theory, which I'm adding to and refining this very moment."

"Well, yeah," said Howard. "All that comes easily to you, Sheldon. Romance, love, caring about someone, those always seemed…well, your weaknesses."

"Remember, we were the audience for you and Amy's um…relationship, for years," added Bernadette. "That Sheldon was kind of an ass. But this one, the one who supports his candidate girlfriend, who designs rings that fit her nerdy interests, who plans an elaborate proposal based on special memories." Bernadette wiped away another tear. "This is a Sheldon I can get on board with."

"Yeah, what changed?" asked Raj.

Sheldon stopped and considered.

"I think I was meant for Rosemary," he said finally. "And she was meant for me. I was supposed to get stressed and leave for Washington. She was supposed to visit her sister at the bed and breakfast. So many things were in place to bring us together at that moment. And we just…we just clicked. Everything felt different with her, easy, right. My mind let her in. And now she's taken over, but in a good way, a way that helps me, makes me actually happy. Not new comic book happy, but really, deeply happy." He stopped, again seeing his friends stare at him lovingly. "But I don't want to talk about feelings. Let's plan that proposal."

The four of them came up with a wonderful sequence of events, complete with fun clues. Sheldon felt excited to enact his plan, knowing Rosemary would enjoy his efforts.

After hanging up and working a while longer, Sheldon headed down the hall, passing by Carson's closed office. The mail box outside held several envelopes due to the late postal delivery. Sheldon just glanced in passing, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the name on the front envelope.

The address was hand written, which caught his attention in the first place. But the name on the return address excited him – Olivia Eagleton. The elusive Olivia, the one Carson hardly mentioned but was still madly in love with. Now she had a last name. He needed to get home to tell Rosemary.

Pulling into the driveway, he saw Rosemary's car already parked. Dashing into the house, he found her in the kitchen, looking at their own mail. She glanced up, still wearing her witch's hat, and smiled.

"Hey, baby boy, how was…"

"Olivia Eagleton."

"Who?"

"Olivia Eagleton is the name of Carson's girl in…"

"New York! Oh my God! Awesome work, Sheldon. Let's look her up!" Rosemary dashed up the stairs and brought back her laptop. The couple sat down at the table, excited. Rosemary glanced up at her boyfriend. "I love you, Sheldon. I'm glad I met someone as nosey as me." She giggled.

"I love you too. Now Google her!" Sheldon demanded.

Rosemary smiled broadly as she typed in Olivia Eagleton, getting a variety of different women on the first page.

"She has red hair. Young," said Sheldon, recalling her from the various pictures he'd seen.

"Got it," Rosemary clicked on her Facebook page. "That her?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, looking at the page, which just showed her profile and cover photos due to privacy settings. The cover image showed her with a group. Family?

"Eagleton…Eagleton…" Rosemary mumbled. "Hmmm…" She opened a new window, went back to Google, and typed in Olivia's last name. "Yes, Eagleton Financial…I wonder…yes…CEO Richard Eagleton…" Rosemary pulled up a photo of the man, then clicked back to Olivia's Facebook cover image. "Yup, look Sheldon. Richard Eagleton, the CEO of one of the largest firms on Wall Street, is in this photo with Olivia. I'm guessing, from the age, and she's early twenties…" Rosemary clicked around some more, Sheldon now sitting back to let his girlfriend do the investigating. "Yes, Olivia Eagleton, only child of Richard Eagleton, owner and CEO of Eagleton Financial, seventh largest firm on Wall Street, around since 1947." Rosemary looked at Sheldon. "She's a banking heiress." She scrunched up her face, then laughed. "Okay, I don't know if there is such a thing. I wouldn't know, not being an heiress to anything and coming from a rather impoverished area."

Sheldon read about Eagleton Financial, remembering Carson's vita. "Carson did consulting for that firm while at Columbia, finishing his doctorate."

The couple fell silent as they continued to read about the company. Finally, Rosemary turned to Sheldon.

"I know about Carson's education and work…what do you know about before, his childhood? Where's he from?" asked Rosemary.

"Boise, Idaho. He got noticed as a prodigy in elementary school, and like me, started college not long after," Sheldon explained.

"Anything else?"

Sheldon thought. "He read Garfield comics…"

"I love Garfield! Jon Arbuckle, the loveable loser. Those were great comic books."

Sheldon dramatically rolled his eyes. Another Garfield fan, and his girlfriend too. "Those are not comic books…"

"Excuse me, they are comics and they are in books," Rosemary fired back playfully. "Okay, back to Carson. What else?"

"His parents were killed in a car crash when he was very young, and he was raised by his grandmother in a 55 and over trailer park. And there was a cat under their trailer that looked like Garfield, and they would give it lasagna."

"That's cute…"

"And one lunch he mentioned he pays for his grandmother's care at a retirement center like the one we visit, only in Boise."

"That's nice. Those places can be expensive. Anything else about him and Olivia."

"You know about the dog. And watching Stanley Kubrick movies and coitus. Other than that, we usually talk about other things, such as myself and my work."

Rosemary chuckled and shook her head. "A boy who grew up in a 55 and over trailer park in Boise with the daughter of one of the richest men in America. Hmmm…"

"That sounds like the plot synopsis of a Broadway musical," said Sheldon.

"It does. It sure does," said Rosemary thoughtfully. "One that apparently didn't end well."

"For now," said Sheldon. "We may be in the middle of the musical."

"Yes! During the miscommunication stage of the romance. I like that," she stood up and walked over to the piano, pulling out some of her music books. "Now I feel like playing some Broadway. And maybe you and I could write the libretto for a new Tony-award winning musical, _The Mathematician and the Banking Heiress_."

Sheldon smiled at Rosemary's silliness, especially since she was still dressed as a witch. Then he remembered she was supposed to enchant him that evening. He walked over and picked her up suddenly.

"Sheldon!" she cried, laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bedroom," he said. "You promised to bewitch me, which I took for coitus. Was I mistaken?"

"Not at all," she giggled. "Glad your back is better."

"I tried some of those stretches Penny showed me when I attempted yoga," he explained. "They seemed to work. But do be gentle with my right side."

"A house was just dropped on my sister, Sheldon, and some little bitch from Kansas stole my shoes," said Rosemary, jumping from his arms and guiding him to the bedroom. "I'm in a very volatile mood. Be ready."

Sheldon smiled. Whether dressed as an elvish princess, Wonder Woman, a colonial beauty, or a witch, she was always his playful, lovely Rosemary.

Sheldon arrived early to SpaceX the next day, head teeming with thoughts, looking forward to getting back into his theory and touring the new computer science facility later that day. Programmers and other computer geniuses would be joining the campus in a month.

Passing by Carson's office, he saw the young man hadn't arrived yet. He wondered if he should bring up what he knew about Olivia or just keep quiet, as Rosemary suggested. He didn't want to seem like some snoop.

Just before lunch, Sheldon reemerged to gather Carson to head to the new building. Approaching his office, he noticed the door still closed, but the mail gone. Curious. Sheldon sought out Grant, and the men headed to the new facility.

The next day, Carson did not show up for work at all. Sheldon asked Grant about him, and the man shrugged, saying he didn't even call in sick. Sheldon texted Carson, inquiring about his health, but refocused on his work. After receiving no response, he texted again at Rosemary's request that evening. Silence.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the letter from Olivia," said Rosemary as they cuddled together in the dark before falling asleep.

Sheldon felt pretty sure it had everything to do with Olivia.

Thursday came, and still no Carson. Now Sheldon felt concerned for his friend, and he wouldn't be at work the next day to see if Carson came in. Plus, the mathematician offered to help with canvassing for Rosemary's campaign Saturday, leading a team. Sheldon texted him on the hour, every hour, to no response. By 3 p.m., he decided to change from texting to calling. The young man didn't answer. At 5 p.m., he called Rosemary.

"Okay, we need to go over there," she said. "I'll meet you at home now, and we'll head to Carson's."

Sheldon felt uncertain. "Isn't that meddling? Maybe he needs to be left alone."

"He has no family around here, Sheldon," Rosemary insisted. "You've told me many times you are his only friend, the only person at work who actually associates with him. You might be the only person who even realizes he's gone. What if something bad happened to him?"

Numerous negative things that could happen to Carson swam through Sheldon's head including a robbery gone violent (Carson did have quite a few film collectables in his small, undefended apartment) to falling overboard on a ferry and being eaten by orcas. He would find out soon enough.

Sheldon and Rosemary pulled into the parking lot of Carson's apartment complex and approached his door. Sheldon saw lights from within, and breathed a sigh of relief. No death by orca.

Knocking on the door, the couple heard movement within, then Carson's voice through the door. "Go away, Sheldon."

Sheldon took a step back, surprised by the angry venom in the young man's voice. He rarely showed any emotion at all.

"Carson, honey, we're worried about you," came Rosemary's soothing voice.

"Yes, we know about the letter from Olivia," Sheldon said suddenly.

Rosemary flashed him an angry look, but the door opened and Carson stood before them.

The kid looked terrible. He wore lounge pants and a white tank top, an old blue robe on top. His feet were bare, and he had stubble on his usually clean shaven face. His light blonde hair was mussed up, eyes swollen.

"Hey," said Rosemary softly. "Can we come in?"

Carson turned from the door and headed back into his living room, allowing the couple to enter. The house was as spotless as before with the exception of several movies stacked on the dining room table. Sheldon saw he currently had _Gone with the Wind_ on pause.

Carson gestured for the couple to sit on the couch, pulling up a chair from the table. An awkward silence descended on the room.

Sheldon felt relieved when Rosemary finally spoke. "Carson, we're here to help you however we can. And we…"

"So you know about the letter?" Carson said sharply. "How Olivia is finally done with me?"

"Um, well, no," Rosemary stammered. "Sheldon saw the letter in your box and learned her last name. We were…ah…curious and looked her up."

"We would not open your mail," Sheldon offered. "That is a federal offense."

"But we're your friends and want to help you," said Rosemary. "If you want to talk, then talk. If you want to sit and watch _Gone with the Wind_ , we can do that too."

"I'm not supposed to be in love with Olivia," he said. "And she's not supposed to be in love with me. I'm not good enough."

"Carson, you are a lovely person and…" Rosemary began.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Carson interrupted, jumping up and pacing around the room. "She helped at her dad's firm while going to school. She's pre-law, going to start grad school next fall. We just kept running into each other. And one day, I asked her to a movie." He stopped pacing and actually chuckled. "I'd never asked a girl out. Ever. But the words just came out, and she smiled like some starlet and soon we were together whenever we had a free moment. But she insisted we kept it secret, that we were only friends."

Sheldon found himself sitting on the edge of his seat with Rosemary.

"But I don't think we were just friends," he said. "We held hands and laughed. I had never laughed like that. And one day, I kissed her during a movie and then were all over each other in the back of the theater and got kicked out. But my little studio apartment was around the corner and we… and…she spent the night." He sat back down. "She called her dad, lied, told him she was spending the weekend with one of her girlfriends shopping. And then we had the whole day and next night too. And we ordered take out and laughed some more and watched movies and she wore my pajama bottoms and t-shirt and we had sex a couple more times. It was both our first time so we…well, it was awkward and fun and…and…perfect in every way."

"What happened next?" asked Rosemary, Sheldon seeing that she was on the edge of her seat too.

"We were together for months, always hiding, until Christmas last year. She said she was tired of keeping me hidden. She wanted her dad, her family to know that she loved me, wanted to be with me and not some of the guys her dad paraded in front of her," Carson scoffed at the memory. "The son of one of the Merrill Lynch executives was particularly deplorable. He was recently arrested for solicitation. Disgusting man." Carson paused. "By then, I'd received an offer from Musk to come work for one of his companies but didn't take it. I wanted to be with Olivia. I wanted to do math and come home to her every night. But after Christmas, things got worse. Not between us, because I bought her Chester and we didn't have to hide anymore and we rode around, always laughing. But she fought with her dad all the time, stopped coming to the firm. And Eagleton Financial eventually stopped asking me to consult." Carson shrugged. "I worked for two others, so it wasn't a big deal."

"What happened next?" asked Sheldon, actually intrigued. He wondered why Carson never divulged this information during their lunches. This was far more interesting than the inner workings of an insurance company he recently consulted for, and Carson spent at least 45 minutes talking about that.

"I tried to get along with her family, her dad. But he would call me white trash, right in front of me. I never knew what to say. I'm not terribly good with social situations, much less confrontations. But Olivia! She would get angry, scream at him. We'd storm out. I tried to fit in, bought a Rolex. I mean, I knew about money. Probably more that he did. I just didn't come from it," Carson sat down again. "Then her dad came to my apartment on a Saturday morning in May. I didn't know what to think, so I let him in. I remember him glancing around my place with this look…" Carson put his head in his hands. "He offered me a million dollars to disappear, never contact Olivia again."

"Holy shit," gasped Rosemary. "And you took it?"

"No!" Carson said angrily, raising his head up to look at her. "But when I refused, he then told me he would disown her if she stayed with me. Take her off the estate, the trust. Pull out her college funding…and she is set for Harvard law! I mean I…I got grants and scholarships. I would've never been to college without my fantastic math mind and low-income status…but Olivia got in on her family name. Not that she didn't deserve it, but she would be in financial ruin. All because of me."

"So you left," said Sheldon.

"Yes, that afternoon. Stayed with my grandmother, then moved here after accepting Musk's offer. I never called Olivia. Didn't say goodbye. Her father made it perfectly clear I wasn't to contact her ever again," he said. "I disconnected my social media accounts, changed my number, my e-mail. She didn't know about the offer from Musk. It was one of several I got. I chose here because I'd be closer to grandma."

"But she found you," said Sheldon, remembering the letter.

"Yeah. Grandma said she's been calling her every week since I left, but she wouldn't give in," said Carson. "But she finally broke, my grandmother, and gave her my address." He shook his head and smiled. "Address…not phone number. So old fashioned." Carson finally burst into tears. "And Olivia said she hates me. That I broke her heart."

Carson stood up and turned his back to them, sobbing. Sheldon felt lost, not knowing what to do. He'd seen his friends hurt, from Howard to Leonard to Amy, but he was very bad at comforting people. But before he could do anything, Rosemary stood up, walked over to Carson, and wrapped the young man in her arms. Carson clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder, his tall frame suddenly small. Rosemary eyes met Sheldon's, and she made a motion with them for him to come over. Sheldon rose and awkwardly put his arms around both Carson and his girlfriend. The kid continued to cry, and Sheldon actually felt like he and Rosemary did the right thing in coming over. She always seemed to know the right thing to do to help people.

Finally, after several long moments, Rosemary pulled away, and Sheldon stepped back.

"Carson, how about we fix dinner and watch a movie together. You have things in the kitchen? What would you like me to put together?" she asked. "What's your comfort meal?"

Carson looked down and sniffled. "Chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese."

Rosemary smiled. "Do you have those things?"

He nodded, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robe.

"You relax, sweetie, and I'll fix dinner. You pick out your favorite movie," she said, heading to the kitchen, Sheldon on her heels.

Reaching into the freezer, she pulled out a bag of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. She laughed quietly, showing Sheldon.

"I've got this," she said.

"Um…let me help too," he said, looking nervously back at the living room.

Rosemary frowned at him. "Sheldon Cooper, you get in there and comfort your friend."

Sheldon brought out his phone. "Call them, Rosemary. Call Penny. Call Leonard. Call Amy, despite the international charges. They will all tell you I am the least comforting person they know."

Rosemary looked at him angrily, quiet for a long time before speaking. "You and I have talked about having kids, right?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, hesitantly. Where was this going?

"Well, I'm not going to raise them on my own," she said forcefully.

"You won't," said Sheldon, still confused.

"Then start practicing those comforting skills," Rosemary said, looking through the cupboards for the mac and cheese. "He's your friend, Sheldon. You're his only friend. Be there for him. You've been there for me. You are not terrible." She leaned in, kissed him quickly, and turned to her work.

Sheldon walked, shoulders hunched, back to the living room, Carson staring at the paused television screen. Sheldon sat down next to the mathematician.

"So, how are you going to get Olivia back?" he asked.

Carson flashed him an angry look. "I'm not. It's over."

"But you are in love with her," Sheldon said.

"This is what is best," Carson said. "For her, anyway. She needs her family."

"But Carson, you are just at the miscommunication stage in the relationship," Sheldon said, thinking hard, recalling him and Rosemary's conversation about musicals from earlier in the week. Ah ha, he had it! "Yes, this is like the scene in _The Sound of Music_ when Maria gets overwhelmed by her inappropriate feelings for the Captain and runs back to the abbey."

Carson studied Sheldon for a long time. "Are you saying I should join a monastery," he said finally.

Rosemary's light laugh came from the kitchen. Both men looked in her direction, but she continued to fix dinner. Hmmm…Rosemary. How would she feel if she was in Olivia's place and Sheldon in Carson's? How would she react to…yes, now this was more logical.

"You didn't give Olivia the choice," Sheldon said suddenly.

"What?" asked Carson.

"It's Olivia's family, Olivia's money, but you made the choice for her. Without telling her. You said yourself, she fought for you against her father all the time. How do you know she wouldn't have chosen you over him, over his money?"

Carson stared at Sheldon, his mouth gaping open. "I guess I don't."

"She probably doesn't know what her father said to you."

"I suspect not," said Carson quietly.

"So when we go to New York in a couple weeks with Musk, you're going to get her back," said Sheldon, sitting back with his smug expression.

"But she hates me!" Carson jumped up. "We're not discussing Olivia anymore. I'm going to go pick that movie. I'm kind of in the mood for _The Sound of Music_ now."

Hours later, sitting next to Rosemary as she drove them home, the couple remained silent for a long time, both reflective. Sheldon remembered them joking about writing a musical about Carson and Olivia, but now, seeing Carson so broken, Sheldon felt disheartened. He could sense sadness in Rosemary too.

"You did a good job, Sheldon," Rosemary said finally. "What you said about her choice. That was perfect, you know. I would be pissed if my father did something like that." She laughed. "Hell, I don't think my dad would know what to do with a million dollars. Those people, like Olivia's family, they live in a completely different world than us."

Sheldon thought of his Chicago dinner with Musk and his friends, nodding. "I don't understand Olivia's father not approving of Carson. He's very intelligent, highly accomplished..."

"Sounds like Carson treated his daughter well," added Rosemary. "Doted one her, loved her…loves her." She sighed. "Eagleton sounds like a real class act douchebag. We will never invest with Eagleton Financial. So what do you think will happen now?"

Sheldon wasn't sure why, but he felt he had to help, as Carson's friend. Carson's only friend. But what could he do? He knew nothing of Wall Street firms and banking heiresses and debates with wealthy girlfriend's fathers. While Elder Fox still made him nervous, Sheldon felt he was becoming a part of the Fox family. The fact Carson received such hatred made him sad, especially since Sheldon, with his friends in Pasadena and in Washington and Rosemary and her family, was surrounded by people who cared about him. Perhaps because he now had so much and Carson so little, Sheldon felt compelled to help younger man, yet he wasn't sure how.

Still, with the election next week, he'd need to focus on that, then get to work on his epic proposal. Not to mention work on his theory. And the model train club meeting at the museum the next day. Whew, he suddenly realized how busy he'd become since moving to Tacoma. But he found he liked having a lot of different things going on, moving away from the same routine, the same procedures, the same meals he'd scheduled every night, every week, every month, and so on. It was like every day was Anything Can Happen Thursday.

Friday, Sheldon helped his fellow train enthusiasts put together part of the model of the Puget Sound in one of the halls of the Seattle Art Museum. A large window faced the street, so passersby would be able to see the beautiful train set, especially when illuminated by the Christmas lights. Enjoying his task of connecting wires and making sure the buildings and trees were perfectly set, Sheldon became lost in the work, mind drifting through thoughts of Rosemary and future role play adventures, Leonard, Raj, and Howard eating in the Caltech cafeteria, Amy working with chimpanzees in the forest, Yoshi and snowy white mountain goats climbing over rocks. Sheldon glanced up for a moment, looking out the window to the street. He suddenly blinked sharply, pulling himself out of his head when he realized what he saw.

A car had pulled up, the passenger side door opening, a pleasant-looking woman, perhaps in her fifties, about to get out, but leaning over to kiss the driver. The driver was Chuck Livingstone, and the woman was not his wife. Sheldon met Livingstone's wife and sons twice before.

The woman walked away from the car, and Sheldon saw she wore a Seattle Art Museum badge. She walked through the doors and headed into the gift shop in the room neighboring the one with the train set.

Sheldon quickly looked back at the car, seeing Livingstone working on his phone. Then Livingstone looked up and locked eyes with Sheldon. The two men stared at each other for quite some time, Sheldon feeling like he was in that moment of the film _Rear Window_ , when the evil murderer played by Raymond Burr met eyes with James Stewart across the courtyard. He'd thoroughly enjoyed that film when he watched it weeks ago with Carson. However, feeling that gaze now made his bones feel like water.

Livingstone's eyes widened, and he turned his attention to his vehicle, pulling out quickly and driving away, leaving Sheldon shocked, holding onto a miniscule tree.

Sheldon left his work space and walked toward the gift shop. The woman was now behind the counter, folding scarves, talking to a colleague.

Walking back to the display, Sheldon's heart knocked in his chest. A sex scandal! He suddenly felt delight seep through his whole being. This was it! He'd help Rosemary's campaign in the ultimate way – bring down Evil Senator Livingstone, who not only didn't serve the people he represented but also cheated on his wife.

A sudden panic coursed through him. Livingstone knew that Sheldon knew. Would he hire assassins to kill him? He pulled out his phone and texted Rosemary, just in case he was murdered later in the day.

 _Livingstone having an affair with woman who works at art museum gift shop._

Sheldon went back to work, his hands shaking with both fear and joy. After a couple of minutes his phone beeped.

 _What?!_

Sheldon smiled. _Just saw him kiss another woman, not his wife. Should I call Mark and Melissa?_

A long pause. _No. Wait. Meet me at home like we planned for dinner._

Sheldon nodded. This was Rosemary's campaign after all, and she should be the one to break the news. Sheldon continued his work, trying to keep from leaping up and down with excitement, continuing to look over his shoulder from time to time for possible hitmen.

Rosemary stared dumbfounded at Sheldon as he told her what he saw at the Seattle Art Museum. Livingstone with another woman! She'd just been handed an opportunity to bring down her candidate once and for all. Sure, it wasn't the coveted money scandal, as Mark and Melissa described, but a sex scandal was second best.

Recovering, she studied Sheldon, who looked in a state of absolute glee. He pulled out a card, placing it on the table.

"Here's the card of the newspaper reporter," he smiled deviously. Sheldon's delight in the situation slightly concerned her. Personally, she felt a mix of shock, disgust, and elation.

"Sheldon," she said, looking at card on the table. "We need to think about this. The election is just a couple of days away and…"

Rosemary's phone rang, startling them both. She looked down to see Livingstone was calling her. She swallowed hard and looked at Sheldon.

"Ha! Come to beg you to keep his secret! Well, we'll expose that cad for what he is!" cried Sheldon, leaping up and practically bouncing around the kitchen.

Rosemary grabbed the phone and walked into the living room, motioning Sheldon to stay put.

"Hello?" she answered.

Rosemary received another shock. "Rosemary? It's Beth," came a woman's voice. Chuck's wife.

Rosemary sat on the couch, her whole body shaking. She glanced back at Sheldon, who stared at her, grinning broadly, holding up the reporter's card.

"Um, hi Beth," said Rosemary, recalling the couple of times she met the woman, most recently in a brief, playful conversation after the debate.

"Rosemary, I called to ask you not to reveal to the press what your boyfriend saw today," Beth continued, but then her voice broke. "Please. If I were present, I would be down on my knees, begging you."

"I…ah…" Rosemary had no idea what to say.

"I know about this woman…people that work with Chuck know about her. It's been going on for…a while," Beth continued, quiet. "My husband and I came to an agreement about things ten years ago…he's not the only one of us…well, we've agreed…and are really quite happy."

Rosemary sat, her whole body tense. As unexpected as Sheldon's revelation, this was even more unusual. This felt like something out of a Lifetime channel movie.

"But our sons, Rosemary," Beth stammered, before her voice broke completely, and she began crying.

Glancing over at the still grinning Sheldon, Rosemary had no idea what to say. The image of the Livingstone boys rose to her mind. Both teenagers, one in middle school, the other early high school. Nice, polite boys. The image of the four Livingstones standing together, ideal political picture. Obviously something lurked underneath…

"Beth…I…"

"Our boys don't know. Not a clue. And we don't want them to find out until they are…um, older," she sobbed. "I don't want them to see it on the news, for them to have to deal with it at school. I…" She broke down crying again.

Rosemary felt like crying herself. Why had she been handed this moment? Why had Sheldon glanced out the window at that exact second?

She heard Beth stop crying and clear her throat. "I know it's up to you, Rosemary. I just…I just wanted to please ask you to consider our children. My husband and I…we want to keep our private lives…well, private, but still raise them in a happy, complete household. And we both feel like we've been given this chance, this being both our second marriages. And, well, it's…it's up to you. Good-bye."

And she was gone, leaving Rosemary sitting on the couch, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

Sheldon rushed into the living room. "Beth? That's his wife, right? Oohhh, I bet quite a fight is brewing at their household." He laughed maniacally, again reminding Rosemary of how he sometimes delighted in the misfortunes of others, thinking about his bragging to his friends. He again thrust the reporter's card toward her. "Call now, Rosemary. It's Friday night. People take more time to browse the internet on the weekend. This will be a juicy, local story."

Rosemary took the card and placed it on the coffee table. She studied it for a moment, then turned to Sheldon, recalling the conversation with Beth.

"That sounds…odd," Sheldon said. "She knows about this woman? Why doesn't she kick that polecat to the curb?"

"It doesn't sound like she is…um…faithful as well," Rosemary said, still trying to wrap her head around things. "However, they seem committed to their family. To those boys."

"She might be lying. Politicians do that."

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said.

"Well, except Senator Rosemary Fox," Sheldon smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Now call the newspaper!"

Rosemary sat for a long time, staring at the business card. She'd faced some ethical dilemmas in the past, but this one presented quite the conundrum. While she disagreed with Livingstone politically, she did not find him a bad person or even evil as she'd joked with Sheldon. And she believed Beth on the phone…who would admit to something like that except out of desperation? She thought of her own difficult middle school years and realized it would be ten times, no, a thousand times worse if your parents were exposed in some sort of lewd scandal.

Finally, she looked up at Sheldon. "I'm not going to call the reporter. We're not going to tell Mark and Melissa. This information ends here, with just you and me."

"No, Rosemary!" argued Sheldon, raising his voice. "He will surely quit the race. And then the vote count won't even matter. You'll win by default."

"This isn't about winning a race," Rosemary fired back. "This could destroy their family. Aside from their rather…um, odd sexual arrangement, both Beth and Chuck are good parents. They want to protect their children, raise them well, and they have. He's only just recently had an opponent…me. Someone who might want to find scandal. Otherwise, he's just done his job and raised his boys with his wife."

"The boys should know the truth. The people should know the truth," Sheldon said, using that powerful oratory tone he'd embraced when he'd played Thomas Jefferson. He really was getting into the political game.

"Should they? They're children!" Rosemary said back. "Think about how you view your own father, Sheldon. You've mentioned before about your parents' marriage imploding, about memories of your father and some other woman who bought you action figures. You breathe negativity about your father every time you speak of him, even that first night we spoke in front of the fire at the bed and breakfast. I think Beth and Chuck want to avoid their children having that negative view. At least until they are old enough to understand. You…you were too young to see those things."

She watched Sheldon's face change completely, and she suddenly wished she hadn't brought that up at all. But she had, and there it was, out there.

"So those kids should just live in ignorance," Sheldon said quietly, the gleeful, devious look replaced by one of sadness.

She nodded. "Chuck and Beth seem happier than your parents sounded. Their sexual decisions are their own, and they sound fine with the arrangement. They should be allowed to shelter their children."

Sheldon now stared at the business card on the coffee table. "I don't agree with living in ignorance, Rosemary," said Sheldon. "However, I understand what you are saying about Livingstone as a father…and…and my father and his carelessness and drunkenness and…" he stopped, and she saw him swallow hard. "I wish I had a positive picture of him. I can't recall one good time, Rosemary…and I have an eidetic memory."

Rosemary took Sheldon's hand, which lay in his lap, and the two remained quiet for a long time.

"I'm not going to broadcast this," said Rosemary. "This is not how I'm going to win."

Sheldon smiled up at her, but his eyes still betrayed his sadness. "You've already won, Rosemary. People have mailed in their ballots, your name written on that line."

Rosemary smiled, happy to change the subject. "Yes, but we'll be canvassing tomorrow to remind those stragglers to get their ballots in just to be sure. You ready? You and Doug, with the girls, are a team, right?"

Sheldon nodded, but seemed distracted. Rosemary found she needed a moment to herself, to pace and breathe and recover from the past ten minutes. "I need a couple minutes, baby. I'm gonna be upstairs. You want to call for pizza?"

Sheldon nodded, and she headed to the bedroom.

Watching her go upstairs, Sheldon felt a wash of emotions sweep over him. Anger at his father, sadness for a damaged childhood. And fear. A sudden fear about his own marriage. Would they be as deeply unhappy as his parents? Would he and Rosemary grow to detest each other?

Then a feeling of utter awe at Rosemary's compassion for the Livingstones blew through him, taking his breath completely away. She could have won right then and there, with one phone call. But she chose not to reveal him, hurt their family. Sheldon would have called in a heartbeat. He thought of his friends back in Pasadena, feeling pretty sure most of them would have made the phone call as well without a second thought.

Letting thoughts of his parents slip his mind, Sheldon remembered how Rosemary always teased him about being her Jedi Knight, when he'd rescued her at the airport dressed like Obi Wan Kenobi. And she was his little Sith. But she was wrong. Rosemary was the Jedi, the very essence of the light while he would've behaved like a Sith, serving himself. He'd watched her take care of Carson, of him, of others, always working for the right, standing up for herself and the general good. Rosemary brought light to the darkness.

Sheldon smiled. He would marry this woman, and together they would bring balance to the Force.

 _ **Author's Note: What do you think? Did Rosemary do the right thing?**_

 _ **Next time, Sheldon runs into trouble again when helping with the campaign, causing him to reconsider everything.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Confidence Disintegration**

Sheldon followed Rosemary down the corridor, her long black hair flowing behind her, TARDIS blue lightsaber clutched in her hands, Jedi robes belted at the waist to reveal her pleasant figure. She stopped just as they were about to round the corner.

She turned to him. "In order to deactivate the hyperdrive on the First Order's ship, we need to get to the bridge."

Sheldon nodded, admiring how beautiful Rosemary looked despite the pressure she was under, they were both under, needing to sabotage the enemy's ship so they didn't reach the capital of the Republic.

"I'll take the left corridor, you the right," Sheldon said breathlessly, sweat glistening on his brow. He hated to separate from her, but it was the only way. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth, tasting the sweet vanilla of which she always smelled, even in a galaxy far, far away. When they broke apart, he said, "May the Force be with you, my love."

"Got you," said a voice from behind. Sheldon and Rosemary looked to see Boba Fett.

Sheldon felt puzzled. Surely they were in post-episode seven by mention of the First Order. Didn't Boba Fett get eaten by the sarlacc in _Return of the Jedi_?

Ah ha, of course! This was a dream.

Sheldon reached out his hand and used the Force to knock Boba Fett aside. As he brought his hand back, he suddenly realized he was holding a Boba Fett action figure, and he was seated on a sofa. Looking down at himself, he was quite a bit shorter, his legs not even reaching the floor. Glancing around, he saw his brother and sister on either side of him, both looking upset. Sheldon suddenly felt upset as well, angry, confused. Then he understood why. His parents, screaming at each other from the next room, angry words, mean words. Missy grabbed Sheldon's open hand as he clutched Boba Fett in the other. His brother George simply sat with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

This wasn't some fantasy like being with Jedi Rosemary on the First Order's ship. This was a real memory, and Sheldon willed himself out of it, forcing himself awake, not wanting to relive that moment.

He found himself looking at the bedroom ceiling, Rosemary sleeping beside him. He looked down to see the hand that held Missy's in the dream now held his girlfriend's. The clock only read 3 a.m., so Sheldon flopped around, pulled Rosemary to him, and buried his face in her hair. She sighed, but remained asleep.

Why had he dreamed something so painful? He'd all but pushed out those unpleasantries from his childhood. Perhaps the mention of his father when they'd debated about the Livingstone issue brought everything back. He pulled Rosemary tight to him, and closed his eyes, wanting to fall back into the Jedi dream. Instead, he dreamt nothing.

By 10 a.m. the next morning, Sheldon's expresso machine whirred away, him taking orders and filling to-go cups for the canvassing teams. Their home served as the central meeting place for those going door-to-door in Rosemary's jurisdiction, encouraging people to turn in their ballots if they haven't already. Melissa and Mark were located in the living room, giving out assignments and flyers to the teams. Sheldon and Carson, who looked a bit better and spent the previous day baking pastries, were on refreshment duty. Rosemary floated around between the rooms, thanking people, hugging those that supported her from the very beginning. Sheldon felt very pleased to see most people wore the Rosemary Fox 2016 shirts he'd designed rather than the Mark and Melissa ones. The American Indian-style fox was certainly an eye-catcher.

As he worked on a raspberry mocha for a bubbly teenage girl flirting with a trying-to-act-suave teenage boy, both sporting Rosemary Fox shirts, he felt a slap on his butt and arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, thanks so much, baby boy," Rosemary said, her chin leaning on his shoulder. He turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. Caffeine, good-loving, beautiful campaign designs. You're the package deal, Dr. Sheldon Cooper." She kissed him chastely on the mouth. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Rosemary," he said.

She grinned at him, walking away back into the crowd, Sheldon watching her go.

"Are you really a theoretical physicist?" asked the girl waiting for the mocha.

"Yes," said Sheldon, turning to finish his work.

"I want to go into science. I start college next fall, but I'm torn between three loves," she said in rapid teenage fashion.

"What fields?"

"Well, I love physics and astronomy. Seriously, I think black holes are the most fascinating thing in the universe," she said.

"My friend and I submitted a book on black holes to a publisher a month ago," Sheldon explained. "Rosemary's sister illustrated."

"That's cool!" the girl exclaimed. "If I get a copy, would you sign it?"

"Of course," said Sheldon, having not considered this possibility before.

"I kinda like geology too. I mean, how can you not, living up here," the girl continued.

Sheldon felt surprised his body didn't seize in revoltion. "All three are noble endeavors. Please let me know if you or any other friends interested in science would like to visit the SpaceX facility. My employer encourages science education."

"And math," Carson chimed in from across the room.

The girl thanked Sheldon, grabbed her coffee, and skipped out with her team, promising to get a group together and contact him.

Sheldon's canvassing team, consisting of Doug, Ivy, Jasmine, and himself, left last, just covering the couple block radius around the Fox-Cooper home. Carrying umbrellas on the typical rainy November day, Doug and Sheldon hovered behind the girls, allowing them to approach and knock on the doors, their love for Rosemary shining through in the way they spoke, winning over the residents that answered.

"Those girls just adore you two," said Doug as they walked to the next house.

"We've enjoyed getting to know you and your family," said Sheldon truthfully. Doug, Ivy, and Jasmine were people Sheldon would never have associated with back in Pasadena. But now he had a beautiful illustration of Sheldon the Bald Eagle and Rosemary the Fox on his refrigerator.

"You two going to get married?" asked Doug.

"I'm proposing at Thanksgiving," Sheldon smiled at the thought, but then realized just about everyone knew now except for Rosemary. "But it's a surprise."

Doug laughed good-heartedly. "No worries. Just don't tell the girls, or the wedding might end up in the comic before the bald eagle has a chance to propose to the fox."

Sheldon's eyebrows knitted. "I wonder why I'm a bald eagle."

Doug shrugged. "I'm a crocodile. I have no idea why. Maybe there's some underlying psychology there. Alas, my ex-wife read all the child psych books."

"What happened with you and your wife?" asked Sheldon suddenly, immediately wishing he hadn't. He knew it was probably a breach in etiquette. He knew snippets from the girls' conversations when they worked with Rosemary on their masks but never heard the full story.

Sheldon felt relieved to see Doug wasn't offended. "Before I met Meg, she struggled with drugs in her teen years, but got sober. Then, not too long after Jasmine came, she slipped. Tried to get her help, but she wouldn't have it. We fought a lot, but I realized I needed to get the kids out of that situation. So…here we are. And it's been good. I know they miss her. She's at a rehab facility now. Maybe someday…" His voice trailed off, and they followed the girls up the car port to another front door, this time a young couple delighted to see the kids involved with politics and claiming they both voted for Rosemary.

Sheldon remained quiet, thinking about Doug and the girls. Another failed marriage, yet one with a father who took the initiative to protect his children. If only his father…damn, these thoughts needed to leave his head now!

Three houses down, the girls rang the bell and were greeted by a rather surly looking old man.

"What do you want? Unless you're selling cookies, go away," he snarled.

"We would just like to remind you to turn in your ballot by this Tuesday," said Ivy sweetly.

"And if you haven't voted yet, please vote for Rosemary Fox for state senate," Jasmine chimed in on cue.

"I sure as hell ain't voting," he said.

Doug was quick to get the girls away. "C'mon ladies, let's…"

"You know, it is your civic duty to vote," said Sheldon professionally as the rest of his team walked back down to the street. "We live in a democracy based on the will of the people, which includes you. If you do not participate in the process…"

"Listen, young man, this government has done nothing for me. I can't afford medicine for my wife, I can't even pay off this home since losing my job. Those assholes at the state capital can shove it."

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Rosemary Fox intends to help with jobs in our area. And she has plans for health care that…"

"I don't care about that bitch's plans," the old man hissed.

Sheldon felt his fists clench, and his blood begin to boil. What had he just called his woman, his sweet Rosemary?

"Rosemary is not a…a…a bitch," he said, stepping toward the man, who continued to scowl at Sheldon. "She is the kindest, most wonderful person in the world."

The old man laughed meanly and folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "Sounds like she brainwashed you too, like a good politician should."

"She hasn't brainwashed me," Sheldon said back, his voice raised. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm in love with her."

"Same thing," the old man said sneering.

Sheldon's hackles were completely raised at this point. "Well, if you choose not to vote for Rosemary, or anyone, then you have no right to complain about the current state of our nation."

"Who's going to stop me?" asked the old man, smiling evilly at Sheldon. "You?"

"I might," Sheldon hissed, but before he could continue, he felt a hand on his arm and Doug pulled him back. He guided Sheldon toward his waiting daughters at the bottom of the driveway. He heard the man's door slam shut. Sheldon realized he was shaking.

"Man, Sheldon, you need to calm down," Doug said.

"Did you hear…"

"Yes, but that's going to happen if Rosemary is going to be a public figure. Don't tell me you've never been angry at a candidate or made fun of a celebrity."

Sheldon nodded.

"You just can't engage people like that," Doug said, rejoining the girls. "Then it'll come back on Rosemary."

"Yeah, that guy's a douchebag anyway, Sheldon," said Ivy.

"Ivy!" cried Doug. "Language!"

"Sorry."

The group continued on with their assignment before returning home, Sheldon fixing everyone hot cocoas as the rest of the canvassing teams poured in. At first opportunity, he told Rosemary about the cranky old man, feeling guilty. Perhaps this would make her look bad. But she shrugged.

"I suppose I'm not doing my job if I'm not pissing some people off," she said, before kissing him and looking around at their place, a little messy from the morning's activities. "Let's get cleaned up and go out to eat to celebrate the final campaigning activity." She shook her head. "Wow, I guess it's all in the voters' hands now."

That evening, Sheldon found himself in another vivid dream. He sat at the helm of the Starship Enterprise. Turning around, he saw Rosemary seated in the captain's chair. She met eyes with him and smiled before turning to speak to her first in command, William Riker. Sheldon's eyes darkened. He would need to watch Riker around Captain Fox. She belonged to Sheldon, but he knew Riker to be quite the ladies man.

They received a transmission.

"On screen," said Rosemary, standing up.

The face of a Ferengi, who looked a lot like the old man from earlier in the day, filled the screen. He hissed obscenities at Rosemary, and Sheldon couldn't stand it. He leaped out of his seat.

"You will not speak to Captain Fox in such a manner," Sheldon yelled at the Ferengi. "She is the best captain in Starfleet and does not have to put up with the likes of you."

"Lieutenant Commander Cooper, report to my ready room now," Rosemary ended the transmission and followed Sheldon from the bridge.

Sheldon sat down in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs in the Captain's office. Why couldn't Starfleet invest in better furniture?

"I apologize for speaking out of turn, Captain Fox," Sheldon said as Rosemary stood in front of him.

"I should send you to the brig," said Rosemary, and surprised Sheldon by straddling him where he sat. "But I'm much too fond of you not to have you around on my bridge."

"I promise to follow orders from now on," Sheldon said, his hands moving to her hips.

"Then touch me," she whispered in his ear.

Soon they were making out just a doorway from the bridge, Sheldon fully enjoying this dream. But he awoke to the clatter of thunder outside, the rain from earlier having developed into a full-on thunderstorm. Rosemary snoozed away, and Sheldon closed his eyes again, hoping to return to the Enterprise. He remembered the idea that the last thing you thought of before going to sleep was often what you dreamed of, hence Rosemary and him often picking places to meet in their dreams.

Okay. _Star Trek_. Enterprise. Captain Rosemary Fox. Lieutenant Commander…

Sheldon stood in the doorway of his childhood home, dressed as Spock, holding onto an old pillowcase, his sister Missy by his side dressed as a princess, also holding a pillowcase. He knew his brother already left to go trick-or-treating with his friends. Missy and Sheldon waited for their father, who promised to take them this year. He never showed up.

Their mom rushed around, putting on her coat. "Well, it looks like your good for nothing father is at the bar again, probably with some floozy. Let's go." She ushered the kids out the door.

No, no, no. Not more of this. Sheldon willed himself to wake up.

"No!" he shouted, sitting up.

Rosemary sat up too, groggily looking at him.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Sheldon lay back down, pressing his fingers against his closed eyes.

"Tell me," came Rosemary's voice in the dark.

Sheldon told her about the dreams, both good and bad, from that night and the one previous.

"It's probably because we talked about your parents the other night," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I feel bad for bringing it up."

"No," said Sheldon. "We need to be able to talk about things openly. I learned a lot from watching my friends, Rosemary. This seems like an important relationship point."

Rosemary smiled then yawned. "I do like the _Star Trek_ dream. Maybe our next role play? Klingon lovemaking, perhaps."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Sheldon said, remembered what he knew of Klingon coitus. "How about we…" But he stopped, noticing Rosemary began to drift off. He kissed her lips then sunk into sleep himself.

The next morning, Rosemary seemed in especially good spirits, bouncing around, fixing Sheldon a rather large breakfast, playing fast, fun numbers on the piano as he cleaned up the dishes.

"I can't believe it's done. I mean it's not, but I've done all I can do," she shouted at Sheldon from the living room. "I'm just…happy."

Sheldon smiled at her while he dried a pan. Tuesday couldn't come fast enough. He wanted her to be senator once and for all, officially.

"Hey, I have time now to read that article you've been working on," she said, entering the kitchen again.

Article? Drat!

"I saved it to my desktop and flash drive, which is in my drawer at work," he sighed. "And I need to send it to Leonard too."

Rosemary shrugged. "Well, let's drive to your work, then stop for ice cream."

She bounded upstairs gleefully, Sheldon happy to see her relieved, relaxed. If only he could get those obnoxious thoughts of family, of failure, nagging doubts, out of his head.

Sheldon and Rosemary entered the quiet halls of the SpaceX building, not a soul in sight. Walking into his office, Sheldon went immediately to his computer, Rosemary sitting down on the chair across from him. As he clicked around, looking for the file and opening his e-mail, he glanced up to see her fiddling on her phone. She looked up at him suddenly, smiling sweetly, but then her eyes widened and her smile got bigger. She jumped up, ran over to the door, and closed it with a click, Sheldon noticing she locked it.

She turned around, a mischievous grin on her face.

"You know, we never christened your office," she said, Sheldon noticing a bit of seduction in her voice. What was going on in that pretty little head now?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's have sex!" she said.

"Here?" gasped Sheldon.

"Yes."

"Now?!"

"Yes!"

"But, Rosemary, that's…that's…ridiculous. We'd get caught. Then you'd have a sex scandal on your hands," scoffed Sheldon, although the idea of having coitus in his office aroused him instantly, and he was at full attention in a shockingly short time. "Coitus is for the bedroom."

"And the shower. And the living room. And the closet of the Iceland room," she teased, walked slowly back to his desk. She looked very enticing indeed, silky red blouse, flowing black skirt. Were those the knee high red boots she wore as Wonder Woman? Oh lord…the temptress!

"Rosemary, we…can't..." he stammered unconvincingly.

"Oh fine," she said, plopping back down on the chair. "I'm just feeling…frisky. I don't know. Just relieved to have things all done. I'm just…oh, never mind."

Sheldon bit his lip and refocused on finishing his e-mail to Leonard. He'd just clicked send when something landed on the keyboard. A pair of panties. He grasped them in his hand and turned just to see Rosemary jump up to sit on his desk.

"Okay, last offer. Coitus in the office. You know you want to. I can tell," she giggled, nodding at the bulge in his trousers. "Let's live somewhat dangerously, Sheldon. I can guarantee we won't take long."

Sheldon looked up at her smiling face, his hand sliding under her skirt and up her leg, just to see if she was indeed now panty-less. His fingers found her private area, quite exposed. Running his finger along her folds, he watched as she leaned back, a low, moan coming from her. Sheldon was convinced. This was a bit dangerous, although not so much so he was too scared. The likelihood of them getting caught was very slim. But to have this memory of her on his desk at work. Oh my…

Sheldon started to crawl up Rosemary, and she half lie down on his desk, knocking trinkets and a framed picture of them to the floor. Sheldon continued to finger her as his other hand worked the buttons of the blouse.

"We just need to be quiet…to…avoid…attracting….ohhhhhh…attention," he let out a guttural groan as Rosemary worked his pants button and zipper.

"Yes, be quiet Sheldon," Rosemary giggled quietly, pulling down both his pants and briefs at the same time. She then sat up, pushing him back to sit on his office chair.

"I will need to clean this chair, although I do already about twice a…" Sheldon began explaining, but Rosemary was swift, and she now knelt between his legs, taking him into her mouth. The move surprised Sheldon, and he gripped the arm of the chair with one hand and her hair with the other. He didn't care he still wore his shoes and his pants were around his ankles. Whenever Rosemary did this, he completely lost all thought. Oh dear…how was he ever going to get work done in here again?

Since their first exploration in oral gratification weeks ago, they'd experimented a couple of times since, and both now knew what the other liked. Sheldon loved the feeling of Rosemary's mouth around his member, gently sucking, her fingers caressing around his private spots, upper thighs. Her tongue provided extra stimulation that drove him over the edge. When she ran it along the vein, when she licked the tip…like right now.

"Rose…oh…you were right," he groaned.

She glanced up, her brown eyes ignited. "Ohhh…I love to hear those words from you. What was I right about?"

"Not lasting long," he moaned. She giggled, her lips on his erection, then slid him back into her mouth, sucking some more. "This is…dangerous. I…" he groaned deeply again as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. "I never do anything like this…"

She released him again and looked up. "Me neither. Just sprang into my head. I'm just so relieved and well…horny…and you, you've been so wonderful, Sheldon. And I feel daring and brave and…" she resumed her work.

Sheldon felt his orgasm beginning to build, but he liked best being inside of her, feeling her walls around him, contracting, welcoming him in.

"Rose…kitten…I…I…" he was close, so he guided Rosemary's head off of him and knelt to the floor. Lifting up her skirt, she wrapped her legs around his waist, still wearing her red boots. Sheldon moved smoothly inside, greeted by a deep, satisfied moan from his girlfriend. "You are so wet," he observed, right at the point of no return.

"Um…yeah…this is…" she stopped moving suddenly and glanced toward the door.

Sheldon stopped too. They'd heard a sound. Sheldon suddenly came out of his coitus-induced euphoria to find him and Rosemary on the floor between his desk and chair, him fully inside her, about ready to release, her body with the familiar quiver he'd grown to love as she reached her peak. But now they just stared at the door. The sound occurred again, a loud clank followed by the heaters coming on.

"Oh thank God," Rosemary said, turning back to Sheldon. "Maybe we should stop and…"

"Like hell," growled Sheldon, thrusting into her frantically, the feeling returning quickly. "We need to christen the office."

Rosemary laughed, one of the sounds Sheldon loved most in the world, and soon they were moaning in pleasure, climaxing together, both giggling, trying to shush the other.

Minutes later, Rosemary had back on her panties and despite looking a bit flushed, didn't show any signs of office coitus. Sheldon had pulled up his pants, straightened his desk, and shut down his computer. As they left and he turned off the light, he knew his office would never look the same to him. Panty-less Rosemary draped over his desk as he touched her, Rosemary lovingly pleasuring him while he sat in his swivel chair. He smiled, not believing he did something so daring. Sheldon Cooper engaging in coitus at work? He was quite the scoundrel indeed.

While Rosemary's frisky surprise kept him in good spirits the rest of the day, Monday morning's drive to work brought back his insecurities. He's dreamt again of his parents fighting, once more sitting with his siblings, now at the kitchen table at dinner while his parents shouted in the living room. The dream switched to Sheldon standing beside Rosemary. Looking out, he realized they were in the Capitol Building in Washington D.C. and for some reason, he knew she was giving the State of the Union address. Suddenly, the entire assembly began pointing and laughing. Sheldon looked down to realize he wore Spiderman Underoos. Rosemary turned around and glared at him.

"You always ruin things for me," she hissed, not looking like Rosemary at all, but some demon, now with red eyes. "Why can't you be normal?"

Sheldon thankfully awoke then, just minutes before his alarm. Him and Rosemary followed their usual morning routine and were off to their separate jobs. But sitting in morning traffic, Sheldon began to reflect. Since thinking about his father Friday evening after the Livingstone revelation, Sheldon couldn't get the thought of his parents' imploding marriage out of his head. Would that happen to him? Was there a reason he avoided romance for so many years? Could marriage destruction be a hereditary trait? Sheldon shook his head. Now that was just illogical.

What was logical, however, was Sheldon's social awkwardness, shown once again with the confrontation on Saturday. What if Rosemary wanted to pursue a bigger political office? Would he inadvertently screw that up? While recent weeks he'd felt better, more helpful, the question did continue to loom in the back of his mind and now dominated all his thoughts: was he good for Rosemary?

He came from a damaged childhood, a broken home; she came from a close, happy family. He hardly spoke to his siblings; Lillian was Rosemary's best friend. She could lead people, was kind, thoughtful; he had to be pushed into comforting his friend and usually said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Rosemary was good for Sheldon, but was he good for her? She'd helped him so much the past year, but had he helped her? He liked that their relationship helped him grow, and he saw evidence of this when he spoke with his friends. Their differences challenged him, made him stronger, something he never had with Amy or even in his other friendships. But what did he give to her?

Sheldon muddled through the morning at work, becoming slightly aroused from time to time thinking of the office tryst from the day before. He was glad for the rather dirty thoughts because they brought his mind off his troubles, his inadequacies, which had come to dominate everything. He felt once again an unpleasant obsession brewing and didn't know how to stop it. He'd be chatting with Leonard about his article later in the day. Perhaps his friend could help.

Leonard turned off the television, groaning. He couldn't wait for the general election the next day; every channel he turned to featured presidential attack ads. Ugh. Looking at the clock, he realized it was almost time for his Skype with Sheldon. Shuffling over to the computer in his robe, tissue box in hand, he remembered he needed to call Sheldon first, as he was home sick, and Sheldon might try his office computer. Blowing his nose loudly, he dialed his friend.

Sheldon greeted Leonard with his usual formal tone, but Leonard sensed some trouble brewing by the wild look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear you are ill," said Sheldon.

"Yeah, well it gave me a chance to read through your paper twice," said Leonard. "I thought it was great. But I do have some…"

Leonard and Sheldon talked for quite some time about his work, Sheldon inquiring about Leonard's own recent experiments. Finally, Leonard had to ask.

"Okay, buddy," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"Why would you think something is bothering me?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I know you," he said. "Spill it!"

Sheldon began to ramble on and on about his nerves over marrying Rosemary and failing like his parents, growing to hate her. He talked about not knowing how to behave and disappointing her, causing her to be embarrassed, then mentioned something about Underoos and the U.S. Senate.

"Whoa, slow down," said Leonard. "Are things going badly between you and Rosemary?"

"On the contrary," said Sheldon, looking at Leonard desperately. "Everything is wonderful. I love her and she takes care of me and we enjoy our time together. Just yesterday we had coitus right where I'm sitting now."

"What?" cried Leonard, genuinely shocked. Sheldon having sex in his office? "Are you serious? You had sex at work? Sheldon, you dog!"

Sheldon put his head in his hands. "See! I shouldn't have said that. I say the wrong thing at the wrong time and I get in fights with old men and screw up auctions and behave like a highly educated middle class white male."

Leonard shook his head, laughing. "Sheldon, you always said the wrong thing…"

"But I never cared before," Sheldon interrupted. "I never really cared about what I said hurting you or Howard or even Amy. But I do now."

Leonard rolled his eyes. Well that's nice, he thought. Sheldon was still oblivious to saying things that could hurt people. He was probably onto something.

"But Rosemary, she makes everything better…and I don't want to mess this up. I don't want her to run away with some photographer and study monkeys in the rainforest like Amy."

"Sheldon, you know the likelihood of that happening exactly the same way a second time is very slim and…"

"But what about her, Leonard? She's made me better, but have I made her better? Isn't that what's supposed to happen in a relationship. Like you and Penny. And Sally and Glenn. And Erik and Amy. And Lilian and Yoshi," he spoke quickly now. "I'm more independent, my career is booming, I feel happy, well, not now, but in general. But I'm not good for her."

"Why do you say that? Did Rosemary say that?" asked Leonard.

"No, I just feel…inadequate," he said with some finality. He paused. "She hasn't said anything like that. She keeps thanking me and telling me she loves me and…Leonard, it's all too good to be true."

"But it is true, Sheldon," sighed Leonard. "This is all in your head. Stop overthinking. Have you talked to Rosemary?"

"No, she has a lot to think about. The election is tomorrow."

"Don't I know it," groaned Leonard, thinking about the myriad of political ads he'd just seen. "Just talk to her, Sheldon. Calm down. Your girlfriend is going to be a senator, you're going to pick up the perfect ring in New York next week, you have an amazing proposal planned…"

"And I'm headed for a Nobel Prize."

"Um, that too," Leonard continued. "Just calm down. Talk to her."

Sheldon just shrugged. They soon said their goodbyes, and logged off. Leonard stared at the blank screen, thinking. Should he head up to Tacoma to help his friend?

Over dinner that night, he shared the conversation with his wife. Penny studied him after he mentioned going to be with Sheldon.

"You know what I've been thinking?" she asked. "I think us always catering to Sheldon all those years, we were a big part of his problem."

Leonard thought back to all the times he went the extra mile for Sheldon. Far more often than Sheldon was there for him.

"We babied him," Penny continued, studying her meal. "But once he lost Amy, someone who catered to his every whim, he had to start changing. And then he lost his friends for a bit, and he had to change some more." Penny looked thoughtful. "When you really think about Rosemary, it wasn't through any of us that he met her. He did that all on his own."

Leonard was quiet. He always bent for Sheldon, helped him. Maybe Sheldon was mature enough to help himself. Maybe Leonard helping, as he'd done so often in the past, would just cripple him. Leonard finally felt like him and Sheldon had an actual mutual friendship. He chuckled, thinking it took one of them moving a thousand miles away to accomplish this.

"You're right," he said finally. "He's a big boy. He's old enough to have sex in his office, he can figure this out."

"What?" shouted Penny. "Holy crap!"

Leonard laughed, and enjoyed the rest of his evening with Penny, hardly thinking about Sheldon again.

Election morning found Rosemary pouring over the news on her laptop, giddy with excitement. She took the day off as well as the next to spend with her visiting sister and brother-in-law, who would be arriving in an hour, and her parents coming in for the evening's events by mid-afternoon. Sheldon went to work like usual, promising to meet her at the museum, which would be Rosemary's election night party location, by 5 p.m., the polls closing at 8 p.m.

Eight that evening. In less than 12 hours, she would start to see real numbers, not exit polls or newspaper sponsored surveys. Real numbers.

Rosemary paced around the townhome, sipping the latte Sheldon made before he kissed her goodbye and drove off. She felt like jumping up and down and laughing and crying and screaming in both fear and joy. She'd ran for office! She'd actually done it. By tomorrow, she may have a new job, something to support the community. She'd always wanted to make a difference, help people. And this was her chance. She was so close.

And it was all because of Sheldon. Sure, she'd considered running before, but his continual badgering, his encouragement led her to saying those words at the town hall months ago. She'd looked at him to see the desperation in his eyes. Run, Rosemary. And she had. She loved when he looked at her like that, so full of love and pride.

She knew he worried about his struggles with social situations, but Rosemary struggled too. She enjoyed talking to large groups, but she had to get used to one-on-one interactions, small groups. And slowly, through practice, she had. She felt proud, and even if she lost, which she knew would devastate her (well, for a while anyway), she'd at least gained that skill. And Sheldon seemed more comfortable with others too. She smiled at the memory of him talking with people while preparing coffee Saturday morning.

She sighed. Soon it would be a year since she met him, and everything had changed for her. She'd all but given up on love, resigned herself to solitude, and then he appeared, adorable, awkward, smart, sexy-as-hell, decent basketball player. She'd fallen hard in a way she never had before, and now they were together. She never thought she'd find her true love, pictured herself alone into her late years. But now she had someone who just made her life better, with lazy weekend mornings on the couch watching _Doctor Who_ and sharing their dreams of public office and Nobel Prizes and children and planning elaborate role play games. Rosemary felt she found the diamond in the rough with Sheldon.

Despite their little arguments, most recently over the color of the new linoleum for the upstairs bathroom, Rosemary loved her life with Sheldon. But they needed to start planning though. They weren't getting any younger. Maybe next week, after his return from New York and things slowed down a bit, they could sit down and have an honest discussion about marriage, family.

She smiled and teared up at the thought. Even if she lost tonight, she'd have him beside her. Rosemary and Sheldon, taking on the world. Or maybe even the galaxy, she thought with a smile, remembering his comments on his dreams.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Yoshi and Lillian. She ran to the door, ready for a day of junk food, board games, and CNN presidential news coverage until heading to the museum. She hoped 24 hours from now she would feel this elated.

Sheldon began the work day well enough, but as he passed by Grant's office to pick up the paperwork for his conference presentation next week, he saw half the staff surrounding the television, watching election coverage. He swallowed hard, hearing commentators tearing apart the candidates with their words. Would that happen when Rosemary ran for the national senate? The White House? Would he be able to handle it or would he let loose on Geraldo Rivera like he had on the mean old man on Saturday? Or maybe he'd be the cause of the criticism by giving a too-revealing interview to Anderson Cooper.

After lunch, he got a text from his mother: _Tell that girl of yours best of luck. We'll be watching the results on the computer._

Sheldon grinned, happy to know Rosemary had support across the country, imagining his mom and Meemaw clicking around online while Fox News blared in the background on the television. Then the grin dropped from his face as he remembered his dreams, and the obsession reemerged. Failed marriages, his parents, Doug needing to protect his girls. Sheldon jumped up and began to walk down the hall. He'd tried to comfort Carson the other night, maybe he could talk with the young man about his own problems. Alas, Carson seemed to have left early, his office door closed. Sheldon headed to the new computer science wing, finding an empty lab and sitting down, listening to the gentle hum of the new equipment. His brain was becoming muddled, and he leaned his head on a nearby desk.

He wanted Rosemary. She wanted him. Hell, she threw her panties on his keyboard, seducing him into office coitus. But what did he give her? He'd failed so often before at relationships, been a bad friend, a bad boyfriend. Would marriage be a mistake? Would she be permanently attached to someone who could screw up her career, her life?

Sheldon was a confident man, but he was also, in general, rather pessimistic. Carson brought up this point when Sheldon showed him all his emergency preparation kits one afternoon.

"You are all about the worst case scenario, aren't you?" the mathematician had responded, his eyes wide.

Now that pessimism was pushing back his confidence.

He knew Leonard was right, he was overthinking things. But overthinking is what Sheldon did best.

Driving to the museum, his mind racing with thoughts of his parents and Doug with his daughters and Howard crying over Bernadette and Amy kissing Erik's beard and Yoshi talking about intellectual, emotional, and physical intimacy and his mom meeting the Foxes and Senator Rosemary, Captain Rosemary, Jedi Master Rosemary, he felt panic set in. He needed time to think, time to reflect. Things were happening fast, but Sheldon's brain, for once, was not working fast enough. He felt confused, troubled, discombobulated.

As he drove into downtown Tacoma, he saw the Tacoma Dome in the distance, the Washington State History Museum across the bridge. But before that, just a stoplight away, the Tacoma Train Station.

Yes! He'd done this once before, and the reprieve helped him come to grips with the changes, the comic shop burning down and Penny and Leonard getting engaged and being pressured by Amy. He'd go on a train trip! Not as long as before. Yes, he'd head as far east as he could, meet up with Carson in New York City next week, and return home, his mind thinking straight. Time on the rails, time to reflect.

Rosemary would understand. She always understood. Well, except about his color choice for the new bathroom linoleum.

Sheldon pulled into the parking lot and stared at the building. The train station wasn't as attractive as some others, but it served its purpose.

A knot began to tighten in Sheldon's stomach. Tonight was election night; Rosemary would be waiting for him at the museum…

No, he needed to get his head together. He'd phone her after he pulled away. She could take care of the car later. Yoshi could help, her family.

Her family was in town…what would they think of Sheldon leaving?

Sheldon suddenly realized when he went on his previous trip, the risks weren't as high. He hadn't even considered other people. Amy always waited for him, did what he wanted, his friends always took care of him. What would Rosemary's family think? Yoshi? The neighbors? Glenn and Sally?

Sheldon placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed, feeling like crying. He then made his decision and got out of the car, heading for the ticket counter. The furthest he could purchase was a ticket to Minneapolis. He could live off the land again; wasn't the biggest mall in America somewhere around there?

The train left in 45 minutes, at 5:30 p.m. Sheldon slid the ticket into his rain jacket pocket and took a seat, his whole body shaking. He glanced up at the nearby television blaring the latest national news, the polls on the east coast closing in 15 minutes, the world soon to know who the next President of the United States would be. But who would be the next state senator representing Tacoma?

Feeling like throwing up, his brain completely a mess, Sheldon placed his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and cried, right in the middle of the train station.

 _ **Author's Note: Will Sheldon hit the rails again, leaving Rosemary alone on election night? Will Rosemary beat Livingstone? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Have a lovely week.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Future Plans Interrogation**

Rosemary Fox arrived at her election night party, smiling at how her friends and colleagues at the museum decorated the main hall. Red, white, and blue streamers hung everywhere, a potluck buffet was beginning to be set out, and every television screen and computer in the building had been brought in, all stations tuned to election coverage. People were pouring in; her elderly patrons from the retirement center, Mabel leading the pack, high school students pledged to Rosemary, excited about their first election and real taste of democracy, and other community members who'd believed in her enough to give money, time, and most importantly, faith.

Standing in front of the podium where, in a few hours' time, she would either be accepting the nomination or conceding to Livingstone, she felt her stomach lurch a bit. While most of the country was focused on who the new president was going to be, in this small corner of the world, Rosemary was a part of the political game.

"Hey, when is Shel coming?" asked Yoshi.

"Said he'd be here by five," Rosemary said, turning to her brother-in-law, then glancing at the clock. 4:45 p.m. "He's always so punctual, but traffic is bad today, the rain, people trying to get home." She shrugged. "We'll be here for hours anyway."

Yoshi nodded. "Just wanted to talk with him about something."

"What?"

"None of your business," Yoshi snapped playfully, then winked. "You Fox girls need to know when to butt out of people's business."

Rosemary shook her head and laughed. Her father came up beside her, also looking at the podium.

"Rosie, this is it. You ready?" he said.

She nodded and felt a little choked up when her father put his arm around her. She could feel her dad's pride in her and loved it. For years, she struggled with the unspoken truth in his disappointment of both his daughters leaving the reservation, but now he could see she was a leader, the woman he knew she could be.

"I'm glad Sheldon talked you into this," he said.

"Me too," she answered, not taking her eyes of the podium.

"Rosemary."

"Yeah," she turned to her father, put off a bit by his sudden serious tone.

"Please marry that man," he said, looking down at her. "He's brought you to life." He kissed her forehead and walked away toward her mother talking with some Rosemary's co-workers.

Watching her father walk away, she smiled. She intended to marry Sheldon, hoped to talk about it with him tomorrow, start making plans. First figure out about that linoleum color for the bathroom, then move on from there.

Suddenly remembering her gift for Sheldon, she ran back out to her car. She wanted to thank him for his support, his work on her campaign over the past three months. She knew one of the reasons he purchased a black Camaro the previous year was his desire to have a Batmobile, so she'd ordered Batman seat covers, featuring the yellow symbol from the 1989 film. She'd looked into getting him a vanity license plate, but several people in the state already had Batman, and she wasn't sure if he had a specific number in mind. Well, seat covers were a start on his way to a complete Batmobile. She put them in her office and went back to join the party, more people pouring in, gathering around the television as the polls closed on the east coast, waiting for the presidential election returns.

Several blocks away, the televisions blared in the train station, the smattering of people in the room talking excitedly. Sheldon kept his head in his hands. He'd stopped crying, but did not want to look up yet. He shouldn't be here. He needed to leave to go to the museum. But his brain was so discombobulated, filled with thoughts of failure. He needed to go away and get his head together.

"I didn't know Musk was sending you to Intel too," came a familiar voice. Sheldon raised his head to see Carson Silverthorne sitting across from him. The young man had a small rolling suitcase beside him and wore black slacks, shoes, and a pea coat, his dark ensemble making his blonde hair appear almost white. The only splash of color came from the green scarf he wore.

"What?" said Sheldon weakly. He didn't trust his voice to say more.

"I said, I thought I was going to Intel alone," Carson said.

"I'm not going to Intel," said Sheldon, utterly confused by the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

Carson looked confused too. "I'm heading down to Portland to meet with some people from Intel. Their campus is right outside the city. Couldn't take the bike in this weather. Anyway, Musk asked me to meet with them about some of the new computer equipment. I've worked with them a couple of times before." He paused, raising an eyebrow at Sheldon. "So, if you are not coming to Intel with me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Minneapolis" Sheldon said quietly.

"Why?"

Because I'm a complete and total mess, and my brain doesn't work like normal people's, and I can't get my act together, and I'm going to completely destroy the most wonderful relationship in my life because I simply don't know how to handle all these nagging thoughts and doubts and horrible memories.

But Sheldon didn't say these things. He leaned back in his seat. "I don't know."

Carson stared at him and glanced at the clock. "Well, my train doesn't arrive until 5:10. I have fifteen minutes to talk. You seem to be distraught. You listened to my problem last week.  
Feel free to…"

Sheldon began to talk, the words pouring out of him, about the memories of his childhood and fear in failing at his own marriage and ruining things by his social struggles. Carson sat listening, his face blank for most of Sheldon's emoting. Then there was silence.

"You are having a panic attack about your adequacy in a relationship in which your woman obviously adores you, and you have achieved true happiness for the first time in your life," Carson finally said in his usual deadpan expression. "And your solution is running away to Minneapolis."

Sheldon stared open-mouthed at Carson. When put that way, the entire thing sounded ridiculous. Was he being ridiculous?

"Is there something special about Minneapolis? A meditative place? Your therapist?"

"No," snapped Sheldon. "I just find train travel…helpful, relaxing." He told Carson about his previous train journey. "And my friends were supportive. And Amy waited for me, was still my girlfriend when I returned."

"Isn't that the woman who ran away with the _National Geographic_ photographer and studies chimpanzees in the rainforest and dresses like Laura Croft?"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. He was surprised Carson actually listened to his ramblings. He was used to being ignored by his friends during lunchtime conversations.

"Yes, that's her," Sheldon growled.

Carson appeared to be studying him, then glanced up at the election coverage. "But it's election night. You and Rosemary worked so hard. Aren't you supposed to be at the party? I mean, I would be at the party if I didn't need to head to Portland."

"You don't understand!" Sheldon all but shouted at Carson, startling the kid. "My mind is a mess! I can't function normally in social situations like other people! I'm bad for Rosemary!"

"You think you're bad for Rosemary?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, leaning back again, trying to calm down.

"I don't think you are bad for Rosemary," Carson said. "I think you are good for each other. Did you know Rosemary looked at you 47 times during the debate? I saw this, I was sitting right next to you. I count things even when I don't mean to. Every time she seemed to get stuck, she'd look at you, then turn back and continue, her argument sound. And the way she looks at you, the way she held you in the kitchen last Saturday," Carson said, his voice becoming weaker. "It…it reminds me of my mistake. What I let go." Carson shook his head, recovering. "It sounds like this is all in our mind, Sheldon. You need to do what my grandmother always tells me when I get flustered."

"What?"

"Put negative thoughts away, focus on the real world, and come back to those things later. Like when _Argo_ won best picture at the Academy Awards a couple of years ago instead of _Lincoln_ , and I was very upset that Monday, but also had to present my master's thesis. My grandmother reminded me what was most important, so I compartmentalized those angry thoughts, had a successful presentation, then went back and mourned by a full-day Spielberg binge."

Sheldon stared at Carson. "So you're saying that I should just ignore these nagging, obsessive thoughts."

Carson shrugged. "No, but set them aside for a moment in order to focus on what's happening in the world, not in your head. That's how she always put it. Grandma always explains things good, helped me see the world better, even when I was alone for the first time in LA., then New York." Carson seemed to smile at the memory. "And going to Minneapolis will make things worse. I know. I left and lost Olivia. She hates me. She…she…" his voice faded. "I regret running away. I should have talked to her. Stood my ground." He sighed. "People like you and me live in our heads too much. I know that's where a lot of my troubles come from. Sounds like you too."

Sheldon knew this was true. At that moment, he tried to pull himself out of his head and look at the real world.

Would Rosemary hate him if he ran away? Especially on this night, one they'd both worked so hard for. He and Rosemary talked about everything. He thought of the many times they'd stayed up late, chatting away in bed about good things and bad things and laughing and crying and making love. He'd shared so much with her, and she knew about his struggles. She would understand if he talked to her; they always worked things out when they talked, from his ill-advised interview with the press to their dining schedule.

Would she understand if he just left? But he wouldn't be able to talk with her tonight, as he so desperately needed. Could he hold off these thoughts, like Carson said, wait for the morning?

An announcement sounded the arrival of the train heading south to Portland. Carson rose, shouldered his messenger bag, and grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase.

"Well, let me know what you decide," said Carson. "See you in a couple of days. Either here, or New York. And if you do end up in Minneapolis, let me know. My grandmother is a huge Minnesota Vikings fan and maybe you could pick up a new fan helmet for her. You know, the one with the gold braid attached." Carson extended his hand and shook Sheldon's. "Goodbye, Sheldon. Good luck." With that, he turned and headed out for the platform. He stopped just at the door. "You remember what you told me about Olivia and choice? How it wasn't my choice to make?"

"Yes."

"I think that applies here too. I think Rosemary can decide what is best for her," Carson actually flashed him a real smile. "I think she's already decided. I wouldn't give her reason to change her mind." And he was gone.

Sheldon sat back down, thinking hard. Then it occurred to him – stop thinking so hard. Carson's grandmother was right. Go be with Rosemary, enjoy the evening, the fruits of their labors. He had later, the next day, and if he played his cards right, a lifetime, to figure everything out, with her by his side. Standing up, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, as he saw Rosemary do as she prepared for the debate. Those two simple actions seemed to revitalize him, and he felt renewed. Yes, his brain still swam in doubts and confusion, but he was certain he needed to be with Rosemary, right now, in the real world, not alone in his warped, teaming mind. Leaving the train station, he got in his car and headed to the museum.

Walking into the museum's entryway, which he'd done for the first time nearly a year ago with Rosemary at his side, dropping her off the day after Thanksgiving, the day they first kissed, he felt his heart swell in pride for his girlfriend. Her name, and his design, were everywhere, people cheering over election results, music playing, friends he'd gained over the past months laughing, waving at him as he entered. But he had eyes only for the candidate, and when he saw her, he felt ashamed of his earlier rashness in wanting to run away. How childish he'd been. He was a damn fool for even considering it.

Rosemary stood laughing next to Mabel, having forswore political professional attire for something more fitting her personality. She wore jeans and red Converse, a red fitted t-shirt with the Wonder Woman emblem on it under a royal blue blazer. Since he'd proclaimed her as Wonder Woman in public, many people equated her as such, and he loved how she took his social faux pas and turned it into something fun.

Rosemary's face lit up upon seeing him, and she ran over, throwing her arms around him. She felt so good against him, and Sheldon immediately found her lips with his, plunging his tongue in her mouth, his hands sliding all over her. He'd been such an idiot to think he could just leave her behind. He remembered Chicago, Mt. Rainier, when he'd only been away from her for a couple of days, and the feeling just about drove him crazy. No, he needed to be right here. Her body fit so perfectly against his.

"Sheldon," she giggled, pulling away. "Everyone is watching and…" But he captured her lips again, hands in her hair. She smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good, her body warm and excited. Where was her office? They never christened it yet.

"Hey, get a room," came Yoshi's voice beside him, and Sheldon realized he'd been making out with Rosemary in front of the entire assembly.

He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, reminded of the first time he saw her. Yes, he'd figure this out. She was worth it, all the confusion and uncertainty, because when he looked at her, was near her, everything seemed just a bit more peaceful and good. But glancing around at all the smiling faces regarding them, Mabel throwing him a wink, he realized it was not the time. This was election night, and Rosemary was going to be a senator.

The next couple of hours, Sheldon enjoyed the evening with his girlfriend, her family, and their friends. While eating appetizers and arguing with Yoshi over which _Star Trek_ film villain was the best, he realized he hadn't thought about his problems in well over an hour. Well, now he thought of them, but it was amazing how when he focused on the real world, the moment, he felt better.

He realized he was once again living in the moment, advice Glenn forced him to follow the previous November in his panicked visit to Mt. St. Helens, advice Carson's grandmother gave her grandson. Living in the moment allowed him to give his heart to Rosemary, relax and enjoy becoming intimate with her on all levels. Looking at her across the room, Sheldon saw Rosemary talking with some of the teenage supporters. He remembered how she'd revealed how nervous she was talking with people, and now here she was, the life of the party, the person of the hour. Had he helped with that, as Carson suggested? Was he as good for her as she was for him?

Voting closed on the west coast at 8 p.m., and numbers started pouring in. The presidential race dominated news coverage, so the group found themselves looking for Rosemary's numbers online. At 8:30 p.m., the first numbers came in. Sheldon felt his spirits fall. Livingstone lead, 60% to 40%.

"Don't worry," said Lillian to Rosemary, who looked crushed. "See, only 10% of the ballots counted."

"It's hard to be a write in candidate," said Mark, surprising Sheldon by sounding reassuring and far less callus than previous conversations. "But your sister is right, it's still early."

Attention shifted back to the presidential race, which remained too close to call. The numbers for local elections trickled in, and Rosemary grew quieter, beginning to pace around. Sheldon shadowed her, stealing a kiss from time to time, but she seemed to be introspective, and he simply stayed by her side.

At 9:15 p.m., the local news station arrived to take footage, interview people in attendance, claiming another team from the station was across town at the Livingstone party.

Doug approached Rosemary and Sheldon about 9:30 p.m. "Hey, the girls are getting sleepy, so we're heading home. But hopefully we'll have something to celebrate tomorr…"

An excited cheer came from the assembly. Rosemary and Sheldon ran over to the computer bank to see the update. Fifty percent of the vote counted, Rosemary 65%, Livingstone 30%, other 5%.

"Who is the other? There were only two people running," asked Sheldon.

"Margin of error?" asked Yoshi, shrugging. "Or someone wrote in another name." Yoshi suddenly looked panicked. "What if they spelled Rosemary's name wrong but intended to vote for her?"

"One time I hated both candidates, so I wrote Kermit the Frog on the line," snickered Lillian.

By 10:15, Sheldon felt his heart knocking in his chest. The presidential race was still too close to call, and with the east coast now asleep, attention shifted to the local races. At 10:45, with 80% of the vote counted, Rosemary held the lead with 75%. Sheldon felt like lifting Rosemary up on his shoulders and racing around the room.

At 11 p.m., Sheldon heard Rosemary's phone ring. She pulled it from her back pocket, and gasped.

"What?" asked Sheldon eagerly.

"Livingstone," she breathed, and grabbed Sheldon, pulling him down the hall into her office, closing the door. She answered the phone as Sheldon stood watching. The conversation was brief, with a couple of thank yous and best wishes. Then she hung up and placed the phone on her desk, taking a seat.

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked, realizing he was breathless.

Rosemary looked up at him, an expression of sheer wonder on her face. "He just conceded. He…I…won."

She put her hand on her chest, and Sheldon watched as her face switched from disbelief to utter joy. Sheldon felt his heart just about burst, and he realized if he'd gotten on that train hours ago, he would have missed this moment. Rosemary's triumph. Their triumph. She never looked more beautiful, and he felt very glad indeed for his eidetic memory.

Another thought struck Sheldon at that instant. He felt sheer happiness and extreme pleasure over the success of another, something he'd never experienced before. A deep sense of pride in Rosemary permeated his being. He never realized watching someone you loved achieving something great could make you feel as good as your own accomplishment. Of course, he'd never experienced a love like this before, Rosemary, his true love, his destiny, his senator!

Sheldon let out a cheer and ran over to Rosemary, pulling her to her feet and guiding her around the office in a frantic dance, both laughing joyously. Then he stopped and held her to him, both breathless from their celebration.

"I love you, Senator Fox," he said softly in her ear.

"I love you, Dr. Cooper," she whispered back.

Sheldon saw over her shoulder Batman car seat covers. "Rosemary, are those for the Camaro?" he asked excitedly.

She leaned back to look in his face. "Yes, I…"

The loudest cheer yet erupted from the main hall, and Sheldon and Rosemary bolted from the office in time to see Livingstone's concession speech on the television. Sheldon looked to see the cameras in their location getting ready, facing the podium. Rosemary looked at Sheldon and smiled brightly, squeezing his hand, then took the stage.

As Rosemary gave her speech accepting the nomination, Sheldon glanced around the room to all the people looking at her with happy faces. She'd help this community, rise Tacoma up. And he'd be here to watch.

Sheldon pulled out his phone and took a picture of Rosemary speaking, surrounded by red, white, and blue. He got ready to send a group text to his friends in California as well as his mom, but stopped. He opened another message instead, attached the photo, and wrote: _Rosemary won, and I was here to see it. One of the best moments of my life. Thank you._ He sent the message to Carson.

After texting the rest of his acquaintances, he saw he'd received a message back from the mathematician.

 _Please send Rosemary my congratulations. Just checked into my Portland hotel. Nice place, but the amenities leave much to be desired. Cheers._

Sheldon looked back up from his phone, seeing Rosemary once again working the room as people filed out. She finally fell exhausted back into his arms.

"My parents want us all to have breakfast before they leave tomorrow, at the café on Main. You good?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm spending the day with you tomorrow," Sheldon said, remembering those thoughts he'd stored away for later. "We have a lot to talk about."

Rosemary nodded. "Yes, we do. And the linoleum will be blue."

"No, the checkered teal with navy," argued Sheldon putting his arm around her as they left the museum. Yes, they had a lot of important things to discuss.

Rosemary and Sheldon arrived home after breakfast the next day, having said good bye to the Foxes and Johjimas. Entering the garage, they shook out their rain jackets, leaving them to dry on the plastic chairs. They were damp from having to walk four blocks to the diner from their parking spot. The couple went immediately upstairs to change into their lounge clothes.

"Is it terrible it's only 11 a.m., and I am ready for a nap?" Rosemary yawned, pulling on a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt she got at Disneyland when she visited Sheldon in California last spring. She fell onto the bed.

"I'm sleepy too," Sheldon admitted, lying next to her and wrapping his body around her.

The couple was soon asleep. Three hours later, Rosemary awoke and slid out of Sheldon's embrace. He mumbled something and shifted, still asleep. She smiled down at him, and padded softly from the room. She felt like working in the garage on her masks, something she'd neglected the past two weeks. After all the cerebral effort of running for office, solid manual labor sounded satisfying.

Stepping into the garage and turning on the light, she saw a piece of paper lying on the floor near their rain jackets. Picking it up, she looked at it puzzled. A train ticket to Minneapolis, dated the previous evening. What in the world?

She worked her way back upstairs to Sheldon and entered their bedroom just as he was waking.

"Hello kitten, why don't lie back down and…" he froze suddenly, seeing what she held in her hand.

"This was on the ground in the garage," she said, not really knowing what to think. After the previous evening's celebration, being back in the real world seemed a little strange.

She watched Sheldon sit up straight on the bed, cross-legged. He motioned for her to join him, and she sat facing him.

"You remember I told you about my train trip a couple of years ago…when I became stressed?" he said, sounding professional.

"Yes," said Rosemary, feeling her stomach drop.

"Well, um…yesterday afternoon I experienced the same type of, well, stress…a panic attack," he stammered. "And…and on my way to the museum, I stopped at the train station and bought that ticket. I was going to leave. Try to get my head together."

Rosemary stared at Sheldon, unable to speak. He was going to leave? On election night? She thought about the previous evening, Sheldon so much a part of it. Him standing there as she talked to Livingstone. Him grabbing her and swinging her around her office. But hours before he was going to leave? She tried to wrap her head around it as Sheldon continued, explaining about the resurgence of memories over the past couple of days and his social inadequacies and Carson's grandmother and remembering Glenn's advice to live in the moment.

"And…and I realized I need to talk to you, not run away like…like a child. I've behaved so poorly in the past. And I don't want to lose you," he said quietly. "I know it would hurt you, and it would…just about kill me. When I left before, I didn't care about anyone's feelings, about hurting anyone. But now, I have so much to lose. I have you, my true love. And…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rosemary. But I have so many problems. I just want to be good for you."

Rosemary stared at him, tears silently streaming down her face. "You…are so good for me, Sheldon," she said quietly, a slight sob in her voice. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." She paused. "If you had left…" She couldn't finish the sentence. The cut of him leaving would have been too deep. She felt uncertain how she would be able to move on from that, move on with him.

Sheldon simply nodded, staring at the bedspread.

Rosemary also felt a surge of guilt. He'd been there for her the entire process. Had she neglected him? Emotions took over, the elation from the previous evening blended with this new revelation. "I'm so sorry I got wrapped up in the campaign and didn't see you struggling," she said, now crying outright. "I'm a terrible girlfriend. You've been there for me every step of the way and…and…"

"No," said Sheldon firmly, looking a little shocked. "You…you have your life too. And I like that. I need to learn to deal with, well…I think I'm getting better."

A long silence fell between them.

He hadn't left, she thought. He had in the past, but not now, hadn't left her. She thought about what others said about Sheldon, how he used to be, how he changed. She thought about how she used to be, just existing in her own world, alone. Yes, they both had issues to deal with, but they would do it together.

"Sheldon, I want to start planning our future," said Rosemary suddenly, jumping up. "We're practically married. We own a home, our insurance is together, bank accounts. Let's make it official!" She felt her sadness leaving, replaced by excitement. "Let's go to the courthouse this afternoon and get a license and…"

"No!" cried Sheldon, leaping off the bed too.

Rosemary stopped, eyeing him. "You don't want to get…"

"Rosemary, can we talk about this in…in…a couple of weeks?" he bumbled.

She opened her mouth to speak, and he interrupted.

"And please, please don't ask me why," he demanded.

A sudden realization dawned on Rosemary, and her heart knocked in her chest. He was planning something, she could tell. He was a genius but terrible at keeping secrets, lying. No marriage license…oh my God, she thought. He was planning a proposal.

Rosemary's eyes widened, and an automatic smile graced her lips. But she knew Sheldon well and didn't want to ruin her own surprise. So, despite the anticipation now coursing through her body, she shrugged.

"Okay," she said simply.

Sheldon looked relieved, and plopped back down on the bed. "Thank you. Now let's discuss the bathroom remodel and…"

"No," she said. "I want to talk about your break down yesterday. Those memories of your childhood," she paused. "You know, just because your parents failed in their marriage doesn't mean we'll fail. If anything, it will be a lesson."

"I suppose…"

"And you need to call your sister," said Rosemary firmly. She'd been thinking this for the past couple of days, since Sheldon spoke of his first bad dream.

"What?"

"All those memories included her, Sheldon. And she got married. She has a child. And you mentioned she seems happy," Rosemary said. "I guess I have such a close relationship with my sister, and seeing how distant you are from yours, and she's your twin! I don't know, but all those memories you have, she has them too. I can't understand them in the way she can, just how you can't relate to me growing up on the rez. But Lillian can. You and Missy have a shared past."

"I suppose," Sheldon hesitated. "It's just that, we're so different, me and my whole family and…"

"In the time you've lived here, you've talked to her once on the phone, but only to ask what she got your mother for her birthday," said Rosemary. "The conversation was only a minute."

"You eavesdropped?" gasped Sheldon.

"Of course!"

"Rosemary, that is very impolite and…"

"Don't change the subject," snapped Rosemary, recognizing one of Sheldon's defense mechanisms. "Call Missy. Process these feelings, these memories, with someone who was there. I think it will help."

"Just talking?" sighed Sheldon.

Rosemary nodded and handed him his phone from the nightstand. She grabbed her laundry basket. "I'm gonna start a load of laundry. Then, after you talk to Missy, we can fight about the bathroom." She playfully kissed the cheek of his frowning face. "Maybe a little wrestling over the color. Naked, of course," she flirted, noticing his eyes light up slightly. She moved toward the door. "I'll leave you be. Trust me, Sheldon. This will help." She left the room, shut the door, and headed downstairs.

Sheldon stared at the closed door, then down at his phone. He expected to talk with Rosemary, then work out the bathroom situation, then perhaps engage in coitus. But now he would be phoning his sister. He understood what Rosemary said about siblings and shared memories, but he knew he'd never have what Lillian and Rosemary had. Nevertheless, she was right. Missy was there in those memories, and it might be helpful to talk with her. Rosemary typically gave sound advice.

Reluctantly, Sheldon dialed his sister. Two rings later, she answered. "Hello."

"Hello, Missy. It's Sheldon."

"Hey, Shelly," Missy said lightly. "How are you? Mom said Rosemary won the election. Make sure to congratulate her for me. When you coming back to Texas so I can meet your girl?"

"We talked about maybe in the spring," Sheldon said. "Um…Missy…well, I…"

"I don't know what I'm getting mom for Christmas yet. You usually call later. Hmmm…I know she'd like a new Crock Pot or maybe…" Missy said.

"No," Sheldon interrupted, uncertain how to approach the topic of emotions with his sister. "I want to talk about some things with you," he said seriously.

There was a long pause. "You're not dying, are you Shelly?"

"No. But I'm having some trouble and…and…I need your help," he said, hating to admit this to Missy. "Rosemary advised me to call you."

"Um…okay," said Missy, then laughed. "Organ donation then? I always liked knowing I had a good back up."

"Missy, I…I want to talk with you about mom and dad," he said.

"Oh," she answered quietly. "Shelly, what's going on?"

"I want to marry Rosemary, but I keep thinking about mom and dad and their marriage and us in the middle and…" he realized he was talking fast, so he slowed down. "I don't want to end up like that."

"We've never really talked about these things," his sister said seriously. "I guess I've always been a little angry at you."

This shocked Sheldon. "Why?"

"Because you and your genius brain, you got out of there for a least a little bit before dad died," she said. "I…I don't know what to say. We don't ever talk like this, Shelly."

"I know," he said, feeling defeated. Now that he had her on the phone, he felt like venting, sharing the pain that Rosemary couldn't fully understand. But he didn't know how.

"But I want to talk about it," said Missy after a time.

"Me too," said Sheldon, happy that Missy, while an idiot compared to him, grasped emotional situations better than he ever could.

Then they talked. Sheldon told her about his recent dreams, and they both laughed and lamented about their childhood, mocked their brother, shared venom about their father. They spoke of Meemaw's declining health and how both felt sad at the thought of one day being without her. Missy told Sheldon about her husband and son, the joys of marriage and family, and how she used the failures of their parents to build a stronger relationship with her own spouse. Sheldon talked all about Rosemary and how he felt being swept away with her, truly happy, content, peaceful.

An hour later, Missy sighed. "Shelly, I'm so glad you called. I've wanted to talk with you for a long time, as real adults, you know. You're kind of a person now."

"Excuse me, but what…"

"No, I mean, you living with Rosemary, being in love, not being carted around by your friends. Actually calling me," she stopped, and Sheldon could sense a lot of emotion in her voice. "I want us to have a better relationship."

Sheldon thought of Rosemary and Lillian. He thought of how much better he felt sharing memories with Missy.

"Me too," he said.

"Listen, I've got to start dinner, but can I call you this weekend? Talk some more. And I want to hear more about your proposal," she said.

Sheldon actually felt himself smiling. "Yes."

"I love you, Shelly," she said. "Thank you for calling. You made my day."

"I…I love you, too," he said.

Then she was gone, and he sat on the bed for a long time, staring at the dresser, Rosemary's lotions and perfumes on top, his brush and deodorant next to her things. He looked around the room at their combined lives, feeling better than he had since he'd begun to spiral down. Better than he had in a very long time. He felt like a huge weight just got lifted off his chest. He hadn't run away, he'd talked to Rosemary, he'd talked to his sister, he'd talked to his new friend Carson. A sudden giddiness overtook his brain, and he refocused on the next week, when he'd pick up the ring at Tiffany's, and then the week after that when he'd propose to Rosemary, in grand, epic, yet still intimate, fashion. Before leaving the bedroom, he dialed Glenn.

"Hi, Sheldon," came his friend's pleasant voice. "Wonderful about Rosemary."

Sheldon told him all about the election night, even his little incident, and expressed gratitude to Glenn for imparting the wisdom of living in the moment.

"Is everything ready for Thanksgiving?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, of course," laughed Glenn. "Seems you've orchestrated everything well. I did receive your e-mail with the itinerary. Sally and I are thrilled to help."

A little later, as Rosemary worked in the garage on one of her masks, she heard the door open and Sheldon enter.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Sheldon stood beside her, grabbing up one of the last pieces he needed to finish painting for the Seattle Art Museum display, since the club would be meeting there a final time Saturday.

"It was a good idea," he said. "Missy actually helped me."

"I think in exchange for the good idea, I get to pick the floor color," Rosemary said, returning to study her work.

"Counterproposal."

Rosemary laughed, loving his formal way of speaking, remembering the term 'counterproposal' led to their first time making love.

"Yes?"

"You let me choose. You just won the senate race, I deserve to win something," he said. "I was really stressed out, Rosemary."

"Nope," she laughed. "You want to win this argument on pity? I don't play like that. Try something else."

Sheldon and Rosemary worked for the next hour, going back and forth on the bathroom remodel before coming to some decisions. Rosemary felt a sense of serenity fall upon her – she'd won the election and had a wonderful man by her side.

A wonderful man who was planning something.

She snuck a glance at him over her paint brush, seeing him study a small building he was finishing. Excitement ran through her blood again.

What was this wonderful man planning?

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Sheldon heads to New York City for his final conference of the year, prepared to pick up Rosemary's ring and perhaps help Carson as well.**_

 _ **There are only two more chapters (plus an epilogue) of this story, and I'm so excited to share the end with you. Thank you to all who follow/favorite/review. I would love to hear from some more readers, so please send me a review or a PM if you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Take care, everyone!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Eagleton Atonement**

Carson slid into the back seat of Rosemary's Prius early in the morning the week after the election.

"Thank you for the ride to the airport, Rosemary," the young man said, buckling up. "Lovely Pacific Northwest morning, isn't it?"

Rosemary smiled. Indeed, the rain had been pouring straight since she's been elected senator, but she didn't consider it a bad omen. Sheldon was right – the rain never seemed to stop after October. She snuck a look at him in the passenger seat. He dressed in a long woolen coat they'd purchased to make his wardrobe more professional and "hip," as he liked to put it. Sheldon looked so warm and snuggly, Rosemary wanted to turn around and drive him right home and curl up with him in bed. Alas, he'd be gone for the next four nights, the last conference he had scheduled. She knew he wanted to stay home and focus on his theory, expanding, ever in pursuit of the Nobel Prize.

The week since the election brought more peace to Rosemary's life, and she and Sheldon talked more than ever before. He told her more about his family, his fears, opening up in a way she hadn't seen yet. She was pleased when he spoke on the phone with his sister for over two hours Sunday afternoon. When the high of winning the race wore off, about Friday evening, Sheldon calmed her as she ran around the house, freaking out over all the arrangements she needed to make in order to take on the role of senator in less than two months.

Having taken so many days off from the museum, and with finals approaching for the class she taught, Rosemary couldn't justify heading to New York with Sheldon and Carson. Additionally, the conference was not open to the general public. The conference, focused on tech companies like Musk's SpaceX and Tesla, and others like Virgin, Microsoft, Intel, and more, was more like a showcase of upcoming material, with the focus on sustainability. Sheldon mentioned that while he and Carson both had break-out sessions in which they were presenting their work, they were mostly there for Musk to parade around. When Rosemary jokingly asked how he felt about being treated like a prized possession, Sheldon gave her his usual smug smirk and claimed he should be put on a pedestal. Rosemary laughed at this, knowing his fears about being a bad political spouse were unfounded. If she pursued higher office, the limelight would eventually captivate Sheldon.

After checking their bags, Rosemary walked the men to the security gate, feeling that usual stone in her stomach when she visited the airport with Sheldon. They were parting, and although it was not as painful as before he'd moved in with her, she still hated going to bed without him, eating without him, watching television without him. He'd become so much a part of her life; he just fit with her. Still, she'd filled the next couple of nights with a dinner out with her friends from work, an extra study session with her students, and a special Friday night concert for her friends at the retirement center as a thank you for all their tireless efforts in her campaign. She hoped the days would go fast.

The couple let Carson walk ahead a little bit, and Rosemary leaned in quietly to her boyfriend. "So, are you going to meddle and get Carson to meet with Olivia?"

Sheldon glanced down at her. "No. Should I?"

"Well, he was there for you," she paused, picturing Sheldon sitting at the train station. She still shuddered to think about him leaving and felt happy Carson was there for him when she couldn't be. "Maybe you could drop some hints. He obviously still loves her. And you'll be in the city anyway. Maybe swing by Wall Street."

Sheldon looked worried. "I'm not good at matchmaking and…"

"They are already matched, Sheldon," Rosemary said. "Reunited."

"He looks a lot better than before," Sheldon said.

They both looked at the tall, thin, blonde mathematician, walking confidently in black through the crowd.

"Well, you and I both know that sometimes you can look okay on the outside, but be broken inside," Rosemary said. Sheldon just nodded. "I don't know. You're probably right. Maybe not meddle. I, well, it's just…he's a good guy. He's helped us. He deserves to be happy too."

Sheldon remained quiet but looked thoughtful. At security, Carson gave Rosemary a small good-bye hug and got in line. She turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, you're all mine after this, baby boy," she said, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. "And the holidays are coming…we're going to have a good time, Sheldon."

A glitter formed in his blue eyes. "Oh yes, Rosemary. You know, I'm not one for the holidays, but since last Thanksgiving, I've been persuaded otherwise."

"We'll have a nice little Thanksgiving, just the two of us," Rosemary said, kissing his nose.

"Um…uh huh," he answered, Rosemary noticed his eyes shifting a bit nervously.

"And then our first Christmas tree together and matching stockings and Christmas lights on the house," she said, starting to feel excited about the time of year. "And we'll get to see Ivy and Jasmine give their masks to their dad. And your Christmas train. And…"

"Other…ah, um…things," Sheldon said, and shifted in her arms. "We shouldn't make all these plans right at the moment."

She noticed Sheldon's discomfort, remembering he had something planned. She batted her eyes playfully. "Of course, of course. I just love this time of year. Roaring fires, good food, naughty holiday-themed lingerie. And, of course, the anniversary of when we first met."

"And kissed," he said, giving her a quick peck.

"And fucked," Rosemary whispered in his ears, pulling away to see him in a deep blush.

"Rosemary! We're in public, and you're a senator, and…and…" he kissed her deeply, pulling her flush against him. "Let's engage in some phone coitus this evening. Please?"

She giggled. "Of course."

Rosemary kept him against her until he absolutely had to go. Watching him walk away and go through the security check, she felt both sad and giddy with anticipation. Something big was coming, and a Sheldon surprise, like the founding fathers role play, never disappointed.

Sheldon sat in his first class seat next to Carson, browsing through the airline magazine. The younger man remained quiet, just looking out the window, iPod plugged in. Thinking about Rosemary's Olivia inquiry, Sheldon tapped on Carson's shoulder.

"So, are we going to see Olivia in New York?" he asked after Carson turned off his music.

"No," Carson said firmly, then turned his music back on.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Sheldon finished his perusal. He pulled out his tablet, opening the current novel he was reading, another book by Iain M. Banks, a new favorite author he'd picked up from Erik. After a time, he tapped on Carson's shoulder again.

"What?" asked the kid.

"Do you have Olivia's number on your phone?" Sheldon asked.

"No, we broke up. I left…" he paused. "Yes."

"You should text her and set up a lunch date," suggested Sheldon, trying to be helpful.

"I'm not supposed to see her, remember?" Carson scoffed. "Plus, she hates me for leaving."

He began to put his headphones back on but Sheldon grabbed his hand.

"You should give her the choice," Sheldon said. "She should know what her father said. She should know you still love her." Sheldon suddenly realized Carson was actually listening to him now, so he continued. "When Rosemary and I talk, things are always better. You need to talk to Olivia."

Carson looked at Sheldon a long time. Then he put his headphones on and was quiet for the rest of the flight.

The evening was uneventful, the two men dining with Musk and his usual entourage of at least twelve others. Their two suites side-by-side, Sheldon slipped into his a little after ten, but had to wait until midnight to call Rosemary.

He thought about his task for the next morning, picking up her engagement ring. Of course, this was the second of such rings he'd buy in his lifetime, and definitely the last. He remembered buying Amy's; he hadn't given it much thought. He remembered her liking the shiny tiara, so he just picked a sparkling diamond ring, then shoved it in his drawer, remembering that Leonard kept a ring on him for years for just the right moment with Penny. But the right moment with Amy never came, and he was certainly glad for it, glad she got her special ring with her true love Erik, a gorgeous heritage piece with many stones symbolizing his family and their love. And Sheldon returned Amy's ring and bought the Camaro, which was slowly being transformed into his very own Batmobile. A nice trade indeed.

But how different this ring experience had been with Rosemary, and he knew because of his investment in the project, that she was the one, his true love, his life mate. He'd researched the perfect piece, making sure everything was accurate, even contacting the Tolkien Society at Oxford University, and employing a specialty jeweler. And his proposal…he hadn't even planned one for Amy, but Rosemary's was planned to the minute, with a cast of characters ready and willing to help. Yes, after his trouble the previous week and especially through the past two conversations with his sister, he was ready to propose to Rosemary, become her husband, make her happy for the rest of their lives.

Since he didn't present at the conference until midafternoon, he'd made an appointment at Tiffany's for right when they opened the following morning. Carson, never one to miss a moment of film nostalgia, was eager to join him.

The next morning, Carson and Sheldon stood in front of the Tiffany's flagship store in downtown New York, ten minutes before opening, each holding a pastry and a coffee, both wearing sunglasses. The two men watched as the employees put the display jewelry in the window. Sheldon completely failed to see the purpose of this exercise, especially since they were both wearing sunglasses on a rather cloudy day. And Sheldon, despite making excellent espresso, still disliked coffee.

But Carson loved the moment. "Just like the opening of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , right Sheldon?" he asked happily.

"I found the film only slightly entertaining," admitted Sheldon, taking a bite of his Danish, leaving his coffee un-sipped. "Wouldn't this be more fun with Olivia?"

Carson turned to him, and Sheldon was certain he was glaring beneath his shades. "No…well, yes. We did this a couple of times, actually. And…and…"

"You should call her," said Sheldon, watching a rather lovely display of ruby-themed pieces go into the window in front of him. He had never considered jewelry before, but watching Rosemary tastefully pair hers with different outfits, and now designing his own, he actually found the art quite fascinating. Perhaps another web series focused on different gemstones and their natural and political histories. He could enlist his geology friends and…

"Maybe you're right," Carson said in a low voice.

Sheldon snapped to attention, regarding Carson, who, having finished his coffee and treat, threw his trash away and took out his phone. Sheldon watched him pull up a message, then stop.

"But…no…" he hesitated.

"She would be far more fun to do this with than me. Remember her and Chester. Remember her and watching Kubrick," Sheldon said, trying to think of ways to persuade his friend. Wouldn't Rosemary be pleased if Sheldon succeeded?

Carson typed quickly, hit send, and put the phone away, breathing out quickly. "Store's open. Let's go inside."

Sheldon checked in and was directed to the counter, soon joined by a very excited jeweler.

"Dr. Cooper," said the little round, balding man with the pleasant smile. "I am so pleased to finally meet you in person. I'm Lawrence, the one you've been working with over the phone. I must say, as a fan of _The Lord of the Rings_ , I was so very excited to work on this project. And to get to work with the Tolkien Society, and pull out my dusty copy of _The Silmarillion._ " He laughed joyfully. "You must have a very special girl indeed. Most people would just want the One Ring."

"That ring is evil," said Sheldon matter-of-factly. "And Rosemary is my Jedi, made of everything good."

Lawrence smiled good-heartedly. "Yes, the Vilya was forged before the One Ring, by Celebrumbor rather than Sauron. A ring meant to heal and preserve. The Ring of Air."

Sheldon smiled broadly, knowing that this was the perfect choice, the most powerful of the elvish rings. Rosemary was his elvish princess, playing the piano in the words, healing his broken spirit, preserving his peace. He'd made the correct choice indeed.

Lawrence pulled out the box and showed Sheldon the ring, and both he and Carson gasped. Intricately designed gold knotting with a bright TARDIS blue sapphire in the setting. Lawrence flipped the ring around to show Sheldon the engraving on the inside.

"And the Tolkien Society triple checked the translations," he said proudly.

Sheldon felt his heart beating quickly, knowing Rosemary would break into tears of joy upon seeing the ring. Engraved, in elvish, so delicately in the gold were the words _True Love, Best Friends._

"Perfect," whispered Sheldon, holding the ring, imagining himself looking up at her as he kneeled in their special location.

"I must admit, when you said TARDIS blue sapphire for the stone, I was even more excited. Not every day do I get someone interested in my favorite fandoms," Lawrence smiled. "Finally got the wife hooked on _Doctor Who_. Took the David Tennant episodes to do it."

"He's Rosemary's favorite," said Sheldon, delighted to meet another fan of Tolkien and _Doctor Who_. "We should exchange contact information. I'm considering a web series on jewelry and gemstones and…"

Carson's phone buzzed, and the kid excused himself. Sheldon and Lawrence continued to talk Tolkien for a few more moments when Carson returned.

"Olivia," he said, his pale complexion even whiter. "She said she'd meet with me. She's up at the offices now. I called the car."

Sheldon nodded. Thanking Lawrence with promises to let him know how the proposal went and to further discuss their favorite fandoms, he climbed into the town car with Carson, heading with the nervous mathematician to Wall Street and Eagleton Financial.

Carson was visibly shaking. "I…I don't know what to say. What to do," he stammered.

Sheldon could offer no advice, having never been in such a quandary, so he said nothing.

Pulling up in front of a skyscraper, the two men entered the main floor, headed toward the elevators. Eagleton Financial owned floors fifty and above, so they began the journey up. Since it was midmorning, people came and went on their trip to the fiftieth floor, and Sheldon watched Carson get paler and paler the higher they climbed. Finally, the doors opened to Eagleton Financial.

Sheldon and Carson stepped into the beautifully decorated offices, deep polished wood everywhere. Approaching the desk, a middle-aged woman looked up and a large smile broke out on her face.

"Why, if it isn't Carson Silverthorne," she got up and came around the desk, embracing Carson in a tight hug. "So happy to see you again, sweetie." She leaned back to look at him. "And brave too. I'm not sure what happened with you and Olivia, but she was quite broken up about you. She just started working back here six weeks ago. I suppose you're…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" came a deep, cold voice. Sheldon saw a tall, rather imposing looking man standing by the desk. "Grace, could you leave us?"

The woman nodded and receded back into the office.

The image of Richard Eagleton, CEO and owner of Eagleton Financial, came back to Sheldon from his and Rosemary's internet snooping. But the man seemed quite terrifying in the flesh, and Sheldon immediately admired Carson for not budging from his spot. Sheldon would have dashed for the elevator or the emergency staircase. He'd need to remind Yoshi that Elder Fox was not scary in the least compared to the father of Carson's woman.

Sheldon slipped from his thoughts when he realized the man was staring at him.

"Excuse me, we'll be with you in a moment," he said professionally, Sheldon guessing Eagleton thought he was a client. "Please come with me, Carson." Eagleton turned on his heels, and Carson followed, not glancing back. Sheldon felt his blood run cold as Carson disappeared into a nearby office, door shutting.

The woman who greeted them, Grace, returned to her seat. "Can I help you?" she asked Sheldon.

"No, I'm with Carson," Sheldon said.

"Carson's here?" came an anxious voice from behind, and Sheldon turned to see a tall, freckled-face, red-haired woman coming down a nearby hall. "Where is he? Who are you?"

Sheldon looked at Olivia, all of Carson's stories of her flooding into his brain. She was quite striking looking, professionally dressed, shoes Rosemary would love. The pleading look in her eyes implored Sheldon to speak.

"Um…yes…Olivia Eagleton?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "Well, Carson and I…I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, by the way. Theoretical physicist for SpaceX, currently working in dark matter and…"

"I'm sorry, didn't you say Carson was here?" she asked, looking past Sheldon around the office.

"Yes, he's with your father and…"

"My dad?" she said, and pushed past Sheldon towards the office as the door opened and Carson emerged.

The entire office, which had a pleasant buzz of activity to it up until that point, became quiet as Carson shouted angrily. Sheldon never heard such emotion from the young man.

"And I love her! I was a fucking idiot for leaving, listening to you!" he yelled, impressing Sheldon with his oration. He'd need to attend the kid's lecture the next afternoon. He remembered Carson mentioning he'd taken some acting classes during his time in film school. "You are a bully and…"

"Listen, you backwoods piece of shit," Eagleton roared, causing many in the office to gasp. "You stay the hell away from my daughter. She is not going to be with some gutter trash nothing. Raised by your grandmother in a trailer park, who probably…"

"If you say anything bad about my grandmother I'll…I'll…" Carson hissed, fists clenched.

"Go ahead, threaten me," Eagleton laughed meanly. "I'd love to call the police on your scrawny ass."

"Oh my God, Carson," Olivia, who'd stopped right beside Sheldon, breathed. Sheldon realized both men hadn't seen her. Grace had stood up and was gripping the young woman's hand.

"I should have spoken up months ago, not let you talk to me like that," Carson continued. "And Olivia needs to know what you said to me, what kind of a man you are."

"What did you say?" came Olivia's voice loudly, causing both men to turn around and finally see her.

Sheldon watched Carson's eyes go wide, and he recognized the look of a man who desperately wanted to grab his love and hold her. He knew because he'd had the look when he saw Rosemary for the first time after a couple of days.

"Olivia," Carson barely whispered.

"What did you say to Carson, dad?" Olivia demanded loudly.

By now, the entire floor was watching the drama unfold. Sheldon stood in his spot, fully engaged in the action, wishing Rosemary was there. He felt it might be a bit tactless to take out his phone to film, so he'd just need to recall every detail later. He was hoping Carson would turn around and punch Eagleton in the nose.

"Olivia," Carson said again, now a bit louder. "Olivia, I shouldn't have left…I love you…I…I…"

"But you did leave!" Olivia now shouted. "Why?" She glared daggers at her father. "What happened?"

"Grace, call security," said Eagleton, somewhat gaining composure.

"On Carson?" the woman asked. "Rich, I think maybe…"

"Now!" Eagleton bellowed.

Grace jumped, then picked up the phone. Carson walked over to Olivia, grabbing the shocked woman to him, pressing his lips against hers. Then he pulled away, whispered something in her ear, let go, grabbed Sheldon, and headed to the elevator, which just opened to let in another visitor to the floor. Soon the doors closed, and they headed downstairs.

Carson leaned against the elevator wall, his entire being shaking. Sheldon watched him, not knowing how to respond to what just happened. He could feel the box with Rosemary's ring press against his chest from the inside pocket of his coat. How did he get so lucky in love and Carson so shattered?

Soon, the duo was back on the street.

"Do you mind if we walk to the conference?" asked Carson, shocking Sheldon by sounding back in control, his voice once again matter-of-fact. "I know it's about twenty blocks, but it's not raining and…"

"Yes," said Sheldon, wanting to talk about what just happened, but like usual, unable to find words for this difficult social situation. "We can get lunch on the way. My presentation is at three. Don't want to go in on an empty stomach. One time, my friend Raj was nervous at a conference, too nervous to eat, and his stomach growled, and everyone heard it over the microphone," Sheldon said, laughing. He looked over to see Carson walking along, no expression on his face, hands shoved in his pockets. Sheldon sighed. "I'm sorry for suggesting you see Olivia."

"No, I need to stand up for myself," Carson said. "And…it felt good. And her…seeing her…her lips." He fell back into silence.

"Um…may I run over my presentation with you as we walk?" Sheldon asked, not liking the silence at the moment. Sheldon felt he had somewhat failed where Carson had succeeded at the train station the previous week. Still, he had to admit Carson's situation was quite the doozey.

Carson nodded. Sheldon had just launched into a basic overview of dark matter when a voice shouted Carson's name from behind. The men turned to see Olivia running down the block, no coat, dodging irritated people. Upon reaching them, she didn't stop but crashed into Carson, arms around his neck, hands in his hair, lips all over his face. Carson grabbed her and pulled her to him, as they both began to cry.

People walking along the sidewalk seemed unperturbed, simply ignoring them, side-stepping the couple. Sheldon stood off to the side, looking around uncomfortably, before regarding Carson and Olivia, now simply holding one another along the busy street. Finally, Olivia took Carson's hand and led him in the opposite direction, leaving Sheldon behind. He watched them disappear into the crowd, knowing it wasn't his place to follow. Placing a hand over the ring he carried in his pocket, he smiled in triumph. He'd picked up Rosemary's engagement ring and reunited Carson and his girlfriend in the matter of an hour. Not bad for a man most considered to be socially stunted. Sheldon walked happily toward the conference, making sure to pick up lunch along the way.

Later that evening, after another highly populated dinner with Musk, Sheldon walked back to his room, pausing at Carson's door. He heard the television on from within. Sheldon hadn't seen the young man since their departure along Wall Street, so he knocked on the door. A couple moments passed, and Carson opened, his hair all askew, wearing one of the hotel room robes. Sheldon didn't need to guess which activities the kid had engaged in, having now been there himself.

"Oh…ah…hi Sheldon," he stammered. "Sorry I missed your presentation. I, well…we…um…"

The door flew open all the way, and Sheldon suddenly felt himself embraced tightly by another robe-wearing figure. Oliva let him go, then kissed Sheldon on the cheek, making him grimace. He hadn't even been formally introduced to Olivia and now she was not only embracing him but kissing him as well. He didn't mind with women he knew like Penny or Lillian, but…

"Thank you so much, Sheldon," she said in a light, sweet voice. Then the couple disappeared into the room, closing the door.

Sheldon wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, heading into his suite to wash his face, then tell Rosemary of his success.

The next day, across the country, Rosemary worked in her office at the Washington State History Museum. She paused staring at the mountain of work on her desk, files of orders she needed to make for the new display on marine life in the Puget Sound, several items to add to the ever-growing Lewis and Clark display, along with initial documents sent from the state senate for her to read before being sworn in the second week of January. Despite all the tasks in front of her, Rosemary was happy, excited for her future work in the senate, already meeting with several community leaders for a brunch the next day. She was excited for her future with Sheldon too, and smiled, remembering them dancing around this very office the previous week in celebration of her victory.

While in the middle of writing text for a display, a knock sounded on her open door, and Rosemary looked up, surprised to see Chuck Livingstone at her door.

"Hello, Rosemary," he said pleasantly. "May I come in?"

She nodded, anxious to hear why he stopped by. She hadn't seen him in person since the election.

Livingstone stepped into the office, carrying a large bouquet of beautiful fall flowers, which he presented to her before sitting down. "For the victor."

Rosemary smiled and laughed. "Thank you so much, Chuck."

"No, no. Call me Lex Luthor. I'll be heading back into real estate after January, just like my comic book alter ego," he smiled good-heartedly. "And I'm looking forward to it. Always enjoyed the business." He grew serious. "Rosemary, I wanted to thank you in person for your…well, for your discretion. When I saw your boyfriend that day in Seattle…well, my wife and I, we…"

"No need to mention it," Rosemary interrupted, not wanting to know more. Chuck looked relieved, and Rosemary changed the subject. "Real estate, huh? We might be looking to buy a larger place in the near future."

"Perhaps one with a yard for a swing set and slide, place to play catch with the little ones," Chuck winked. "I can help with that."

Rosemary grinned. "I will definitely give you a call."

Chuck stood up, producing a business card. "Dusted these off. Please do call, Rosemary. I would love to help such a noble young senator set up her life. And please call if you need advice. The representative from Walla Walla can be quite a handful sometimes, the old coot. Again, I owe you. More than you know." He nodded to her and left the office.

Rosemary sat for a moment, looking at the flowers Chuck brought her. Yes, they would need a bigger place, when she and Sheldon had kids. She slipped into a daydream for a moment, thinking about Sheldon reading to their child in front of the fire, them both taking their kids to the local elementary school to shoot hoops. Would their children be inclined towards science or history? Perhaps neither. Maybe they'd have a future NBA All-Star on their hands. Rosemary laughed out loud at the thought. Sheldon with his Nobel Prize sitting courtside at a professional basketball game, shouting at the ref.

Rosemary would need to share the thought with Sheldon, who's probably scoff at the idea of a child of theirs playing professional sports. Still grinning, she resumed her work on the display text.

Sheldon did not get to speak to Carson at length until breakfast Saturday morning, their final full day in New York before heading back home Sunday. They dined in the sitting room of Sheldon's suite, Carson first recalling his successful presentation from the afternoon before. Sheldon, who wasn't usually impressed, found Carson's lecture quite gripping, surprised by the kids knowledge of the inner workings of the universe. During the question and answer portion, he professionally fielded inquiries about SpaceX and their mission of long-term, long-distance space travel, as well as his work with economic theory. But after the session, as Sheldon began to approach his friend, Carson rushed out of the room, oblivious, and wasn't seen again that Friday.

Sheldon spent the afternoon at the hotel gym, shooting hoops with some other guests and a few conference attendees. While on the court, he wondered if he would play basketball with his kids, watch them play games at their school. Maybe they'd play in college like Rosemary. He imagined going to watch their daughter play, Rosemary beside him, her face painted in the school colors. The thought warmed his heart.

Now seated with Carson over eggs and toast, he heard all about the Olivia situation. After leaving Sheldon, the couple walked around for hours, talking and fighting and kissing and yelling some more. Then they'd come back to the hotel for…other things, as Carson put it. And they'd made some decisions. She'd booked a one-way flight to Seattle Monday night, she was spending the day packing up her things. She was moving in with Carson, leaving New York behind.

"What about Harvard?" asked Sheldon, taking a sip of tea. "What about the money?"

"Says she'll enroll at the University of Washington," Carson said. "She wants to go into environmental law anyway, not corporate like her father wanted." He paused. "She's taking a leap. Says she's not just doing it for me. She's tired of being a pawn." He paused. "She's very brave, you know."

Sheldon nodded, knowing all about brave women.

"And she loves me," Carson said. "Maybe I need to start looking for a ring."

Sheldon nodded. "Perhaps we can do a segment on my new web series about your search."

"Um…web series?"

Sheldon grinned. Carson might be a good co-host for his show. Now to enlist Rosemary.

That evening over the phone, Sheldon shared the Carson/Olivia tale with Rosemary, who, much to his delight, showered him with praise on reuniting the couple.

"I cannot wait to meet her," said Rosemary, Sheldon loving the happiness in her voice. "Hey, let's invite them for Thanksgiving! It was just going to be the two of us any way. And Carson wasn't visiting his grandmother until Christmas, remember?"

Sheldon bit his lip, knowing very well Rosemary's Thanksgiving plans were not happening as she thought. Of course, Carson was helping with the proposal, so he knew to keep the secret, accept the invitation under false pretenses. Sheldon couldn't wait until the ring was on her finger. While he wanted to surprise her, the secret nature of his plan slightly stressed him. But not enough to run away on the train.

After talking more about her brunch with the community, Sheldon thought once more about Carson. "I remember telling you when I first met him that he reminded me of my younger self."

"Yes, I recall you saying that."

"Well, I was wrong…"

"Excuse me, could you repeat that. I need to record you saying that," Rosemary giggled.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. "I know we think a lot alike, but Carson, well, he…you should have seen him stand his ground against Olivia's father. I don't think I could've done that," Sheldon said. "I'm not as…well, I didn't care about anyone except myself back then. That makes me feel sad because now I see what I was missing. But…but I think I was waiting for you."

"You would've stood your ground for me, Sheldon," Rosemary said with certainty. "You did so many times these past few months. You know that, right?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, thinking. When she put it that way, he realized he had, just in a different way from Carson. Not for the first time, he wondered what it would have been like if he'd met Rosemary in his early twenties. He'd been captivated by her instantly, and now felt quite certain he would have been then too. They were meant to be together. He rolled his eyes again, thinking how Penny would love him finally buying into the idea of fate. Well, he'd show her, work it out through scientific reasoning.

"Sheldon," came Rosemary's voice, soft over the phone. "You're my rock. My foundation."

Sheldon wished he wasn't hours away, but right beside her. "I love you, Rosemary." He looked at the ring sitting on top of his nightstand, and his heart began to knock in his chest.

A few days later, early Wednesday morning, the day before Thanksgiving, Sheldon slid stealthily out of bed, very careful not to disturb Rosemary. He quietly grabbed the bags he'd packed for both him and Rosemary a few hours ago after she'd gone to sleep, and moved downstairs in the dark. Loading up the back of the Camaro, he double-checked the necessary items were in Rosemary's Prius, before returning to the house and doing one last check of his clues. Finally, he found himself standing at the door of their bedroom, listening to Rosemary's soft snoring, seeing his girlfriend curled up in bed. The next time he would see her would be hours later, as he proposed. Sheldon took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Turning on the car, he sent a group text to all the participants: _Operation Bad Wolf begins now._ He smiled at his own cleverness in the operation name, looking forward to eventually telling Rosemary. Pulling out of their neighborhood and onto the freeway, Sheldon began his venture south on Interstate 5, the sun still not due up for hours.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Rosemary embarks on a special journey planned by her true love.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Operation Bad Wolf Deployment**

Very early morning the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Rosemary's eyes flew open, startled awake by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Crawling out of bed and walking over to the dresser where the device sat, plugged in to charge, she answered, hoping there wasn't some sort of emergency with her family, as nobody ever called at this hour.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

Loud dance music blared through the phone, waking Rosemary up fully. Suddenly, an echoing voice spoke, "Are you ready for…"

Rosemary hung up, throwing the phone back onto the dresser. She should never have given her number to those high school students helping with the campaign. Turning back toward the bed, she noticed it empty. Rosemary walked to the bedroom door and opened it, looking across the hall to the bathroom, seeing the door open and the light off. Where was Sheldon?

"Sheldon?" she called out into the house. No answer.

The phone rang again. Rosemary walked over, and this time studied the number. Not local. California, her phone informed her. She answered.

"Rosemary, don't hang up!" came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Who is this?" she demanded. "Do you know what time it is? I don't like prank calls and…"

"This is Raj, Sheldon's friend, Laura's boyfriend," he said.

"Raj?" asked Rosemary, becoming even more confused. Why was Raj calling her? Where was Sheldon? "Why are you calling? What the hell was that music all about?"

"Sorry, I was trying to be dramatic, but I don't think it works well over the phone," he said. "Let me start over." He cleared his throat and said grandly. "Rosemary Fox, are you ready for a scavenger hunt?"

"Um…what?"

"Are you ready for a scavenger hunt?"

Rosemary glanced at the clock. It was 4:15 a.m. "Raj, I don't understand. I know you guys have these little jokes and games you do, and I…

"Sheldon has a surprise for you, and you have to find him," explained Raj. "He's set up a scavenger hunt."

Realization finally dawned on Rosemary, and her heart began to race. Oh my God, she thought. This is it.

"A scavenger hunt?" she said, now sounding more awake and cheerful. "Okay. I'm ready. Sorry about before."

"No, my bad," said Raj. "Nineties dance beats at four in the morning might not be the best idea for someone not expecting it." Raj laughed. "Anyway, are you ready for your first clue?"

Rosemary began to feel excited. A scavenger hunt? Finding Sheldon? This sounded fun. "Okay, bring it on!"

"You are Sheldon's sun, lighting his life, giving him a steady point to revolve around," Raj began.

"Ohhh, did he say that?" Rosemary said, getting teary eyed.

Raj sounded emotional too. "Yes! I burst out crying and…" he cleared his throat. "Okay, no distractions. Anyway, he'd give four of Jupiter's moons just to see you smile, and not even the Roman Inquisition could keep him away from your arms. There, that's all. Good luck, Rosemary." Raj ended the call, his voice thick with emotion.

Rosemary put down the phone and thought about his words. Roman Inquisition stood out to her the most. They'd gone to Rome in the summer. Jupiter's moons. The sun…

She smiled and ran from the room, hurrying downstairs to the bookshelf in their living room. There, in a place of honor, was the vintage Galileo book she'd bought Sheldon in Rome. Pulling it off the shelf, she opened it to find an envelope tucked inside. Replacing the book on the shelf, she tore the note open. A simple piece of paper featured Sheldon's neat handwriting. She instantly recognized the riddle he wrote:

 _Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still._

The riddle was one Bilbo gave to Gollum in _The Hobbit_ , one of her very favorite scenes. And everyone who loved Tolkien knew the answer – teeth. She thought for a moment. What had teeth in the house?

Her saw! She ran to the garage, turning on the light, and approaching her work bench carefully. Nothing looked out of place. Hmmmm…

Maybe literally teeth. She dashed upstairs to their bathroom, looking at cup which held their toothbrushes, immediately noticing Sheldon's missing. Curious. Still, nothing else out of place, no clues.

Teeth, teeth. She walked into their bedroom, then their office, where her collection of Hildebrandt Tolkien art graced the wall. The riddle scene of Bilbo and Gollum hung above her desk. She smiled and took the frame down. Another envelope was taped to the back. Ah ha!

This envelope just held a Wonder Woman bumper sticker. She grinned, looking forward to putting it on the back of the car. But what could this mean? Walking into the hall, she went back into the bedroom, going to one of her lingerie drawers to look for her Wonder Woman ensemble. She imagined Sheldon rifling through her underwear drawer while she slept and couldn't help but giggle aloud. But nothing. Then she remembered the red boots, the ones he always seemed so fixated on since she wore them for their Justice League role play. Running back to the office, she found them in their shoe/emergency kit closet. Dipping her hand inside the right boot, she discovered it filled with puzzle pieces.

Moments later, Rosemary sat in front of the pile of puzzle pieces on the coffee table, studying, separating out the edges from the middle, realizing the put together puzzle would reveal a photograph, most likely of a place. She felt even more excited, knowing she'd be hunting for clues out in the community. Where could he be? Maybe Pike Street Market. They'd always had fun there. Or in front of his Christmas train at the Seattle Art Museum. Or on one of the islands they visited on the ferry. She knew they'd established a lot of special places, routines, moments.

Rosemary completed the edge and a bit of center when she saw her next location: the retirement home. She jumped up, running for her purse and keys before stopping to laugh hard. She still wore her pajamas. She needed to shower, get dressed, do her make-up. As she selected her outfit for the day, she decided to check in with the master of the hunt.

 _Getting dressed and heading to the retirement center_ , she texted Sheldon.

After getting out of the shower, she saw a return response. _You are fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. You didn't put the entire puzzle together, did you?_

Had he timed everything? Of course he had!

 _No, I figured it out. This is a lot of fun! I can't wait to see you._

 _Pack your toiletries and turn off all the lights. You will not be returning home for a couple of days,_ he wrote back. _I took care of everything else. Love you, kitten._

Rosemary's brow furrowed. What did he mean? Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. She was spending the day baking pies, as the museum was closed until Friday. Olivia and Carson were visiting the next day for the feast and games and movies afterwards. Where was he at?

 _I love you too. But what about Thanksgiving_?

The lack of response after she'd done her make-up and hair meant he was done talking with her for the moment, and she needed to complete the next step. She didn't mind, though. She felt she was on an epic journey, just like in her favorite book. How well Sheldon knew her.

Locking up and putting her vanity bag in the trunk, she drove to the retirement center, the time nearly seven, sunlight beginning to snake across the sky.

Walking through the front doors, she was greeted by Mabel waiting for her at the front desk. She moved to wrap Rosemary in a hug.

"Ooohhh, that man of yours is such a delight," she cooed. "We are so excited to be a part of this."

She guided Rosemary to the dining hall where several of the residents sat around one of the larger tables. The employees were beginning to set out a small breakfast buffet, and the smell of food reminded Rosemary she'd forgotten to eat.

"Sheldon mentioned you might be hungry," said one of the workers, approaching her and handing her a plate. "Please help yourself."

Rosemary laughed at how her boyfriend seemed to plan everything. She grabbed some food and joined her waiting friends, who had begun to eat as well.

George slid a large manila envelope over to Rosemary. "I've had this for a couple of days, and we are all very curious as to what it is."

Rosemary took a sip of coffee, then opened the envelope. The piece of paper inside unfolded to create a poster-sized document. Scrawled across the document was a math equation.

"What in the world?" said one of the other men. "Does he expect us to solve this?"

Rosemary felt a little dismayed. Was he mocking her? He knew she stopped taking math her freshman year of college, with beginning calculus. She could never figure this out. Hell, she didn't even know what some of the symbols meant.

As they ate, the group looked for patterns, attempted to solve things. At one point, Rosemary thought maybe it wasn't an equation after all and began turning the paper around, looking for words and images to reveal themselves.

George finally threw down his pencil, which he'd been using to work things out on a small pad of paper, and gave a heavy sigh. "You know, what we need is a mathematician."

Rosemary began to laugh, but stopped, as her mouth was full of French toast. "Yes, that's exactly what we need," she said after swallowing.

She explained to the group about Sheldon's friend Carson, now knowing that was her next stop. Finishing her meal, she gave everyone in the group a hug, grabbed the equation, and made the drive to Carson's apartment.

Knocking on the door, a loud bark greeted her ears. She'd get to meet Chester and Olivia! The door opened, and a beautiful young woman answered, grinning broadly. Rosemary was immediately wrapped in a hug.

"Oh my God, Rosemary Fox," she said. "I've heard a lot about you. Carson adores you and Sheldon. I'm so happy he's made such good friends. And he tells me you're a good shopper and…"

As Olivia spoke, she swept Rosemary into their apartment, Chester, an adorable English bulldog wearing an Adidas hoodie, at her heels. Carson rose from the table where it appeared he and Olivia were having breakfast. The apartment looked quite a bit different than the previous time Rosemary visited. A dog bed sat by the fireplace and several boxes were around the room. Not as immaculate as before but looking delightfully lived in.

"The rest of my stuff is heading across the country now," said Olivia. "Washington is so beautiful. Carson says you guys know some hiking spots?"

"Yes, we would be happy to take you," Rosemary said, trying to keep up with Olivia's quick speech. She was young and enthusiastic, and Carson, who was actually smiling as he handed a folder to Rosemary, looked absolutely alive. "So, do you need to solve this equation?" Rosemary asked before opening the folder.

Carson opened the poster and studied the equation. He then rolled his eyes in dramatic fashion. "Well, I know he wanted the answer to be 82, for the percentage of votes by which you won the election. But he put pi in the wrong spot." Carson chuckled. "Physicists. The arithmetic gets them every time. He mentioned an error discovered by non-other than Stephen Hawking one time in his paper."

"Ooohhh, Stephen Hawking? The Stephen Hawking? Wow!" gasped Olivia.

But Rosemary was only half listening, knowing the Hawking story already. She opened the folder and cried out in delight. Inside was a comic book-style drawing of her and Sheldon. They stood facing one another, both smiling, Sheldon dressed in the long trench coat and Converse of the Tenth Doctor, Rosemary in Rose Tyler's classic jean jacket and pink hoodie. Mt. St. Helens steamed behind them. Rosemary smiled broadly, remembering the conversation of a year ago, when her and Sheldon first connected over their love of _Doctor Who_ during the volcanic eruption.

A small post-it pointed to the bottom of the drawing, again featuring Sheldon's neat handwriting: _Looks like the artist forgot to sign the drawing. Better go get the signature!_

Rosemary grinned broadly, knowing exactly who the artist was, her sister Lillian. But she'd need to drive three hours south to Cougar, near the volcanic monument, to her sister's cabin. Was he waiting for her where they met?

She cleared her throat, and looked up at the couple who were grinning at her. "Well, I guess we won't be hosting Thanksgiving…"

"I know," said Carson. "I accepted under false pretenses."

"But we'll get together soon," said Olivia. "We're doing Kubrick and turkey tomorrow."

Rosemary said her good-byes and was walking toward her car when Carson shouted from the door, "Rosemary, remember to double-check the car's emergency kit."

What a curious thing to say…or another Sheldon surprise. Rosemary opened the trunk and pulled out the car kit. Opening it up, three CDs fell out, each labeled one through three. She started the car, texted Sheldon she was leaving Tacoma, and put in the first CD. Sheldon's voice filled her car.

"Hello, my love," he said formally. "Yoshi informed me of the tradition of giving your girlfriend a mix tape of songs meaningful to your relationship, so I have provided listening material for you to fill the drive to your next destination."

As Rosemary drove down the freeway, listening to several of Sheldon's favorite Brahms songs she'd played for him, she felt so happy she could cry. What a marvelous adventure!

Occasionally, Sheldon narrated between songs, telling why he selected a particular Chopin piece or a Broadway tune. Rosemary became puzzled when The Beach Boys' "California Girls" came on, but Sheldon explained afterwards.

"At Penny and Leonard's wedding, you whispered in my ear that northern girls, with the way they kiss, keep their boyfriends warm at night. You were right."

Rosemary felt her blood heat slightly at the memory. She'd playfully whispered that to him before heading to the restroom, only to be grabbed by him and pressed against the wall passionately on her way back to the reception. Just hours later, they'd consummated their relationship.

Following Sheldon's explanation, the David Lee Roth version of "California Girls" played, Sheldon explaining afterwards that they never discussed if she preferred The Beach Boys or David Lee Roth, hoping she preferred the former, since the latter's music video lacked good taste. Rosemary had to pause the CD, laughing hard at the thought of Sheldon watching David Lee Roth music videos.

The music continued and made the drive go faster. Grunge music she'd introduced him to, some of her favorite 90s pop songs she'd play as they were working on their projects in the garage, more music he loved to hear on the piano, themes from their favorite movies and television shows, several songs from the Beastie Boys, which she knew he'd found a love of recently since discovering their frequent _Star Trek_ references. His voice filled the car again and again, and Rosemary almost felt he was sitting right next to her, enjoying the ride as well.

After exiting the freeway and heading into the hills, she encountered snow. Not enough yet to put on chains, but Rosemary slowed her pace and drove cautiously. What a difference from the previous year, when snow came late to the mountains, allowing them to play basketball and drive to the volcano in a hurry during the eruption.

She wondered where Sheldon was, feeling pretty certain he'd be at the McCarthy's bed and breakfast, perhaps in their special room. Was he really going to propose? The thought made her nervous and excited and giddy. As she pulled into downtown Cougar and headed to a backstreet where Yoshi and Lillian lived, she stopped the CD, which still had a bit more music (classic Sheldon over-planning), and pulled up in front of the small, cozy cabin.

Lillian and Yoshi threw open the door before she even arrived at the porch.

"You made it!" shouted Yoshi, ushering her into the house.

Rosemary looked around the cabin, seeing laptops and tablets out, books and papers strewn everywhere. Both Yoshi and Lillian were in the midst of their dissertations, and the smell of coffee permeated the air. Lillian fetched her a cup, and they sat down at the cluttered table.

"This has been so much fun," laughed Rosemary as Lillian signed her drawing. "So what's the next clue?"

Lillian eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, but it's weird, and I don't get it." She ran over to one of the end tables and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. "He wanted me to show you toilet paper and a carpet cleaner. And I told him that we have hard wood floors, no carpet cleaner needed." Lillian pulled out a piece of paper from a nearby book on the Cascade Mountain Range. "So I drew one."

Rosemary giggled at the ridiculousness of her confused sister holding up a picture of a carpet cleaner and a roll of toilet paper. Yes, he was leading her to the Iceland room at Glenn and Sally's.

"Can you explain this?" Yoshi asked, looking as baffled as his wife.

"No, it's a memory for Sheldon and me, very special," she winked at Yoshi. "But you were there."

"Huh?"

Rosemary stood up and gulped down her coffee. "I'm off to the bed and breakfast. Love you guys." She felt certain she'd be seeing them soon.

"The snow gets heavier," shouted Lillian from the front door. "Be safe, Rosie."

Rosemary got in the car, but stood back up when her sister ran from the house wearing Yoshi's big rain boots. She wrapped her sister in an embrace, Lillian with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered in Rosemary's ear, then ran back to the house, shutting the door.

By the time Rosemary pulled up in front of the McCarthy's, she was shaking in anticipation. He was here, she knew it. Sheldon's black Camaro was parked off to the side, a light dusting of snow on top.

Glenn and Sally both greeted her at the door.

"Oh Rosemary, so wonderful to see you again," said Sally, beaming.

"You know where you're headed?" asked Glenn with a knowing smile.

Rosemary nodded, and they stepped aside to allow her to dash up to the third floor. She glanced into the parlor, noticing two couples chatting by the fire. The bed and breakfast seemed to have other guests as well.

Rosemary paused at the door of the Iceland room, where over a year ago her and Sheldon hid during a silly game of hide and seek, crouched in the closet between a box of toilet paper and a carpet cleaner. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

The room was empty. Well, not entirely. She and Sheldon's suitcases sat in the room, two plush robes draped across the bed, a pink one with the stitching "Senator" on the breast and a blue one labeled "Doctor." Rosemary turned toward the closet. Ah ha…

Throwing open the door, she also found it empty, except for their clothes, neatly hung up. What in the world? Where was Sheldon?

Then something caught her eye, something on the floor. Crouching down, she picked up a piece of wood the size of her hand. Bringing it to her face, she pressed it against her nose, inhaling. Cedar.

He was by their cedar tree in the forest. He was waiting for her there, in the woods, underneath her favorite tree. Rosemary felt tears falling. Everything was perfect.

But cold. She looked at the hangers, noticing her warmest coat amongst them, gloves and hat, her hiking boots on the ground. She bundled up and headed downstairs.

"Whoa now, Rosemary," said Glenn, who was bundled up as well. "Slight change of plans. First of all, do you know your next destination?"

"Yes," she smiled, trying to keep the tears at bay, but failing. "Our cedar tree."

"Excellent, but I'm driving you," said Glenn. "Sheldon got a little ways up the road but had to turn around. A Camaro is not the best for this area. Although I do like the Batman seat covers. I dropped off Sheldon a little bit ago. I'll drive you in the truck."

Glenn's old truck, with large snow tires and a small moveable plow attached to the front, not necessary on this day with the roads only three inches covered, moved toward the trail head. Rosemary told Glenn about her journey, the clues, the mix tape. They both laughed at Sheldon's comments on David Lee Roth.

"I preferred when he was with Van Halen," said Glenn. "I must say, Rosemary, you have really brought Sheldon to life. When I met him, he was rather lost, in a rough patch with his friends. Anxious. Focused so much on thinking and missing out on the living. But since meeting you, he's happy and embracing life. And from what Lil tells me, he's helped you too. Pardon my meddling of course, but Sally and I have acquired a liking for gossip in our semi-retirement." He glanced in Rosemary's direction with a grin. "And of course, I do hope we can use your love story in our brochure and on our website."

Rosemary adored Glenn and agreed, knowing Sheldon would love to be the star.

Pulling in the snowy trail head, Glenn pulled out a magazine and handed Rosemary some snowshoes. "I'll wait here."

Rosemary made her way down the trail. Their cedar wasn't too far in, and the butterflies in her stomach leaped with every step she took. The forest owned a quiet calmness, blanketed in snow, and the only sound was the crunching of her walking and the beating of her heart. Rounding the bend, she could see the creek and their cedar a distance off. She stopped in her tracks. There sat Sheldon, on a rock watching the creek, oblivious to her arrival. Bundled up, he looked handsome, thoughtful, pensive. She stood for a moment, just looking at him.

Sheldon watched the water of the creek flow by, thinking about his speech, how he'd propose, the perfect words moving over and over again in his head. He breathed in deeply, the clean, cold air filling his lungs. Although his whole body practically leaped with nervousness, he also felt a serenity possess him. The two emotions collided, but he handled it by focusing on the water.

Not knowing why he did, he glanced up to the hill and saw Rosemary standing at the top, regarding him. He rose to his feet, facing her. She looked stunning, wrapped in her warmest parka, wool cap perched on her head, pink gloves. Smiling, she made her way to him. Sheldon felt the urge to run toward her and embrace her, but he also liked the spot where he stood, a good place to kneel, to propose.

Rosemary worked her way down from the trail to the bank, stopping a couple feet before him. She smiled broadly, her brown eyes shining. As he looked at her, a light snow began to fall. Sheldon opened his mouth and realized the words he'd so carefully planned and committed to his amazing memory seemed to slip completely out of his head. Luckily, Rosemary spoke first.

"Thank you so much, Sheldon," she said in her melodious voice. "Today was…just, so much fun. An adventure."

Sheldon nodded, but still said nothing. The words! Good Lord! The words were gone! He'd planned this whole day, everyone else played their parts, and now he, the leading man, forgot his lines. His entire speech was a three minute, eight second declaration of love and promises for a wonderful future, ending in a proposal. But the words! Gone, gone, gone!

But he'd talked with Rosemary thousands of times. She knew how he felt. He knew how she felt. And he was ready to embrace those feelings, give himself to her, make her his forever more. He knelt in front of her, not even noticing his knee getting wet from the snow, and took the Tiffany's box from his pocket.

"Rosemary Fox," he began, trying to keep his voice steady. "I love you. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

Rosemary looked down at him, tears falling freely, smiling broadly, the gentle snowfall framing her face. Sheldon felt his heart almost stop at how completely enchanting she looked.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sheldon opened the box and took out the ring, slipping it onto Rosemary's left hand. Then standing up, he embraced her, his lips finally meeting hers. They cried and kissed for over a minute, the snow becoming heavier around them.

They pulled away slightly, and Rosemary finally looked at the ring. "Sheldon! This is the Vilya! Holy…my God…how did you?"

Sheldon couldn't be more pleased with her reaction. She kept going.

"It's perfect…and the sapphire, that blue…"

"TARDIS blue," he said, finally finding words.

"Yes!" she cried in delight. "Sheldon, you are just so…so wonderful. I…" and her lips were on his again, the warmth of her mouth offsetting the cold around them.

Lingering in their special spot for a while longer, making sure to get the ever-important engagement selfie to send when they were back in cell range, the couple headed back to Glenn, Sheldon certain he'd succeeded in his epic proposal.

The three sat in the front of the truck, Rosemary talking excitedly to Glenn about the proposal and the ring, Sheldon gripping her hand tightly, his whole body ringing with excitement. Sheldon Cooper was engaged to be married. Engaged to Rosemary Fox, the most amazing, vibrant woman he'd ever known. And she would be his for the rest of his life.

"Sheldon!" she cried suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts. "The ring…it's engraved…in elvish…True Lo…" she stopped talking and began to cry.

In the excitement of the proposal, Sheldon had forgotten the inscription. He leaned over and kissed the tears of happiness from her cheeks.

Pulling up in front of the bed and breakfast, the couple saw Lillian leaping up and down on the front porch. As they emerged from the car, she practically tackled her sister. The next half hour was filled with congratulations and storytelling, even the two couples Sheldon didn't know, a group of friends from Central Oregon occupying two rooms on the second floor for the next three nights, seem delighted to meet the newly engaged couple, to be a part of their memory, even as strangers. Sheldon took a moment to send a mass group text with their proposal photo with the simple message, _She said yes_.

The afternoon wore on to the evening. Rosemary phoned her parents, and Sheldon received several texts and phone calls in between eating and talking with his friends. Surprisingly, Erik and Amy were the first to phone with congratulations, having returned home from Gabon the previous week. Erik offered his photography services for both the engagement shoot and the wedding. He and Amy would be visiting his family mid-February, so he offered to take the engagement photos then, only being a couple of hours away. Rosemary seemed delighted to have a _National Geographic_ photographer at their beck and call, knowing his work was quite good from following the Project Gabon website.

Sheldon's friends in Pasadena, his crying mother, his sister, Carson, even his brother, all called or texted their congrats and best wishes. Sheldon and Rosemary were the stars of the day.

Sheldon booked the Iceland room for two nights, returning to Tacoma Friday, so he looked forward to experiencing Sally's Thanksgiving feast for the second year in a row. But now, after nine in the evening of a rather long day, Sheldon lay on his back on the bed, wrapped in the blue robe Sally and Glenn had made for him, a pink one for Rosemary. Showered and comfortable, Sheldon dozed as he waited for Rosemary to emerge from the bathroom. He intended to initiate post-engagement coitus, looking forward to making love to his fiancé.

Rosemary slid into the room, looking pretty in her plush pink robe, smelling of soap and her vanilla perfume. Sheldon sat up, grinning at her. She closed and locked the door, then ran to the bed and tackled him roughly, her lips all over his face.

Sheldon undid her robe, happy to find her completely nude underneath. She sat up and untied his as well, finding him naked and at full attention. Sheldon worried he wasn't going to last long. Since the proposal, he'd felt increasingly aroused. But they had their entire lives for coital adventures…they'd even begun planning their next role play, _Star Trek_.

With Rosemary on top, Sheldon had difficulty reaching his main area of interest at the moment, so he sat up and immediately found her breasts with his mouth, sucking on the right one roughly while grazing over the nipple of the left with his fingers. The change in textures as the nipples became erect hardened him further, and he rubbed his member slightly against her inner thighs, sensing her wetness already. He switched to give each breast equal attention, Rosemary whimpering under his touch, her head thrown back, robe slipping from her completely.

"Oh Sheldon, you feel so good," she moaned. "More, baby…more…ooohhhh…"

Sheldon loved when Rosemary implored him for more. He moved her off of him, laying her down, and put his head in between her thighs. The smell of her arousal almost made him release, but he gained control, and moved his tongue against her folds. Rosemary gasped, and he could see, and taste, her beginning to climax. He grinned, realizing they'd both been on edge since that afternoon, that his fiancé wasn't going to last long either. Sliding his tongue to her vaginal area, teasing her sensitive spot before sucking hard, Rosemary cried out, Sheldon briefly worried they could be heard downstairs, but was so completely turned on, he couldn't stop if he wanted to, which of course he didn't. He loved exploring her this way, so deeply intimate and arousing. He realized the old Sheldon would find this act rather lewd, unclean, but the Sheldon completely enthralled with his future wife knew better, found the taste of her delicious, sexy, and encompassing. Rosemary's thighs rubbed against his head, and she moaned loudly, Sheldon feeling her orgasm, her sweet fluids, her delicate walls, her legs, her cries…

Knowing she was in the middle of her peak, Sheldon couldn't wait. He quickly slide up her body, moving into her and only thrusted three times before climaxing himself with a loud, satisfied sigh. Both still for a moment, Rosemary began to move again, Sheldon realizing she was still highly aroused. They flipped over to allow her to grind him on top.

"Sorry Sheldon, it's just…I feel…again…" Rosemary groaned.

"No apologies…I'm…I'm…ah, yes Rose, baby…" No, she should never apologize for this. The view Sheldon had built him up again, Rosemary's hands gripping his shoulders, her head thrown back, breasts prominently displayed, which he leaned up slightly to lick before losing himself completely once again. Soon they were frantically moving, the bed rocking underneath them, both laughing and sighing in their pleasure.

Sheldon awoke the next morning feeling completely relaxed and at peace, curled up in bed with Rosemary, both warm and comfortable in flannel pajamas. He had his back to her, but the front of her body was pressed against him, arms around his waist. He sighed in contentment. She still seemed to be asleep, and he found himself staring at a framed photograph of Iceland's landscape, an imposing looking volcano looming in the background. Looking at the picture, he imagined himself there. The landscape looked surreal, like something from a science fiction movie. He remembered some were even filmed there and…

Sheldon must have drifted off because next he felt Rosemary's lips kissing his ear, gently biting him, the nibbling ticklish but sweet. He turned around to lie on his back, and smiled at her.

"Good morning," she said, drowsily. "Happy Thanksgiving." She stretched and sighed. "Hmmm….it's so warm and comfortable. Like a nest. Let's never get up."

Sheldon felt that would be perfectly fine, and curled up against her. They remained quiet for a time. Suddenly, they both spoke simultaneously.

"Let's get married here," she said.

"Let's honeymoon in Iceland," he said.

They both looked at each other, surprised.

"I like that idea," Rosemary said. "Affordable flights out of Seattle, lots to explore, hot springs to lounge in nude."

"And I think this would be a marvelous place for a wedding," he said. Sheldon remembered being fine with a courthouse wedding until he saw Rosemary looking at him in the snow. Now he wanted to see her walking toward him in a long, white dress, white veil. Maybe the red boots underneath…

"Yes!" she said, Sheldon sensing that familiar contagious excitement in her voice. "I want something small, like Amy and Erik. That was so sweet, simple, beautiful. We can each have an attendant, Lil of course for me. Maybe someone we know to officiate…"

Sheldon thought of his friends who were registered to perform ceremonies, but remembered Yoshi expressing a highly enthusiastic interest. Hmmm… And should he ask Leonard to be his best man? Maybe they could figure out the date with Sally and Glenn today. Sheldon's brain began to move into planning mode, but his thoughts broke a part with a knock at the door.

"Room service," came Sally's cheerful voice.

Rosemary turned to Sheldon, grinning, and jumped out of bed. Glenn and Sally moved into the room with two full trays, one with tea and coffee service, the other with fruit, croissants, and cheese.

"Take your time getting up, honeys," said Sally. "Dinner at three." Placing the trays on the desk in the room, the couple disappeared.

Sheldon and Rosemary took a couple of bites while standing at the desk, Rosemary firmly stating they shouldn't eat in bed due to crumb potential and Sheldon falling in love with her even more with her comments, which he didn't think possible.

Finally, they came back to bed with their coffee and tea, enjoying their drinks while looking through a photography book on Iceland. Watching Rosemary turn the pages, her engagement ring glittering on her finger, Sheldon suddenly felt his whole body feel numb. But not the panicked numb he'd felt when he rushed to the Tacoma train station on election night. This numbness was more like a euphoria, and he suddenly realized he was on the threshold of a new part of his life. So long he'd been just Sheldon, selfish, stagnant, stunted. But he'd taken a risk, lived in the moment, embraced love instead of fighting it, questioning it. He felt cleaner, healthier, more complete then he ever had before. He'd been like a puzzle that was obnoxiously missing one piece. But that last piece now sat beside him.

Turning his attention to the book in front of him, Sheldon sipped his tea and pondered his future as a married man, Rosemary Fox's husband.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, an epilogue brings us to the floor of the state senate.**_

 _ **In other news, I am looking forward to returning to this AU soon, but for the next several weeks, I'm going to play around in one of my all-time favorite fandoms, Star Wars, writing a multi-chapter story that's been itching in my brain for a while. You can expect my usual third-person limited POV style, with adventure, humor, and romance. I hope you'll read it, but if you're only here for TBBT, I understand.**_

 _ **As for my TBBT fanfic, while my interest in the current show has now waned to the point of disengagement, my love for the characters is deep, particularly Sheldon, and I selfishly adore my little AU and cast of OCs. I have more planned for them; after all, we have a Fox-Cooper wedding to plan, a Fowler-Koster baby to deliver, laws to pass, and a film to premiere. I deeply appreciate the kind readers and my dear husband for imploring me to continue with this AU; I love to write and tell stories, and knowing people are engaged with my ideas means so much to me. Writing fanfic has improved my writing so much, in both my personal and academic work, and I am so thankful for the opportunity and your readership.**_

 _ **Take care, everyone!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Epilogue: The True Love Stratagem**

The second week of January 2017, Sheldon found himself at the Washington State Capital, watching Rosemary get sworn in as a senator. While he sat a distance away from her with the other guests, he could not take his eyes off Rosemary during all the speeches and ceremony. Meeting and falling in love with Rosemary changed Sheldon's life, brought him out of his mind and into the real world. He felt more alive than ever before, and although a lot of the future seemed uncertain, unplanned, he felt ready and actually excited to see what would happen next.

Since their Thanksgiving engagement, Sheldon and Rosemary's lives went back to a comfortable routine, although his fiancé needed to make changes with her job at the museum. Foregoing teaching at the community college for now, Rosemary would work half-time as a curator for the museum while serving as senator, which in Washington State was considered a part-time affair. The museum enthusiastically allowed her to use her office for her government work as well, and Rosemary spent the past two months arranging everything, setting up her calendar, contacts, and legislative priorities. Sheldon often raised his eyebrows at her on video game night as he played with the guys, her sitting next to him on the couch going between reading bridal magazines and state laws.

Christmastime turned out to be quite fun for Sheldon. Rosemary and Sheldon entered the neighborhood decoration contest, working together with Doug and the girls to create a light display set to music. Winning first place, which consisted of a $100 gift card to a local restaurant, the five of them enjoyed dinner out before Rosemary and Sheldon headed to the rez to spend the holiday with the Fox family and Yoshi. Sheldon enjoyed Christmas immensely, feeling more comfortable with the family, spending long hours talking over tasty food, playing games, curling up on the couch with Rosemary, Lillian, and Yoshi for an 1980s movie marathon, watching the sisters argue over who should have ended up with who in _Pretty in Pink_.

Basketball season at the gym also began, and Sheldon found himself at practices with Carson three days a week after work. Their team captain, a trainer at the gym, helped Sheldon one-on-one with some of the skills he lagged in, and Sheldon became a better defensive player. And Carson turned out to be quite good, Sheldon reminded that he'd played in his youth at the Y near Boise. Olivia and Rosemary came to games, even made signs, cheering. But often Sheldon would glance up into the stands to see the two women talking intently, not even watching the game. Rosemary helped Olivia with her application to grad school, filling her in on local environmental law, as the younger woman still wanted to pursue becoming a lawyer. The two couples went out often, and Sheldon knew Carson even talked of a proposal, perhaps for Valentine's Day.

Sheldon delighted in being the talk of his social group since his engagement, Penny often asking about the wedding plans, the guys chatting about married life over their gaming. The couple booked the bed and breakfast for mid-July, and they'd even planned their Iceland honeymoon for the week following, securing plane tickets and hotel reservations. Everything seemed ready and Sheldon liked being the focus of the group…until after Christmas.

Raj came back from India, engaged to Laura. And Amy and Erik were expecting a baby in August. Suddenly, Sheldon and Rosemary weren't as interesting anymore. And while Rosemary didn't seem to care, reminding Sheldon he did have a new social group around home to engage with, Sheldon still felt a bit irked. Nevertheless, he did look forward to Raj and Laura's wedding in May down in San Diego, and Amy and Erik would be visiting Washington in a few short weeks, when Erik would take the Fox-Cooper engagement photos.

Another upsetting revelation hit about two weeks ago, as the new year dawned. Sheldon realized that despite his monumental dark matter theory taking the world by storm, he would not be nominated for the Nobel Prize this year, as far more revolutionary physics discoveries were made in 2016. And while he'd refocused at SpaceX, spending more time working on group projects involving potential for long term, long distance space travel, often engaging with the computer scientists to work out models for worm holes and the like, he still focused on his theory. Deep down, he knew it needed expansion before becoming anything significant, but the fact the Nobel continued to elude him put him in a slump for several days.

But Rosemary was having none of that. To get him out of his glum mood, she suggested the Saturday before being sworn in as senator they have a movie marathon, perhaps all the even numbered _Star Trek_ films. Sheldon counterproposaled with doing a machete order viewing of the seven _Star Wars_ movies. Rosemary accepted, but added that since she'd miss a work out at the gym, they create an exercise game. Sheldon was intrigued and accepted. Rosemary created the game: for every time someone said the line "I have a bad feeling about this," ten jumping jacks, twelve lunges for whenever characters kissed, etc.

By the time the opening crawl for _Return of the Jedi_ began, Sheldon felt like he'd done the goat hike twice. He sat in his sweatpants and a drenched white t-shirt next to Rosemary, who'd stripped down to just a sports bra and her form-fitting running pants. She looked over at him grinning, and Sheldon realized this was the most fun he ever had watching _Star Wars_. Taking a large drink of water, he refocused on the film, ready for his next task. And although he thought he'd be too exhausted, he and Rosemary had a rather wild session of coitus that evening. To say the least, Sheldon's sour mood was gone, Rosemary having helped him move on.

As Rosemary took her oath of office, Sheldon felt his heart beat quicker, his whole body glow with pride. That was his woman, his future wife. Together they were the scientist and the senator, perhaps in a couple years' time more than just a family of two. Rosemary finished and turned to go back to her seat, locking eyes with Sheldon and giving him her best smile. Sheldon grinned back and thought of the months to come, his work, her work, the wedding, their families and friends. While so much seemed uncertain, Sheldon didn't feel frightened. He'd been managing well, working in his mind _and_ in the real world, thanks to finally finding and committing to his true love.

The End

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading The True Love Stratagem and letting me share my writing with you! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought – I would love to hear from more readers.**_

 _ **Also, my dear friend silencekeeper028 created a Pinterest page casting the OCs in this story, which you can find the link to in the reviews section. While most of my OCs are based on people I know and love, I'm thrilled by the idea of casting the story, and I particularly like silencekeeper028's choices for Carson and Yoshi. Awesome! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **I would like to dedicate The True Love Stratagem to my wonderful husband, who is my best friend and true love.**_

 _ **Please check out my new story, Tatooine Hideaway, just posted, and stay tuned for more of my TBBT AU.**_

 _ **Take care, everyone!**_


End file.
